Orgueil et préjugé
by Nekabue
Summary: Ils sont tellement différents, tout les éloignent l'un de l'autre mais pourtant... Sauront ils passer par dessus leur orgueil et leurs préjugés pour se retrouver? Post Poudlard
1. Chapter 1: Les temps nouveaux

Disclaimer: L'histoire est à Jane Austen (surtout au début, après un certain temps elle est de moi). Les personnages sont à JKR (sauf quelque uns, comme Évangéline).

Bla bla de l'auteur: Il y a un livre et un film appelés orgeuil et préjugé, je vous conseille fortement de le lire ou de le visionner, ils sont excellent l'un comme l'autre. Il y a aussi une version indienne musicale (que j'adore mais faut aimer le genre). Je me suis beaucoup amusé à mettre en scène les personnages d'Harry Potter dans cette histoire, je trouve qu'elle leur va bien.

**Les temps nouveaux**

Voilà maintenant deux ans que la guerre est terminée, elle aura durée cinq ans. Cinq années de peur et de souffrances. Beaucoup de grands sorciers sont morts, une fois de plus, pour la bonne cause. Les procès qui ont suivi la mort de Voldemort ont été déchirants pour bien des familles. Contrairement à la fois précédente, tous ceux qui étaient soupçonnés d'avoir rejoint le coté sombre furent envoyés à Azkaban, des familles entières ont été incarcérées. Ron et Harry, devenus Aurors, ont lutté au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et ont témoignés lors des nombreux procès entraînant la déchéance de plusieurs familles de sorciers au sang pur qui proclamaient la suprématie de la race.

Personnellement en tant que médicomage, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, la mort et la maladie étant partout, j'ai mis mes services au secours de _Médicomages Sans Frontières_. Je suis revenue à Londres récemment pour un événement bien précis, le mariage de Harry et Ginny, cette dernière ma demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Comment aurais-je pu refuser? Après tout nous avions toujours été très proche l'une de autre pendant nos années d'études et même belles-soeurs, pendant un certain temps.

Ce qui n'a pas marché entre Ron et moi? Le temps, l'ennui, cette impression d'être plus amis qu'amants. J'ai besoin de passion, d'émotion, de surprises. Avec Ron c'était comme revenir à la maison après une dure journée et enfiler une vieille paire de chaussettes. C'est agréable, c'est confortable mais ça ne déclenche aucune nouvelle sensation, aucun émoi. On s'est évité pendant quelques temps, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal mais il a fini par comprendre que j'avais raison. Nous nous sommes revus quelques fois, rien n'est plus comme avant mais nous réussissons à entretenir des rapports cordiaux.

Quand Ginny m'a annoncé son prochain mariage avec Harry, j'ai sauté de joie. Ils vont si bien ensemble et ont traversé tant d'épreuves avant de se rejoindre. Je me rappelle de notre conversation comme si c'était hier.

« -Hermy chérie! Harry m'a enfin demandé de l'épouser!

-Ginny c'est merveilleux, je croyais qu'il ne se déciderait jamais.

-Je commençais aussi à avoir de sérieux doutes mais ça a valu la peine d'attendre, ce sera un gros, que dis-je, un énorme mariage. J'aimerais que tu sois une de mes demoiselles d'honneur et que tu m'aides à l'organiser.

-J'accepte cet honneur avec grand plaisir.

-Ça veut dire que tu reviens à Londres?

-Oui, je vais m'arranger pour revenir le plus tôt possible.

-C'est merveilleux, Harry et Ron vont être fous de joie. »

Voilà bientôt un an de cela. Le mariage est prévu pour la fin de semaine prochaine mais les festivités commencent demain. Une centaine d'invités arrivent demain à l'hôtel que Ginny et Harry ont réservé pour la semaine. J'ai terriblement hâte de revoir les gens avec qui j'ai fait mes études. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'étrange impression que ma vie va bientôt changer, je ressent une sorte de fébrilité comme si mon destin m'attendais au détour du chemin. Étrange...


	2. L'inconnu

**L'inconnu**

Après une bonne nuit de repos je me dis que mes doutes sont sans fondements, que peut-il m'arriver après tout, je vais à un mariage, pas à un enterrement. Je vais revoir des gens que j'ai bien connus, mais je ne suis plus la sang de bourbe, première de classe, que j'étais à l'époque. Je suis maintenant une femme respectée, et les gens qui seront au mariage seront tous des gens gentils, aucun Serpentard n'oserait se présenter au mariage de Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Je vais donc prendre ma douche avant de partir rejoindre Ginny à l'hôtel.

« -Hermione, Hermione Granger, je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi, comme tu as changé, me dit une jeune femme dès que je met les pieds dans la salle de l'hôtel Blakes à Londres.

-Luna, tu as beaucoup changé aussi, quand Ginny m'a dit que tu acceptais de devenir sa demoiselle d'honneur je ne l'ai pas cru. Je te croyais bien trop occupée à parcourir le monde pour écrire des articles pour le journal de ton père.

-En effet je suis très occupée mais je n'aurais manqué le mariage de Ginny pour rien au monde, de plus je crois qu'il est grand temps de me caser, et quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour rencontrer des hommes?

-Évidemment si tu vois les choses sous cet angle, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tous les hommes présents seront accompagnés.

-Ginny m'a dit que les garçons d'honneur d'Harry ne seront pas accompagnés.

-Si je me rappelle bien les garçon d'honneur seront...

-Mon frère Ron évidemment, me coupa Ginny qui venait d'arriver, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan.

-C'est ce que je disait, renchérit Luna. Neville et Seamus ne seront pas accompagnés. J'ai aussi entendu dire entre les branches que Seamus viendrais avec un ami, un collègue de travail qui est justement à Londres en ce moment. Si mes sources sont bonnes ledit copain est très beau et fait chavirer le coeur de toutes les filles qu'il rencontre. Il aurait déjà fait des ravages dans l'hôtel et ils ne sont arrivés qu'hier soir.

-Mais dis-moi Luna comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses? Même moi qui suis la mariée je n'ai pas vu Seamus quand il est arrivé hier soir.

-C'est mon travail, le journalisme, la recherche et l'investigation font partie de ce que je dois faire, toujours être à l'avant de la nouvelle voilà ce qui fait de moi une bonne journaliste. Je n'ai cependant pas réussi à apprendre qui était ce charmant jeune homme.

-Alors dis-moi Luna, vers quel homme ton choix se porte-t-il? Mon frère?

-Ma chère Ginny, bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup, je ne me vois pas avec ton frère, j'aurais plutôt tendance à me voir avec Seamus. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il correspond bien à mon type d'homme. Et toi Hermione, quel serait ton type d'homme?

-Oui, Hermy, dis-moi quel serait ton type d'homme? Me demande Ginny en me faisant rougir.

-Voyons les filles, pourquoi dois-je avoir précisément un type d'homme en particulier? Il pourrait être blond aux yeux gris ou bien brun aux yeux verts. L'apparence n'est pas ce qui compte le plus, je veux un homme intelligent qui saura me faire rire, me séduire et avec qui la vie sera une suite de surprises.

-Whaou. Il aura du chemin à faire celui qui voudra gagner ton coeur! Me dit Luna en riant.»

Pendant ce temps là dans une chambre de l'hôtel deux hommes discutent.

« -Dis-moi Seamus ce que je fais ici?

-Tu m'accompagnes à un mariage.

-T'aurais du y aller avec une fille, ça va avoir l'air louche d'y aller avec moi!

-Je n'ai pas de fille en vue, mais j'espère bien que ce mariage va y changer quelque chose. Mes parents ne cessent de me harceler pour que je rencontre quelqu'un, que je me marie et que je leurs fassent des petits enfants.

-Et tu espères rencontrer la femme de ta vie à ce mariage? Demande le copain de Seamus surpris.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, tu devrais y penser toi aussi, le travail c'est bien beau mais quand même.

-Mon travail au ministère m'occupe amplement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femme.

-Les femmes ne sont pas là que pour faire perdre du temps, répliqua Seamus en riant, et celui qu'elles font perdre est des plus agréable, tu pourrais ainsi prendre des vacances à la plage et perdre ce teint blafard.

-Ce teint blafard me convient parfaitement, puis cesse de te mêler de ma vie privée, il y a assez de ma mère. Ma vie me convient parfaitement comme elle est, le travail, le quidditch et encore le travail.

-Puisque tu le dis. Mais cette semaine, tu vas devoir t'amuser parce que je refuse de traîner un air bête avec moi.

-Je pourrais rester enfermé dans cette chambre et attendre que la semaine soit passée

-Non c'est toi même qui m'a dit que tant qu'à perdre ton temps à Londres pendant ta semaine de vacances obligatoire, pourquoi ne pas assister au mariage.

-Ouais j'espérais bien m'y amuser un peu pour m'aider à digérer cette semaine de vacances obligatoires que m'a imposé le patron. J'imagine que ma venue risque de créer un émoi. Dit-il renfrogné.

-En plus la rumeur de ta venue s'est déjà répandue dans tout l'hôtel alors les mariés doivent déjà être au courant. Dit Seamus négligemment.

-Potter et Weasley savent que je suis ici? Demande-t-il en levant un sourcil, son éternel sourire en coin suspendu auxlèvres.

-Pas toi personnellement mais ils savent sûrement déjà que je suis accompagné par un très bel homme. Dit Seamus en se sauvant dans sa chambre sous le regard incendiaire de son collègue de travail.

-Après tout qu'ai je à perdre, je vais sûrement m'amuser à voir leur tête d'enterrement Je n'avais pas autant de remords, auparavant je me serait fait un plaisir de mettre la bisbille dans ce mariage, mais les choses ont changées. J'ai eu de la chance, il me faut me conduire convenablement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Murmure-t-il pour lui même"

Pendant ce temps là dans une chambre non loin de là je discute agréablement avec mes amies de longue date.

«-Hermy, que se passe-t-il? Me demande Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas j'ai eu cette même impression hier, comme si mon destin allait se jouer cette semaine.

-Trelawney sors de ce corps! Me dit Luna en riant.

-Ouais ce doit être le stress du mariage qui ne me fait pas.

-Imagine si tu devais attraper le bouquet! Renchérit Ginny en riant.

-C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité Hermione et comme tu n'as pas de conjoint, attraper le bouquet t'obligerais à choisir un homme au plus vite car tu devrais te marier dans l'année.

-Je t'en prie Luna, cesse ces histoires stupides, je suis beaucoup trop rationnelle pour choisir un mari simplement parce que j'ai attrapé le bouquet. En plus ce sont des histoires de moldus, les sorciers ne croient pas à ces histoires de bouquet.

-On verra bien. Dirent Ginny et Luna en s'en allant sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione."

Non mais, pour qui me prennent-elles? Je suis un exemple flagrant de rationalité. Avant de rompre avec Ron j'avais évalué toutes les possibilités, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à succomber à un coup de foudre. Pas moi...


	3. L'Intrus

**Chapitre 3 **:** L'intrus**

La journée passe à un rythme effréné, je dois tout préparer pour la première soirée. La décoration de la salle se doit d'être parfaite et pas question d'utiliser la magie. Ginny a choisi comme fleurs un mélange d'orchidées et d'anémones, les tables sont recouvertes de nappes dorées avec des touches de rouge. N'importe quel moldu regardant la décoration se poserait des question quant à cet étrange choix de couleur mais tout sorcier qui se respecte y verra immédiatement un clin d'oeil aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Pour ma première apparition en public j'ai choisi de porter une magnifique robe verte d'eau, cintré à la taille et laissant les épaules à nus. J'ai remonté mes cheveux en ne laissant que quelques mèches bouclées sur ma nuque. Sous mon apparente maîtrise de moi, je tremble de me montrer en public, comme à chaque fois je me répète mon mantra

« -T'es belle! T'es bonne ! T'es capable!!! » Allez ma fille, tu dois y retourner, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour ce premier bal et tout doit être parfait. 

Aussitôt arrivée, je suis happée par les traiteurs qui s'occupent du buffet et veulent savoir si tout est bien installé, le DJ me prend aussi à part pour s'assurer que la musique qu'il a choisie fait mon bonheur. C'est presque une heure plus tard que je réussi à rejoindre la suite que Harry et Ginny ont réservé.

« -Ginny chérie, tu es magnifique! Et toi Harry, tu as enfin réussi à faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux. Dis-je en riant.

-Hermy, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. S'exclame Ginny en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Je t'en prie Mione, fais quelque chose avec elle, sinon je crois que je divorce avant même de l'avoir épousé.

-Voyons Harry, tu parles d'une chose à dire, elle est nerveuse, c'est normal. En plus dis-toi que les choses ne risquent pas de s'arranger, plus la semaine va passer, plus elle deviendra insupportable.

-Et ça, ce n'est rien comparé aux vingt prochaines années mon chéri. N'oublie pas que tu as accepté de m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Ouais je sens que cette semaine va être le pire! Dit Harry en riant.

-Harry! Voyons, tu parles d'une façon de parler à ma soeur! S'exclame Ron qui arrive à ce moment là. Hermione, bonjour! Tu es magnifique!

-Merci Ron, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Dites-moi les gars, savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de cet invité mystère? Demande Ginny.

-Non, Seamus m'a seulement dit qu'un de ses collègues de travail était en vacance en ville et allait venir. Quant à moi un invité de plus ou de moins, je ne vois pas la différence au point où nous en sommes. Dit Harry en riant.

-En plus, si c'est un ami de Seamus alors c'est sûrement quelque un de bien, pour travailler au ministère il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de très brillant. Rajoute Ron.

-Vous avec sûrement raison, vous savez que je m'inquiète souvent pour rien. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre si nous voulons être là avant les invités. Vous vous installerez à coté de la porte pour saluer les gens qui vont entrer. Dis-je en poussant tout le monde en dehors de la chambre. »

Une heure plus tard, les invités sont pratiquement tous arrivés et tout le monde se promène et discute agréablement.

« -Hermione tu as fait un travail remarquable

-C'est vrai c'est magnifique

-Ces petits fours sont absolument exquis.

-Et cette musique, n'ais-je pas entendu cette chanson lors de notre premier bal à Poudlard?

-Hermy, dis-moi est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé? Me demande Luna qui a réussi à me rejoindre malgré la foule qui se presse autour de moi.

-Non, je crois qu'il manque Seamus, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire. Bien sur, il manque aussi son invité surprise. Dis-je en riant.

-J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il viendrait ce bel inconnu. Mais oui, les voilà, ils sont avec le serveur. Seamus est là, comme il est beau. Et à son coté, quel est cet homme si ce n'est ce bel inconnu?

-Tu as raison allons les saluer. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers eux. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a une allure à tout casser, et quelle prestance, même de dos on sent qu'il dégage beaucoup de charisme. Il est tout de noir vêtu, et les muscles de son dos semblent saillir sous sa chemise. Il est blond et semble un peu plus grand que moi, je me vois déjà me rapprocher de lui et l'enlacer. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ce n'est pas le premier homme que je vois. Mais je dois avouer que celui-ci semble avoir de la gueule. Je me dirige prestement vers lui quand il commence à se retourner et comme au ralenti je le vois se passer la main dans les cheveux et regarder vers moi de ses yeux au regard d'acier.

MALEFOY!!!

Avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, je me retourne et me cache derrière Neville qui passe par là accompagné de quelques personnes. Je suis la vague et je me retrouve derrière les tentures qui mènent au balcon. Luna, qui m'a perdue de vue, me cherche en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la salle. J'ai le souffle court, le visage en feu. Malefoy! Que fait-il ici? Dire que pendant un instant je me suis mise à fantasmer sur lui. Mais quel charisme! Whoua minute réveille-toi ma vieille, tu parles de Malefoy, le froid, l'arrogant, le cruel Drago Malefoy. Que fait-il avec Seamus? Mon Dieu, j'espère que Harry et Ron ne l'ont pas vu. Le voilà qui s'approche avec Seamus. Si je reste tapie dans cette alcôve, cachée par les rideaux, ils ne me verront pas et je pourrai entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

« -Voyons Drago, c'est du délire paranoïaque!

-Je te dis que tout le monde me regarde et parle de moi. Le silence se fait sur notre passage et dès que nous avons le dos tourné, tout le monde se met à chuchoter.

-Évidemment que le monde te regarde, voilà bientôt sept ans que personne ne t'as vu. Les gens se posent des questions c'est sûr.

-Les regards ne sont pas curieux mais vindicatifs. Ils se demandent ce que je fais ici, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit Drago en faisant la moue.

-C'est une idée que tu te fais! Tu as vu Granger tantôt?

-Ouais, elle s'est retournée prestement et a fait semblant de ne pas nous voir. Ce qui ne me surprend pas d'elle, elle a toujours eu peur de m'affronter, elle est sûrement partie avertir Potter et Weasley.

-Je ne sais pas si elle nous a vu mais moi je peux te dire que je l'ai remarquée. Whoua! Elle a beaucoup changée la petite Hermione, le vilain petit canard s'est transformé en un très beau cygne. Tu devrais l'inviter à danser ce soir, je suis sur que vous feriez un très beau couple.

-Non mais tu n'y penses pas, moi et cette...cette...sang de bourbe! Plutôt mourir que de danser avec elle, en plus elle n'est pas si belle que ça elle est tout juste passable, ordinaire même. »

J'en avais assez entendu, ils étaient assez éloignés pour que je puisse sortir sans me faire voir d'eux. Sang de bourbe...Juste passable...Ordinaire. Je me dirige vers la sortie, le visage rouge, sans regarder où je vais quand je me heurte à Ron et Harry en grande discussion sur le Quidditch.

« -Non Harry, Parker est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps.

-Voyons Ron, tout le monde sais que... Mione, que se passe-t-il? Me demande Harry en me rattrapant pour m'empêcher de tomber.

-Ron... Harry...Seamus...

-Seamus est ici, il est enfin arrivé, où est-il mon garçon d'honneur? A-t-il amené son invité surprise? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir?

-Seamus...Malefoy...Par Merlin!...

-Malefoy??? S'exclament en coeur Ron et Harry.

-Il...Il ...Il est arrivé avec Seamus, c'est lui son...son invité surprise! Tes garçons d'honneur ont de drôles de fréquentation Harry!

-Que...Quoi...Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Malefoy est ici, comment a-t-il osé? S'exclame Ron rouge de fureur.

-Ron reste ici avec Mione, je reviens, je vais lui régler son compte!

-Je viens avec toi!

-Non tu restes avec Mione, elle a besoin de reprendre ses esprits, c'est mon mariage, je vais régler cela tout seul. »

Plus loin, sur le balcon.

« -Drago, de quel droit te permets-tu d'utiliser ce langage injurieux. Les temps ont changés ne l'oublie pas.

-Bien sur! Désolé Seamus, mais quand je vois cette Granger je ne peux m'empêcher de...

-Seamus, quel plaisir de te revoir!

-Luna? Luna Lovegood? Comme tu as changée, tu se souviens de Drago Malefoy?

-Bien sur comment oublier! Vous avec beaucoup changé tous les deux, en bien évidemment. Il y a longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu Drago, on peut dire que tu as le don de te faire remarquer. Tous les gens présents parlent de toi.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. Marmonne Drago à Seamus.

- Dis-moi Seamus tu as envie de danser? Demande Luna qui n'a pas entendu la réplique de Drago.

-Pourquoi pas? Je peux te laisser Drago, tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises?

-Je suis un grand garçon Seamus, je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Seamus et Luna viennent de partir lorsque les tentures s'ouvrent de nouveau

« -Déjà fini de danser Seamus, elle est si mauvaise cavalière que ça? Demande Drago sans se retourner.

-Ils dansent encore et semblent très bien s'entendre. Mais toi que fais-tu ici?

-Tiens, tiens, je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait avant de venir me voir. Granger est allé pleurer dans ton giron?

-J'ai croisé Hermione par hasard mais c'est elle, en effet, qui m'a dit que tu avais décidé de faire ton grand retour lors de ma réception de mariage.

-Ouais, en fait c'est Seamus qui n'a convaincu de venir, il m'a dit que de toute façon je connaissais tout le monde et qu'après tout, tant d'années étaient passées et que les vieilles rancunes étaient mortes.

-Mortes? Comme ton père et tous ceux que vous avec tués toi et les tiens.

-Potter, laisse mon père en dehors de ça, dit Drago le rouge aux joues. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, je viens assister à un mariage. Je ne dis pas que je suis ravi que ce soit le tien mais je suis tout de même content de sortir de l'ombre. Seamus a raison, il y a trop longtemps que je me cache. Aurais-tu peur de moi, peur que je te fasse de l'ombre le jour de ton mariage? Je ne suis pas ici pour prendre ta place, de toute façon je ne voudrais en aucun cas épouser une Weasley.

-Évidemment, selon toi elle n'est pas digne de toi, elle n'est pas de ton rang, de ta classe mais n'oublie pas que tous ceux de ton rang sont; soit mort soit en prison. Les temps ont changés Malefoy et tu n'as plus le dessus.

-Finalement Seamus avait peut être raison, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir, c'est un endroit public Potter.

-Mais c'est une réception privée, alors je peux demander de t'interdire l'entrée.

-Tu pourrais en effet, mais les gens se poseraient des question, les gens m'ont vu, ils croient que je suis invité, si subitement je n'étais plus là tu aurais à répondre à des questions. Je ne crois pas que tu tiennes à expliquer que ton garçon d'honneur t'a pris par surprise en invitant ton pire ennemi à ton mariage.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Seamus, nous allons en rediscuter ensemble mais pour l'instant tiens toi loin de Mione.

-Mione, comme c'est mignon, tu es toujours là pour la défendre mais n'oublie pas que c'est la petite Weasley que tu épouses.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublie pas mais contrairement à toi Malefoy, je suis capable d'éprouver des sentiments, et même plusieurs nuances de sentiments, comme l'amour et l'amitié. Ne fais pas de vagues parce que malgré mon estime pour Seamus, et quoique puissent dire les invités, si tu fais le con je me ferai un plaisir de te sortir. Dit Harry en s'en allant furieux sous le regard moqueur de Drago."

Belle semaine en perspective. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser embarquer dans une histoire pareille. Il était évident dès le départ qu'il ne pourrait rien découler de bon de ma venue à ce mariage. En plus cette Granger qui se pavane comme si elle avait le monde à ses pieds. Faut dire que c'est vrai qu'elle a bien changée mais de là à le lui dire, il y a un pas, et un grand...


	4. Quiproquo

**Disclaimer: L'histoire à Jane Austen, les personnages à JKR sauf ce qui m'appartient en propre. (c'est à dire une partie de l'histoire, les dialogues et quelques personnages)**

J'eu bien du mal à me rendre jusqu'à mon appartement, mais rien au monde ne m'aurait fait rester dans le même hôtel que ce vil Serperntard. Dire que je croyais que mon instinct me prévenait que quelque chose d'excitant allait m'arriver. Mon instinct à intérêt à nettoyer sa boule de cristal parce qu'il a de sérieux problèmes à lire l'avenir, ce n'est pas excitant ce qui m'arrive mais bien terrifiant. Quelle idée a eu Seamus de l'amener, et que peut-il bien faire au ministère? Moi qui croyais avoir grandi en sagesse et en maturité, je me rends compte qu'il suffit d'un Drago Malefoy pour me faire perdre mes moyens. Si Harry pouvait l'obliger à partir j'en serais fort aise.

Aussitôt arrivée chez moi, je m'empresse de sauter dans la douche, comme si l'eau chaude pouvait effacer de ma mémoire les mots de mon ennemi. Sang de bourbe, ordinaire, passable, les mots tournent dans mon esprit comme une litanie sans fin. Je vais finalement me coucher mais j'ai de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil, la rage bouillonne en moi et la honte de m'être sauvé et de n'avoir pas affronté ses sarcasmes me met le rouge aux joues. La prochaine fois je ferai face et je lui dirai ma façon de penser, après tout, les temps ont changés, il n'a plus de raison de me faire peur. Il n'est plus le tout puissant Drago Malefoy digne héritier d'une famille de sang pur. Il n'est plus qu'un meurtrier, un homme qui a passé les sept dernières années à se cacher par peur des représailles. Finalement je n'ai rien à craindre de lui me dis-je pour me rassurer. Demain sera une meilleure journée.

À quelques rues de là, dans une chambre d'hôtel anonyme, Drago lui non plus n'arrive pas à dormir, ses pensées suivent un chemin étrangement parallèle à celles d'Hermione.

Quelle soirée, j'ai eu beau faire le malin avec Potter et Granger, je n'ai plus le même pouvoir qu'autrefois. Les gens parlaient de moi et pas avec moi, je n'impose plus le respect. Et cette Granger, quelle allure! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, elle n'est pas digne de moi, je suis Drago Malefoy, issu d'une lignée de sang pur! Évidemment pour ce que cela signifie maintenant, je pourrais sortir avec une femme comme Granger et personne n'y trouverait rien à redire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées? Seamus a raison il était temps que je recommence à voir du monde, non seulement je commence à me parler à moi même mais en plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec mes idées. Demain sera une meilleure journée.

Le lendemain arrive d'une façon plutôt abrupte lorsque je suis réveillée par la sonnerie insistante du téléphone. Non mais, y a des gens qui dorment, pas moyen d'avoir la paix, si je répond pas, c'est que j'ai pas envie de parler! GRRRRR!

«-Granger à l'appareil!

-Hermione c'est moi! Est-ce que je te réveille? Me demande une voix surexcitée.

-Qui ça moi? Euh? Oui!...Je dormais! C'est ce que fait toute personne normalement constituée à 7h du matin.

-Voyons Hermione! C'est moi Luna! Je ne pouvais pas attendre avant de te parler, je suis tellement heureuse.

-Comment peux-tu être heureuse avant ta deuxième tasse de café?

-Pas besoin de café, en fait je ne me suis pas couchée, alors je n'ai pas besoin de me réveiller. J'ai passé la nuit à danser et à parler avec lui, je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Il est beau, riche, je l'aime...

-MALEFOY! M'écriais-je alors que les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire subitement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je te parle de Seamus.

-Ouais t'as raison, il est riche. Dis-je distraitement.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? J'ai dit qu'il était riche mais ce n'est pas là sa principale qualité. Il danse comme un Dieu, il est romantique à souhait...

-Hum Hum...

-Ah et j'oubliais, il habite une caverne sous-marine et voyage à dos de ronflac cornus.

-Si tu le dis Luna.

-HERMIONE!

-Hein?

-Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dis.

-Bien sur, il est riche, beau et...il voyage à dos de ronflac cornus? D'accord, j'avoue j'était un peu dans la lune mais je t'ai dis qu'avant mon deuxième café le matin je ne suis pas tout à fait là.

-Bien, sur, je te revois plus tard, n'oublie pas tes deux cafés, tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta tête pour affronter la journée qui s'en vient. »

Ma tête et aussi tout mon courage, si je pouvais avoir une potion de courage, mais le temps me manque pour la préparer. Je dois être à l'hôtel de bonne heure, j'aimerais bien parler à Harry avant l'arrivée des parents de Ginny. Au moins ce soir c'est souper de famille les Weasley, ainsi que les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Malefoy n'aura pas le courage de se présenter je vais pouvoir respirer un peu.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel Blakes

« -Harry chéri! Pourquoi laisses-tu faire Malefoy? Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche notre mariage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, il n'en fera rien, il sait qu'il doit se tenir tranquille, il n'a plus la cote. Je ne pouvais rien faire sans passer pour le méchant garçon, tout le monde l'a vu. Il n'est peut être plus aussi populaire mais je ne veut pas créer d'esclandre Mais je te jure que si j'attrape Seamus, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Tu ne lui as pas déjà parlé? Lui demande sa future femme surprise.

-Impossible, il a passé la soirée collé sur Luna, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre ces deux là mais on dirait que ça clique. Quoique?... Tu ne trouves pas que Luna semblait un peu distante?

-Elle semble très sure d'elle mais je crois qu'elle est très réservée de nature, elle n'a pas l'habitude de prendre les devants avec les garçons. Mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était vraiment accrochée

-J'espère que Seamus sait aussi bien que toi lire dans les yeux des filles. Répond Harry en riant.

-S'il est aussi doué que Ron, je ne donne pas cher de leur relation. Je crois qu'il est toujours amoureux d'Hermione!

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile d'oublier aussi facilement la femme qu'on croyait fait pour soi. Si tu décidais de ne plus m'aimer je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

-Voyons grand nigaud, tu sais bien que je t'aimerai toujours, je t'ai aimé avant même de te connaître et aucun homme n'a pu prendre ta place dans mon coeur. Dit Ginny en se rapprochant amoureusement de son futur mari.»

Au même moment un étage plus bas :

« -Drago? DRAGO!!! Réveilles-toi! Je dois te parler! Je suis amoureux!

-Seamus, t'as vu l'heure? L'amour avant le déjeuner c'est indigeste.

-J'ai passé la nuit à danser et à parler, je crois, que dis-je? Je sais que je l'aime, et je crois bien que c'est réciproque.

-Tu crois?

-Enfin, oui, je crois, pas facile de savoir avec les filles, elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

-Avant de faire quelque bêtise laisse moi vérifier. On ne sais jamais avec ces anciens Gryffondor...

-Je te fais remarquer que je suis un ancien Gryffondor moi même.

-Oups!... Mais c'est pas pareil, toi t'es un gars et tu travailles au ministère.

-Si tu le dis! Je ne suis pas très bien ton raisonnement mais c'est sûrement parce que je n'ai pas dormi. Je vais aller me coucher si je veux être en mesure de passer au travers la soirée.

-Et qu'y a t-il de prévu pour ce soir?

-Souper officiel mais tu n'est pas invité. Seulement la famille, les garçons et filles d'honneur. Je crois que le bar de l'hôtel est ouvert tout de même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais assurément trouver quelque chose à faire. »

Le souper se déroule à merveille, je sens quand même une légère tension entre Harry et Seamus. Mais Harry n'arrive pas à lui parler, Seamus est toujours en train de parler à Luna. D'ailleurs celle-ci semble extrêmement gênée, si je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, je croirais qu'elle le trouve ennuyeux. Une chance que Bill est arrivé avec sa femme Fleur Delacourt. Elle est charmante, elle essaie même de mettre Percy à l'aise. Ce qu'il peut être coincé celui-là, une chance qu'il a mis ses vieilles rancunes de coté, s'il avait décidé de ne pas venir, je crois que Ginny ne s'en serait pas remise. Fred et sa femme Loie Athalie, ainsi que Georges et sa femme Lavande Brown, sont toujours aussi farceur je me demande comment ils ont fait pour trouver chaussure à leur pied. Ces femmes sont des saintes de les endurer, une farce n'attend pas l'autre. Je croyais que les années les auraient assagis, il faut croire que non. Ron, ce cher Ron, fidèle à lui-même, pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec cet air narquois? Il a compris que je n'écoute pas du tout le discours de son père. S'il n'était pas aussi...prévisible... Sois honnête, le coeur ne te chavire pas lorsque tu le regardes, tu n'as aucunes chaleurs, aucunes palpitations. Même Malefoy me fait plus d'effet! Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il me fait de l'effet mais les frissons qu'il provoque en moi sont d'effroi et non de passion. Il me donne chaud parce qu'il me stresse, pas parce qu'il m'excite. Voilà que j'ai encore les idées qui s'égarent, pourquoi est-il réapparu dans ma vie, je me portais très bien avant de le revoir. Vivement la mariage pour qu'il s'en aille d'ici et que je retrouve ma tranquillité d'esprit.

« -Dis-moi Hermione, les gars sont fatigués, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un verre avec moi au bar? Me demande Fleur.

-Bonne idée, je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un verre. Tu viens Luna?

-Je...Pourquoi pas, tu viens avec nous Seamus?

-Non, je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

-D'accord, répond laconiquement Luna.

-Alors bonne nuit! Luna?

-Bonne nuit Seamus. Alors vous venez les filles? Demande Luna en s'éloignant rapidement de Seamus quelque peu dépité.»

Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers le bar sans remarquer l'homme et la femme en train de s'embrasser dans un petit coin. Nous choisissons une table non loin du couple, et le peu de monde présent amplifie nos voix. Ce qui permet à l'homme d'entendre notre conversation sans avoir besoin de s'approcher.

« -Voyons Luna, tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Dis-je.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Après tout il est riche, tu devrais faire attention à rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

-C'est vrai! Me répond Luna, les yeux pétillants.

-Ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'être beau et poli il est riche? Demande Fleur en riant.

-Évidemment, tu crois que je m'intéresserais à un homme pauvre. Mon premier choix était Harry, il est plus beau et plus riche mais comme il va marier Ginny j'ai dû me rabattre sur Seamus. Rétorque Luna avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas vrai? S'exclame Fleur en riant toujours.

-Dites donc les filles, j'ai changé d'idée, si nous allions plutôt prendre un verre dans ma chambre. On sera plus tranquilles et je pourrai t'expliquer en détails mon plan pour faire main basse sur l'argent de Seamus. Conclu en riant Luna. »

Pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur deux yeux glacials nous suivent du regard.

« -Voyons pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin? Demande la blonde créature dans les bras du Serpentard.

-Je crois que j'ai changé d'idée, je n'ai plus très envie de faire la fête, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Est-ce une invitation?

-Non pas vraiment désolé, je partage ma chambre avec un colocataire. Répond-il croyant ainsi se débarrasser de la fille devenue trop envahissante à son goût.

-Pas moi, tu pourrais monter jusqu'à ma chambre et me faire voir des étoiles.

-Pour les étoiles tu es mieux de sortir à l'extérieur, je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide ce soir.

-Tu es un goujat!

-Je sais! Répond le Serpentard en s'en allant, un sourire ironique sur le visage. »

Voilà qui est passionnant, Seamus sera sûrement très intéressé par ce détail, je lui ai pourtant dit de se méfier. Il ne faut faire aucune confiance aux filles, toutes des arrivistes, l'argent seul les intéresse. Une chance que je suis là, il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme erreur.


	5. Le nouveau

**Chapitre 5: Le nouveau**

Plus que deux jours avant le mariage, bientôt je serai libéré, je n'aurai plus peur de croiser Malefoy. Nous avions prévu de fêter l'avant-dernière journée de célibat de Ginny en sortant dans un bar. Les filles ( Fleur, Lavande, Loie, Pavarti, Luna, Ginny et moi) d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre. Ce sera donc Harry et Ron qui auront à endurer le Serpentard, si jamais ce dernier décide de se joindre à eux évidemment. Je passe la journée chez moi, je veux prendre le temps de relaxer et de penser à moi pour la première fois cette semaine. Je dois retrouver les autres vers 8h. Je prends bien le temps de me préparer, je porte un pantalon noir moulant avec une camisole verte et un débardeur noir. Pour compléter le tout, mes bottes de cow-boy. Nous allons sortir dans un bar du chemin de traverse et ces bottes risquent de faire sensation puisque c'est un accessoire moldu totalement inconnu des sorciers. Je me sentais d'une humeur joyeuse et prête à déplacer des montagnes.

« Salut les filles, alors prêtes à briser des coeurs?

-Pas vraiment, en fait y a que toi pour briser des coeurs. Ginny se marie après-demain, Lavande, Loie et moi sommes mariés et Luna voit Seamus dans sa soupe. Il n'y a que toi et Pavarti de célibataire Hermione. À moins évidemment que ton coeur ne soit pris par Drago. Luna m'a dit que tu réagissais assez fortement à sa présence.

-Je...Non...Mais...LUNA! Qu'as-tu raconté? Évidement que je réagi fortement en sa présence, avec tout le mal qu'il m'a fait et tout ce que j'ai dû endurer pendant toutes mes années d'études. On serait troublé à moins.

-Moi je le trouve plutôt séduisant.

-Tu n'étais pas là Fleur! Tu ne sais pas toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir. Toutes les fois où il a rit de moi, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour essayer de nous faire du mal. Son père était un mangemort et...

-Et son père est mort, me coupe Fleur. On ne peut pas juger le fils selon les critères de son père.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a disparu pendant si longtemps s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher? Les mangemorts, le sont de père en fils! Harry t'as raconté ce qu'il a fait avant de disparaître! Comment peux-tu douter ?

-Justement Harry a raconté ce qu'il n'a PAS fait! Intervient Ginny.

-Si Seamus lui fait confiance c'est qu'il doit savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons. Dit Luna.

-Parlant de Seamus, comment cela se présente-t-il avec lui? Ça avance? Dis-je en essayant de changer de conversation.

-En fait je dirais plutôt que ça recule. Répond Luna gênée.

-Mais lui as-tu avoué tes sentiments?

-Pas explicitement.

-Alors qu'à tu fais d'implicite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'homme de ta vie? Demande Ginny curieuse.

-Je l'écoute parler en le regardant dans les yeux, mais pas trop.

-Tu l'écoute parler?

-En le regardant dans les yeux? Demande Ginny

-Mais pas trop? Rajoute Fleur

-Vous avez vu le gars? demande Luna en changeant de sujet.

-Ne change pas de sujet Luna! Comment veux-tu qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose si tu ne fais rien de plus que de l'écouter en le regardant dans les yeux mais pas trop? Tu l'aimes, le coup de foudre ça existe! Dis-je.

-Non sans blague Hermione, il se dirige vers ici le beau spécimen de mâle.

-Mais c'est une obsession chez toi de vouloir me caser, dis-je en me retournant. Mais j'avoue que celui là il en vaut la peine. »

Il se dirige vers nous d'une démarche nonchalante, il est brun, musclé et terriblement sexy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semble me fixer, il ne me quitte pas des yeux tout en s'approchant

« -Bonsoir Hermione!

-On se connais?

-Oui, je suis Terry Boot, j'étais à Serdaigle.

-Oui je me rappelle, tu as fait partie de l'AD. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

-J'enseigne.

-À Poudlard? Demande Pavarti.

-Sûrement pas à Beaux-bâtons? Questionne Fleur devant la moue de Terry.

-Non en fait je donne des cours privés. Pour les étudiants qui ont des problèmes en classe.

-C'est passionnant! Dit Pavarti conquise.

-Oui, répond Terry qui lui jette un seul regard et se retourne vers moi. Tu veux danser Hermione?

-Pourquoi pas? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.»

Nous nous amusons beaucoup, Terry est très drôle il ne cesse de raconter des anecdotes sur ses élèves. Plus la soirée avance et plus Pavarti essaie de se rapprocher de lui mais il semble l'ignorer royalement et ne s'intéresser qu'à moi. La soirée est très avancée et une fois de plus nous sommes en train de danser sur un slow langoureux quand je remarque une agitation à l'entrée.

« -Hip Hip Hip Hourra! On les a retrouvées, les gars venez vite la femme de ma vie est ici.! Crie Harry en se dirigeant vers la table ou sont restées les filles.

-Oh non , il est venu lui aussi! Dis-je en voyant Drago se rapprocher de la table en ne cessant pas de nous regarder danser.

-Que fait-il ici? Me demande Terry

-Qui ça?

-Drago Malefoy?

-C'est Seamus qui l'a invité au mariage, il a dû sortir avec les gars pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Disons que nous ne nous aimons pas vraiment.

-C'est normal il était à Serpentard et toi à Serdaigle. Les Serpentards n'aiment que les Serpentards.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Ma mère a travaillée pour son père, quand ma mère est morte, je passait la plupart de mon temps chez eux.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient des elfes de maison pour s'occuper de tout.

-Oui mais quand ils recevaient, ce qui arrivait souvent, ils avaient besoin d'aide supplémentaire, alors ma mère allait cuisiner pour eux et faire le service. Dès que j'ai été en âge de faire le service, je me suis mis à aller les aider lors des réceptions, et elles étaient nombreuses au manoir. Puis quand ma mère est morte, la sienne m'a prise sous son aile. Le petit Drago n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression que je lui volais l'amour de sa mère alors il m'a mis à la porte. Sa mère n'a rien pu dire et son père ne s'était jamais occupé des questions ménagères, il était trop occupé avec ses rencontres nocturnes. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue et je n'ai pu finir mes études que grâce à la bonté de Dumbledore.

-Mais c'est affreux, je le savais vil, mais pas à ce point là. Il ne pense qu'à lui.

-Tu peux voir les regards qu'il me lance, il n'a pas changé c'est certain.

-Allons les rejoindre. Dis-je en me rapprochant de la table, Terry à mon bras. Les gars, quelle joie de vous revoir, vous ne pouviez attendre plus longtemps avant de voir vos petites femme chéries. Malefoy, ravie de te revoir! Dis-je en retenant mon souffle.

-Granger, tout le bonheur est pour moi! Je vois que tu t'encanailles. Boot, que fais-tu ici?

-C'est un lieu publique et je m'amuse, Hermione m'a très bien divertie jusqu'à maintenant et la soirée est encore jeune.

-En plus il a accepté de m'accompagner au mariage demain. Dis-je prise d'une subite inspiration.

-Granger voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse? Me demande Malefoy des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas non, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais ruiner ta réputation, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire et ordinaire sang de bourbe, dis-je sarcastique. Terry acceptes-tu de me raccompagner chez moi?

-Comment pourrais-je refuser, moi lorsqu'une belle femme me demande un service, je suis à ses pieds. Dit-il en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux.

-Seamus, je crois qu'il est assez tard, j'aimerais bien discuter d'une chose de la plus haute importance avec toi. Dit Malefoy en se retournant vers son ami les dents serrées.»

Et pan dans les dents! Je crois bien que j'ai eu ma revanche,je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vraiment entre ces deux là mais ce qui est certain c'est que je n'ai jamais vu Malefoy aussi furieux. Se faire refuser quelque chose par moi est sûrement une des pires humiliations de sa vie. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rend pas compte que nous sommes rendus en face de mon immeuble.

« -Hermione, m'inviterais-tu à prendre un dernier verre dans ton appartement?

-Oh Terry, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais je crois que pour ce soir, le mieux est d'aller me coucher. Demain je dois me lever tôt pour la répétition du mariage. Ginny a tellement peur que quelque chose tourne mal, qu'elle veut faire une répétition générale avant la grande première.

-Je comprend, de toute façon on se revoit demain?

-J'ai passé une magnifique soirée, ta rencontre m'a permis de supporter un peu mieux la présence de Malefoy. À demain! Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser. »

Une fois seule, je sombre dans mes pensées. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi charmeur, il est vraiment gentil et son baiser a été très doux. Gentil? Doux? Il me semble que ces caractéristiques s'appliquent aussi à Ron et que c'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé. Mais Terry n'est pas prévisible et je ne connais pas tout de lui. Ce n'est quand même pas la passion dévorante qui te fait envie! Passion dévorante, passion dévorante, à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu on fini par se brûler. Bon d'accord, il est un peu tiède mais il n'est pas glacial comme Malefoy...

Pendant ce temps,à l'hôtel de grandes discussions sont en cours:

« -Voyons Drago, qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important?

-Luna!

-Quoi Luna?

-Écoute Seamus ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je dois te dire qu'elle s'intéresse à toi seulement pour ton argent.

-Mon argent?

-Oui je l'ai entendu parler avec Granger et Fleur l'autre soir. Elle disait qu'elle ne s'intéressait à toi que pour ton argent. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'engager plus profondément.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle semblait un peu distante, mais de là à ne s'intéresser qu'à mon argent. En plus elle n'est pas pauvre, son père a un journal et elle gagne très bien sa vie.

-Je sais mais il y a des femmes comme ça qui ne rêve que de rester à la maison à dépenser l'argent que leur mari a si durement gagné.

-J'y crois pas.

-Réfléchis, elle s'est dirigée vers toi immédiatement l'autre soir, elle t'avais déjà choisi. Je parie que tu ne l'a même jamais embrassé?

-Quelle question indiscrète... Non, je n'ai jamais osé. Répond Seamus sous le regard inquisiteur de Drago.

-Et elle n'a pas fait les premiers pas?

-Non, elle garde toujours une certaine distance.

-Pense-y bien avant de faire une bêtise.

-Tu as peut être raison, je vais voir comment elle se comporte d'ici le mariage »

La soirée semble propice aux discussions philosophiques puisque dans une autre chambre Harry et Ron sont en grande discussion.

« -Comment t'as su que Ginny était la femme de ta vie?

-Je sais pas, je l'aime depuis toujours il me semble. Quand nous avons étés séparés, je savais que je reviendrais vers elle, je ne me voyais pas faire ma vie avec une autre femme qu'elle.

-Pareil pour moi. Marmonne Ron.

-Quoi?

-Hermione, je l'aimais avant même de le savoir, je ne me fais pas à l'idée qu'elle ne sera pas la femme de ma vie. J'ai eu des aventures depuis notre rupture, mais aucune des femmes ne m'a fait oublier Mione.

-Lui as-tu dis?

-Non, je vivais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mais de la côtoyer intimement depuis une semaine me fait réaliser ce que j'ai perdu. Quand nous sommes arrivés au bar tantôt et qu'elle dansait avec Boot, j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Je me suis retenu de lui sauter dessus, c'est comme si elle avait mis du sel sur une blessure à vif.

-Tu devrais lui parler, peut-être qu'elle t'aime encore.

-ELLE a rompue, ELLE voit d'autres hommes...

-Tu as vu d'autres femmes et tu l'aimes encore, peut être faisait-elle cela pour te rendre jaloux.

-Tu crois?

-Sait-on jamais? »

Pendant ce temps au bar de l'hôtel : 

« -Terry!

-Pavarti!

-Comme je suis contente de te revoir. Tu n'es pas avec Hermione?

-Non je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je m'en retournais à mon hôtel quand j'ai eu l'idée de venir voir ici si je ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un.

-Si c'était moi je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir.

-Ah non?

-Si tu veux venir prendre un dernier verre dans ma chambre je t'y invite, la vue est très belle de la terrasse. »


	6. La répétition

**Chapitre 6: La répétition**

Hermione se réveille lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vient frapper la vitre de sa chambre. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, une musique douce provient de la cuisine et une agréable odeur de café et de croissants frais parvient jusqu'à son nez. Elle s'étire langoureusement dans les draps frais, et se lève pour suivre la trace olfactive laissée par le café. Arrivée dans la cuisine, il est là, adossé au comptoir, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, il a les yeux rêveurs, il se retourne pour la regarder, et elle voit dans ses yeux tout l'amour du monde. Elle s'approche doucement et le prend par la taille, passe la main dans ses cheveux bruns et approche délicatement la bouche pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres goûtent le beurre frais, elle ferme les yeux et savoure pleinement ce baiser magique. Puis soudain le baiser prend une allure plus sensuelle, et plus ravageuse, elle ouvre les yeux et aperçoit des yeux d'acier qui la regarde...Drago...

Le réveil sonne et je me réveille troublée, le cœur qui bat, les jambes molles et les joues en feu. Quel rêve. Terry m'embrassait et puis soudain il est remplacé par Malefoy. Je dois reconnaître que sa façon d'embrasser était plus excitante! Mais à quoi je pense, je ne l'ai pas embrassé pour vrai, ce n'est qu'une fiction de mon esprit retors. Quelle idée! Embrasser Malefoy, plutôt embrasser un serpent. Mais quelle est cette odeur, on dirait vraiment du café, j'ai peur de me lever! Et si mon rêve devenait réalité...

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, un peu paniquée et je me retrouve devant :

« -Ronald Weasley! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Mione, j'ai pensé te faire une surprise, je me suis dit qu'avec tout ce que tu faisais pour Harry et ma soeur tu méritais bien un petit déjeuner.

-C'est gentil mais qui t'as laissé entrer?

-Alohomora!

-Bien sur, comme je suis bête, mais avant...

-Ton deuxième café, tu n'es jamais réveillée et pas très parlable, je sais. Voici donc le premier.

-Ouais, c'est ça tu me connais bien! Dis-je en riant

-Justement Mione, je voulais te parler. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue ce matin.

-Allez! Parles, je t'écoute.

-Mione... Ce n'est pas facile... Je ne sais pas... Comment te dire... Hier... Boot...

-Il est adorable n'est ce pas?

-Bah... Enfin... C'est que... Je croyais... Je me disais...

-Ron, même avec des limaces dans la bouche tu étais plus clair qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas Rogue, je suis Hermione tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être aussi gêné avec moi. La seule fois où je t'ai vu chercher tes mots ainsi c'était pour... Non... Ron... Ne me dis pas...

-Te dire quoi? En fait je voulais savoir si tu croyais que Malefoy avait quelque chose contre Boot? Ils se regardaient étrangement ces deux là. Dit-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

-Ron? S'il te plait, pas avec moi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais tricoté. Je croyais que c'était clair. Tu es, avec Harry, mon meilleur ami. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, tu as une place bien particulière dans mon coeur mais ce n'est pas cette sorte d'amour que j'ai pour toi. Bien sur je pourrais faire semblant, mais ce ne serait pas juste, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Il faut passer à autre chose, je sais que cette semaine est pénible, elle l'est aussi pour moi. Ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais moi aussi j'ai hâte de pouvoir me reposer et quitter cet hôtel. Tu sais, il n'est pas facile de se séparer de quelqu'un que l'on n'aime plus, alors imagine quelqu'un que l'on aime encore beaucoup.

-Mione, ma chère Mione, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu as sans doute raison, ça fait mal mais je vais m'y faire. Je vais essayer de me contenter du rôle d'ami, ton plus cher ami. L'homme que tu aimeras sera un homme heureux. Ce Bo...Terry, il a intérêt à ne pas te faire du mal, sinon je m'occupe de lui.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore rendu là. Je le trouve très séduisant mais comme tu as pu le constater j'ai dormi seule. Une chance.

-Si j'avais perçu une présence masculine je serais retourné chez moi. Dit Ron en rougissant. Harry pensait que tu flirtais peut être avec Terry pour me rendre jaloux alors quand j'ai vu qu'il n'avais pas passé la nuit ici je me suis dit qu'il avait peut être raison.

-Attend que je lui parle, celui là il a pas fini d'en baver je te le jure. C'est le mariage qui lui monte à la tête. Allez, je te remercie pour le café mais je dois me préparer, on nous attend à l'église dans une heure.

-D'accord, on se revoit plus tard. Hermione?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime!

-Je sais, dis-je en refermant la porte. »

Une fois dans la douche, je ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler, il est vrai de dire que le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas. Il serait si facile de l'aimer, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que me dit mon coeur. Je sais au fond de moi que, quelque part sur la terre, un homme est fait pour moi, ce n'est malheureusement pas lui. Je vais devoir faire attention de ne pas raviver la plaie quand nous serons ensemble. C'est le coeur gros que je pars pour la répétition.

Une fois arrivée, l'ambiance est étrange. J'ai l'impression que Ron a parlé à Harry parce que ce dernier ne me regarde pas, il semble prendre un malin plaisir à contempler ses souliers chaque fois que nos regards vont pour se croiser. Ron a le regard triste et semble aussi concentré sur ses souliers qu'Harry. Seamus ne cesse de regarder Luna comme si une question lui brûlait les lèvres et qu'il n'osait pas la poser. Luna quant à elle semble concentrée sur les craques du plancher. La seule qui ne regarde pas par terre, c'est Pavarti, elle me fixe avec l'air du chat qui a mangé la souris. Que se passe-t-il? On dirait qu'elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore et qu'elle n'a qu'une seule envie et c'est me le dire. Difficile de croire que c'est une répétition pour un mariage, on dirait plutôt un enterrement. Le seul point positif c'est que Malefoy n'a pas osé venir. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire, il s'amuse sûrement plus que nous. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très difficile de s'amuser plus que nous en ce moment. 

J'espère que le mariage sera plus intéressant que la répétition, quand le prêtre a demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage, j'ai failli dire moi juste pour mettre un peu d'action. La répétition se termine enfin, dans l'auto personne ne parle, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Nous voici tous revenus à l'hôtel, j'ai l'envie folle de retourner chez moi mais Harry me jette des regards implorants.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?

-Mione j'aimerais te parler en privé.

-Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de privé aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est d'aller me coucher avec une débarbouillette froide sur le front. Je commence à avoir une migraine, je crois.

-C'est important Mione, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, je te suis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

-Ron m'a parlé.

-Je t'en prie ne revenons pas sur le sujet, tu as déjà assez mêlé les cartes comme cela.

-Je sais, je suis désolé mais quand il est venu me voir, il semblait si désespéré, je me suis dit qu'il devait peut être retenter sa chance. Tu serais devenue ma belle-soeur par alliance et puis j'aimerais tellement te voir aussi heureuse que Ginny et moi.

-Harry, beau-frère ou pas, tu restes mon meilleur ami, avec Ron, et je suis heureuse, tu peux me croire. Je n'ai pas absolument besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse. Je ne veux pas un homme, seulement pour avoir un homme, je veux de l'amour, de la passion. Je veux que quand il me touche, ma peau tremble, mes poils se hérissent, que lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent, un choc électrique me transperce, que le souffle me manque à la seule mention de son nom et que sa vue me fasse chavirer le coeur.

-Whoua! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sinon que je te souhaite de le rencontrer cette autre moitié de toi. Allez, je te donne congé pour le reste de la journée, tu as fait plus que ta part cette semaine. Ginny, Ron et moi on s'occupera de recevoir les professeurs lorsqu'ils arriveront.

-C'est vrai, c'est ce soir qu'arrivent, McGonagall, Hagrid et Remus, je dois être là pour les accueillir.

-Je suis sur qu'ils comprendront, va et repose-toi, demain la journée va être longue.

-Oui merci, dis en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Aussitôt sortie de la chambre d'Harry je suis intercepté par Malefoy

-Granger, est ce que Weasley sais que tu sors de la chambre de son futur mari?

-Malefoy, cesse donc de voir le mal partout, Harry est mon ami, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Des amis tu n'en as plus, en fait tu n'en as jamais eu, des chiens de poche oui, mais des amis non.

-Granger, ne pousse pas ta chance, je ne suis pas d'humeur! Me dit-il les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je ne t'ai pas couru après, c'est toi qui m'as cherché.

-Il faut que je te parle de Boot! Dit-il en me prenant le bras.

-Ce que je fais avec lui ne te concerne pas, dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon bras.

-Sa mère travaillait pour...

-Je sais, sa mère travaillait pour vous, il n'est pas de votre rang mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de moins bien pour cela. Il a dû travailler pour vivre, et pour poursuivre ses études. Et après? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis capable d'accepter que quelqu'un qui n'a pas un arbre généalogie à toute épreuve puisse quand même être quelqu'un de bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Me dit-il les yeux lançant des éclairs

-Oh Oui! C'est ce que je crois et veux-tu bien lâcher mon bras?

-Granger, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il raconte.

-Bien sur! Dis-je, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle! S'exclame Pavarti qui arrive en courant. Mais que faites-vous tous les deux?

-Rien, dis-je troublée. On discutait et comme je n'étais pas de son avis, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je suis désolée Pavarti mais je suis épuisée et j'ai mal à la tête, je m'en vais chez moi, on se reparlera demain. Malefoy, ce fur un plaisir de discuter avec toi. »

Je m'en vais les laissant seuls dans le couloir, Pavarti est là les bras ballants et Malefoy me suit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je tourne le coin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir troublée. Que se serait-il passé si Pavarti n'était pas arrivée. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le courant électrique qui me traversait alors qu'il ne faisait que tenir mon bras a de quoi me troubler. Mais je le déteste! Comme il sentait bon! Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il voulait rabaisser Terry devant moi! Mais comme ses lèvres avaient l'air douces. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et avaient pris une couleur plus sombre, je me demande quelle couleur ils prennent lors des moments de passion? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si froid tout d'un coup? Il est glacial mais j'ai l'impression que sous la glace brûle un volcan. Il est vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher, je dois couver quelque chose, c'est ce qui expliquerais mes frissons mais est-ce que cela peut expliquer mon trouble et ce sentiment de vide et de déception qui m'habite depuis qu'il m'a lâché?


	7. Le mariage première partie

**Disclaimer.** Les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire à Jane Austen et seul leur amalgame m'appartient. La chanson présente dans ce chapitre appartient à Mimi Hétu

**Bla bla de l'auteur**: Désolé pour l'attente (faut dire qu'il est pas facile de publier ces jours-ci). Un merci tout particulier à chaton Weasley qui a éclairé ma lanterne me permettant de publier. J'espère surtout que je ne me suis pas plantée et que ça va fonctionner. Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est Mimi Hétu, cherchez pas, je crois qu'il y a que moi qui la connait. Bonne lecture

**Le mariage (première partie)**

_Tout s'est passé trop vite je ne l'oublierai pas  
Si mon coeur n'était pas prêt moi  
Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter avec  
Tout s'est passé trop vite et je l'aimais déjà  
Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je suis devenu  
Une femme avec lui_

Mais qu'est-ce que cette chanson? Ma radio est toujours au même poste et c'est la première fois que je l'entends. Je suis un peu triste à mon réveil lorsque je me rappelle les événements d'hier. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer longtemps sur mon sort, le téléphone se met à sonner. Je m'empresse de répondre et la voix que j'entends est des plus paniquée.

« -Hermy! Tu dois venir, c'est urgent! Je ne trouve plus ma robe.

-Ginny, ta robe est à l'endroit où nous l'avons rangée la dernière fois que tu l'as essayée. Dans sa housse au fond de la garde-robe.

-Tu as raison, mais j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers ce matin. Quand arrives-tu?

-Je m'habille et je te rejoins, ne panique pas, tout va bien aller, il est normal d'être stressée le jour de son mariage. Dis-je de ma voix la plus calme.»

J'ai à peine le temps de raccrocher que la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

« -Ginny, je t'ai dit que j'arrivais mais laisse moi le temps de m'habiller! Dis-je un peu plus agressive cette fois.

-Mione, c'est moi Harry.

-Oh! Pardonne-moi je croyais que c'était encore Ginny, elle vient de téléphoner et elle est paniquée.

-Moi aussi!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais aussi ou se trouve ton smoking. Dis-je en riant.

-Non Mione, c'est sérieux, je me demande si je fais la bonne chose.

-HARRY!!! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Aucune chose ne pourrait être meilleure que celle-là. Ginny et toi êtes faits pour aller ensemble, comme si une prophétie avait scellée votre destin. C'est normal d'être stressé et de douter mais je te jure que tu fais la bonne chose, c'est même la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. HARRY!!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? Est-ce Ron et Ginny que j'entends rire derrière? Harry, je vais te tordre le cou, vous mériteriez que je vous abandonne à votre triste sort et que j'aille à la pêche. Dis-je un peu vexée.

-À la pêche? Me demande Harry en riant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais à la pêche?

-Je sais qu'il faut un poisson, comme moi et des asticots, comme vous!

-Asticots, tu y vas un peu fort, on a bien le droit de s'amuser non? Allez Mione, mon petit poisson vient éclairer nos chemins, tu sais bien que nous ne savons que faire sans toi. Dit Harry en riant toujours.

-Si vous pouviez cesser de me déranger pour rien, je pourrais m'habiller et venir vous rejoindre. Dis-je feignant la colère. »

Je me dépêche de me lever et de me préparer pour aller les rejoindre au plus vite, la journée promet d'être chargée. Aussitôt arrivée à l'hôtel j'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans une fourmilière. Je suis assaillie de toutes parts, lorsque je me sens soudainement observée intensément, je me retourne et je me précipite dans une paire de bras qui me soulève instantanément de terre.

«-Tu es enfin arrivé, tu n'as pas changé!

-Toi oui, ma petit Hermione! Tu as maigri, tu manges comme il faut j'espère? Tu es cependant toujours aussi jolie.

-Je mange suffisamment, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais toi tu sembles avoir... grossi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ne me dit pas que tu as appris à cuisiner?

-Non, Olympe est une excellente cuisinière et Graup me tiens occupé, il ne cesse de courir partout.

-Il ne s'est pas encore assagi?

-Je crois qu'il ne s'assagira jamais. Dit Hagrid en riant.

-Hagrid, veux-tu bien la laisser descendre! Nous aimerions bien la voir nous aussi.

-Remus, comme je suis heureuse de te voir! Es-tu venu avec Tonks?

-Oui, elle est avec Madame Maxime, elles sont en train de se préparer, tu sais comment sont les femmes. Me répond Remus faussement ennuyé.

-Évidemment! Dis-je en riant. Avez-vous vu tout le monde hier?

-Il ne manquait que toi, Harry nous a dit que tu ne te portais pas très bien.

-La fatigue et le stress on eu raison de moi, le fait de devoir composer avec Malefoy n'a pas aidé les choses.

-Oui, Harry m'a aussi dit qu'il était ici, je suis un peu surpris.

-Imagine une peu notre surprise! Il paraît qu'il travaille au ministère avec Seamus.

-Oui, je sais. Répond Remus gêné.

-Tu sais? Comment cela?

-Ma chère Hermione, il y a des choses que tu ignores parce qu'elles doivent rester secrètes.

-Mais s'il est ici c'est que ce n'est pas si secret.

-C'est à lui de décider ce qu'il choisi de dire ou pas.

-Choisir de dire? Tu m'intrigues Remus!

-J'en ai déjà trop dit, ce ne sont pas de mes affaires. Mais dis-moi vos relations se sont grandement améliorées si tu t'intéresse à lui ainsi?

-NON! Dis-je en rougissant. En fait, j'essaie juste de comprendre le but de sa venue.

-Évidemment... Dit Remus sceptique.

-Professeur McGonagall, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir! Dis-je en détournant le sujet.

-Ma chère Hermione, je n'aurais manqué ce mariage pour rien au monde, c'est lors de votre passage à Poudlard que la face du monde a changé. Je devais être là par respect pour Dumbledore, il aurait tant aimé assister à ce mariage.

-Il y sera professeur, comme bien d'autres qui sont encore bien vivants dans nos coeurs.

-Tu as raison. Allez! Va! Les mariés vont t'attendre."

Je me dirige prestement vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la suite où m'attendent certainement Harry et Ginny lorsque je suis rejointe par Pavarti.

« -Hermione, il faut que je te parles, c'est important. Me dit-elle en se tordants les mains.

-Je sais Pavarti, tu me l'a déjà dit hier, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, Harry et Ginny m'attendent je dois les aider à se préparer, d'ailleurs tu devrais toi aussi être en train de te préparer, il reste moins de 2 heures avant la cérémonie.

-Mais c'est important, c'est à propos de Terry!

-Ah Oui! J'oubliais, si tu le vois, veux-tu lui dire que je dois prendre la deuxième calèche, il ne pourra pas embarquer avec nous mais il reste une place dans la troisième avec la mère de Ginny, je lui ai demandé et elle a accepté, comme il m'accompagne de l'asseoir avec eux.

-Comme tu veux Hermione, c'est toi qui décides. Comme toujours! Rajoute-t-elle plus bas.

-Tu es un amour Pavarti, je m'excuse, je dois y aller. »

Dans la chambre, c'est la panique, Ginny essaie de se coiffer pendant qu'Harry se rase et que Ron tourne en rond. Je prends les choses en main, j'envoie les garçons se préparer dans la chambre de Ron pendant que Ginny et moi on se prépare.

« -Ginny, tu es magnifique! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une robe de couleur or aille si bien avec tes cheveux roux.

-Tu n'est pas en reste, le choix du rouge, te vas à ravir. Crois-tu que j'ai eu une bonne idée de choisir les couleurs de Gryffondor pour le mariage.

-On en a discuté longuement, et à chaque fois nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Le rouge et or fait partie intégrante de nos vie, il n'y pas de couleur plus appropriée. Tu sais bien que tu ne pouvais pas faire une mariée traditionnelle, toute de blanc vêtue. Tu n'es pas traditionnelle.

-Tu as raison, tu sais si bien trouver les mots pour me rassurer, j'espère un jour pouvoir te rendre la pareille.

-Si ce grand moment se présente un jour, je serai heureuse que tu m'aides, mais ne compte pas trop là dessus, il n'y a aucun prince charmant à l'horizon. Nous avons beaucoup plus de chances d'aller au mariage de Luna en premier.

-Pourtant il me semble que les prétendants ne manquent pas dans ton entourage. Mon frère, Terry...Drago...

-MALEFOY! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-C'est ce que Pavarti raconte à tout le monde. Il paraît qu'elle vous a dérangé hier et que la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez était sans équivoque. Selon elle, si elle n'était pas arrivée, vous vous seriez embrassé. Elle dit que le désir était palpable entre vous deux.

-S'embrasser... Désir palpable... Mais de quel droit... De quel droit se permet-elle de médire sur mon sujet? Il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et moi, si ce n'est de la haine, une haine alimentée par des années de sarcasmes.

-Tu sais que l'amour et la haine sont les deux sentiments les plus proches qui existent. Les mêmes sens sont sollicités pour les deux émotions. Moi je le trouve extrêmement séduisant, bien sur, il a un passé et celui-ci ne plaide pas en sa faveur mais...

-Mais quoi? Il s'est toujours moqué de vous, de toi et de Ron en vous traitant comme des moins que riens sous prétexte que vous êtes pauvres. Il traitait Harry de balafré et moi de sang de bourbe, il n'a aucune compassion, aucuns sentiments.

-Faudrait pas exagérer, il a sûrement des sentiments, il ne peut pas être insensible il a peut être reçu une éducation qui lui a fait voir les choses autrement mais il est maintenant un homme. Un homme diablement séduisant d'ailleurs et il a peut être révisé ses opinions.

-Ginny, je suis si certaine que jamais Malefoy ne révisera son opinion que je suis prête à parier ce que tu veux.

-D'accord, on en reparlera quand j'aurais décidé quel sera ta dette envers moi si tu as tort. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je t'ai dit que Charlie est finalement arrivé? Une dragonne est morte après avoir pondu un oeuf, il devait rester pour s'en occuper, tu sais comme moi comme il est important que la première personne que le bébé dragon voit à la naissance soit la personne qui va s'en occuper régulièrement.

-Génial, je croyais bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. La grossesse de Lalita va bien?

-Elle se porte comme un charme, elle aurait bien aimé être demoiselle d'honneur mais tu l'imagines avec sa grosse bedaine, elle aurait prise plus de place que moi. Conclue Ginny en riant.

-Allez, préparons-nous, c'est le jour le plus important de ta vie. »

Comme deux adolescentes allant à leur premier bal, nous nous préparons en chantant. Fleur, Pavarti et Luna nous rejoignent bientôt et c'est avec émotion que nous prenons l'ascenseur. Une page de notre vie se tourne, c'est la dernière fois que Ginny quitte cet hôtel en célibataire, la prochaine fois qu'elle y reviendra, elle sera une femme mariée. Je suis si heureuse pour elle que je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme. Ma meilleure amie se marie avec mon meilleur ami et je suis heureuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Malefoy à cet instant même?

_Tout s'est passé trop vite je n'oublierai pas  
Si mon coeur n'était pas prêt moi  
Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter avec  
Tout s'est passé trop vite et je l'aimais déjà  
Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je suis devenu  
Une femme avec lui_


	8. Le mariage seconde partie

**Chapitre 8 : Le mariage (seconde partie)**

Je suis aussi excitée que si c'était mon propre mariage. Je suis là, à l'avant aux cotés de Luna, Fleur et Pavarti et je regarde de l'autre coté de l'allée Harry aux cotés de Ron, Seamus et Remus. Harry a l'air nerveux. En attendant que Ginny s'avance dans l'allée, il ne cesse de me regarder. J'essaie, par mes regards, de l'encourager. Remus est très gentil d'avoir accepté de lui servir de père, il a l'air très fier. Je jette de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de moi. Assise au premier rang, Molly se cache le visage dans son mouchoir, à ses cotés Percy semble perdre un peu de sa fierté, et être sur le point de fondre en larme lui aussi. À la droite de l'église, les professeurs, ont eux aussi, la larme à l'oeil. Pourquoi tout le monde doit-il pleurer à un mariage? C'est supposé être un événement heureux, pas malheureux.

Il y en a au moins un qui semble s'amuser, mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi? Il semble rêveur, il a l'air d'un dieu grec. Zut, il s'est rendu compte que je l'observais, il a retrouvé son sourire ironique. Je dois détourner le regard, mais j'en suis incapable et il s'en rend compte Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme cela, je me sens nue sous son regard. Oh! La voilà qui approche, comme elle est jolie et Arthur comme il a l'air fier. Elle et Harry ne se quittent pas des yeux, comme ils ont l'air amoureux. Qui Pavarti regarde-t-elle de façon aussi insistante? Elle regarde du coté de Terry, mais lui ne semble par du tout intéressé par elle. Il me sourit, depuis combien de temps me regarde-t-il? A-t-il vu que je regardais Drago? Drago? Depuis quand est-ce que je pense à lui en tant que Drago? Il a pourtant toujours été Malefoy. Drago¸ ça sonne mieux que Malefoy, c'est plus doux, moins violent. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire comment je l'appelle et si son nom sonne doux ou violent. Je devrais peut être me concentrer sur ce qui se passe.

Pendant ce temps du coté de Drago :

La voilà qui n'arrête pas d'échanger des regards avec Potter. Je me demande bien à quoi ils pensent tous les deux? Pavarti, pourquoi regardes-tu Boot ainsi? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es tombée sous son charme. Il a le charme ravageur, mais il peut être très dangereux, attention de ne pas te brûler les ailes. Granger a vraiment beaucoup d'allure dans cette robe. Non, sois honnête, elle est sensationnelle cette robe, mais tu te vois très bien la lui enlever. Il y a longtemps qu'une fille ne t'a pas fait autant réagir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette petite miss je sais tout? J'aimerais bien découvrir si elle sait vraiment tout.

Holà! Elle me regarde avec insistance depuis une bonne minute déjà. Que peut-elle bien vouloir? Elle ne peut pas cesser de me regarder, moi non plus d'ailleurs, nos yeux sont soudés. Voilà, elle a réussi à détourner le regard, elle regarde Pavarti qui regarde Boot qui lui regarde la blonde assise au fond de l'église. Drôle de quatuor, tout le monde regarde quelqu'un qui ne le regarde pas. Voilà qu'ils sont prêts à échanger leurs voeux, j'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont de bon à dire.

« -Maintenant mes très chers amis, dit le curé, je vais laisser la parole aux jubilés qui ont choisi d'écrire eux-mêmes leurs voeux. Harry, tu peux commencer.

-Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de recevoir de l'amour dans ma vie. Tous ceux que j'ai aimés sont morts. Mon père est mort par amour pour ma mère et ma mère par amour pour moi. Je ne les ai jamais connu mais je sais qu'ils seraient fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir aujourd'hui. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour plus grand que la mort et j'espère que c'est cet amour qui m'unit à toi. Mon parrain, Sirius, m'a aimé mais lui aussi m'a été enlevé trop tôt. Je me suis longtemps senti coupable pour sa mort, mais je me dis maintenant qu'il a vécu sa vie a fond et qu'il est mort comme il l'aurait voulu, en faisant ce qu'il aimait et en se battant pour la bonne cause. Il t'aimait bien, ça je le sais déjà et je suis certain que de l'endroit où il est maintenant, il est heureux car sa première préoccupation était de me voir heureux. C'est lui qui m'a appris que la vie ne vaut pas la vie peine d'être vécue, si elle n'est pas vécue à fond, il m'a appris à m'investir dans tout ce que je fais, et à donner le meilleur de moi-même sans compter.

L'autre grand vide autour de moi a été crée par le départ de Dumbledore, il était mon mentor, c'est lui qui m'apprit à avoir confiance en moi et à ne jamais douter. Même au plus fort de la tourmente, quand je ne croyais plus en rien il est resté fidèle à moi et a continué à m'aider en silence. J'aurais pu me fermer et renoncer à aimer, mais par ta persévérance tu m'as convaincu que l'amour devait être le plus fort et que si nous nous aimions, rien ne pourrait nous arriver. Avec tous les anges qui veillent sur nous, notre relation ne peut pas être malheureuse. Ginny, je t'aime, je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans toi, si tu n'est pas là je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même, je ne suis pas capable de fonctionner. Tu es mon énergie, c'est toi qui me fais vivre, qui me permet d'exister. J'accepte aujourd'hui de te prendre pour femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ou qu'elle nous unisse à jamais.

-Je t'aimais avant même de te connaître, sans même t'avoir rencontré je savais que tu serais l'homme de ma vie. J'ai rêvé à toi souvent, tu ne m'as remarqué que bien plus tard mais cela avait peu d'importance pour moi. Tu étais là et je t'aimais, je savais qu'un jour mon tour viendrait. Je savais que la force de mon amour aurait raison de tes réticences à aimer. Durant ce bref intermède ou tu m'as avoué ton amour avant de partir, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes, puis tu es parti. Je savais que tu reviendrais puisque sans toi la vie n'a plus d'importance. Je t'ai attendu, comme Pénélope attendant Ulysse j'ai repoussé les prétendants, de toute façon aucun n'arrivait à ta mesure. Quand je regarde les autres hommes, c'est toi que je vois, dans chaque homme qui me regarde, je vois tes yeux. Je t'aime et j'accepte aujourd'hui de te prendre pour légitime époux dans la santé et la maladie, dans la joie et la souffrance jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, ou nous réunisse.

-Sur ces belles paroles, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Voilà, c'est trop, j'ouvre les vannes et je me met à pleurer moi aussi. Ils sont mariés, comme je suis heureuse. Zut, pas moyen de cacher un mouchoir dans cette robe, et voilà que le cortège se met en branle. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi sur la photo de mariage? Lorsque je passe devant la quatrième rangée, une main se tend et un mouchoir apparaît Il est en soie et les initiales de son propriétaire son brodées dans le coin. Vais-je accepter? Laissons de coté mon orgueil, j'ai l'air des chutes Niagara, je dois essayer de réparer les dégâts avant d'être rendue à l'extérieur et je n'ai pas d'autre mouchoir. Il sent divinement bon, est-ce son après rasage qui a cette odeur?

Pourquoi les femmes pleurent-elle toujours lors d'un mariage? Même lorsqu'elle pleure elle conserve sa fierté et sa beauté. Elle n'a sûrement pas pu cacher un mouchoir dans cette robe, elle lui moule le corps comme une seconde peau. Huummm! Je vais lui tendre le mien, je verrai bien si elle le prend. Elle l'accepte, mais elle ne semble pas disposée à s'en servir, je dois suivre le cortège de près si je veux être bien situé sur la photo. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser ce soir, il faut absolument que j'aie une danse avec elle. Si seulement elle n'était pas accompagnée de Boot. Je dois lui parler, elle doit savoir à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet, c'est primordial. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle? M'aurait-elle jetée un sort? Il faut que j'éclaircisse ce mystère, et cela dès ce soir. Je vais danser avec elle, c'est décidé. Pense Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 


	9. Le mariage suite et fin

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire à Jane, les persos à JKR et le peu qui reste à moi (même si vous et moi on sait bien que cela ne me rapporte rien si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Toujours la même chanson de Mimi Hétu. Une petite question, vous aimeriez avoir un extrait du chapitre suivant, ou bien le titre? Comme j'en ai plusieurs d'écrit d'avance, je pourrais me permettre si cela vous tente.

**Chapitre 9: Le mariage (suite et fin) **

Une fois la cérémonie terminée et les photos prises, nous nous redirigeons vers l'hôtel pour faire la fête. Dès mon arrivée, je suis happée par plusieurs personnes qui s'empressent de me féliciter pour la salle, pour le mariage, pour leur invitation. En fait, toutes les excuses semblent bonnes pour venir me parler, je vois Terry au loin qui me fait des clins d'oeil. J'essaie de me rapprocher mais c'est Malefoy qui m'intercepte.

« Granger, je dois te parler, c'est de la plus haute importance.

-T'inquiètes pas, je vais laver ton mouchoir et te le rendre.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mon mouchoir, tu peux le garder. Dit-il surpris. En fait il faut que je te parle, c'est très important et cela semble de plus en plus urgent.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire qui ne puisse attendre la fin des festivités?

-C'est à propos de Boot...

-On parle de moi?

-Terry, tu as réussi à me rejoindre. Non en fait Malefoy venait me voir pour que je lui rendre son mouchoir. Il semble avoir une valeur sentimentale, c'est sûrement une de ses anciennes petites amies qui le lui a offert. Dis-je sarcastique. Je prendrais bien un verre Terry, je t'accompagne au bar.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demande Malefoy de plus en plus surpris et dérouté par mon attitude. Ce mouchoir n'a pas... Qu'importe, Boot va donc lui chercher un verre. Dit-il finalement dans l'espoir de me parler seul à seul.

-Mon cher Drago, je crois que tu n'as pas compris, elle se sert de cette excuse pour se débarrasser de toi. C'est avec moi qu'elle a envie de passer la soirée.

-Granger? Demande Drago en rougissant légèrement.

-Il a raison, j'ai envie de m'amuser, pas de discuter. De toute façon avec toi les discussions tournent toujours à la même chose. Des insultes, des sarcasmes et de la malveillance. Amuse-toi bien, si tu en es capable. Ce dont je doute. »

La voilà repartie, et au bras de Boot par dessus le marché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour elle. Après tout, ce n'est que Granger, elle n'est rien pour moi. Je devrais au contraire m'en réjouir puisqu'elle risque ainsi de souffrir. Parlant de souffrir, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller parler à Pavarti, les regards qu'elle jetait à ce scélérat ne me disent rien qui vaille. Pense Drago en se dirigeant tranquillement vers Pavarti. Voilà enfin les nouveaux mariés qui arrivent, je ne sais pas si Weasley se rend compte des regards que son mari échange régulièrement avec Granger. Même pendant le mariage, avant de dire oui, Potter l'a regardée. Ma petite discussion avec Pavarti va devoir attendre puisqu'elle a mystérieusement disparue, en plus Potter va faire un discours.

-Mes amis, merci à vous d'être venus. Votre présence à tous me fait chaud au coeur. Je voulais faire quelques remerciements avant de laisser place à la musique et à la nourriture. Tout d'abord, à ma femme, de m'aimer et d'avoir fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je sais, je sombre dans l'eau de rose mais je l'aime que voulez-vous? Je tenais aussi à remercier Remus Lupin, qui a accepté de me servir de père. Remus, tu es le seul qui pouvait avoir ce titre, tu as connu mes parents et mon parrain, tu était leur plus fidèle ami, tu es donc comme un père de remplacement pour moi.

Ensuite, Hermione! Ma très chère Mione! Celle sans qui nous ne serions pas là ce soir, elle a tout organisée avec une précision de métronome. Elle nous a soutenu, encouragé et surtout enduré pendant tout le temps qu'ont duré les préparatifs. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pris congé pour se consacrer exclusivement à nous. Elle a tout fait à merveille, cela frise la perfection. Mione, je t'adore. Merci aussi à ma nouvelle famille, vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais vous remercier, renchérit Ginny. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et je suis heureuse de le partager avec vous. Mes chers parents qui m'ont toujours encouragé, même quand ce que je faisais ne leur plaisait pas. Puis mes frères, six frères, ce n'est pas banal. En fait c'est même carrément démentiel. Vous m'avez toujours protégé, personne à part vous n'avait le droit de me tourmenter. Dit Ginny en souriant malgré les larmes qui lui viennent aux yeux. Je suis devenue ce que je suis grâce à vous. Merci, je vous aime. Maintenant amusez-vous. »

La musique est sensationnelle, tout le monde s'amuse follement, et l'alcool coule à flot. Je danse avec tous les hommes présents, sauf Malefoy qui reste dans son coin à regarder tout le monde. Il a disparu d'ailleurs, tout comme Terry. Je pars à sa recherche, il me doit une danse. Je les trouve sur la terrasse, j'ai le temps d'entendre un peu leur discussion avant qu'ils ne me voient.

« -Boot, cette fois-ci tu es allé trop loin je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Que comptes-tu faire pour m'arrêter? Tu es persona non gratta ici, personne n'a envie de te voir, personne ne t'écoute. Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi, tu es le vilain petit canard et tu souffres d'être dans mon ombre.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi, et si je suis dans ton ombre, c'est pour te surveiller. Réplique sarcastiquement Drago.

-Me surveiller? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de surveillance? Je suis un grand garçon et je sais quoi faire de ma vie. Tu n'étais pas là pour me surveiller depuis sept ans qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui?

-Granger!

-Quoi Granger? Elle a un nom je te signale, ne me dis pas que tu veux prendre sa défense, tu ne t'abaisserais pas si bas. Elle est bien mieux avec moi qu'avec toi, si jamais tu as eu de telles pensées.

-Voyons Terry, jamais le grand Drago Malefoy n'aurait de telles pensées. Son but est très clair, il essaie de t'éloigner de moi, c'est contre moi qu'il en a. Il souhaite me voir malheureuse, il sait qu'en t'éloignant de moi, il aura gagné. Désolé Drago, ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne te crois pas, je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, tu as assez fait de mal.

-Désolé Granger, mais je ne partirai pas ainsi, tu viens danser avec moi! Dit-il en me prenant par le bras et en m'attirant sur la piste de danses.

_À cause d'un homme qui passait par là  
J'ai perdu la tête et puis me voilà  
Par amour pour lui je me suis donné  
J'ai vu la fête dans le creux de ses mains_

-Tout le monde aime Terry et tu ne le supporte pas. Dis-je l'attaquant de front.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Tu crois toujours tout savoir, mais tu ne sais pas ce que je pense, ce que je ressens.

-C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais... Murmure Drago

_À cause d'un homme qui m'avait souri  
J'ai changé ma vie et je l'ai suivi  
Quand j'ai vu l'amour briller dans ses yeux  
J'ai cru qu'il venait d'inventer le ciel bleu_

-Mais quoi? Y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu n'aimes pas Terry, ta mère l'aimait et tu pensait qu'elle t'aimais moins.

-Granger!

_Tout s'est passé trop vite je n'oublierai pas  
Si mon coeur n'était pas prêt moi  
Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter avec  
Tout s'est passé trop vite et je l'aimais déjà  
Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je suis devenu  
Une femme avec lui_

-Tu n'as jamais supporté la compétition, tu voulais toujours être le meilleur, tu voulais toujours qu'on te remarque.

-Ça suffit!

_A cause d'un homme j'ai goûté au bonheur  
J'ai tout oublié pour le suivre ailleurs  
Et le temps d'un soleil le temps d'une fête  
On s'est aimé avant de se quitter_

-C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Harry, parce que, bien malgré lui, il est plus populaire que toi. Dis-je continuant sur ma lancée.

-Granger! Dit-il la voix basse et dangereuse.

_Tout s'est passé trop vite je n'oublierai pas  
Si mon coeur n'était pas prêt moi  
Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter avec  
Tout s'est passé trop vite et je l'aimais déjà  
Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je suis devenu  
Une femme avec lui  
Une femme avec lui  
Une femme avec lui  
Une femme avec lui  
Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je suis devenu  
Une femme avec lui  
Une femme avec lui  
Une femme avec lui_

-S'en est fini ! Tu ne me fais plus peur, je suis prête à t'affronter tu ne vas pas ruiner ce mariage, c'est moi qui te le dit. »

Mais qu'est-ce que cette chanson encore? Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous fussions si proches. Où en étais-je? Je ne dois pas me laisser déconcerter par le regard qu'il me lance. Il a les yeux si... gris, c'est la deuxième fois que je les voit aussi foncés. Il a la voix tellement sensuelle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde maintenant? Mais où est la musique?

Drôle de chanson, on dirait que la musique m'envoie un signe. Est-elle aussi troublée que moi? Ce n'était pas mon but en l'invitant à danser, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fasciné. Elle n'arrête pas, je crois que je l'ai vexée. Mais où est la musique? Et pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde?

Harry se précipite vers nous.

«-Ça suffit vous deux? Mais que faites vous, j'ai dit que ça suffisait. Malefoy, je crois que tu es mieux de partir, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir tous les deux, mais si l'envie vous prend de vous tuer, j'aimerais que vous fassiez ça un autre jour que celui de mon mariage. En plus Ginny est prête à lancer le bouquet alors, va te placer sur la ligne Mione.

-Potter, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires.

-Ça devient mes affaires puisque c'est mon mariage et que Mione est mon amie.

-Malefoy, de quel droit te permet-tu d'insulter Harry, il a le droit de... Voudrais-tu lâcher mon bras s'il te plait? Dis-je en essayant de me dégager.

-Mais qu'est-ce que te trouble à ce point… Mione? Est-ce moi? Me demande Malefoy la voix doucereuse. Vas-y et surtout n'attrapes pas ce satané bouquet, tu ferais le malheur d'un homme en l'épousant. »

Je retiens à grande peine mes larmes et pendant que Malefoy se dirige vers la sortie, je me place pour le lancé du bouquet. C'est à croire que le bouquet est ensorcelé, je n'ai pratiquement pas bougé et pourtant le bouquet atterri dans mes mains. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je vois Malefoy qui me regarde avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que j'avais propulsé le bouquet direct dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça? Pour l'humilier? Parce que je suis jaloux? Sûrement un peu des deux. Le mariage est maintenant chose du passé, je vais pouvoir retourner à ma vie d'antan. Mais vais-je en être capable? Pense Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie.


	10. Les lendemains

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire à Jane, les persos à JKR et ce qui reste à moi.

**Bla bla de l'auteur** : Bon j'ai donc décidé de vous mettre le titre du prochain chapitre et un petit extrait. Je dois cependant vous avouer que vous risquez de me trouver sadique à souhait. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 10: ****Les lendemains**

C'est le bruit du vent qui me réveille au petit matin. La température est à l'image de mon humeur, sombre et pluvieuse. Pourtant je devrais me réjouir que tout soit fini. Je vais, enfin, pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. Fini les journées d'enfer à être harcelée par tout un chacun, les liste interminables de choses à faire. Fini Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si triste? Je devrais être heureuse, je ne le verrai plus, il va retourner dans l'ombre et je ne pourrai pas le retrouver. Je dois absolument aller le voir une dernière fois.

Dès mon arrivée à l'hôtel, je me précipite vers la réception pour savoir quelle est sa chambre, il faut que je lui parle le plus tôt possible. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur qui m'amène au troisième étage. Pendant le court voyage, je pense à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Il est plus facile de me précipiter ici que de lui faire face, il me rira sûrement au nez. Mais ce que j'ai senti dans son regard, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Lorsque les portes ouvrent je m'empresse de sortir et je tombe nez à nez avec...

« -Pansy Parkinson?

-Granger, que fais-tu ici?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi à te poser la question.

-Je suis venue voir mon Dragounet chéri. J'ai su seulement hier qu'il était revenu, je me suis précipitée ici et là je m'en retourne. Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin? Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi passionné, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu est si... sérieuse. Bonne journée Granger. Me dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.»

Il a revu Pansy, il a passé la nuit avec elle. Il n'a pas changé, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre lui et moi? Une chance que je l'ai croisée, comme j'aurais eu l'air ridicule sans cela. Je suis perdue dans mes pensée et je ne vois pas la porte qui s'ouvre sur ma droite

« -Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Me demande Malefoy troublé.

-Je... Je suis venue voir Seamus, je dois lui parler avant son départ.

-Il est déjà descendu, il devait parler à Luna avant de partir.

-Ah!

-Ça va? Tu sembles troublée. Me demande-t-il inquisiteur.

-Je viens de croiser Pansy Parkinson.

-Ah! Dit-il indifférent.

-Elle semblait heureuse de t'avoir revue.

-Ouais, elle est toujours heureuse de me revoir, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. 

-Tu crois ce qu'elle raconte maintenant? Demande-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer la lueur de joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'a racontée ce que vous aviez fait.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait selon elle? Demande-t-il le sourcil levé.

-Elle s'est fait un plaisir immense de me raconter comment tes performances sont... inoubliables.

-Mes performances? Elle a dit autres choses? Questionne-t-il encore le sourire en coin.

-Tu t'amuses bien n'est-ce pas? Elle s'est fait un malin plaisir de m'insulter en disant que j'étais sérieuse et que je ne connaissais rien à la passion.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'offusque le plus, qu'elle fasse état de mes performances ou qu'elle insinue que tu ne peux pas être passionnée? Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un goujat.

-Je sais, on m'en a déjà fait la remarque! Dit-il ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

-Que...Que fais-tu?

-Je te montre mes talents! Dit-il en m'embrassant. »

Ses lèvres sont douces, mais plus le baiser se prolonge, plus elles se font exigeantes. Il perce la barrière de mes lèvres et s'empare de ma langue, je n'ai jamais été embrassé ainsi. J'ai les jambes flageolantes, je m'accroche à son cou, il me pousse sur le mur derrière moi. C'est en fait une porte et je suis précipitée dans sa chambre. Il m'amène délicatement vers le lit et nous tombons à la renverse, je ne peux pas laisser ses lèvres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu cet instant toute ma vie.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux? Demande Seamus qui entre brusquement dans la chambre.

-Seamus...Je...Nous...Que... Dis-je incapable de reprendre mes esprits.

-Seamus, que fais-tu ici? Demande Drago en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose alors je suis revenu le chercher.

-Il ne t'ais pas venu à l'idée de t'en retourner quand tu as vu que tu nous dérangeais. Je donnais à Granger un avant-goût des mes talents.

-Il ne nous dérange pas, je devais partir justement. Dis-je rougissante

-Hermione, attend!

-Non, j'ai compris quels sont tes talents. Dis-je le coeur gros. Ils sont peut être bien intéressant mais ils ne correspondent pas à ce que je recherche. Dis-je encore en me précipitant hors de la chambre pour cacher mes larmes.

-Félicitation Seamus, tu as vraiment le sens du timing!

-T'as du culot de me faire la morale. Tu me dis de prendre du recul, face à Luna, qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à mon argent et dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu essayes de séduire Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne prévois pas me marier demain matin avec Granger, tu te voyais déjà marié et père d'une douzaine d'enfants.

-Évidemment pour toi c'est un jeu, deux filles le même jour, tu es un vrai tombeur. Dit Seamus un peu vexé.

-Je n'ai rien fait avec Pansy.

-Pourtant quand je suis parti, vous étiez à peu près dans la même position que je vous ai retrouvés toi et Hermione.

-Si tu étais plus observateur, tu aurais remarqué que c'est Pansy qui m'a sauté au cou et a commencé à m'embrasser. Je me suis empressé de la repousser mais tu devais déjà être reparti. Elle n'est restée ici que quelques minutes. Je lui ai clairement expliqué que je n'étais plus intéressé par elle. Je crois qu'elle a rencontré Hermione dans le passage et qu'elle lui a raconté une toute autre version.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'embrasser Hermione? Qu'est-elle venue faire ici d'ailleurs?

-Elle a dit qu'elle venait te voir mais ce n'ais pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux démentait ses paroles.

-Je croyais que tu ne voyais en elle qu'une sang de bourbe inintéressante.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était inintéressante.

-Mais une sang de bourbe oui.

-Tout le monde peut changer d'avis. Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais l'épouser mais rien ne m'empêche de la voir.

-Tu sera chanceux si elle accepte encore d'êtres seule dans une pièce avec toi, vu la façon dont tu l'as traité avant son départ.

-Je saurai bien la convaincre. Dit Drago sur de lui.»

Je ne prend pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur de peur qu'il me poursuivre, je cours pour descendre les marches jusqu'en bas, je me dirige rapidement vers la sortie lorsque je suis interceptée.

« -Hermione, je suis contente de te voir avant de partir. Mais que se passe-t-il?

-Hagrid, il ne se passe rien, je vais très bien.

-On dirait que tu as pleuré, tu es sûr que ça va bien?

-Oui, je suis heureuse de vous voir moi aussi. J'aurais été triste de manquer votre départ. Remus, Tonks, votre présence a rendu Harry très heureux.

-Nous ne pouvions faire autrement pour le fils de James. Son hommage à Sirius était très émouvant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était assis à mes cotés.

-Et toi ma petite, quand vas-tu prendre mari? N'oublie pas que tu as attrapé le bouquet. Me demande Tonks 

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera pour demain, il faudrait d'abord que je rencontre un homme... qui vaille la peine. Dis-je mon coeur manquant un battement lorsque j'aperçois Malefoy qui se dirige vers nous.

-Seamus, Drago, j'ai été bien content de vous revoir et de constater que les dissensions sont disparues. Dit Hagrid en tendant la main aux deux hommes.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler? Me demande Drago en chuchotant.

-Je ne crois pas que nous n'ayons rien à nous dire de plus. Les conversations avec toi sont toujours très instructives mais on ne sait jamais quelle sera la matière du jour. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Pansy, et ne prend pas la peine de m'inviter à ton mariage.

-Granger! Dit-il le regard implorant.

-Pardonne-moi je suis attendue. »

Je m'éloigne et il reste là les bras ballants à me regarder et peu à peu son regard retrouve sa dureté et il tourne les talons. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Quand il m'a embrassé, il a déclenché en moi un feu de passion, je ne pouvais plus me séparer de lui. Je me serais donné à lui sans hésitation, je l'aurais sûrement regretté par la suite mais sur le moment rien ne me semblait plus merveilleux. Il a dû bien s'amuser, après avoir passé la nuit avec Parkinson, voilà la sang de bourbe qui vient se jeter à ses pieds. Il en a bien profité pour me donner une leçon, et Seamus qui a tout vu, j'espère que je peux compter sur sa discrétion. Je me demande où en sont les choses entre lui et Luna? J'espère pour elle qu'il n'est pas de la même trempe que Drago. Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner et pourquoi suis-je aussi bête? S'il revenait et recommençais à m'embrasser je crois que je ne résisterais pas. Bon dieu ma fille, reprend-toi tu n'as aucune volonté, tu aimes être ridiculisée? Non, tu l'aimes! Quoi? Tu m'as bien entendu, tu l'aimes, il te rend dingue. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, c'est une folie passagère. Suffit de garder le lit et de boire beaucoup d'eau pour que ça passe.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Voilà, maintenant elle me déteste. Ce n'est pas nouveau, elle t'a toujours détesté Ouais mais avant ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il faut que je la revoie mais comment faire? Elle me regarde partir, si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, je crois que je mourrais sur place. Mais qu'est-ce que je vois, elle a subitement un air extrêmement sensuel, qu'est-ce qui peut bien le provoquer? Évidemment, voilà Boot qui arrive, et puis après tout qu'elle se débrouille, je ne suis pas son père, même pas son ami alors adieu Hermione. Pense Drago en s'en allant.

« -Terry qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venue te voir Hermione, je suis passé chez toi et comme tu n'y étais pas, je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement ici.

-J'avais quelque affaires à régler et je suis venue dire au revoir à tout le monde. Et toi, que voulais-tu me dire?

-Je dois partir, j'ai été embauché par une famille des États-unis, je dois aller donner des cours particulier à leur fils qui est un vrai cancre et qui ne passera pas sa 5e année si je ne l'aide pas.

-Je comprends, mais tu vas me manquer, nous avions juste commencé à nous connaître. Dis-je essayant de paraître aimable malgré la tempête qui rugit en moi.

-Je vais t'écrire, je te le promet, si tu me promet de m'attendre

-Bien sur. Dis-je en rougissant légèrement en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer avec Drago.

-Alors laisse-moi t'embrasser pour sceller notre pacte.

-Bien sur. Dis-je en m'approchant les lèvres. »

On ne peut pas comparer les deux baisers que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui tout comme on ne peut pas comparer la flamme d'un briquet avec un incendie. Sous les lèvres de Terry, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir tellement il est doux et que je ne ressent aucune passion. Le constat est frappant, aucun homme ne me trouble comme Drago. Je dois arrêter cette torture immédiatement sinon il est capable de continuer à m'embrasser de la sorte jusqu'à demain.

« -Terry, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas mais je viens d'apercevoir Luna et je dois absolument lui parler. Dis-je en me reculant pour échapper à son baiser.

-Bien sur, je te rappelle. Dit-il en s'en allant.

-Luna, comment vas-tu?

-Ça va comme ça vient. Je viens de parler avec Seamus et il doit partir avec Drago pour une mission spéciale pour le ministère.

-Mais il t'a avoué son amour?

-Non, pas vraiment il croit que nous devrions prendre le temps de réfléchir, il dit que son voyage nous permettra de prendre du recul.

-Est-ce que tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais?

-Non plus, je me suis sentie gênée et je n'ai rien dit.

-LUNA!!! Mais voyons comment veux-tu qu'il sache que tu l'aimes si tu ne lui dis pas? Pavarti, dis-je en la voyant passer. Ça va?

-Hermione! Oui... Oui ça va! On se rappelle, d'accord, je suis attendue.

-T'as eu des mauvaises nouvelle? Dis-je en pointant la feuille qu'elle tient dans sa main.

-Non, non, en fait c'est une invitation, je dois y aller, je suis désolée. Me dit-elle en évitant nos regards.»

Comme elle est étrange, en fait tout ce qui se passe ici est foncièrement étrange. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce mariage me bouleverserait autant, il semble d'ailleurs avoir bouleversé la vie de plusieurs personnes. _Une femme avec lui. Tadadam tadadam._ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson encore. J'étais une femme bien avant de le rencontrer. Non tu n'étais pas une femme, tu n'avais pas connu l'amour et la passion.

_Tout s'est passé trop vite je n'oublierai pas  
Si mon coeur n'était pas prêt moi  
Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter avec  
Tout s'est passé trop vite et je l'aimais déjà  
Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je suis devenu  
Une femme avec lui_

À Venir : Chapitre : Le blessé

_«-Nous nous rendons au manoir Malefoy, me dit Remus._

-Jamais! Dis-je en rougissant.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort Hermione, nous devons faire vite, et tes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte.


	11. Le blessé

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire à Jane, les persos à JKR et leur amalgame à moi

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai déjà 75 chapitres d'écrits. Pourquoi je ne les publie pas tous en même temps? Parce que je les relies et les corriges avant de les publier.

**Chapitre 11 : ****Le blessé**

Le jour se lève une nouvelle fois sur mon appartement et je n'ai toujours pas envie de bouger. Voilà trois jours que je suis ainsi prostrée, enfouie sous les couvertures. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal, je me sens seule et abandonnée, je n'ai personne à qui confier ma peine, personne ne se préoccupe de moi. Si je passe le reste de ma vie ici, caché sous la couette personne ne se rendra compte de ma disparition. Mais qui est-ce qui cogne à ma porte? Je ne veux voir personne, laissez moi me morfondre en paix. Devant le vacarme incessant, je me décide à me lever, péniblement.

« -Hermione? HERMIONE!!! Je t'en prie, c'est important, je sais que tu es là, je dois te voir, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Remus? Dis-je en me précipitant pour ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Hermione, je ne blague pas, tu dois prendre ta trousse et me suivre de toute urgence.

-Est-ce que tu me laisses le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller?

-Cinq minutes, pas plus, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. »

Cinq minutes plus tard je suis prête à partir, et j'attend que Remus me dise qu'elle est notre destination.

«-Nous nous rendons au manoir Malefoy, me dit Remus.

-Jamais! Dis-je en rougissant.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort Hermione, nous devons faire vite, et tes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes sentiments?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Drago, mais c'est important et tu ne risques pas de le rencontrer puisqu'il n'y est pas. »

J'accepte donc, sans prendre la peine de corriger les croyances de Remus. S'il croit toujours que je ne l'aime pas c'est qu'il n'a pas eu connaissance de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre. Drago et Seamus on tenu leur langue. Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir quelle est cette urgence qui m'appelle au manoir. Une fois arrivé, nous sommes dans une pièce faiblement éclairée par des torches sur les murs. On se croirait revenu dans les cachots de Poudlard et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner.

« -Je sais, il fait froid! Me dit Remus. Les mangemorts détestent la lumière et la chaleur, c'est pourquoi ils vivent dans des endroits sombres et humides. Tout comme les cachots de Rogue et la maison des Black, le sous-sol du manoir correspond bien aux mangemorts. Plusieurs réunions on eu lieu ici du temps ou Lucius menait les mangemorts sous la direction de Voldemort.

-Que faisons nous ici Remus?

-Montons à l'étage, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il est peut être déjà trop tard. »

Nous montons donc les marches qui nous mènent au premier étage. Nous nous retrouvons dans une pièce qui ressemble à une cuisine, puis nous longeons un grand couloir avant de déboucher dans une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle nous attend une femme toute de noir vêtue.

« -Remus tu es enfin revenu! Tu en as mis du temps.

-Je suis désolée Narcissa mais Hermione a mis du temps à me répondre, nous avons fait le plus vite que nous avons pu. Est-il toujours vivant?

-Je l'ai quitté il y a quelques minutes seulement, il semblait très faible, Tonks est avec lui. J'allais partir à votre recherche, quand je vous ai vu revenir.

-Comme tu es impatiente.

-Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, j'ai hâte que d'autres personnes arrivent, Tonks et moi ne sommes pas très forte.

-Tonks sait très bien se défendre, ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait parti de l'Ordre tu le sais bien et elle continue de faire très bien son travail d'auror.

-Je sais mais quand mon fils n'est pas là je ne me sens jamais en sécurité.

-Je dois monter Narcissa. Hermione doit le voir. »

Je suis donc Remus de plus en plus intriguée, mais que se passe-t-il ici? Qui peut bien être blessé et pourquoi la mère de Drago a-t-elle peur, et de qui?

« -C'est ici. Tonks, c'est moi, je suis revenue avec Hermione.

-Merci par Merlin, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, il va de plus en plus mal. Hermione, j'espère que tu pourras l'aider.

-Mais c'est...

-Justin Finch-Fletchey, oui. Peux-tu le soigner? Me demande Tonks avec inquiétude.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Laissez-moi seule avec lui. »

Je passe près d'une heure à le soigner, quand je sors finalement de la chambre il semble très faible mais hors de danger, je laisse éclater ma rage.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Il a reçu un sort de Sectumsempra.

-Drago! Dis-je tout bas.

-En effet, c'est le sort qu'Harry avait essayé sur Drago.

-POURQUOI?

-J'imagine que Drago l'avait poussé à bout une fois de plus, ce n'était pas très brillant de sa part d'utiliser un sort dont il ne connaissait pas les effets mais...

-ÇA SUFFIT! Ce que je veux savoir c'est qui a attaqué Justin et pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui fait si peur à Narcissa Malefoy? Que faisons-nous dans ce manoir? ET OÙ EST DRAGO?

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions. Dit Tonks doucement. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre à toutes. Calme-toi...

-ME CALMER? Vous arrivez chez moi en catastrophe, je dois soigner un blessé qui a été attaqué avec un sort connu de peu de monde. La guerre est finie depuis longtemps que se passe-t-il?

-Pour répondre à ta dernière question Drago est en mission spéciale avec Seamus pour le compte du ministère. La guerre est terminée avec Voldemort, mais il y a toujours eu des gens insatisfait, et il y en aura toujours. Une section du ministère s'occupe des relations sociales. Cette section s'assure que tout fonctionne comme il faut et qu'aucun nouveau groupe ne prône la suprématie de la race comme le voulait Voldemort. Les relationnistes ont la fonction de surveiller toute émergence de magie noire. Le ministère ne veut pas se retrouver face à un nouveau mage noir de la race de Voldemort et s'assure d'être avisé de toute attitude suspecte.

-C'est ce que font Seamus et Drago?

-Seamus oui, Drago a un autre travail, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, me dit Remus

-Pourquoi?

-Cela ne dépend pas de moi. Il a subi un sortilège de fidelitas.

-Et qui est le gardien du secret?

-Je ne le sais pas, c'est ce qui fait le charme du sortilège fidelitas, le secret. Si tout le monde savait qui est le gardien du secret, il y aurait trop de danger. Me répond Remus un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici et que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change de clan?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ces questions? Lui seul peut te répondre. Répond Remus mystérieux.

-Nous avons deux bases. Me dit Tonks. Le manoir et le 12 square Grimmaurd. Nous allons habituellement à la place la plus proche de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons.

-L'ordre continue donc de se réunir? Et je n'en ai pas été avisée?

-Ton travail est très prenant Hermione, comme tu étais souvent à l'extérieur du pays, nous n'avons pas cru bon de t'en aviser.

-Harry est au courant? Et Ron? Et Ginny?

-Ils savent certaines choses mais ils ne savaient pas que Drago travaillait pour nous. Il a bien disparu il y a sept ans et seules quelques personnes savaient, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, ce qui lui était arrivé et s'il vivait encore.

-Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de réapparaître?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Me dit une fois de plus Remus.

-Et Justin, savez-vous qui lui a fait ça?

-Nous avons des doutes mais tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, nous n'aurons aucune certitude. Je tenais à te remercier Hermione d'être venue aussi rapidement. Me dit Tonks avec un sourire. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à digérer, mais comme tu vas rester ici quelques jours, tu pourras peut être comprendre un peu plus.

-Quelques jours? Dis-je surprise.

-Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que Justin soit mieux. Nous devons partir et nous ne voulons pas le laisser seul avec Narcissa. Elle est un peu troublée ces temps-ci.

-Mais Drago...

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là, tu seras tranquille.

-Ai-je le choix?

-Non, pas vraiment. Nous t'en sommes vraiment reconnaissant. Nous t'enverrons des vêtements. »

Avant de partir, ils prennent la peine de me montrer quelle sera ma chambre, nous passons une fois de plus devant Narcissa Malefoy qui me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Je crois que ce séjour risque d'être passionnant.

_À venir : Chapitre 12 : Le manoir_

_-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons ce genre de relations! _

-Cela viendra, tu peux me croire quand mon Drago veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours.


	12. Le manoir

**Disclaimer : **L'Histoire à Jane, les persos à JKR et ce qui en reste à moi.

**Chapitre 12: ****Le manoir**

La chambre dans laquelle m'a conduit Remus est très agréable. Le plafond est en pente et une grande fenêtre donne vue sur un magnifique jardin. Les murs sont de couleurs vertes, évidemment je suis chez un Serpentard, et les meubles sont en bois de merisier massif. Le tout pourrait donner une impression de lourdeur et une allure masculine à la chambre mais la couette et les tentures vertes et or égaient un peu le sombre décor. On a l'impression qu'une femme a fait la décoration, tout en s'assurant qu'elle plairait à son mari. Tout comme dans toutes les pièces que j'ai visitées, aucune photo n'orne les murs. Un grand miroir travaillé est cependant accroché au dessus de la commode et de petites reproductions de peinture sont accrochées dans le cadre. Je me demande bien à qui peut appartenir cette chambre, on ne dirait pas une chambre d'ami, la personne qui l'a décoré y a mis trop d'amour.

J'ai envie de me promener et de visiter cet étrange manoir, j'en ai si souvent entendu parler, les jardins, les sculptures et le lac. De ma chambre, je vois une partie du jardin et je devine qu'à la droite se trouve le lac. Je n'ose cependant pas sortir de ma chambre, de peur de rencontrer Narcissa Malefoy. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse de me voir et comme je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa réaction lorsqu'elle me verra seule, je préfère rester un peu dans ma chambre et explorer. Il y a une magnifique salle de bain attenante, tout en marbre, j'ai bien envie d'essayer la baignoire, il y a d'ailleurs des serviettes propres. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de temps pour me décider, avec le début de journée que j'ai passé, j'ai bien le droit de me relaxer un peu avant d'aller voir comment se porte Justin.

Je passe près d'une heure dans la mousse parfumée, lorsque je sors je me résigne à remettre les mêmes vêtements lorsque je vois que ma valise a été apportée sur mon lit. Qui peut bien m'avoir apporté mes vêtements? Tonks? Remus? Je me questionne tout en m'habillant, puis je me dirige vers la chambre de Justin en espérant y rencontrer la personne qui m'a rendu ce fier service. J e me dirige vers la droite et j'ouvre la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller Justin s'il dort encore. Il n'y a personne dans la chambre à part lui, et il dort encore. Je décide donc de descendre pour aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur, je me dirige vers la lourde porte lorsque je suis interrompue par Narcissa.

«-Hermione.

-Oui Narcissa?

-Je voulais te dire que nous mangerons à 6h. Nous serons seules toutes les deux alors tu n'as pas besoin de te changer, nous allons manger dans la bibliothèque, la salle à manger est beaucoup trop grande pour deux personnes seules. Dit-elle nostalgique.

-D'accord, je vais aller me promener un peu, j'ai bien besoin de prendre l'air.

-Fait attention, ne t'éloigne pas trop. On ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arriverais quelque chose.

-Qui donc s'inquiète pour moi?

-Mais plein de monde ma chère enfant. Nous en parlerons plus tard, nous aurons toute la soirée. »

Je ne peux pas dire que cette perspective m'enchante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur d'elle, son mari était un redoutable mangemort La seule chose qui me console est que j'apprendrais peut être des choses sur Drago. Je me dirige, vers les jardins en respirant l'air frais à grands poumons, je me rends compte que depuis mon arrivée au manoir, je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue. Les jardins sont magnifiques, ont remarque immédiatement que la personne qui s'en occupe y met beaucoup d'amour. Un petit chemin de pierre mène au lac, le soleil brille doucement et s'y reflète. J'ai l'impression de vivre un moment magique, comme si la terre avait arrêtée de tourner.

Le calme qui règne autour du lac est reposant et j'imagine Drago enfant venir ici et s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre et nourrir les canards. Non, tel que je le connais il ne devait pas prendre le temps de savourer la beauté de l'endroit. Il s'est toujours cru tout permis et il prenait tellement tout pour acquis qu'il devait considérer la beauté de l'endroit comme une chose lui étant due. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas le temps passer, subitement je remarque que le soleil a commencé à décliner et qu'il est temps d'aller manger en tête à tête avec Narcissa, même si cela ne m'enchante guère.

Contrairement à la première fois, je prends le temps d'observer la bibliothèque qui est fort impressionnante. Elle s'étend sur deux étages, l'escalier en colimaçon en son centre est magnifique. Un balcon fait le tour de la pièce au deuxième étage et une grande échelle sur roulette est accrochée sous le balcon, permettant de faire le tour de la bibliothèque en faisant rouler l'échelle tout autour.

« -C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Drago a toujours aimé la bibliothèque. Souvent quand nous sommes seuls, nous venons ici pour manger. J'y trouve la paix que je ne peux pas trouver dans la salle à manger où il y a toujours eu beaucoup de monde.

-Vous vous sentez bien seule dans ce grand manoir j'imagine? Drago vient-il souvent vous rendre visite?

-Je vois que tu l'appelles maintenant par son nom. Non ne rougis pas, il parle maintenant de toi en tant qu'Hermione et non plus comme la Granger.

-Il parle de moi?

-Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cette semaine. Il parlait souvent de toi aussi auparavant, mais ces remarques n'étaient pas toujours très flatteuses.

-Pas toujours? J'imagine que ça ressemble plus à jamais qu'à pas toujours?

-Non, il a toujours su que tu avais un énorme talent, ce qui le rendait jaloux d'ailleurs. Cela rendait son père fou de rage, alors Drago devenait hargneux. Il aimait beaucoup son père malgré tout.

-Et vous?

-Je l'ai aimé, au début à tout le moins. La chambre que tu occupes était la mienne au début de notre mariage. Lucius, avait la sienne face à moi, je l'avais décorée pour lui plaire, il n'aimait pas les fanfreluches. Au début tout allait bien, puis il a eu des idées de grandeur, et a fait construire un nouvel étage. Nous devions y dormir et garder le second étage pour les invités. Drago était un enfant difficile, il avait besoin d'attention, alors comme il pleurait souvent, il réveillait son père ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. J'ai donc décidé de faire construire la nursery au second, et de coucher dans ma chambre de jeune fille. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que Lucius s'est désintéressé de son fils et de moi par la même occasion.

-Mais pourtant, les fois où je l'ai vu, il avait l'air de l'aimer et d'être fier de lui.

-Les choses se sont replacées par la suite, quand il a vu que Drago entrait à Serpentard et suivait ses traces. Il a aussi gagné l'admiration de son père quand à l'âge de 11 ans, juste avant son entrée à Poudlard, il a congédié un de nos employés.

-Boot?

-Tu as entendu parler de lui? Sa mère était une excellente travaillante et nous aidait beaucoup lors des réceptions. Lorsqu'elle mourut, Terry l'a remplacé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette année là, juste après son anniversaire, Drago lui a ordonné de s'en aller. J'ai voulu protester mais Lucius disait qu'il était très fier que son fils apprenne à se tenir debout.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-il congédié?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit, tu devras lui demander. Me répond Narcissa doucement.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons ce genre de relations ?

-Cela viendra, tu peux me croire quand mon Drago veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours.

-Mais...Je...Je ne...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est absent en ce moment, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra. J'ai bien aimé discuter avec toi, tu peux monter si tu veux, tu peux visiter, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Merci, je crois que je vais passer voir Justin et ensuite je vais aller me reposer et peut être visité un peu. »

J'avais bien pressenti que ce séjour serait étrange. Je ne croyais pas que je m'entendrais aussi bien avec la mère de Drago. Ma discussion avec elle m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses concernant son caractère. J'espère bien faire de nouvelles découvertes les prochains jours.

_À venir : Chapitre 13 : Le visiteur inattendu_

_J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur qu'il disparaisse et plus peur encore qu'il soit là. _


	13. Le visiteur inattendu

Chapitre 13 : Le visiteur inattendu

Puisque Narcissa m'a donné la permission, je monte me promener et visiter. Je décide de commencer par le troisième étage. Il fait très sombre, il y a peu de fenêtres. La première chambre dans laquelle je pénètre est immense et je comprends qu'il s'agit de la chambre conjugale où ont résidés Lucius et Narcissa avant que cette dernière n'aménage la nursery au deuxième. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a recommencé à y habiter puisque j'y sens son parfum. On dirait un appartement, il y a la chambre principale avec la salle de bain attenante. Un petit salon confortable et un bureau sont aussi annexés à la chambre. Dans le bureau, qui a sans doute abrité la première chambre de Drago, se trouve une immense photo de Lucius Malefoy accompagné de sa femme et de son fils. Cette photo semble avoir été prise lors de sa première année à Poudlard, si mes souvenirs de lui sont exacts.

Prise de curiosité, je m'avance pour passer derrière le bureau, je constate déçue que les tiroirs sont verrouillés. Je prends un peu le temps de lire les titres des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque, mais aucun ne m'inspire. Je me redirige vers le petit salon espérant y découvrir d'autres photos, mais je n'en vois pas l'ombre. Je décide donc de redescendre et d'aller voir comment se porte Justin. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé mais il reprend peu à peu des couleurs. Je décide donc de poursuivre ma visite, la chambre à droite de la mienne semble être la plus grande de l'étage, je meurs d'envie de la visiter, puisque je me doute bien que c'est celle de Drago. Lorsque je pousse la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en découvrant ce que je soupçonnais. C'est SA chambre, je pénètre à l'intérieur, gênée. Même s'il n'est pas là, je sens sa présence, l'odeur de son après-rasage flotte encore et j'ai l'impression qu'il était là, il y a une minute à peine. Je me dirige vers le lit, qui est immense, je grimpe dessus, je me couche sur les draps et je respire son odeur qui est imprégné. Je ferme les yeux et je peux presque imaginer qu'il est là à mes cotés, étendu sur la couette, et qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur qu'il disparaisse et plus peur encore qu'il soit là. Je me décide à les ouvrir et je constate que je suis toujours seule dans la chambre. Je me relève et je promène ma main sur les meubles, je résiste à l'envie de fouiller dans ses tiroirs, je pourrais savoir s'il est de type boxers ou sous-vêtements sexy mais le simple fait d'y penser me fait rougir. Je me dirige prestement vers les tentures pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Une fois rendue devant la baie vitrée, je suis estomaquée par la vue, elle est magnifique. Il y a, non seulement une vue sur les jardins, mais aussi sur le lac. Le soleil qui se couche et qui s'y reflète est magnifique. Je m'assois sur le rebord et j'observe la beauté du paysage. Je me suis probablement assoupie puisque j'entends soudain du bruit dans la chambre. Je pense que c'est Narcissa qui me cherche mais en écoutant bien, le bruit vient de la salle de bain et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil gêné au travers les rideaux en reconnaissant sa voix.

« -Nom de...Putain de pluie...Non, mais quelle idée..._Non non, ne transplane pas_..._Tu te fera moins remarquer en marchant_...Mais c'est pas lui qui est obligé de marcher sous ce déluge..._Voyons, un peu de pluie n'a jamais tué personne_. Non mais je suis frigorifié par exemple… C'est pas lui qui va attraper la crève...et en plus j'ai l'air d'un chien mouillé...Bon, Mère a oubliée une fois de plus d'éteindre la lumière de ma chambre après être venue. »

Je le vois sortir de la salle de bain en enlevant sa chemise, il a les cheveux humides. C'est la première fois que je le vois torse nu, et je ne suis pas déçue. J'avais bien eu l'impression qu'il était musclé, mais de le voir ainsi, me trouble profondément, et je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Il marche de long en large dans sa chambre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible

« -Qu'il est étrange Seamus, il m'envoie un messager pour me dire. Je t'ai envoyé un colis chez toi mais il a été quelque peu endommagé par le voyage. L'amour est souvent plus près qu'on le pense, il suffit parfois de regarder. Deux phrases sans aucun sens, ni seule ni combinées. Après avoir pataugé comme un canard, s'il croit que je vais faire des charades, il se trompe. Pas question »

Tout en parlant, je le vois commencer à déboutonner son pantalon, il commence à le retirer, j'ai les joues en feu, j'ai de la peine à respirer. Il est là devant moi, en boxers sexy et il ne sait pas que je le regarde. Même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, je n'aurais pu imaginer cette situation. Il se redirige vers la salle de bain toujours en marmonnant. Je vois par son ombre qu'il finit de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la douche. J e suis pétrifiée, je sais que je devrais bouger, m'en aller avant qu'il ressorte mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai les jambes en coton et mon coeur cogne tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je pourrais toujours transplaner mais je n'arrive pas à visualiser ma chambre, tout ce que je vois c'est lui. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je le rejoignais dans la salle de bain, le simple fait d'y penser me rend toute tremblante. Voilà la douche qui s'arrête, et je suis toujours ici, j'aurais dû en profiter pour me sauver, il va ressortir de la douche et je ne pourrais plus partir sans risquer de le rencontrer. Il va comprendre immédiatement que je suis là depuis le début. Il arrive dans la chambre simplement vêtue d'une serviette, j'ai la tête qui bourdonne, je ne suis plus capable de penser. Il a les cheveux mouillée, le corps humide de gouttelettes il s'avance vers son lit, s'arrête, regarde vers ici. Non, il ne peut pas me voir, mais il m'a peut être entendu, j'ai la respiration haletante. Il s'étire, saisi sa baguette, non, je dois absolument partir. Je dois me concentrer sur les 3D: Destination, Détermination, Décision. Il pointe sa baguette vers moi, je dois absolument me concentrer sur ma chambre. POP

STUPEFIX

Je l'ai échappé belle, je me retrouve dans ma chambre mais j'entends distinctement le sort lancé par Drago. Si je n'avais pas réussi à transplaner je serais stupéfixé derrière les tentures et il me découvrirait au moment même. Je serais là, à sa merci. Je l'entends qui sors, il se dirige vers le premier étage, il va sans doute voir sa mère. Elle va lui dire que je suis ici, il va se douter de quelque chose. Je dois me rendre au chevet de Justin et faire semblant que je me suis endormie sur la chaise à coté de son lit. Comment vais-je faire pour le regarder en face? Et sans rougir?

« -Mère, as-tu eu des visiteurs pendant mon absence? Demande Drago en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

-Drago, tu es de retour, comme je suis contente de te voir.

-Mère?

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, on se serait cru dans un hall de gare. D'abord Lupin avec le petit Finch-Fletchey, ensuite Tonks, puis Hermione et...

-Hermione? Hermione est venue ici?

-Bien sur, c'est elle que Lupin est allé chercher, en fait c'est une idée de Tonks, elle a dit que...

-Mère! Quand est-elle repartie?

-Mais elle est encore ici, elle doit rester...

-Encore ici? Où est-elle?

-Mais vas-tu cesser de m'interrompre, comment veux-tu que je t'explique quoi que ce soit si tu me coupes toujours la parole?

-Désolé mère. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire?

-Remus a amené le petit Justin Finch-Fletchey blessé, Tonks a eu l'idée d'aller chercher Hermione pour le soigner. Les autres sont repartis, mais Hermione va rester ici jusqu'à sa complète guérison.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Fletchey

-Il a reçu un sort de Sectumsempra, tout comme toi autrefois.

-Ça ne m'a pas pris très longtemps à m'en remettre, faut dire que je suis fait fort et que le sort avait été envoyé par Potter. Il était fâché mais ne voulait pas vraiment me faire du mal. La personne qui a attaqué Justin avait sûrement de plus noirs desseins. Mais revenons à Hermione, où est-elle?

-Je ne sais pas, elle était supposée visiter le manoir, sinon elle est sûrement dans la chambre de Justin ou dans la sienne. Je lui ai donné mon ancienne chambre.

-Sa chambre est donc à coté de la mienne... Je reviens tantôt mère. »

Je monte précipitamment, et je me dirige vers l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. J'ai bien reconnu le pop du transplanage, je suis sure qu'elle était là à m'espionner. Je me demande ce qu'elle a vu. Quand je pense qu'elle était là à coté de moi, alors que j'étais presque nu. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en même temps qu'une chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Je dois la retrouver au plus vite. Pense Drago en montant prestement les marches.

_À venir : Chapitre 14 : Le retour de l'intruse_

_Il est plus près que je ne le croyais, il a enfilé son pantalon mais sa chemise est ouverte sur son torse, il est diablement près. Je mets une main sur sa poitrine, comme sa peau est douce. Il retient son souffle, il est aussi ému que moi, il a perdu son air arrogant. _


	14. Le retour de l'intruse

Disclaimer: Bon, encore une fois les persos à JKR, l'histoire à Jane et tout le reste à moi. (pour ce qu'il en reste, pas de l'rgent en tout cas)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Je suis bien heureuse que vous appréciez et j'ai pour principe de toujours m'arrêter dans des moments critiques alors vous voilà prévenus. Bon j'ai classé ma fic dans M car il paraît que trop fort ne casse pas mais il n'y aura aucune scène directement explicite, tout en effleurement, en soupirs et en sous-entendus.

**Chapitre 14: ****Le retour de l'intruse**

Il doit la trouver, il se dirige vers le second étage et se précipite vers la chambre de Justin, il le fait sursauter en arrivant.

« -Qui est là? Drago c'est toi?

-Oui Justin, que s'est-il passé? Qui est-ce qui t'as envoyé ce sort?

-Je ne sais pas, je me trouvais Place de la concorde à Paris lorsque j'ai été stupéfixé par derrière. J'ai ensuite été amené dans un sous-sol sombre et humide. J'ai été interrogé par des gens que je ne connaissais pas, comme je ne répondait pas, un autre est arrivé qui m'a lancé ce sort. Ensuite je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai sans doute été laissé pour mort. Quand je me suis réveillé, Remus était à mes côtés et nous étions dans cette chambre. Comme je souffrais le martyr, il a décidé d'aller chercher Hermione. J'ai perdu connaissance une nouvelle fois et je me suis réveillé il y a quelques instants seulement.

-Je vais essayer de trouver Granger pour te l'envoyer. Je vais aussi t'envoyer ma mère, avec un peu d'eau.

-Merci »

Avant de redescendre il pénètre dans ma chambre pour constater que je ne m'y trouve pas. Il m'aperçoit cependant me dirigeant vers le lac. Il descend donc les escaliers en toute hâte, il s'arrête à la bibliothèque en passant pour dire à sa mère que Justin est réveillé et qu'il veut de l'eau. Aussitôt sorti il constate que la soirée est clémente, la lune brille haut dans le ciel, et les étoiles scintillent me guidant sur le chemin menant au lac. Il me voit devant lui silhouette fantomatique qui avance prestement vers le lac. Je semble fuir quelque chose et son instinct lui dit que c'est lui. Je ne m'assois pas sur le banc mais continue jusqu'à la rive, j'enlève mes souliers et marche dans le sable, les pieds dans l'eau. Je ne le vois pas, je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Plus il se rapproche, plus mon coeur bat la chamade, si je ne le vois pas, je le sens arriver, je m'arrête de marcher mais ne me retourne pas.

« -Hermione?

-C'est la première fois que tu dis mon nom.

-La deuxième, mais la première fois tu était trop fâchée pour le remarquer.

-Tu n'étais pas supposé être ici.

-Retourne-toi.

-Remus m'avait dit que tu étais occupé et ta mère m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand tu reviendrais. Dis-je sans me retourner.

-Ils ont tous les deux raison, je ne suis pas supposé être ici. Mais j'ai eu un imprévu et j'ai décidé de venir me changer ici. J'étais mouillé et frigorifié alors j'ai décidé de venir me doucher...

-Je sais.

-Tu sais? Me répond t-il moqueur.

-Oui...Non...Je veux dire...

-Retourne-toi Hermione. Murmure-t-il doucement en se rapprochant.

-Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me montrer tes performances encore aujourd'hui.

-Pourtant tantôt tu semblais bien apprécier le spectacle.

-De quoi parles-tu? Dis-je inquiète.

-Je sais que tu étais dans ma chambre tout à l'heure quand je suis sortie de la douche, peut être même avant que j'y entre. Tu espérais sûrement voir plus, c'est pourquoi tu es restée. Quand j'ai pris ma baguette tu as eu peur et tu as transplané.

-Quoi? Dis-je en me retournant soufflée. »

Il est plus près que je ne le croyais, il a enfilé son pantalon mais sa chemise est ouverte sur son torse, il est diablement près. Je mets une main sur sa poitrine, comme sa peau est douce. Il retient son souffle, il est aussi ému que moi, il a perdu son air arrogant. Ma main remonte le long de son cou pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, il gémit. Jusqu'alors il n'avait pas bougé, me laissant prendre les devants, mais incapable de résister, il me saisi par les cheveux et m'embrasse furieusement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant, même son premier baiser n'avait pas cette urgence. Il me retient fermement, on dirait qu'il a peur que je me sauve et que j'abandonne ses lèvres, loin de là mon intention. Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, je serais heureuse à jamais, il se résigne à abandonner mes lèvres haletant mais sans me décoller de lui.

« -Drago?

-Redit mon nom encore une fois, il a l'air si doux lorsque ce sont tes lèvres qui le prononce.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'emmène vers cet arbre là bas, nous y serons à l'abri des regards indiscrets et beaucoup plus confortables.

-Confortables?

-Voyons Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'avant d'en arriver là, nous aurions beaucoup de choses à discuter.

-Pourquoi discuter, je veux, tu veux, on en reparlera après. Tu ne semblais pas avoir envie de parler il y a quelques minutes.

-Il y a quelques minutes, je n'arrivais plus a penser, mais là j'ai retrouvé mes esprits.

-Si c'est comme ça, je vais te les faire perdre à nouveau. Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres. »

Le vide se fait dans mon esprit une fois de plus, il utiliserais un charme et je ne serais pas plus subjugué. Dès qu'il se met à m'embrasser, je perds toute notion, mon cerveau tombe au point mort et mes sens sont en effervescence. Je suis sur le point de céder quand j'entends crier.

« -Dragounet chéri!

-Merde! Murmure Drago contre mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Hermione, c'est Pansy, elle ne t'a pas vue, l'arbre te cache. Fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Quoi, dis-je estomaqué, tu as honte de moi?

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte mais...

-Tu ne semblais pas intéressé par ce que le monde pensait il y a quelques minutes. Je suis quoi pour toi, un jouet que tu vas jeter à la première occasion. Tu ne veux pas que Parkinson sache que tu m'embrassais, tu as peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi après ça!

-Hermione tu mélanges tout! Hermione, je t'...

-Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, je retourne voir Justin, il est peut être réveillé.

-Oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire, je devais t'envoyer à lui. Me dit-il penaud.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis! »

Je contourne l'arbre et tombe face à face avec Pansy, je la foudroie du regard en la bousculant. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et me jette un regard froid. Je me dépêche de rentrer, j'ai les joues en feu, je suis en colère mais aussi terriblement frustrée. Pendant un moment j'ai cru toucher les étoiles mais le retour sur terre a été brutal. Sur le pas de la chambre de Justin je croise Narcissa ;

«-Il est réveillé, il a une visite, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

-Merci Narcissa! Dis-je en entrant dans la chambre. Luna, que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venue t'apporter un ami, je l'avais oublié lorsque je suis venue porter ton linge. Quand je suis repassée chez toi aujourd'hui il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Pattenrond, mon fidèle Pattenrond, comme tu m'as manqué toi aussi. Tu vas voir, les choses ici sont un peu étranges mais la maison a assez de pièces pour t'occuper pendant longtemps.

-Alors comment ça se passe? Tu as vu Drago? Me demande Luna pendant que je prends la pression de Justin.

-Oui, j'étais avec lui à l'extérieur.

-C'est pour ça que tu as les joues rouges? Me demande Justin.

-Non c'est que je suis rentrée en courant et que je suis un peu essoufflée.

-Bien sur. Me dit Justin dubitatif.

-Tu viens Luna, nous allons aller dans ma chambre, le malade se porte bien et nous allons pouvoir discuter des dernières nouvelles. »

_À venir :__** Chapitre 15: **__**Le déferlement**_

_**petits extraits**_

_Quand tu veux et où tu veux. Me répond-il en soutenant mon regard. _

_Je suis pourtant bien décidée à ne pas fléchir une minute, s'il pense pouvoir se rapprocher de moi après avoir passé la nuit avec Pansy, il se trompe. _


	15. Le déferlement

Disclaimer: Encore une fois, les persos sont à JKR l'histoire à Jane (Agrémentée de ma touche personnelle)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le roman, je vous le conseille fortement il est excellent. Le film aussi, les images sont très belles, c'est un film tout en beauté et en douceur.

**Chapitre 15: ****Le déferlement**

Lorsque nous sortons de la chambre, je jette un regard discret pour voir si Drago n'est pas dans le passage et j'attrape Luna par le bras pour la faire entrer dans ma chambre à toute vitesse.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermy? Tu sembles particulièrement à cran et Justin a dit vrai quand il a dit que tu avais le visage rouge. Est-ce que tu t'es encore disputé avec Drago? Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas être ici?

-Il est rentré pour une visite surprise. Nous nous sommes embrassés.

-Mais c'est merveilleux!

-En fait, ça fait deux fois que nous nous embrassons, et pour te dire la vérité si nous n'avions pas été dérangés, je crois que les deux fois les choses seraient allé plus loin.

-Plus loin dans le sens de...

-Plus loin dans le sens que tu imagines. Je suis tellement idiote, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour un homme auparavant. Le simple fait de t'en parler me donne des frissons.

-C'est arrivé deux fois? Mais c'est l'homme de ta vie alors?

-Luna, je t'en prie, il s'amuse avec moi. La première fois il venait de quitter Pansy Parkinson et la deuxième fois c'est elle qui nous a interrompu.

-Au moins, les choses avancent, moi avec Seamus c'est au point mort. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, il avait promis de m'écrire, je pense à lui tout le temps.

-Il doit être très occupé, j'ai entendu Drago parler de lui, il l'avait vu. En fait il n'était pas supposé revenir aujourd'hui mais il s'est fait attraper par la pluie alors il a décidé de venir prendre une douche ici.

-Mais il ne pleut pas dehors!

-Je sais mais il arrivait de loin j'imagine. Mais toi, qui t'as dit que j'étais ici?

-Tonks, elle m'a envoyé un hibou et demandé de passer te prendre des choses. Que se passe-t-il ici au juste?

-C'est tellement compliqué et je n'en sais pas la moitié, ils ne m'ont presque rien dit. Je sais que Justin a été blessé et que Seamus et Drago traquent les méchants.

-Les méchants? Me demande Luna intrigué.

-Si tu n'est pas pressée, je veux bien t'explique ce que je sais, mais je t'avertis qu'il y a plusieurs trous dans l'histoire. »

Nous discutons ainsi pendant plus d'une heure avant de nous décider à aller nous coucher. Comme mon lit est très grand, j'offre à Luna de dormir avec moi, j'évite ainsi la possibilité que Drago me rejoigne dans la nuit, et ainsi je suis certaine que je n'en aurai pas, moi-même, l'envie. Je passe une nuit mouvementée, remplie de rêves et lorsque je me réveille, je suis entortillée dans les draps et Luna n'est plus à mes cotés. Je la vois soudain qui sort de la salle de bain.

« -Bien dormi Hermy?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Tu as passé la nuit à gigoter et à parler, si je me fie à ce que tu disais, tu semblais apprécier ce qui t'arrivait.

-Quoi? Dis-je honteuse en me rappelant des brides de mes rêves.

-Tu le sais très bien, tu devrais régler ce problème au plus vite. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, moi je descends déjeuner. »

Luna a raison, ce n'est pas sain de faire des rêves aussi explicites, je dois régler mon problème, je dois lui parler. C'est donc avec confiance que je descends dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Malheureusement une mauvaise surprise m'attend.

« -Hermione, tu est enfin réveillée, il ne manquais que toi. Me dit Narcissa. Justin se sentait assez en forme pour descendre déjeuner, et Pansy qui est venue nous rendre visite hier est restée à coucher. Tu as sans doute remarqué que Drago est revenu hier, je suis si heureuse d'avoir autant de jeunes gens autour de moi.

-Ravie de te revoir Pansy! Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

-Magnifique ma chère Hermione! Me répond t-elle narquoisement.

-Et la tienne? Me demande Drago en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Sûrement pas aussi agréable que la tienne. Je me demandais Narcissa, étant donné que Justin va mieux, je pourrais retourner chez moi?

POP

-Je ne crois pas. Dit Tonks qui vient d'arriver à l'improviste. Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, ton appartement vient d'être dévalisé. En fait dévalisé est un bien grand mot, il a en fait été retourné sans dessus dessous. C'est une chance que tu ais été ici.

-MAIS... Crie Drago en se levant.

-Drago, je t'en prie calme-toi. Personne n'a été blessé, nous avons des soupçons quant à la personne qui a fait cela, nous avons envoyé Seamus en reconnaissance. J'ai averti les Weasley, ils vont prévenir Harry et Ginny au plus vite.

-Harry était au courant? Dis-je interloquée.

-Il savait certaines choses, entre autres que nous utilisions encore le 12 square Grimmaurd pour se réunir. Il ne sait cependant pas tout, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Drago et de ce refuge.

-Tonks, pourrais-je retourner chez moi le temps de chercher quelques affaires?

-Bien sur, mais tu ne pourras pas y aller seule, tu devras être accompagnée. Voyons voir qui a quelques instants pour aller avec toi, je ne vois vraiment pas, tout le monde est occupé. Moi même je me dois de repartir immédiatement on m'attend pour prendre la relève.

-Je peux y aller! Dit Drago, le regard goguenard.

-Mais tu dois repartir aussi. Il t'attend.

-Je ne suis pas soumis aux mêmes contraintes que vous, je peux me permettre de perdre quelques heures.

-Ravie de savoir que je vous fait perdre votre temps. Dis-je vexée.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a voulu dire Drago. Me répond Tonks. Mais vois-tu en ce moment nous sommes tous un peu sur le dents. Il est vrai que Drago a un emploi du temps moins réglementé. C'est décidé il ira avec toi.

-Mais, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux y aller seule et... D'accord, j'y vais avec lui, tu viens avec nous Luna?

-Je ne peux pas je dois retourner chez moi, mon père se demande sûrement ou je suis passée, je devais lui remettre un article hier. Je vais quand même essayer de revenir bientôt. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je peux aller avec vous? Me dit Pansy.

-Non merci, un Serpentard à la fois c'est bien assez, dis-je furieuse. Prêt à partir? Dis-je en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

-Quand tu veux et où tu veux. Me répond-il en soutenant mon regard. »

Je suis pourtant bien décidée à ne pas fléchir une minute, s'il pense pouvoir se rapprocher de moi après avoir passé la nuit avec Pansy, il se trompe. Nous transplanons à quelques rues de mon appartement. Drago semble savoir où il va et ce qu'il fait, il tient ma main, tendu, et regarde discrètement de tous les cotés.

«-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait du danger mais je ne veux prendre aucune chance. Tu fais ce que je te dis, quoi que je te dise et même si cela te parait suspect.

-Tu crois que tu vas faire ce que tu veux avec moi?

-Hermione chérie, dit-il les dents serrées. Je le fait pour te protéger alors je te prie de ne pas me contredire. »

Devant son ton et son air déterminé je me tais. Il m'a appelé chérie, mais il doit appeler toutes les filles ainsi. Ma main est dans la sienne et je ne veux pas la lâcher, les frissons qui me traversent ne sont pas de la peur. Nous nous dirigeons vers mon appartement. Je le regarde avancer, sur ses gardes, il est diablement sexy ainsi. Le mystère qui l'entoure le rend encore plus attirant. Ma porte n'est pas fermée, il la pousse du pied et entre. Il fait le tour de l'appartement la baguette levée et me fait signe d'entrer. Je suis abasourdie par le désordre qui règne.

« -Tu peux ramasser ce dont tu as besoin, je t'attend

-Ne t'avise pas de toucher à rien, ou de me suivre dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais dans un tel cas Hermione chérie?

-Ne m'appelle pas ta chérie, je ne suis pas une de ses vulgaires filles que tu mets dans ton lit pour ton bon plaisir.

-Mon bon plaisir comme tu le dis, semble faire ton bonheur à toi aussi. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer?

-Recommencer quoi? Demande-t-il enjôleur

-Nous sommes venus ici chercher mes choses et nous devons repartir, sans oublier que Tonks semble croire qu'il puisse y avoir du danger.

-J'ai jeté à la porte un sortilège d'impassabilité. Bien sur, ce n'est pas à toute épreuve mais je crois que nous ne risquons rien pour l'instant. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dis-je le souffle court.

-Hermione, tu me tues. Si je ne t'embrasse pas à la minute même, je vais mourir de désir, je te jure qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais fait cet effet.

-Je ne cherche pas une aventure d'un soir.

-Arrête de parler pour instant, et laisse moi goûter tes lèvres une fois de plus, j'en ai rêvé toute la nuit! Dit-il en embrassant la petite veine qui bat à la base de mon cou.

-Pansy? Dis-je sur le point de céder.

-Elle a dormi dans la chambre d'ami, il n'y a eu personne depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'obsèdes.

-Oh Drago! Dis-je en laissant tomber toutes mes réserves et en l'embrassant avec passion. «

Il me repousse doucement vers mon lit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène mais cette fois je sais que personne ne viendra nous déranger. Je sens mes réticences faiblir face à sa douceur, il sent que je me laisse aller et ses baisers prennent de la vigueur. Je suis totalement sous son emprise et je me laisse finalement emporter par le déferlement de sa passion.

_À venir : La lettre_

_-QUOI? Dis-je offusquée. Tu crois que je me jette à tes pieds? Tu pourras claquer des doigts jusqu'à en saigner, je ne te tomberai pas dans les bras_.


	16. La lettre

Disclaimer: Dois-je vraiment le dire encore? Les persos à JKR et l'histoire (revisitée à ma sauce) à Jane Austen.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Je voudrais dire merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir. Je me fait un point d'honneur de répondre à ceux qui ne sont pas anonymes donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Il n'est pas certain que je vous réponde (et casser le punch non mais...) mais cela me fera plaisir de vous parler.

**Chapitre 16: ****La lettre**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, je me sens si bien, je flotte sur un nuage de félicité. J'ouvre enfin les yeux pour réaliser que je suis seule dans mon lit. Les draps sont dans un désordre indescriptible et je suis courbaturé mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu cela toute ma vie. La seule ombre au tableau est la place vide à mes cotés. J'entends la douche couler, puis s'arrêter, il va enfin venir me rejoindre. Il met un temps fou, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, je suis sur le point d'aller le rejoindre quand je le vois ressortir... Tout habillé.

« -Bonjour la marmotte, tu t'es endormie, si tu veux prendre une douche, tu fais mieux de te dépêcher, nous devons repartir.

-Tout de suite? Dis-je câline.

-Oui, je suis attendu, c'est important, je dois me dépêcher. Pendant que tu ronflais un hibou t'as apporté une lettre.

-Je ne ronfle pas, dis-je vexée. Elle est de qui cette lettre?

-Tu crois que je lis ton courrier, allez lèves toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'as plus rien à me cacher. Dit-il narquois. »

Je me lève immédiatement en rougissant sous le sarcasme. Je suis ridicule, alors que je suis là à savourer ce moment passé en sa compagnie, il est là sur de lui et prêt à passer à autre chose. Est-ce que je n'ai été pour lui qu'un jeu? Maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait il va me jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Il ne me regarde même pas, il a sûrement honte. Je me lève et je passe devant lui la tête haute, fière et nue.

Merlin, qu'elle est belle. Si je ne me retenais pas, je la rejoindrais dans le lit pour la prendre dans mes bras. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. Je dois pourtant me dépêcher, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et je suis appelé en renfort. Nous allons devoir parler, mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour travailler sans penser à elle. Je dois me ressaisir il en va de ma sécurité et de celle d'un paquet de gens. Je ne dois pas la regarder, si je le fais, je vais la prendre dans mes bras et nous ne partirons plus d'ici. Elle passe près de moi, son corps effleure le mien, je me retiens de gémir tellement j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Pense Drago.

Je prends une douche en vitesse et je commence à ramasser les choses que je veux emporter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder mon appartement d'un air nostalgique, je n'ai pas envie de laisser toutes les choses que j'aime, et ces murs qui ont été témoins de mon bonheur d'aujourd'hui. Devant le soupir de Drago, je me décide à me dépêcher, et je ramasse prestement les dernières choses qu'il me manque.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de temps pour se préparer. Je te signale que nous devions simplement faire un aller-retour et que nous sommes partis depuis trois heures déjà. Nous avons assez perdu de temps, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

-Perdu de temps! Dis-je en m'empourprant.

-C'est une façon de parler, allez viens je dois te ramener au manoir avant de repartir.

-Je peux très bien transplaner toute seule!

-Je sais mais je suis chargé de ta protection et je vais faire mon travail jusqu'au bout. N'oublie pas ta lettre. »

Comme je le déteste, il est si sur de lui, je ne suis qu'un nom sur sa liste de conquêtes entre Pansy et la prochaine victime. Le problème c'est que je suis profondément amoureuse de lui, voilà je l'ai dit. Il a tout ce que je recherche chez un homme, il est beau, il me fait vibrer et chaque fois que nous nous chicanons, je sens la passion monter et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me réconcilier. Il ne me verra pas ramer à ses pieds, j'ai ma fierté tout de même. Je dois agir subtilement, si je veux qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour m'aimer.

Lorsque nous arrivons au château je constate que Pansy a disparue mais que Luna est revenue. Elle me fixe d'ailleurs avec des yeux interrogateurs, elle passe de moi à Drago attendant que nous disions quelque chose.

«-Drago, mon chéri, vous en avec mis du temps.

-Désolé mère, mais tu sais comment sont les femmes, Hermione a voulu faire un peu de ménage avant de revenir.

-Tu as pris ta douche Hermy? Me demande Luna curieuse.

-Ouais, quand j'essayais de nettoyer un peu, des gravats sont tombés du plafond alors nous avons décidé de prendre une douche pour se laver les cheveux.

-Ensemble? Demande Narcissa curieuse.

-NON! Dis-je immédiatement. Nous avons pris nos douches l'un après l'autre, vous nous prenez pour qui. Dis-je gênée.

-J'aurais pourtant cru, chuchote la mère de Drago en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Mère qu'es tu allé t'imaginer, je suis un parfait gentleman, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me cacher. Tu sais comme moi, comme les femmes sont à mes pieds, je peux avoir celle que je veux en claquant des doigts.

-QUOI? Dis-je offusquée. Tu crois que je me jette à tes pieds? Tu pourras claquer des doigts jusqu'à en saigner, je ne te tomberai pas dans les bras.

-Tu crois? Me demande Drago en s'approchant de moi.

-NE T'AVISE SURTOUT PAS DE ME TOUCHER, et je tourne les talons en retenant mes larmes.

-Hermione? Dit Luna en courant après moi.

-Bravo! dit Narcissa à son fils. Si tu voulais qu'elle s'éloigne de toi, tu as réussi. Je ne te comprends pas?

-De quoi parles-tu mère?

-Je t'en prie Drago, j'ai vu neiger avant aujourd'hui. Je sais reconnaître le visage d'une femme qui vient de découvrir la passion. Ce n'est pas du ménage que vous avez fait, ça j'en suis sur. Et tu étais parfaitement consentant, je te connais tu sais. J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec ton travail mais tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière lui.

-Mère je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Drago, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père. Tu as choisi de vivre ta vie autrement mais j'ai toujours peur que...

-Mère, je dois y aller. Veilles bien sur elle, je t'en prie.

-Oh Drago! »

Un étage plus haut :

-Hermy, tu peux pleurer tout ton soûl. Je comprends très bien ce que tu vis.

-Non Luna, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tout à l'heure il était si gentil, j'ai vraiment atteint les nuages avec lui. Mais je me suis assoupie dans ses bras et quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était plus là. Quand il est sorti de la douche il avait repris son air impassible et arrogant. L'air du chat qui a mangé la souris tu comprends? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais moi je l'ai cru.

-Au moins tu sais qu'il te désirait, moi Seamus ne m'a plus donné signe de vie.

-OH Merde! Luna je suis désolée, je ne pense qu'à moi.

-Non c'est normal, c'est fraîchement arrivé, moi il ne se passe rien de nouveau depuis une semaine. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Luna en pointant le parchemin.

-Ah zut! J'avais oublié que j'ai reçue une lettre par hibou tantôt.

« Bonjour Hermione! Je suis désolée de te déranger mais comme je m'inquiète un peu, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être me rassurer. Pavarti a disparue depuis bientôt une semaine, en fait elle n'est pas revenue du mariage. Comme je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, j'ai pensé que tu savais peut être où elle pouvait être. La dernière de ses lettres me disait qu'elle avait rencontré au mariage un garçon merveilleux du nom de Terry Boot. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, il était avec moi à Serdaigle et a fait parti de l'A.D. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis. J'aimerais bien que tu me réécrive s'il te plait, je m'inquiète. Pavarti est un peu naïve en amour et elle se laisse facilement berner. De plus elle n'a pas répondu à mes derniers hiboux. J'attends de tes nouvelles.

Padma Patil »

-Pavarti et Terry? Demande Luna.

-Voilà qui explique bien des choses, dis-je.

-Comment te sens-tu? Je sais que tu t'intéressais à lui.

-Il avait promis de m'écrire et moi de l'attendre. Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse et moi non plus.

-As-tu une idée de l'endroit où il peut être allé?

-Aucune idée, il avait parlé d'un élève aux États-Unis mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Il jouait sur deux tableaux, il est vraiment ignoble.

-Il semble que ce mariage ait été assailli d'invités ignobles. Dis-je triste. »

Je me demande bien où peut se trouver Pavarti, en compagnie de Boot j'en mettrai ma main à couper mais où sont-ils allé? Quand bien même je déciderais de ratisser les écoles de sorcellerie américaines au grand complet, ce qui me prendrait un temps fou je dois l'admettre, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il a dit vrai quand il a mentionné les États-Unis. Il ne semble pas être à un mensonge près. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les hommes à s'imaginer que nous ne pouvons résister à de belles paroles? Seamus qui s'amuse avec le coeur de Luna, Drago avec le mien et maintenant Terry avec Pavarti? Quelle chance d'ailleurs que je ne sois pas tombée amoureuse de lui, j'aurais aussi eu le coeur brisé. Je dois essayer de dormir, je penserai à cela demain.

_À venir : Le fidelitas_

_-Je te connais, tu es sur de toi et arrogant à souhait. Si cela peut parfois se révéler des qualités, en amour ça a plutôt tendance à être des défauts. _

-Ouais, surtout avec une Gryffondor.

-Laquelle? Demande son vis à vis un peu inquiet.

-Granger!

-Tu n'as pas choisi la voie facile mon garçon!


	17. Le fidelitas

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR, l'histoire à Jane.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Pourquoi vous parler alors que je sais bien que vous avez seulement hâte de lire mon histoire. Pour vous parler de ce nouveau personnage évidemment, quoi qu'il n'est peut être pas si nouveau après tout.

**Chapitre 17: ****Le fidelitas**

Drago quitte sa mère à toute vitesse, il doit se dépêcher, il est attendu impatiemment. Il n'a cependant pas toute sa tête.

« -Je suis arrivé, dit Drago.

-Drago, tu en as mis du temps! Lui dit son interlocuteur.

-Je sais, j'étais en mission spéciale.

-Depuis quand fais-tu des missions spéciales sans m'en parler?

-Depuis que lesdites missions spéciales sont personnelles.

-Personnelles?

-D'accord, si tu veux tout savoir : Je suis amoureux!!!

-Amoureux?

-Oui, amoureux qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si curieux?

-Tu est revenu dans le monde depuis une semaine seulement et te voilà déjà amoureux.

-Le coup de foudre ça existe non?

-Sûrement, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme dans ma vie. Je dois cependant admettre que je savais qu'elle serait la seule le jour où je l'ai vue.

-Et qu'est-elle devenue? Demande Drago curieux.

-Elle en a choisi un autre.

-Désolé. Dit Drago gêné. Tu peux me comprendre alors?

-Ça ne sera pas plus facile pour toi dans ta situation, elle aime les mystères j'espère!

-En fait, je ne crois pas qu'elle les apprécie outre mesure. De plus elle est en ce moment même en train de me maudire, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose? Dit Drago vexé.

-Je te connais, tu es sur de toi et arrogant à souhait. Si cela peut parfois se révéler des qualités, en amour ça a plutôt tendance à être des défauts.

-Ouais, surtout avec une Gryffondor.

-Laquelle? Demande son vis à vis un peu inquiet.

-Granger!

-Tu n'as pas choisi la voie facile mon garçon!

-Je sais et on dirait bien que les choses se corsent. Justin Finch-Fletchey a été victime d'un sectusempra.

-OH!

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça? Demande Drago en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça. Je vais devoir manoeuvrer serré, pour celle là.

-Je sais. Ça ne sera pas de tout repos pour moi non plus, maintenant que je suis revenu à la vie, pour ainsi dire. Je vais devoir _dealer_ avec Potter et Weasley, ils sont de très bon aurors et protègent toujours Granger.

-Mais tu es protégé par le sortilège fidelitas, et tu as confiance en ton gardien du secret non?

-Évidemment, mon gardien du secret ne me trahira pas, j'ai une confiance totale. Ah oui! Je voulais aussi te dire que mon retour a ramené dans mon sillage Pansy et Terry Boot. En fait Boot avait des vues sur Hermione, mais je crois que je l'ai coiffé au poteau. Dit Drago en riant.

-Tu ne l'a pas fait seulement pour ça j'espère, cela pourrait être très dangereux.

-Non, mais je crois que nous allons devoir dévoiler notre jeu avant longtemps parce que je refuse de lui mentir éternellement.

-Si tu prends cette décision, nous évaluerons ensembles les conséquences et la marche à suivre. Maintenant, parlons de ce pour quoi je t'ai fait venir. »

Pendant ce temps au manoir.

«-Et si tu lui envoyais un hibou? Demande Luna.

-Si elle ne répond pas à sa soeur elle répondra encore moins à moi.

-Non, pas à Pavarti, à Boot le hibou. Il ne sait sûrement pas que tu es au courant pour Pavarti, et s'il veut continuer à jouer sur les deux tableaux, il te répondra.

-Ce n'est pas fou comme idée mais la seule chose qui me bloque c'est que je ne sais pas si nous devrions nous en mêler. Pavarti est majeure et vaccinée, elle a le droit de partir avec qui elle veut, si elle a du plaisir. Qui sommes-nous pour la juger et lui dire quoi faire?

-Mais Drago ne semblait pas apprécier Boot outre mesure.

-Je te fait bien humblement remarquer que jusqu'à il y a quelques jours entre Drago et moi ce n'était pas l'amour fou non plus.

-Et maintenant ça l'est? Me demande Ginny qui vient d'arriver.

-Ginny, je suis désolée que vous ayez été dérangé pendant votre voyage de noce. Dis-je en détournant la question.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous faites dans le manoir Malefoy?

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant qu'il servait de repaire pour les membres de l'ordre et le ministère?

-Je crois que Tonks et Remus savent des choses que nous ignorons, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Malefoy avaient décidé de rejoindre nos rangs. Surtout pas nous permettre de se réunir au sacro-saint manoir Malefoy.

-Si tu savais! Mais où est Harry?

-Il est parti avec Tonks, voir Remus, ils ont des choses à discuter ensemble.

-Nous aussi, allez assied-toi c'est une longue histoire. »

Pendant ce temps Drago achève sa discussion :

«-Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai découvert Drago.

-Merci, je vais transmettre les informations à Seamus immédiatement, elles nous seront très utile. J'aimerais que tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est peut être temps de revenir dans le monde des vivants toi aussi. Nous aurons sans aucuns doutes des explications à donner mais je crois que le temps est venu. Je ne veux plus mentir, tu m'as incité à me découvrir, c'est à ton tour.

-Tu as sans doute raison, je vais tâter le terrain, de ton coté ne fait rien d'irréversible.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, à la prochaine.

-Drago! Avant de partir, dis-moi comment va ta mère?

-Bien, elle va bien, même si elle semble s'ennuyer un peu. Au moins en ce moment elle a de la compagnie dans le manoir. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien, fait attention à toi.

_À venir : Hall de gare_

_-Je vois que je suis attendu, dit Drago sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir les gars? Si Hermione et moi nous avons...? Hé bien oui, et pour vous convaincre rien de mieux qu'une bonne démonstration._


	18. Hall de gare

**Chapitre 18: ****Hall de gare**

«-MUTANT, TRAITRE A SON NOM, IMPUR, SORTEZ D'ICI INDIGNES, VOUS PROFANEZ MA MAISON.

-Harry, je t'en prie veux-tu bien baisser le ton, Mme Black n'arrête pas de crier.

-REMUS, TONKS, que cachez vous encore?

-Harry, je te jure que nous ne cachons rien. Pose les questions que tu veux et nous y répondrons. Dit Tonks en chuchotant.

-Viens montons à l'étage, nous pourrons discuter plus facilement. Poursuit Remus.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à discuter. Nous pouvons parfaitement nous réunir ici, nous n'avons pas besoin du manoir. Dit Harry en montant les marches.

-Quoi que tu en pense Drago nous est d'une grande utilité, et sa mère a eu l'amabilité de nous prêter le manoir, ce qui nous est très utile aussi. Nous ne pouvons toujours venir ici, avoir un deuxième lieu de rencontre n'est pas un luxe. 

-Mais c'est Malefoy, il me déteste, ainsi que tout les Weasley et encore plus Hermione. Je ne supporterai pas ses sarcasmes, Hermione vaut beaucoup mieux que lui même si elle n'est pas de sang pur.

-Il a changé, il n'a plus les mêmes croyances et je crois que ses relations avec Hermione se sont beaucoup améliorées.

-Améliorées, j'ai bien vu comment ils se regardaient au mariage et leurs relations sont loin d'avoir évoluées. Ils se détestent toujours autant, je l'ai bien vu à la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder.

-Je ne veux pas te contredire mais je crois que leurs regards cachaient quelque chose de plus intense que de la haine. Évidemment je n'ai pas eu confirmation ni d'une part ni de l'autre mais en tant que femme, je peux sentir ce genre de choses.

-Mais c'est Malefoy, Hermione ne peut pas avoir changé d'avis à son sujet.

-Harry, tu te répètes. C'est un Malefoy mais c'est aussi mon cousin et le petit cousin de Sirius. Si Sirius et moi avons réussi à pendre du recul face à notre famille et penser par nous même, il le peut aussi. As-tu condamné ton parrain parce qu'il était un Black? Et moi, je suis la nièce des Lestranges les deux mangemorts les plus redoutables de Voldemort. Ma tante a tué mon cousin, ton parrain, est-ce que tu me juges pour cela? Remus est un loup-garou, refuseras-tu de lui parler?

-CE N'EST PAS PAREIL!!!

-Harry, tu dois cesser, de revenir sur le passé. Drago a mal agi, il a agi selon les principes qui lui avaient été enseignés, c'est ce qu'il croyait juste, au moment où il l'a fait. Il a le droit de changer et si Hermione veut approfondir ses relations avec lui, tu n'y pourras rien.

-Je le croirai lorsqu'elle me le dira elle-même et en attendant je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

-HARRY!!! Remus, il est parti, il faut avertir Hermione au plus vite, je crois que je me suis mise les pieds dans les plats. Il va sûrement aller la voir. »

Pendant ce temps près du lac au manoir :

« Hermione!!!

-Luna, mais que se passe t-il? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-C'est...c'est...Seamus...

-Quoi, Seamus? Il a eu un accident? Il est mort? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

-Il voit une autre femme. Dit Luna en sanglots.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il travaille, il ne voit pas une autre femme.

-Je l'ai vu, hier je me rendais au journal et je l'ai vu au restaurant avec une femme.

-Il a le droit de manger avec une femme sans nécessairement sortir avec elle.

-Il lui tenait la main et elle l'a embrassée.

-Oh! Ça c'est moins bon, mais il y a peut être une explication. C'est sa soeur, son ex ou je sais pas moi, une cliente très très très contente.

-Je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas. Tu avait raison, les hommes sont tous ignobles.

-Merci Luna, je suis très heureux de savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Dit Ron en arrivant.

-OH Ron! S'exclame Luna en lui tombant dans les bras.

-Mais...Je...Luna...Que...HERMIONE! Fais quelque chose.

-Si tu peux lui expliquer ce que Seamus faisait à tenir la main d'une femme dans un restaurant de Londres, je te remercie. Sinon, tu ne peux qu'essayer de la consoler en la tenant dans tes bras.

-En fait Mione, je venais te voir, c'est important.

-Plus important qu'une femme en détresse. L'amour est une bien curieuse chose. On ne choisi pas vers qui notre coeur va décider de palpiter, il semble que nous soyons dû pour tomber en amour avec les mauvaises personnes.

-Est-ce que tu t'inclus dans ce nous Mione chérie? Demande Harry en arrivant.

-Mais c'est un vrai hall de gare ici, et voilà un hibou qui arrive avec une lettre Dis-je excédée.

-Mione, quelles sont ces rumeurs que j'ai entendu à propos de toi et Malefoy? Me demande Harry furieux.

-Mais ce n'est pas des rumeurs! Répond Luna avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Luna? Tu essaies de me dire que Mione serait tombé amoureuse de ce salaud de Serpentard? Hermione?

-Mais c'est que... Ce n'est pas... Tu te trompes... Il n'est pas...

-Je ne suis pas quoi Hermione? Demande Drago qui apparaît lui aussi soudainement.

-DRAGO! Disent ensemble Luna, Ginny et Hermione.

-MALEFOY!!! S'exclament simultanément Ron et Harry.

-Je vois que je suis attendu, dit Drago sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir les gars? Si Hermione et moi nous avons...? Hé bien oui, et pour vous convaincre rien de mieux qu'une bonne démonstration.

-Drago? Dis-je un peu apeurée. »

Il s'approche lentement de moi en me regardant dans les yeux, il me fixe et ses yeux semblent si furieux que je ne peux pas détourner mon regard. J'entend les exclamations offusquées de Ron et Harry, mais rien n'a d'importance que ces yeux d'acier qui me regardent et qui s'approchent de moi. Je sens mon corps qui se met à trembler, et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent prêtes à recevoir son baiser. Il m'attire à lui brusquement et dès l'instant où ses lèvres touchent les miennes je perds tout contrôle et je mets mes bras autour de son cou. Le choc est d'autant plus brutal lorsqu'il me repousse et regarde Harry et Ron un sourire aux lèvres.

«-Et voilà, le jour où vous serez capable de faire autant d'effet à une femme, on s'en reparlera. Dit-il en s'en retournant vers le manoir.

-Drago!?! Dis-je implorante.

-Le choix dépend de toi Hermione. Dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois, les yeux furieux. »

Je suis là tremblante, je n'entend pas les gens autour de moi qui me questionne. Ron et Harry semblent croire que je suis furieuse du baiser de Drago, ils ne comprennent pas que ce qui me rend furieuse c'est qu'il soit parti. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de courir à sa suite, mais je ne peut pas le laisser décider de ma vie. Il ne peut pas me demander de choisir entre mes amis et lui. J'ai l'impression que les voix de tout le monde tournent dans ma tête. Les voix sont de plus en plus loin, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me laissent pas tranquille? Pourquoi la lumière est si vive tout d'un coup? Et c'est la dernière pensée que j'ai avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À venir : Ces temps-ci

-Évidemment, tu sais bien que pour rien au monde je ne mettrais ta sécurité en jeu. Tu es ce qui se rapproche pour moi le plus d'un père. Sans toi je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, je serais mort comme mon père à Azkaban. Tu as aussi permis de sauver ma mère et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. » 


	19. Ces tempsci

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR, l'hisoire à Jane, et la chanson aux Cowboys fringants. (ces temps-ci de l'album la grande messe)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Dans le but de publier ce chapitre comme promis je ne répond pas aux reviews. Demain peut être si je ne suis pas aussi brulée, je vais prendre ce temps. Je les ai cependant toutes lues et je vous remervies infiniment. Petit message particulier pour Diane, tu as bien associé les personnages. J'espère que je ne te mêlerais pas trop car bientôt apparaitra un nouveau personnage du nom de Wickham (aucun rapport avec celui de Jane Austen) qui sera purement et simplement de mon invention mais dont j'ai utilisé le nom . Bon, à me relire j'ai l'impression de ne pas être très claire mais comme je ne suis pas certaine que quiconque lit ce pavé, je peux me permettre de délirer.

Place à la lecture

**Chapitre 19: ****Ces temps-ci**

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, la chambre est noire et glacée. J'aperçois une ombre assise sur une chaise à coté de mon lit. Je repense aux derniers moments dont je me souviens avant mon évanouissement et je me met pleurer doucement. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse, ou même que je ne veuille les arrêter. L'ombre bouge à mes cotés, je l'ai réveillé.

« -Bonjour Hermy! Ça va mieux? Me demande Ginny inquiète.

-Drago?

-Il est parti, il voulait rester à tes cotés mais Harry ne voulait pas. Il disait que tu avais besoin de repos et que tout ce qu'il pouvait t'apporter c'est du stress. Ils se sont chicanés, alors Drago a dit que s'il ne pouvait pas rester à tes cotés, Harry ne le pouvait pas non plus puisqu'il était en colère contre toi. Ils ont sorti leur baguette et c'est finalement Ron qui les a séparés.

-Où est Harry?

-Il est parti square Grimmaurd, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Et Ron?

-Il est parti rejoindre nos parents je crois.

-Luna?

-Elle est dans la chambre d'amis, elle a eu très peur pour toi, elle voulait me relayer mais je ne voulais pas te laisser.

-Merci, tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai.

-Mais c'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es mise dans une drôle de situation, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

-Tu vas quand même y être mêlée, puisqu'une partie du problème semble venir de ton frère et de ton mari.

-Je sais, je vais aller chercher le médicomage, il voulait te revoir à ton réveil.»

Mais pourquoi ai-je le don de me fourrer dans des guêpier pareil? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme que j'aime soit l'ennemi juré de mes deux meilleurs amis? Si Ginny comprend, pourquoi est-ce que les gars ne le peuvent pas? Je ne me séparerai pas de mes deux meilleurs amis, mais je ne veux pas me séparer de Drago non plus. Quoique je ne sois pas sure de ce qu'il veuille vraiment il ne me l'a pas dit clairement. Il semble fier de l'effet qu'il a sur moi, mais ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour. Bien sur l'attirance physique est importante mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il va devoir faire abstraction de tout ce qui nous a toujours séparé, il devra avoir fait un très long bout.

Quelque part non loin de là. :

«-Drago, mais tu es revenu bien tôt. Que se passe-t-il?

-Je me suis engueulé avec Potter.

-Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

-À cause d'Hermione.

-C'est pas nouveau non plus, elle était toujours sujet de discorde entre vous. Tu l'insultais, il la protégeait. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble.

-Je me pose aussi la question, même le jour du mariage, il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

-Veux-tu te battre pour elle?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai une chanson moldue qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle de moi. Je me sens exactement comme ça. Elle m'a donné de l'espoir mais en même temps je sais bien que ça n'a pas d'allure. On a des vies trop compliquées, elles ont pris des chemins parallèles il y a longtemps de ça. Pour que nos chemins se rencontrent, il faudrait faire un très grand virage, j'ai commencé mais je ne peux pas faire le chemin tout seul. Il faudrait qu'elle y mette du sien mais si notre amour passe par la séparation d'avec ses amis, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de ne plus voir Potter mais je sais qu'un jour elle finirait par me le reprocher et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

_Depuis qu' s'maines j'dors pu' d'mes nuits  
J'ai la tête remplie de bibittes  
C'est vrai que j'mène une drôle de vie  
Des fois j'me dis qu'c'est d'la bulshit _

J'aimerais ça pouvoir me r'trouver  
Parce qu'chu mêlé comme ça s'peut pas  
Le monde entier pourrait crever  
Chu juste ben quand t'es dans mes bras...

Sais-tu au moins qu'tu m'as fait croire  
Qu'il est encore possible d'être heureux ?  
Pis ça c'est c'qu'on appelle d'l'espoir  
C'toujours ça d'pris quand t'as pas mieux

T'étais sûrement pas rien qu'un kik  
Mais là c'pas mal trop compliqué  
Si dans vie y faut prendre des risques  
Faut savoir aussi s'en aller

-Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te faciliter la tâche. Comme je te l'ai dit tantôt, je vais tâter le terrain pour mon retour, mais avant de lever le fidelitas, j'aimerais que tu t'assures qu'elle est prête à faire son bout.

-Évidemment, tu sais bien que pour rien au monde je ne mettrais ta sécurité en jeu. Tu es ce qui se rapproche pour moi le plus d'un père. Sans toi je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, je serais mort comme mon père à Azkaban. Tu as aussi permis de sauver ma mère et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Dans la chambre d'Hermione le temps est aussi aux confidences.

«-Je peux entrer?

-Ron! Bien sur, tu es toujours le bienvenue, allez viens t'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Je voulais te parler, de quelque chose de très important Mione. Tu peux rester Ginny, tu es ma soeur après tout.

-Non, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je vais essayer de trouver mon borné de mari. Fait attention à toi Hermy.

-Alors Ron? J'imagine que tu veux me parler de Drago?

-Oui, t'as compris. En fait je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux lui trouver et comme tu es ma meilleure amie, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

-Mon pauvre Ron, je ne peux pas te donner beaucoup d'explications, je ne sais pas moi même ce qui me pousse vers lui. Il y a plein de choses que je ne comprend pas, nous aurions beaucoup de choses à discuter mais chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, nous nous disputons ou nous nous embrassons.

-Je comprends. Dit Ron en rougissant.

-Je m'excuse tu n'est peut être pas la personne idéale pour parler de ça avec moi.

-En fait, je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un cette semaine. Elle est venue aux nouvelles de Justin et je l'ai invité à manger

-Ron mais petit cachottier, qui est-ce?

-Hannah Abbot, je ne sais pas si c'est la femme de ma vie, mais elle me plait beaucoup. Je peux comprendre que tu sois tombée amoureuse aussi rapidement, je ne comprends pas ton choix mais je comprends le principe.

-Hannah Abbot, je me rappelle d'une jolie blonde qui a fait partie de l'A.D. Et dont la mère est morte lors de notre sixième année n'est ce pas? Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout comprendre pour Drago mais je suis heureuse que tu fasses un effort.

-Je ne supporterais pas de perdre ton amitié, Harry est furieux mais il finira par se calmer, il t'aimes beaucoup tu sais.

-Harry a un sale caractère, il tient cela de son père, quand il décide de bouder il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne faire des excuses. Merci Ron, tu me fais très plaisir, tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton amitié.

-J'imagine que lorsque vous êtes seuls toi et Drago, il n'agit pas de la même façon. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, mais s'il te fait du mal, je ne réponds plus de mes actes

-En fait, il est quand même arrogant, il se croit beaucoup. Ça ne serait pas Drago Malefoy s'il n'avait pas une très haute estime de lui même, mais je crois que s'il acceptait de me faire confiance je pourrais percer sa carapace.»

À venir :Boot

-Boot est un imbécile et je suis surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte. Peux être essayais-tu de battre des records de baisers pour le même week-end. Qui d'autre t'as embrassé? Ron? Harry? Seamus peut être?


	20. Boot

**Disclaimer **: Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à Jane (mais j'imagine que vous commencez à le savoir)

**Bla bla de l'auteur **: Comme le titre l'indique vous allez enfin en savoir un peu plus sur Boot. Comme d'habitude j'ai mis un petit extrait du prochain chapitre. Si vous vous demandez quelle est cette histoire de chat qui tricote et de ph de poules, n'essayez pas de comprendre. Il s'agit d'un inside familial qui même si je vous le racontais ne vous ferais pas rire du tout. (Parce que c'est le genre de choses qui est drôle lorsqu'on y est et qu'on le vit mais pas par la suite. Je sais je l'ai raconté à plein de monde et personne comprend notre hilarité.) Wow méchant bla bla aujourd'hui. Maintenant que j'ai fini de vous raconter ma vie, place à l'histoire.

**Chapitre 20 : ****Boot**

Mon cher Terry, comme tu me manques. J'espérait avoir de tes nouvelles bien avant. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai pris sur moi de t'écrire. Je me rappelle le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes et c'est ce qui me permet d'attendre ton retour. Je me languis de toi, reviens vite, mais surtout récris-moi.

Ta Hermione xxx

« -Génial Hermy! Si Terry ne réagi pas a cela, il ne réagira à rien.

-J'espère bien, mon but est de lui faire dire où il est, je pourrai ainsi essayer de voir s'il est avec Pavarti.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange de savoir qu'il a décidé de partir avec Pavarti? Me demande Ginny curieuse.

-Non, pas vraiment, mon amour propre a bien pris un petit coup mais rien de grave. En fait j'étais bien plus occupée à me demander ce que j'allais faire avec Drago pour me rapprocher vraiment de Terry.

-Quoi faire avec Drago? Questionne Ginny en levant un sourcil.

-Ginny! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Je comprends surtout que chacune de vos rencontres sont explosives.

-Et toi avec Harry, comment ça s'est passé?

-Il ne veut pas comprendre, même Tonks et Remus lui ont parlé.

-Je sais il arrivait de là hier, j'ai reçu leur lettre en même temps qu'il est arrivé. L'avoir reçue avant j'aurais pu préparer le terrain. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ton frère semble prêt à faire sa part.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas. NARCISSA! Dit-je en descendant les marches à toute vitesse.

-Narcissa que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi crier ainsi?

-Je...Je...Non...NON...Mais mon Dieu...Lucius... Dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

-Lucius? Demandons-nous d'une même voix.

-Je...J'ai vu...J'ai cru voir...Lucius...

-Tu as cru voir Lucius? Demande Ginny

-Où ça? Dis-je.

-Il...Il ...était là...Devant moi...Pas content du tout.

-Attendez Narcissa, laissez moi prendre votre pression. Vous ne vous seriez pas endormi par hasard?

-Non, je préparais...le dîner quand j'ai senti...un courant d'air froid...Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu...Il était là et me fixait de son regard froid et dur...Mon dieu...

-Mais il est mort non? Demande Ginny.

-Croupton junior aussi était supposément mort mais il est miraculeusement revenu à la vie au moment opportun. Dis-je.

-Non Lucius est vraiment mort, j'ai vu sa dépouille, je puis le certifier. Je ne sais pas qui j'ai vu mais ce n'était pas lui je le sais bien...Mais j'ai eu tellement peur...

-Voilà Narcissa, prenez cette potion, cela va vous calmer. »

Pendant ce temps à l'étage Drago est devant la porte de ma chambre:

Il faut absolument que je lui parle, ça ne sera pas facile, dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. En fait la prendre dans mes bras est la moindre des choses que je pense à lui faire. Je cogne, elle ne répond pas, ce qui ne me surprend pas elle est sûrement encore furax contre moi. J'entre quand même, elle n'aura pas le choix de me parler, au pire je la cloue sur le lit. Hum, intéressant, voilà que mon esprit pervers se remet de la partie, nous devons parler après on pourra repasser aux choses sérieuses. Elle n'est vraiment pas là, mais il y a une lettre sur la table. Moi qui lui ai dit que je ne lisais pas son courrier me voilà sur le point de faire le contraire. Mais si cette lettre est pour moi aussi bien prendre de l'avance. _Terry...lèvres sur les miennes...languis de toi_... Non, c'est impossible elle écrit à ce minable, mais c'est impossible elle ne peut pas se languir de lui, de moi je comprendrais mais de lui quelle insulte. Dire que j'étais prêt à tout balancer pour elle. ARRRGH! Elle ne PEUT PAS avoir envie de lui, je dois faire quelque chose. Mais où peut-elle bien être, j'entend sa voix, elle monte les marches, je vais me cacher.

« -Voilà Ginny, maintenant que Narcissa dort, je vais pouvoir envoyer mon hibou à Terry.

-J'ai hâte de voir quelle sera sa réponse.

-Moi aussi, plus tôt je serais fixée, mieux ce sera.

-Alors il t'a embrassé? Me demande Ginny rieuse.

-Oui, dans le hall de l'hôtel, devant tout le monde. Dis-je légèrement gênée.

-Comme c'est intéressant, dit Drago en sortant de sa cachette.

-Drago, tu es revenu? Dis-je le souffle court.

-En fait, je m'inquiétais pour toi, mais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-J'écrivais une lettre à Terry pour...

-Boot est un imbécile et je suis surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte. Peux être essayais-tu de battre des records de baisers pour le même week-end. Qui d'autre t'as embrassé? Ron? Harry? Seamus peut être?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? J'envoyais cette lettre à Terry parce que la soeur de Pavarti pense qu'il a disparu avec elle. Elle ne répond plus à ses hiboux depuis le mariage. Elle s'inquiète énormément alors j'ai pensé qu'en envoyant un hibou à Terry il nous dirait peut être où il se trouve.

-Mais tu l'as quand même embrassé. Poursuit Drago.

-Oui, dis-je embarrassée, en fait c'est plutôt lui qui m'a embrassé que le contraire.

-Évidement, tu es plutôt passive lorsque l'on t'embrasse.

-QUOI!!! TU M'AS TROUVÉE PASSIVE!!! Évidement si on compare à Pansy qui te saute au cou chaque fois qu'elle te voit, je suis la passivité incarnée.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse si les femmes se jettent à mes pieds? Répond Drago sarcastique.

-Je vais te dire que si les femmes se jettent à tes pieds tu n'as qu'à les ramasser mais ne t'approche plus de moi car je ne suis pas de celle qu'on ramasse avec un balai.

-Hermione! Je suis...désolé? Dit Drago penaud

-Quelle surprise, le grand Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse. Je crois bien que je vais vous laisser, vous avez des choses importantes à vous DIRE. Dit Ginny en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Hé Merde! Hermione, tu me fais sortir de mes gonds, Boot est un imbécile doublé d'un salaud, tu ne dois pas t'amouracher de lui. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il travaillait ici, il en a profité pour séduire, Pansy. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, elle est mortelle, elle ne lâche pas facilement le morceau, mais il l'a...violée. Elle avait juste 10 ans, le soir de mon anniversaire. Il en a profité, je l'ai mis à la porte, j'ai été soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas chez les Serpentard, j'ai toujours protégé Pansy. Depuis ce temps là, elle m'aime. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes, mais je ne peux pas être vraiment méchant avec elle. Je me sens un peu coupable, elle était venue ici pour ma fête, je l'ai vu partir avec Boot dans le jardin mais j'étais bien heureux d'en être débarrassé pour quelques instants. Déjà à cette époque elle me vénérait, elle est allé avec lui pour me rendre jaloux et moi pendant qu'il abusait d'elle j'étais heureux d'en être débarrassé

-Oh Drago! Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, elle était dans le jardin et elle sanglotait, je me suis occupé d'elle, elle ne voulait pas le dire à personne, et j'ai respecté son choix. Dit Drago en versant une larme. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un et elle m'en voudrait sûrement à mort si elle savait que je te l'ai dit.

-Drago! Il faut retrouver Pavarti au plus vite, elle est peut être en danger, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu Pavarti était consentante au mariage, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se conduira pas en salaud. J'ai ma petite idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Je pars à sa recherche immédiatement.

-Je vais avec toi, dis-je.

-Non, reste ici, l'idée de la lettre est bonne, il va peut être te répondre ou rappliquer. Si c'est le cas, je veux que tu m'avises immédiatement. Tonks saura où me trouver quel que soit l'endroit où je me cache.

-Drago?

-Quoi? Me demande-t-il les yeux brillants.

-Embrasse-moi! Dis-je impatiente. »

Je sais bien qu'il doit partir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le lui demander, il se rapproche de moi et je vois son éternel sourire en coin poindre. Je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi de ce sourire, je veux seulement profiter de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me quitte pour partir à la recherche de Terry et Pavarti.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 21 : **__**La trahison**_

_-Ouais et Pattenrond tricote des bas! Est-ce que tu le crois ça aussi? Et tu sais comment prendre le ph des poules? Tu crois tout savoir, mais tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tu peux bien pourrir en enfer Drago Malefoy. Je m'en vais chez Harry, et j'espère ne jamais revenir ici._


	21. La trahison

**Disclaimer : **Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à Jane

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon je renouvelle mon explication pour le ph des poules et les minous qui tricottent des bas. Petit inside familial, pas si drôle finalement mais qui ont servi à remonter le moral de ma soeur puisuqe lors de l'écriture originale elle fillait un mauvais cotton.

**Chapitre 21 : ****La trahison**

Elle m'a demandée de l'embrasser, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait les premiers pas. Même si elle était en colère après moi, elle voulu que je l'embrasse avant de partir. Son baiser n'avait rien de chaste, juste d'y penser j'ai le corps en feu. Bon on n'a pas vraiment parlé beaucoup, je lui ai juste raconté un petite partie de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider à régler notre problème. Quel est mon problème? Je la vois dans ma soupe, dans mon bol de céréale et même dans mon café. Je serais bien resté à ses côtés, mais je dois m'empresser de retrouver Boot, j'espère que Pavarti va bien. Pense Drago tout en partant à la recherche de Pavarti.

« -Youhou! Y a quelque un ? Boot? Pavarti?

-Qui est là? Demande Pavarti en arrivant en déshabillé.

-Whoua Pavarti! C'est Drago Malefoy, peux tu te rhabiller s'il te plait?

-Malefoy! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir, il y a un temps où tu ne renâclais pas à regarder les filles légèrement vêtues.

-Les temps changent Pavarti. Dis-moi donc ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu dois bien le savoir puisque tu as demandé si Boot était ici en arrivant.

-Évidemment, mais est-ce que tu vas bien, est-ce qu'il te retient par la force? Demande Drago quelque peu inquiet.

-Ai-je l'air d'une captive? Je suis très bien où je suis. C'est ma soeur qui t'envoie, elle est tellement prude, elle ne comprend rien à l'amour. Terry m'aime, il veut que je l'épouse.

-Dis-moi Pavarti, est-ce que tes parents ont de l'argent? Et ta soeur, elle a fait un bon mariage?

-Mes parents ne sont pas à plaindre et ma soeur a marié un homme très riche. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela? Questionne Pavarti craintive.

-Dis-moi donc qui paie pour tout ceci? Demande Drago en pointant du doigt tout ce qui l'entoure.

-Moi, pour le moment, Terry n'a pas encore été payé. Il n'a pas de chance il est tombé sur un très mauvais payeur.

-Il pourrait cesser de donner ses leçons et aller travailler ailleurs. Répond Drago sarcastique.

-S'il part maintenant, il perd tout, il ne sera pas payé pour ce qu'il a fait, il doit finir son contrat.

-Pavarti, Boot ne travaille pas, il passe la journée à jouer aux cartes en essayant de se refaire.

-Je parie que c'est Hermione qui t'envoie, elle est jalouse parce qu'il a choisi de s'enfuir avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle.

-Non Pavarti, je sais de quoi il est capable. C'est un voleur, il abuse des femmes riches, c'est sa façon de vivre. Quand tu n'auras plus d'argent, il te demandera d'appeler tes parents, puis ta soeur. Il aura toujours de bonnes excuses pour ne pas avoir d'argent. Quand tu refusera de payer il boudera il te fera sentir coupable, puis il commencera à découcher, si ce n'est déjà fait. Si tu te rebelle, il deviendra violent, puis il s'excusera, il te fera croire que tu es la femme de sa vie, qu'il ne veut pas que tu le quitte, que tout va s'arranger, qu'il ne va pas tarder à trouver un nouveau travail. Il te dira que c'est son travail qui le rend malheureux.

-Mais...que...

-J'ai un dossier épais comme le livre de sortilège sur son compte. Viens avec moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu peux toujours partir maintenant, si tu attends trop tu sera prise au piège, tu auras perdu de l'argent, ta fierté et ta dignité. Il n'hésite pas à se servir des femmes, si tu veux je vais te présenter quelqu'un que tu connais et qui a eu affaire à lui il y a longtemps. Grande DRago sentant la colème monter en lui.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il ferait ça? Questionne Pavarti pas encore convaincue.

-Pavarti, fais moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. Merde il revient.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je viens justement de recevoir une merveilleuse lettre d'Hermione. Je lui manque beaucoup, je vais peut être lui réécrire.

-Tu vois Pavarti, il ne peut s'empêcher de courir plusieurs lièvres en même temps.

-Mais voyons Patty chérie, il est jaloux parce qu'Hermione lui a résisté, voilà tout.

-Pavarti, viens avec moi, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Boot, tu te rappelles de Parkinson? Questionne Drago le regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que Pansy vient faire dans l'histoire? Demande Terry en blanchissant

-Je viens de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de venir rencontrer Pavarti pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer de vive voix ce que tu lui a fait.

-Elle l'avait cherché, elle me provoquait sans cesse, si j'avais fait ce que tu dis, elle aurait porté plainte non? Elle a adoré en fait, et toi tu es jaloux.

-Elle avait 10 ans espèce de salaud! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et toi tu as profité de la situation.

-C'est ce que je disait tu es jaloux parce que c'est moi qui l'a eu et pas toi. Se rengorge Boot.

-Terry, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne peux pas le croire. Drago, laisse moi ramasser mes choses, je te suis.

-Tu peux bien partir, de toute façon Hermione ne va pas tarder à venir me rejoindre et je suis sûr qu'elle est meilleure au lit que toi.

-Fumier! S'exclame Pavarti en le giflant. Drago, viens vite, il faut aller avertir Hermione pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas emberlificoter.

-De toute façon mon hibou va arriver avant vous, elle sera à moi, elle ne pourra pas résister. Pavoise Boot en se frottant la joue.

-Salaud, dit Pavarti en le giflant de nouveau. »

Nous nous empressons de transplaner au manoir rejoindre Hermione qui nous attend impatiemment.

« -Pavarti, tu es revenue! Oh Drago! Tu l'as retrouvée.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas partie. Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ce que t'écrit Terry.

-Je sais Pavarti ne t'inquiète pas. En fait c'est moi qui ai envoyé Drago à ta recherche après qu'il m'ait dit ce qu'il savait de Terry. Je viens juste de recevoir son hibou.

Ma très chère Hermione. Amour de ma vie, tu sais bien que seul le travail a pu me tenir loin de toi. Ce petit chenapan ne me laisse pas une minute de libre. Pavarti est venue me relancer jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas quel est son problème, mais je lui ai dit que je n'aimais que toi et elle est partie frustrée. Elle était accompagnée de Malefoy, il voulait encore essayer de me faire du mal, il n'a pas réussi. Je crois que c'était un piège, il a amené Pavarti pour que tu ais l'impression que je te trompais. Je suis tout à toi.

Ton Terry xxx

-Ah! Il a un de ces culots. C'est lui qui m'a fait des avances et qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

-Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à ta soeur, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. La seule chose qui me désole c'est qu'il pourra recommencer son manège avec une autre pauvre victime innocente.

-Je vais aller la voir immédiatement. Dit Pavarti en transplanant.

-Pas pour longtemps, en fait si Pavarti accepte de venir témoigner, nous pourrons sans doute l'arrêter. Notre dossier à son sujet est assez épais, fraude, vol, agressions.

-Votre dossier? Mais que fais-tu, tu es un genre de policier?

-Si un policier est quelqu'un qui traque les criminels, je suis bien un genre de policier. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que je fais, une partie de mes fonctions est secrète.

-Oui, je sais Tonks m'a parlé du fidelitas.

-Elle t'a parlé du fidelitas? Demande Drago surpris.

-En fait elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire quel était ton travail puisque tu étais protégé par un fidelitas.

-Ouais, en fait je fais bien des choses pour le ministère. Je travaille aussi en collaboration avec Seamus.

-Parlant de Seamus, qui est cette femme avec qui il a dîné hier? Dis-je curieuse.

-Il a rencontré une femme et dînait avec elle je crois.

-Il a rencontré une nouvelle femme?

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si curieux à cela? Il est bel homme tu sais, pas autant que moi mais quand même. Dit Drago rieur.

-Une autre femme! Mais Luna!

-Quoi Luna? Ils ne s'étaient pas promis la lune il me semble.

-Mais il disait qu'il l'aimait, et là il voit une autre femme.

-Je lui ai expliqué que Luna ne s'intéressait à lui que pour son argent alors il a comprit et a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs. Dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça Luna s'intéressait à lui juste pour son argent?

-Mais quel est ton problème, tu répètes tout ce que je dis? Je vous ai entendu Luna, Fleur et toi quelques jours avant le mariage. Vous étiez au bar et Luna a clairement dit qu'elle s'intéressait à lui seulement pour son argent.

-DRAGO MALEFOY!!! Toi, le roi du sarcasme, tu ne sais pas le reconnaître quand il te passe sous le nez. On faisait des blagues, jamais Luna ne s'intéresserais à un homme seulement pour son argent. De l'argent elle en a plus qu'elle n'en a besoin. Elle se languit d'amour pour lui et toi tu lui conseilles d'aller voir ailleurs. Dis-je furieuse.

-Mais elle n'avait aucune réaction, même une plante verte aurait été plus expressive. Bougonne Drago

-Luna est gênée, elle ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments. On lui avait bien dit d'être plus explicite mais elle croyait qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti aussi vite et qu'il ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles depuis.

-Mais je croyais... Essaie de se justifier Drago.

-Ouais et Pattenrond tricote des bas! Est-ce que tu le crois ça aussi? Et tu sais comment prendre le ph des poules? Tu crois tout savoir, mais tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tu peux bien pourrir en enfer Drago Malefoy. Je m'en vais chez Harry, et j'espère ne jamais revenir ici. »

Mais de quoi elle parle? Pattenrond tricote? Je savais qu'il était intelligent mais là. Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire de ph de poule? Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle. Zut elle s'en va, je dois la rattraper je dois lui expliquer. Pas moyen de se parler sans s'engueuler. Elle s'en va chez Harry. Je dois aller la rechercher, je ne vais pas la laisser à Potter ça c'est certain. Pense Drago en transplanant chez Harry.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 22 : **__**Square Grimmaurd**_

_-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on soupçonne d'avoir fait quelque chose? demande Drago vexé._


	22. Square Grimmaurd

Disclaimer: Vous ne le savez toujours pas? Les pesos à JKR, l'histoire à Jane et tout le reste à moi.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire. On test ici si le fidelitas du Square tient toujours malgré la mort du gardien du secret. Ce chapitre est un peu coutt mais le prochain sera plus long je le promet. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 22 : ****Square Grimmaurd**

Ce qu'il peut être bête, il n'a rien compris. Croire que Luna ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent. Dire que je commençais à croire qu'il s'humanisait un peu. Pourquoi lui ai-je dit que j'allais chez Harry? Mais pour le rendre Jaloux ma vieille, tu sais bien qu'il est terriblement jaloux de Harry. Bien fait pour lui, qu'il s'inquiète un peu. Et Harry aussi par la même occasion, il a intérêt à faire amende honorable, il est peut être mon meilleur ami mais ce n'est pas à lui de décider de qui je peut être amoureuse. La maison est un peu sinistre mais au moins je suis tranquille et je sais que Drago ne pourra pas m'y rejoindre. Les souvenirs qui m'assaillissent lorsque je suis ici ne sont peut être pas des plus joyeux mais je me sens bien, je sais que Sirius m'aurait compris et m'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts.

Pendant ce temps Harry reçoit une visite dont il se serait pourtant bien passé.

« -Potter!

-Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Où est-elle?

-Mais de qui parles-tu?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais qu'elle est ici. Je veux lui parler. Dit Drago en essayant de pénétrer dans la maison de force.

-Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème mais tu devrais aller te faire soigner, Ste-Mangouste a sûrement un lit de libre pour toi. Réplique Harry en l'empêchant de passer.

-Mais moi je sais parfaitement quel est ton problème Saint-Potter. Tu es amoureux d'elle et tu ne supporte pas qu'elle m'aime moi plutôt que toi.

-Mais de qui veux-tu bien parler pour l'amour de Merlin?

-HERMIONE!!! Hurle Drago.

-TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'HERMIONE? Questionne Harry.

-OUAIS!!! Poursuit Drago

-MAIS TU ES DINGUE, JE SUIS NOUVEAU MARIÉ!!! S'exclame Harry offusqueé.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Dit Drago doucereux.

-Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi. J'aime ma femme et seul un esprit tordu comme le tien peut imaginer des choses pareilles. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione peut te trouver. Pour moi tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le même benêt imbu de sa personne.

-Je suis peut être stupide mais je suis fidèle moi.

-Harry, Drago que faites vous? Demande Ginny en arrivant.

-Ginny, ma chérie, peux-tu expliquer à cet idiot qu'Hermione n'est pas ici, Dit Harry en le défiant du regard.

-Mais voyons Drago, Hermione n'est pas ici, elle est au manoir non?

-Non, elle n'y est plus, nous nous sommes querellés, et elle est partie en me disant qu'elle venait ici. Je suis immédiatement parti à sa poursuite, et en arrivant ici je suis tombés sur lui.

-Alors nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve?

-Non, dit Drago penaud.

-Il faut avertir Tonks et Remus au plus vite, elle est peut être en danger. Rappelle toi ce qui est arrivé à son appartement, dit Ginny devant le regard dubitatif de Drago.

-Je m'occupe de Tonks, je sais comment la contacter rapidement, elle sera ici dans une minute.

-Drago mais que se passe-t-il? Demande Tonks qui arrive presque instantanément.

-Hermione a disparue!

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? Demande Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on soupçonne d'avoir fait quelque chose? demande Drago vexé.

-Parce que tu n'es pour rien dans sa disparition? Demande Tonks soupçonneuse.

-Bon d'accord, je suis le méchant garçon qui a fait de la peine à la gentille fille. Si on la retrouvait maintenant plutôt que de faire mon procès.

-On ne peut pas parler ici, transplanons au manoir. »

POP POP POP POP

« -Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas parler chez moi? demande Ginny.

-La place n'est pas sure, je préfère être ici.

-Nous devons aller aux endroits où elle est susceptible d'aller. Dit Drago.

-Son appartement, le square Grimmaurd, le chemin de traverse. Énumère Tonks.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit allée à son appartement, il est encore en chantier.

-Nous allons quand même y aller, Harry, tu vas aller au chemin de traverse et Drago tu vas aller square Grimmaurd avec Ginny.

-Pourquoi Ginny irait avec lui? Il est capable d'y aller seul.

-Harry, je ne sais pas si Drago pourra le trouver, mais je veux faire le test. Nous ne sommes pas sûr, vu la mort de Dumbledore, qui était le gardien du secret, si le square est toujours caché. Drago va y aller, s'il n'arrive pas à le trouver, Ginny vas essayer. Si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, nous saurons que le sortilège fonctionne toujours. Drago pourra alors aller à son appartement

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il va au square, après tout, c'est chez moi. Dit Harry boudeur.

-Harry, nous devons retrouver Hermione, Drago et toi ne pouvez pas passer cinq minutes sans vous prendre aux cheveux. Réplique Ginny.

-Je vais aller voir ses parents, pour savoir s'ils ont vue leur fille. On se retrouve ici dans une heure, avec Hermione. Une fois qu'elle sera revenue, je pourrai lui expliquer toutes les conséquences de son geste, j'ai du nouveau. »

Harry transplane en maugréant vers le chemin de traverse, pendant que Drago et Ginny s'en vont square Grimmaurd.

« -12 square Grimmaurd, dit Drago une fois arrivé. Je crois que ça ne fonctionne pas, il ne se passe rien.

-Hum, je me concentre, non rien, le sortilège semble toujours tenir.

-Bon je te laisse alors, je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant d'aller voir si elle est à son appartement. Si tu la trouves, dis lui que...

-Que???

-Dis lui, que je veux lui parler, il est temps que l'on cesse de prendre le mors au dents chaque fois que quelque chose ne fait pas notre affaire.

-Je vais lui faire le message, est-ce tout?

-Pour l'instant oui. Grommelle Drago. »

À venir : **Chapitre 23 : ****Retour à la réalité**

_-Harry, te voilà, dit Tonks. Il ne manque plus que Drago. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, il me semble qu'il met beaucoup de temps à se rendre à ton appartement. Surtout que tu n'y es pas. _

-Comprendpasdequoituparles, dis-je en marmonnant.


	23. Retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer: Une fois de plus, les persos à JKR et l'histoire à Jane. Le reste m'appatient, pour ce que ça vaux.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Que nous amènera le retour à la réalité, des éclaircissement ou une obscurité encore plus grande? Je sens que vous allez m'hair au vu de l'extrait du prochain chapitre. Hi hi hi.**

**Chapitre 23 : ****Retour à la réalité**

« -Hermy tu es là? Demande doucement Ginny en s'avançant dans la chambre.

-Ginny je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver. Dis-je la voix enrouée.

-Évidemment, je n'allais pas risquer de réveiller la vieille folle. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me faire insulter. Mais tu as pleurée. Me dit-elle inquiète en s'assoyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

-Non...enfin si.

-Ma pauvre chérie, toi la plus forte d'entre nous tu te laisses abattre par un Malefoy?

-Je ne le comprends pas, dès qu'il m'embrasse on dirait qu'il est prêt à me décrocher la lune mais dès que quelqu'un d'autre entre en ligne de compte, il redevient arrogant et froid. Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait?

-Non, mais cela devait être grave pour que tu te sauves ainsi.

-Il a dit à Seamus que Luna s'intéressait à lui seulement pour son argent.

-Hein???

-Il a surpris une conversation entre Luna, Fleur et moi quelques jours avant le mariage et il est allé raconter cela à Seamus.

-Luna l'avait vraiment dit? Me questionne Ginny sceptique.

-Pas comme ça. Il y avait un contexte, c'était sarcastique, on blaguait. Luna est vraiment amoureuse et elle est complètement abattue depuis ce temps là.

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi? Dis-je en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre la question.

-Est-tu amoureuse?

-Je...Oui, et voilà, je l'ai dit, je suis complètement amoureuse de lui. Mais on vient de deux mondes tellement différents, que je ne vois pas comment on pourrait réconcilier nos deux vies. De toute façon il faudrait d'abord être capable de rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans que l'un des deux claque la porte.

-Mais vous l'avez déjà fait au moins une fois non?

-Oui, dis-je en rougissant.

-Alors tout n'est pas perdu, il veut te parler.

-Quoi?

-Il est venu ici avec moi, Tonks voulait s'assurer que le fidelitas était toujours là. Comme il n'a pu entrer, en fait il n'a même pas vu l'adresse, il est reparti vers ton appartement, pour voir si tu t'y trouvais. Avant de partir il m'a dit de te dire que vous deviez vous parler.

-Mais pourquoi me cherchiez vous?

-Il est arrivé en catastrophe chez moi, tu avais dit que tu allais chez Harry. Évidemment lui et Harry se sont mis à se quereller, tu n'est pas la seule à ne pas arriver à lui parler calmement, on dirait. Ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons évidemment. On a appelé Tonks et nous nous sommes mis à ta recherche.

-Pourquoi? Dis-je encore.

-Si tu reviens avec moi au manoir, Tonks va tout t'expliquer. Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre moi non plus alors de là à te l'expliquer.

-D'accord, allons-y. Il veut me parler?

-C'est ce qu'il a finalement dit mais je crois qu'il voulait dire autre chose auparavant mais qu'il s'est retenu. Tu sauras tout dès notre arrivée. »

Nous nous rendons donc au Manoir une fois de plus. Tonks et Remus sont déjà de retour et discutent avec Narcissa dans la bibliothèque.

« -Hermione! Ne refais plus jamais cela, partir ainsi sans dire à personne où tu te trouve.

-Remus, je suis majeure et vaccinée, j'ai bien le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait. Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et ...

-Et tu ne te rend pas compte de ce qui se passe et de tout ce que cela implique. M'interrompt Remus.

-Si vous cessiez de me faire des cachotteries, peut être serais-je plus en mesure de juger. Dis-je boudeuse.

-Dès que tout le monde sera arrivé, nous allons vous faire un compte rendu détaillé.

-Harry, te voilà! S'exclame Tonks. Il ne manque plus que Drago. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, il me semble qu'il met beaucoup de temps à se rendre à ton appartement. Surtout que tu n'y es pas.

-Comprendpasdequoituparles! Dis-je en marmonnant.

-Il a mentionnée une visite à faire avant d'aller à l'appartement d'Hermy. Dit Ginny.

-Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il attende après notre rencontre avant d'aller faire sa visite mais c'est lui qui sait.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de visite à laquelle tu penses chère cousine, j'avais quelqu'un à voir, pour corriger une erreur. Dit Drago en me regardant dans les yeux. Je vois que vous l'avez trouvé.

-Oui, nous n'attendions que toi, pour vous mettre au parfum des derniers évènements. Précise Remus.

-Vous savez tous que nous travaillons en collaboration avec le ministère. Malgré la mort de Voldemort, certain sont restés adeptes de ses doctrines. Nous avons enrayés les mangemorts, des familles entières ont étés décimés, mais le mal existe toujours. Les moldus ont eu plusieurs guerres, ils n'ont pas appris direz-vous. Nous ne sommes pas mieux qu'eux. Commence Tonkls.

-C'est vrai que certaines familles ont survécut. Dit Harry en fixant Drago d'un regard mauvais.

-Il y a surtout de nouvelles souches, la haine envers les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe existe toujours. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Les jeunes imaginent toujours faire mieux que leurs aînés, que ce soit dans le bien ou dans le mal. Nous ne pouvons pas régenter toutes les actions de magie noire, nous nous concentrons sur certaines personnes à risque. Poursuit Remus

-Nous avons perdu de vue, l'une des personnes que nous étions chargés de surveiller. Explique Tonks. Nous pensons que c'est cette personne qui a attaqué Justin. Ce dernier est né de parents moldus comme vous le savez tous, c'est pourquoi nous craignons pour ta vie Hermione, toi qui es aussi fille de moldus.

-Mais en quoi pourrais-je intéresser quelqu'un ?

-Est-ce que je dois répondre à cette question? Demande Drago enjôleur.

-Sois sérieux Drago, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est grave. Nous ne voulons pas laisser les choses dégénérer comme la dernière fois. Il faut apprendre de nos erreurs, c'est à ça que servent les cours d'histoire.

-Et que pouvons-nous faire? Dis-je Je ne vais pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces sous prétexte que c'est dangereux. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du danger, j'étais près d'Harry chaque fois qu'il a dû affronter Voldemort. Je n'étais peut être pas face à lui mais j'étais dans l'action quand même.

-Nous ne voulons pas que tu restes enfermée Hermione. Nous avons vu les conséquences de l'enfermement une fois, mais partir sans dire à personne où tu te trouves est dangereux. Nous savons maintenant que le 12 square Grimmaurd est sur, et ici aussi.

-Nous savons qu'ils essaient de faire peur aux gens, ils affectionnent tout particulièrement les épouvantards. Ils peuvent ainsi connaître les peurs des gens et s'en servir contre eux ensuite.

-Lucius! Dis-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là dedans?

-Narcissa, l'autre soir quand vous avec eu l'impression de voir Lucius dans la cuisine ce n'était peut être qu'un épouvantard. Je n'y avais pas pensé, votre plus grande peur est de voir réapparaître votre mari.

-Il ne peut pas réapparaître mère, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu as vu sa dépouille.

-Je le sais Drago. Dit Narcissa en fondant en larme. Mais c'est quand même ma plus grande peur. Je sais que ce que je fais maintenant est bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il serait furieux.

-Mère il a eu tort sur toute la ligne, nous avons décidé de lutter pour le bien et nous avons bien fait.

-Je sais Drago mais j'ai peur quand même.

-Je m'excuse d'interrompre un si charmant intermède mais ce que je comprends c'est qu'ils ont réussi à introduire un épouvantard au manoir. Dit Harry.

-Il semble bien que oui, nous allons devoir renforcer les protections du manoir.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller square Grimmaurd? Nous savons que la place est sûre.

-Harry, tu sais bien que les Malefoy ainsi qu'un paquet d'autres personnes ne pourraient pas y venir. S'offusque Ginny

-On éviterait la cohue.

-HARRY!!! Disent simultanément Remus, Tonks, Hermione et Ginny.

-D'accord, je me tais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Nous devons réunir l'ordre du phénix au plus pressant, j'envoie le message.»

_À venir : __**Chapitre 24 : **__**Bain de minuit**_

_-Il m'aime, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai dit OUIIIIIIIII._


	24. Bain de minuit

Disclaimer: Je dois vraiment vous le rappeler? Les persos à JKR, et l'histoire à Jane

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon réponse générale aux reviews car je veux aller me coucher. Moi qui me croyais bien maligne avec mon extrait choc. Vous êtes trop habiles ou me connaissez trop bien. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement je l'adore. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 24 : ****Bain de minuit**

« -Mais comment vont-ils savoir? Dis-je.

-Tu n'as aucune idée? Demande Tonks rieuse. C'est pourtant toi qui nous as donné l'idée.

-Le sortilège de protéiforme. Vous vous servez de gallions?

-Non, comme nous avons plus de pièces que vous n'en aviez à l'époque, nous ne voulions pas prendre la chance de s'en servir pour s'acheter une glace. Nous avons donc ensorcelé des épinglettes, c'est un peu moins drastique que la marque des ténèbres et nous avons simplement l'air d'être des fans des Canons de Chudley.

-C'est mon frère qui va être heureux d'avoir une épinglette, c'est son équipe préféré. Mentionne Ginny.

-Bon, je crois que pour ce soir, c'est assez. La plupart des membres vont se rendre au square ce soir ou demain matin. Nous allons donc aller nous coucher. Vous décidez de rester ici ou d'aller au square? Demande Remus à Ginny et Harry.

-Pas question de dormir ici, avec lui. Nous nous rendons au square, et nous reviendrons demain matin. Répond Harry hargneux.

-Parfait, Hermione tu restes ici, et quant à toi Drago, je crois que tu as une visite à faire non? Questionne Tonks.

-Ouais, j'y vais de ce pas, Hermione, tu recevras peut être de la visite, du moins je l'espère. Je vais faire le plus rapidement possible mère. Bonne nuit à vous deux, faites de beaux rêves. Murmure-t-il en me regardant. »

Je dois me retenir à deux mains pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Comment fait-il, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir très longtemps? Quand il me regarde avec ses yeux d'épagneul, j'aurais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne pas le laisser partir. Quelle visite vais-je avoir? Il sait encore des choses que j'ignore. Sa mère me regarde d'un air étrange, sait-elle aussi ces choses que j'ignore? Nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit et je monte vers ma chambre. La porte est ouverte, peut être ma visite est-elle déjà arrivée. J'entre et je vois Luna étendue sur mon lit, les yeux rêveurs en train de flatter Pattenrond.

« -Luna!

-Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse, S'exclame-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

-Mais que se passe-t-il?

-Seamus!

-Quoi Seamus?

-Il m'aime, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai dit OUIIIIIIIII.

-C'est merveilleux Luna, quand cela s'est-il passé et comment surtout? Dis-je plus ou moins surprise.

-Il est venu au journal plus tôt dans la soirée. J'étais penchée au dessus des épreuves à corriger, nostalgique, quand j'ai vu une ombre se dessiner au dessus de ma tête. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, j'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais j'avais peur d'être repoussée. Poursuit -elle rêveuse.

-Et ensuite? Dis-je en interrompant sa rêverie.

-Il a pris ma main et s'est excusé, il a dit qu'il avait été ridicule de croire ce que Drago lui avait dit sans chercher confirmation. Là il m'a un peu perdu.

-C'est que...

-Oui, je sais, il m'a tout expliqué ensuite. Il m'a demandé d'aller me promener avec lui dans le parc en face du journal. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais comme je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau, je l'ai suivi. Nous avons parlé pendant deux heures avant qu'il s'arrête soudainement se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse...

-La terre appelle Luna! Dis-je après une minute de regard dans la brume.

-Ah Oui! C'est ensuite qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Puis il a reçu le signal de Tonks alors nous sommes venus.

-Il est ici?

-À Coté, dans la chambre qu'occupait Justin, je vais d'ailleurs me dépêcher de le retrouver. Il a sûrement eu le temps d'avertir Narcissa que nous sommes ici. Nous serons donc rendus demain pour la réunion. Passe une bonne nuit Hermione, moi j'ai l'impression que ce sera la meilleure depuis longtemps. Dit-elle en rougissant. »

La chanceuse, je l'entend rire lorsqu'elle cogne à la porte de la chambre voisine. Je suis bien heureuse pour elle quoiqu'un peu jalouse, surtout que je me rends compte que Drago a fait pour une fois preuve d'humanité. C'est sûrement Seamus qu'il est allé voir avant d'aller à mon appartement, il a été rectifier les choses. Comme j'aimerais être à leur place, dans les bras de la personne que j'aime. Mais je vais devoir dormir dans ce grand lit froid. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui. Je décide donc de transplaner sur le chemin menant au lac. Les étoiles brillent, la lune est encore loin d'être pleine, ce qui est très bien comme cela. J'aperçoit la constellation du dragon, est-ce un signe? Comme l'eau est fraîche, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de m'y baigner. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'envie de prendre un bain de minuit mais il me semble que les circonstances s'y prêtent bien. Je suis à l'abri, dans un lac privé, de leur chambre Luna et Seamus ne peuvent me voir. De tout façon, même s'ils avaient pu, ils ont sûrement mieux à faire que de regarder le lac. Narcissa, quant à elle, est montée se coucher, et je l'ai entendu dire à Drago qu'elle prendrait une potion pour dormir. Je me laisse donc tenter, pourquoi n'ai je pas essayé cela auparavant? Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau nue est merveilleux. Je nage et j'ai l'impression de glisser tellement c'est calme, aucunes vagues, aucun souffle de vent. Je me laisse flotter sur le dos et je savoure la caresse du croissant de lune sur mon corps. Je sens soudain que je suis attiré vers le fond, une créature marine a-t-elle élue domicile dans ce lac paisible? Je sens de longs doigts fins remonter le long de ma cheville, des Strangulots? Toujours aussi lentement les doigts remontent le long des mes jambes et avant que je ne manque d'air je suis remontée à la surface et ma bouche est prise en otage par celle de Drago. J'ai de la peine à respirer mais cela ne me tourmente, pas lorsque je sens que lui aussi est nu, collé contre moi. J'ai l'impression que son baiser n'aura jamais de fin et lorsqu'il quitte ma bouche pour murmurer à mon oreille, je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner.

« -Ma toute belle, comment est-ce possible d'être aussi désirable? Quand je suis revenu et que je t'ai aperçue flottant sur le lac j'ai cru avoir un infarctus. Je te croyais morte, je ne te croyais pas assez coquine pour décider de me provoquer ainsi.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour te provoquer, tu n'étais même pas là.

-Tu savais pourtant que la vue de ma chambre est directement dirigée sur le lac. Quand je suis allé dans ta chambre et que j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas je suis retourné dans la mienne pour pouvoir embrasser du regard le parc et le lac.

-Tu es allé dans ma chambre? Dis-je curieuse.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais aller au lit sans te dire bonne nuit. Dormir si près de toi et séparé par une cloison alors que même les vêtements entre nos deux corps me semblent un obstacle. Murmure-t-il le souffle court.

-Il n'y a pourtant aucun vêtement entre nous maintenant. Dis-je mutine en caressant son torse.

-Petite diablesse, tu sais très bien l'effet que tu me fais, dépêchons nous de transplaner dans ma chambre et je vais te montrer tout ce que j'ai envie de faire.

-Je vais encore avoir droit à une démonstration de tes performances. Dis-je rieuse.

-J'ose espérer que tu ne restera pas spectatrice de mes performances.

-C'est vrai, tu me trouve passive. Poursuis-je en laissant descendre ma main.

-GRRR, tu n'aurais pas du sang de vélane par hasard?

-Pas que je sache mais si les vélanes envoûtent par leur chant, les sang de bourbe quant à elle, sont très habiles manuellement. Très très habiles! Dis-je malicieuse.

-On transplane. Ânonne Drago le souffle court »

Je m'accroche à son cou et nous voilà en un instant étendu sur son lit. Comme j'en ai rêvé de ce lit. J'aurais plein de choses à lui dire et à lui demander mais demain est un autre jour et je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur ma peau brûlante.

**À suivre : Petit intermède**

« -Incarcerem! Ainsi ligotée, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Collaporta! Voilà pour la porte, si jamais tu réussi à te défaire de tes liens tu ne pourras pas sortir.


	25. Petit intermède

Disclaimer; Je devrais faire un copier coller. Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à Jane (quoique de moins en moins)

Bla bla de l'auteu: Désolée pour le retard, 12 jours de travail en ligne, je me loue des film et je me couche à 2h du mat, plus envie de venie actualiser. Mais bon je suis là ce matin et c'est ce qui compte non? Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 25 : ****Petit intermède**

Je me sens si bien, le lit est chaud et moelleux, je flotte sur mon petit nuage de félicité (il est revenu), je m'étire et je sens un grondement monter du plus profond de mon être. GRRRR, il n'a pas osé refaire ça, pas deux fois le même coup. J'ouvre les yeux et je suis fin seule dans son grand lit, je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé avoir une autre fois. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il va m'entendre. Je me lève et m'enroule tant bien que mal dans le drap, je me dirige ensuite vers la porte, je suis prête à le poursuivre dans tout le manoir s'il le faut mais il ne me faussera pas compagnie encore ce matin. Je suis là à m'acharner sur la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir et je n'entend pas transplaner derrière moi.

« -Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le spectacle mais que fais-tu à t'acharner sur la porte. Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache.

-GGRRRR! Fis-je en me précipitant vers lui.

-Es-tu toujours aussi sympathique au saut du lit? Me demande-t-il en souriant. »

Je lui assène une gifle monumentale avant de m'apercevoir qu'il tient une cruche de jus d'orange et des croissants chauds dans ses mains. Il est abasourdi par ma gifle, mais je vois la couleur de ses yeux s'assombrir, il est furieux, il dépose lentement, trop lentement, son chargement sur la table, et se tourne brusquement vers moi. Avant même que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il me soulève, me prend dans ses bras et me jette sur le lit. Il prend sa baguette mais que va t-il faire?

« -Incarcerem! Ainsi ligotée, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Collaporta! Voilà pour la porte, si jamais tu réussi à te défaire de tes liens tu ne pourras pas sortir.

-Tu crois m'arrêter comme ça, je ne suis pas une pauvre sorcière de premier cycle.

-Si je ne t'arrête pas, je vais au moins te ralentir assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de te parler. Gronde-t-il en s'approchant. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, je veux avoir ma récompense.

-Ta récompense? Dis-je estomaquée.

-Oui, ma récompense pour t'avoir empêcher de te ridiculiser en descendant en bas aussi peu vêtue. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais Seamus a couché ici et il est en train de déjeuner avec Luna et ma mère. Je suis certain qu'ils auraient bien aimé te voir descendre vêtue de mon seul drap. Donc j'estime que je mérite une récompense et j'ai choisi un baiser. Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Hum une vraie petite chatte, tu sors tes griffes mais il suffit de te flatter dans le sens du poil et tu te mets à ronronner.

-GRRRR! Me flatter dans le sens du poil! Détache-moi donc pour voir si la petite chatte va continuer à ronronner.

-Luna a bien raison, tu n'es pas parlable le matin. J'ai bien envie de te laisser attacher et d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner en bas avec des gens plus sociables. Menace-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-DRAGO!!! Si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter pour le restant de tes jours, je ne te parlerai plus jamais.

-Hum! Ce n'est pas une perspective très intéressante puisque dans le fond tout ce que je veux c'est te parler mais si tu ne me parles plus¸ cela nous laisserait du temps pour occuper nos temps libres autrement.

-Drago!!!

-Je sais, je suis insatiable, mais comment résister face à toi. Avant de te détacher je veux que tu me promettre d'être sage et de rester calme.

-Tu as apporté du café? Dis-je bougonneuse.

-Non mais ça peut s'arranger s'il ne manque que cela pour te faire plaisir.

-Je veux aussi une promesse.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie. Dit-il en détachant mes liens.

-Ne me refait jamais ça. Dis-je en le renversant.

-T'attacher?

Non...m'abandonner...le matin...sans me donner...un baiser...Dis-je en l'embrassant entre chaque phrase.

-Huuum! Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir été attaché, mais je te trouve très entreprenante ce matin. Je crois que les croissants vont attendr., Conclue-t- il en me renversant à son tour. »

Une heure plus tard, le manoir est rempli des membres de l'ordre du phénix, il ne manque que Drago et moi.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Demande Harry furieux.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir les détails? Questionne Seamus en riant.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ensembles Luna et toi et vous êtes ici. Pourquoi doit-il toujours attirer l'attention sur lui?

-En fait Harry, si nous sommes déjà ici, répond Seamus, ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Comme toute bonne journaliste, Luna avait très hâte de connaître les détails. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais fait comme Drago, j'oserais même dire que je ne serais pas descendu du tout.

-Pervers. Dit Luna amoureusement.

-On dirait que tous les employés du ministère ont un petit coté pervers, et toi Remus? Questionne Georges.

-Je te fais cordialement remarquer mon jeune ami que ton père a longtemps fait partie du ministère.

-Et nous avons eu 7 enfants aussi. Répond Molly en riant.

-Moi qui croyais que tu en avait eu autant parce que tu attendais la fille parfaite. Dit Ginny

-Faut dire que moi après Percy, j'aurais préféré m'abstenir. Rajoute Ron en riant.

-T'aurais eu l'air fin nigaud, on serait pas nés.

-Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais faudrait commencer non? Dit Harry. S'ils ne descendent pas, je vais monter les chercher.

-Je crois que je vais y aller chéri, tu ne serais sûrement pas le bienvenu par les temps qui courent. YOU HOU LES AMOUREUX! Crie Ginny en montant les marches. SI VOUS NE SORTEZ PAS DE VOTRE CHAMBRE, C'EST MOI QUI VAIS Y ENTRER ET QUELQUE SOIT VOTRE TENUE ALORS ON SE MAGNE. Bon, je vois que vous vous décidez à ouvrir, vous êtes habillés en plus, mais pourquoi ne descendez vous pas?

-On arrive Ginny, nous te suivons, le temps de faire le lit et nous arrivons.

-NON! Je connais ça, pas question que je vous laisse aller faire le lit. Vous en auriez pour des heures encore. Vous venez à ma suite. J'espère que vous vous êtes parlé au moins.

-Parler? Pourquoi parler nous avions bien mieux à faire?

-On aura tout le temps de parler quand je serais rendu vieux et impuissant. Dit Drago en riant.

-Merci pour ce commentaire instructif. Au moins vous ne vous êtes pas engueulé pour une fois

-HUM! Disons-nous ensemble en nous esclaffant.

-Les voilà, nous pouvons commencer Remus. Dit Ginny en redescendant.

-Nous savons donc maintenant qui a attaqué Justin et qui est son maître. Nos soupçons étaient fondés, le problème c'est que nous l'avons perdu de vue.

-Son nom Remus? Questionne Drago inquiet.

-Montague! »

À venir : **Chapitre 26 : ****La déclaration**

-Mais le sexe n'est pas tout dans la vie Mione. Il faut des bases solides pour que l'amour dure longtemps, regarde Ginny et moi. Nous avons traversé des épreuves mais nous sommes toujours ensembles, nous avons un attachement profond l'un envers l'autre.


	26. La déclaration

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à Jane. Tout le reste est à moi (pour ce que ça vaux)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Je m'excuse pour ce délai, lorsque je suis venue hier soir pour publier je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus aucun chapitre de corrigé. Comme je suis en congé aujourd'hui je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance. Bon ensuite pour ceux qui connaissent Orgueil et préjugé, vous allez reamrquer un nouveau personnage qui vous semblera familier. Je ramène Wickham à la vie, en fait j'utilise son nom mais c'est un tout nouveau personnage (Il est de moi celui là na na na na nère). Mais tout comme son homologue du roman, il n'a pas le beau rôle. Je crois d'ailleurs que je me distancie de plus en plus du roman et que l'histoire prend son envol d'elle même. Bon ça suffit le bla bla, je vous laisse tranquille. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 26 : ****La déclaration**

« Hey merde! S'exclame Drago.

-Tu le connais? Demande-je.

-Vas-y Drago. Dit nous tout ce que tu sais sur ce charmant jeune homme. C'est un de tes amis j'imagine? Dit Harry sarcastique.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon ami à proprement parler. Mais je le connais quand même bien. Lloyd Montague, il a deux ans de plus que nous, il faisait partie de la maison Serpentard, il a été poursuiveur pour l'équipe de quidditch lors de notre troisième et cinquième année. Il a aussi fait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale c'est là qu'il a rencontré celle qui est devenue depuis sa femme, Millicent Bulstrode. Il travaille maintenant pour la Gringotts Bank of commerce, il s'occupe des transactions entre particuliers. Sa femme travaille pour le designer McCarthy.

-Jenkins McCarthy, le designer qui a fait ma robe de mariée.

-Celui-là même, nous avions ainsi une occasion de le surveiller. Répond Molly Wesley à sa fille surprise.

-Ils sont mariés depuis cinq ans et ont deux enfants de quatre et un an et demi Thomas et Démonia. Ils habitent Little Hangleton, une grande demeure non loin de la résidence de feu les Jedusor.

-Tu sembles être au courant de pas mal de choses. Dit Harry.

-Normal, c'est une partie de mon travail de savoir ce genre de choses.

-T'es policier? Demande Harry surpris.

-D'après la description que m'en a fait Hermione, on peut dire que c'est ce que je fait. Mon poste est plutôt celui de grand inquisiteur. J'ai à ma charge des inquisiteur qui font de la recherche sur le terrain et nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec les relationniste, dont fait partie Seamus.

-En somme tu es le patron? Demande Fred.

-Pas vraiment le patron, je rends des comptes au ministre mais c'est moi qui trie les informations recueillies par les inquisiteurs avant de les transmettre au ministre. Ensuite, les relationnistes s'occupent des relations avec les gens que nous avons cernés.

-WOW! C'est impressionnant! Dit Luna.

-Et pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de cela? Questionne Harry sceptique.

-Tu crois que l'on va crier sur les toits que nous espionnons les gens. Nous travaillons dans l'ombre.

-Tu n'es plus dans l'ombre maintenant, depuis notre mariage tu es réapparu. Dit Ginny.

-Mais personne, à part les gens du ministère et vous maintenant, ne sait quel est mon véritable travail, pour tout le monde je suis une langue-de-plomb. Comme personne ne sait vraiment ce que font les langues-de-plomb, personne ne me pose de question.

-Vous avez vos bureaux au ministère de la magie? Demande George.

-Oui, ils sont cachés au niveau 10 derrière le département des mystères. Nous y accédons par une porte dérobée.

-Whoua! Si je m'attendais a cela. S'exclame Luna. Le pire c'est que je ne peux rien dire même si cela ferait un super article. J'imagine déjà le titre, le mystérieux secret du ministère. Pas besoin de me faire des gros yeux, je ne dirai rien, vous m'imaginez trahir mon Seamus chéri.

-Ce n'est pas seulement Seamus que tu trahirais, tu risquerais de faire échouer tout ce que nous faisons, et comme nous sommes encore à la recherche de celui qui dirige, nous devons continuer à travailler dans le secret. Explique Remus.

-Mais tu as dit que tu savais qui dirigeait, qui est-ce? Demande Harry.

-Nous savons son nom, mais nous ne savons pas grand chose de lui, même les inquisiteurs n'ont pas réussi à avoir des informations sur son compte, nous ne savons même pas a quoi il ressemble. Il se nomme Georges Wickham.

-OH! Dis-je.

-Mais que se passe-t-il Hermione? Tu le connais? Me demande Tonks.

-Non...Non...Je viens juste de voir passer Pattenrond et je me demandais ou il allait, il est parti vers l'extérieur, je vais aller voir où il va. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-HERMIONE, tu ne peux pas partir, nous sommes en pleine réunion. Me dit Tonks un peu vexée.

-Ah! C'est vrai, j'oubliais, j'imagine qu'il ne peut pas aller très loin, nous en étions où.

-Tu es sure que ça va Mione? Me demande Harry en se rapprochant et en me prenant le bras.

-Bien sur Harry, juste un petit coup de fatigue, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Dis-je en lui prenant sa main sans remarquer le regard glacial dont nous enveloppe Drago.

-Tu devrais essayer de te reposer ce soir, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes facultés, j'ai l'impression que les prochaines semaines vont êtres mouvementées. Dit Harry en regardant Remus et feignant d'ignorer le regard de Drago.

-Harry a raison, il est évident que nous aurons beaucoup à faire, si nous ne voulons pas que des accidents tel que celui qui est arrivé à Justin se reproduisent. Dit Arthur.

-Dis-moi Arthur qu'en est-il de ta nomination au poste de ministre de la magie?

-Elle va bon train, Dieb Zauberer songe à prendre sa retraite et maintenant que mes oisillons sont tous partis du nid, je peux penser à me consacrer à une tâche plus complexe.

-Comme si le fait que l'on soit à la maison t'empêchait de faire quelque chose. Toi et maman avez toujours fait partie de l'ordre et c'est bien plus dangereux que d'être ministre! Dit Ginny vexée. »

Je les laisse se quereller en famille, de toute façon tels que je les connais, ils vont finir par se sauter dans les bras les uns les autres, je n'ai jamais vu famille plus unie. Je décide de monter dans ma chambre, je cherche Drago des yeux mais je crois qu'il parle avec sa mère dans la cuisine, il saura bien me retrouver de toute façon. Arrivée dans ma chambre je me jette sur mon lit et la voix d'Harry me fait sursauter, je ne m'était pas rendu compte qu'il me suivait.

«-Mione chérie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dit-il en s'assoyant sur le bord de mon lit.

-Mais il ne se passe rien Harry, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

-À d'autres, je te connais trop bien. C'est ce Malefoy qui t'as fait du mal?

-Il a un nom je te signale, et non il ne m'a pas fait de mal, tu as bien vu que nous n'étions pas pressé de descendre tout à l'heure.

-Mais le sexe n'est pas tout dans la vie Mione. Il faut des bases solides pour que l'amour dure longtemps, regarde Ginny et moi. Nous avons traversé des épreuves mais nous sommes toujours ensembles, nous avons un attachement profond l'un envers l'autre.

-Je sais Harry, il n'y a pas que le sexe entre Drago et moi, je ne sais pas encore tout ce qu'il y a mais c'est plus profond, je te le jure.

-Il faut que tu me promettes que s'il te fait du mal, tu vienne me le dire, et n'espère pas me cacher quelque chose, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je vais veiller au grain, ne t'inquiète pas je vais le surveiller je ne lui fait pas confiance. Dit Harry en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Comme c'est touchant! Dit Drago sarcastique en pénétrant dans la chambre. Je vous dérange peut être? Je peux aller dire à Ginny que tu viendras la rejoindre quand tu en auras terminé avec Hermione.

-DRAGO! M'exclame-je.

-Malefoy, comme tu peux être stupide! Prend soin de toi Mione et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Quant à toi la fouine je te défends de poser tes sales pattes sur elle.

-HARRY! NON DRAGO LAISSE LE PARTIR! Dis-je paniquée en voyant Drago s'avancer la baguette levée vers Harry.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Saint-Potter! JE VAIS TE RETROUVER! Lui crie Drago alors qu'Harry descend les marches.

-Drago!

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAISAIT ICI? UN CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ, IL TE LES FAUT TOUS.

-ARRÊTE DE CRIER APRÈS MOI! Dis-je en pleurant.

-N'essaie pas, tes larmes ne m'attendrirons pas. Il faut faire face à la musique. Si c'est lui que tu aimes pourquoi couches-tu avec moi?

-Mais je ne l'aime pas, il est mon ami, un de mes plus cher ami, il m'a toujours défendu, il est un peu comme mon grand frère.

-Un grand frère ne regarde pas sa soeur avec des yeux enamourés le jour de son mariage.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Questionne-je surprise.

-Au mariage, avant de dire oui, Potter t'as regardé, il voulait savoir si tu changeais d'idée j'imagine.

-Comme tu peux être bête lorsque tu veux. Oui, il m'a regardé, mais pas pour savoir si je changeais d'idée, il m'a regardé comme un garçon aurait regardé sa mère avant de dire oui. Il n'a plus de mère, j'imagine que tu l'avais remarqué.

-Comme ça il te prend pour sa mère, comme c'est mignon! Dit Drago sarcastique.

-Il ne me prend pas pour sa mère mais je suis aussi la meilleure amie de Ginny alors c'est comme s'il me demandait : Tu es sure qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle a envie de m'épouser? Il était inquiet comme tout homme avant de se marier, comme il n'avait pas de mère à questionner du regard, c'est vers moi que ses yeux se sont dirigés.

-Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, quand je suis entré il te tenait dans ses bras et venait de te dire qu'il t'aimait.

-Il veut me protéger de toi, il a peur que tu me fasses du mal, il m'aime comme un grand frère ou un fidèle ami. Il n'a pas confiance en toi, je ne le blâme pas, mais...

-TU NE LE BLÂME PAS! S'emporte Drago une fois de plus

-Mais Drago...

-Non, je vois que tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu t'imagines que je fais quoi? Que je me sers de toi pour accomplir mes noirs dessein? Et mon coeur, tu l'as entendu battre lorsque je suis près de toi? Tu crois que je peux simuler l'émotion qui m'envahit lorsque je te tiens dans mes bras? Tu m'imagines meilleur comédien que je ne le suis en vérité. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, je ne cherche même pas à les dissimuler, je t'aime, si tu n'est pas apte à comprendre, je ne peux rien y faire. T u as peut être besoin de réfléchir? Déclame Drago dans un souffle.

-...

-La réponse est claire, je m'en vais travailler ne m'attend pas ce soir, je vais rentrer tard et il n'y a aucune chance que je vienne te rejoindre. Penses-y, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui se contente de demi-mesure. Je ne peux pas te demander de choisir entre tes amis et moi, tu me détesterais mais tu dois décider si tu m'aimes assez pour faire face à tes amis et essayer de leur faire comprendre que je suis l'homme de ta vie.

-Drago? DRAGO!!! Dis-je en sortant trop tard de mon marasme. »

Il est parti, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il est parti, je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir sa déclaration m'a abasourdie. Il m'aime... Il m'aime... Il m'aime. Bon maintenant je dois régler le problème Potter. Ron a compris mais je crois qu'Harry aura du mal à s'y faire. Mais il n'aura pas le choix parce qu'il m'aime... Il m'aime... Il m'aime.

_À venir : Chapitre 27 Tête de cochon_

_-Tu l'a laissé pour mort et ça c'est différent. Tu dois toujours t'assurer avant de partir que ta victime n'a plus aucuns signes vitaux. Le sortilège que tu as utilisé est dangereux mais pas mortel si bien soigné. Si je t'ai appris ce sort, c'est pour te permettre de faire souffrir tes victimes._


	27. Tête de cochon

Disclaimer: Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire ma foi m'appartient de plus en plus.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Non non vous ne rêvez pas, un deuxième chapitre dans la même journée. Je n'ai pas cédé sous la torture (hein Lana Nemesis), mais comme j'ai pris mon temps pour le chapitre d'hier j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 27 : ****Tête de cochon**

«-Montague, tu daignes enfin te représenter devant moi.

-Pardonnez-moi Wickham, mais j'ai été débordé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais peur de revenir en sachant que tu avais failli à ta mission et que j'allais devoir agir moi même.

-Non Wikham, j'ai ce que je devais trouver et je me suis occupé du sang de bourbe.

-Le sang de bourbe a été sauvé.

-Mais je l'ai tué! S'exclame Montague

-Tu l'a laissé pour mort et ça c'est différent. Tu dois toujours t'assurer avant de partir que ta victime n'a plus aucuns signes vitaux. Le sortilège que tu as utilisé est dangereux mais pas mortel si bien soigné. Si je t'ai appris ce sort, c'est pour te permettre de faire souffrir tes victimes. L'avada Kedavra est trop rapide comme mort, la victime n'a pas le temps de souffrir et de penser à ses péchés. C'est un sort qui, je l'espère, aura pour effet de dissuader les sangs mêlés à se frotter à moi. Ils sauront ainsi qu'ils n'auront pas une mort rapide et non douloureuse. Ils l'ont retrouvé, je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont pu le sauver. Ta couverture est brûlée ils savent maintenant que tu es de mon coté, il a pu t'identifier. Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois pas laisser de survivant. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait voir lorsque tu es allé à son appartement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé, j'ai confié la mission à Millicent.

-Tu laisses ta femme faire les missions que je te confie?

-Je me disais qu'une fille serait plus adaptée, pour ce genre de mission.

-Est-ce une impression ou tu te moques de moi?

-Non Wickham, et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi j'ai recruté un nouveau membre.

-Tu t'es assuré de ses bonnes références.

-Oui, il fréquente le club, je l'ai longuement interrogé et il prône la même idéologie que nous. Il était un adepte de Voldemort mais ne participait pas activement à ses activités. Il regrette de ne pas s'être impliqué plus à fond, selon ses convictions.

-Il regrette de ne pas avoir été tué? Tout comme ce pseudo maître, comment pouvait il prôner la suprématie de la race étant lui-même un sang-mêlé?

-Non, il ne regrette pas de ne pas être mort, mais il se sent honteux de ne pas s'être battu pour ses croyances et il espère se reprendre.

-Bon, avant de l'amener à moi j'aimerais que des recherches plus poussées soient faites sur lui. Présente le à McCarthy, il va s'occuper de lui.

-Comme vous voulez Wickham, j'espère que les photos que Millicent vous a ramenées vont vous satisfaire.

Elles vont surtout empêcher que je ne sois identifié. Je sais que c'est elle qui est allé sauver Finch-Fletchey et je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse montrer cette photo de moi si mon nom est prononcé.

-Mais cette sang de bourbe avait une photo de vous? Questionne Montague surpris.

-Oui et la façon dont elle l'a obtenue ne te concerne pas.

-C'était votre petite amie? Une sang de bourbe?

-Ce que tu peux être bête, ce n'était pas ma petite amie, mais je dois dire que je l'ai côtoyée un certains temps, maintenant veux-tu bien me fiche la paix et repartir.»

Une fois de plus Drago s'est réfugié chez son partenaire de travail mais à sa grande surprise, la maison est vide à son arrivée. Il s'installe donc sur le canapé du salon et se met à penser tout haut.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, j'ai un petit pois à la place du cerveau. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'elle aime Potter, parce que c'est évident qu'elle ressent pour lui plus que de l'amitié, sinon elle m'aurait répondu. Elle est tellement différente de toutes les femmes que j'ai connues, les autres se pâmaient devant moi mais elle... Elle ne se pâme pas, elle me fixe de ce regard insolent et provocateur. D'accord, elle ne résiste pas lorsque je la touche mais dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, on dirait que je parle troll. En fait c'est peut être ça mon problème, je suis un troll, je suis un stupide troll, avec une stupide cervelle de troll et un hideux corps de troll. Bon n'exagérons rien, j'ai un corps de dieu grec mais une cervelle de troll.

«-Tu parles tout seul maintenant Drago.

-Te voilà enfin mais où étais-tu?

-J'avais un rendez-vous, mais toi que fais-tu encore ici? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir mais tu n'es jamais venu aussi souvent que ces derniers jours. Non, attend, laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es chicané avec Granger et c'est pour ça que tu te traites de troll.

-CommesijepassaitmesjournéesàmechicaneravecGranger! Marmonne Drago.

-Attend, laisse-moi compter, vous vous êtes déjà chicané...

-Oh! Ça va! Pas besoin de compter, le calcul est simple mais cruel, on s'est chicané plus souvent qu'on a fait l'amour.

-Dans mon temps j'aimais mieux faire l'amour mais... Dit l'interlocuteur de Drago en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je ne suis pas fait en bois, moi aussi je préfère la tenir dans mes bras plutôt que de la tenir à distance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors?

-Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de plier et de revenir m'excuser en rampant. Elle a aussi des torts. Elle a dit qu'elle comprenait Potter de ne pas me faire confiance.

-Mais elle a raison, tu ne lui fait pas confiance non plus, elle ne sait même pas si tu l'aimes et tu voudrait qu'elle te fasse confiance les yeux fermés.

-Mais tu te trompes, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Répond Drago penaud.

-Première nouvelle, quand ça?

-Juste avant de partir et elle n'a pas réagi.

-Dis-moi est-ce qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pendante?

-Oui mais...

-Drago Malefoy, on voit que tu ne connais rien aux femmes, tu lui assène cette vérité et tu ne lui laisses pas le temps d'assimiler avant de te sauver. Tu l'as probablement sonnée, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle déclaration de ta part subitement.

-Mais veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu connais aux femmes toi qui n'en as connu qu'une seule? Dit Drago vexé.

-Je t'ai dit que j'en avais aimé une seule, pas que j'en avais connu une seule, je ne suis pas fait de bois non plus. Tu dois retourner la voir et la laisser s'expliquer.

-Je crois que je vais la faire attendre un peu, je n'en serai que plus désirable. Dit Drago boudeur.

-Drago, tu pousses ta chance un peu trop loin je trouve.

-Je sais mais je veux prendre un peu de recul pour voir si je l'aime vraiment et si elle me manque un peu. Je crois que je vais coucher ici quelques jours, tu n'as pas d'objections j'espère.

-Fais comme tu veux, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. Si tu crois que tu as besoin de réfléchir c'est peut être que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. Dit-il avant de sortir »

En fait je sais très bien qu'elle me manque déjà et pas juste un peu. Son sourire, ses yeux si doux, les frissons que je fais naître sur son corps dès que je la touche, son coeur qui bat au même rythme que le mien et sa façon de dire mon nom quand la passion l'emporte. Juste d'y penser j'ai mal et je me retiens pour ne pas la rejoindre et lui demander pardon à genoux. Je veux qu'elle soit sûre de son amour pour moi, je ne pourrai pas supporter de l'aimer à jamais et de n'être pas aimé en retour. Je ne sais pas s'il a revu cette femme après mais je sais que si cela m'arrivait je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Pense Drago.

Les pensées d'Hermione ne sont pas des plus joyeuses non plus :

Mais où est-il je l'ai cherché partout, il ne peut pas se cacher bien loin. Mais, non évidemment il a réussi à disparaître de la circulation pendant sept ans et tu crois que s'il décide de t'éviter il ne réussira pas. Mais je suis chez lui! Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'a pas une autre demeure, avec un lit bien chaud qui l'attend. Non il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Pansy se ferait sûrement un plaisir de l'héberger. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire que je l'aime aussi, il m'a prise tellement par surprise que je n'ai su que dire. Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire que je l'aime et que quels que soit ses secrets je vais l'accepter. Je voudrais tout savoir de lui mais j'aime mieux l'avoir avec des secrets que de ne pas l'avoir du tout. À la seule pensée que je pourrais ne plus jamais le revoir, mon coeur se brise, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. Je dois aussi régler mes problèmes de mon coté, je dois aller parler avec Harry, il ne peut pas continuer à haïr Drago comme cela, il est le seul à ne pas comprendre. Je sais bien qu'il ne sera pas facile à convaincre mais j'ai un atout dans ma manche. J'aimerais mieux ne pas devoir m'en servir, par respect, mais si je n'ai pas le choix je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait mon geste.

_À venir : chapitre 28 : Le bref retour du maraudeur._

_-Mione, si tu savais comme il me maque, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à lui. Je suis calmement en train de faire quelque chose et subitement je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place. _


	28. Le bref retour du maraudeur

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR, l'histoire pas mal à moi

Bla bla de l'auteur: J'ai atteint les 100 reviews nananère. Bon ça suffit, on se calme. Le titre du chapitre est très évocateur, et je dois mentionner que bien que je l'ai lu plusieurs fois, c'est la première fois que je le llis sans ressentir une boule dans la gorge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime tout simplement et il me manque.

Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 28 : ****Le bref retour du maraudeur**

«-Je sais que la partie n'est pas gagnée Ginny mais je dois absolument lui parler. Dis-je une fois arrivée chez Harry.

-J'espère que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais?

-Je l'aime!

-Mais lui? Me questionne Ginny sceptique.

-Il m'aime, il me l'a dit avant de disparaître

-Je ne comprend pas le genre de relation que vous entretenez, moi qui ai l'esprit ouvert alors imagine Harry. Bonne chance.

-Merci! HARRY! Dis-je en montant les marches qui mènent à sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hermione?

-Je voulais te parler, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Ouais t'as raison, tu devrais rompre avec Malefoy.

-Harry! M'exclame-je vexée.

-Tu sais j'aurais aimé vivre à l'époque des maraudeurs, ils étaient unis pour la vie et n'auraient jamais pactisé avec l'ennemi.

-HARRY POTTER! Tu m'accuses de pactiser avec l'ennemi alors que Drago n'est plus notre ennemi, il est de notre coté maintenant. En plus je te rappelle que ton père a sauvé Rogue d'une mort certaine en allant le chercher dans la cabane hurlante alors que Sirius l'avait envoyé voir Remus en loup garou.

-Il l'a aidé une fois, par pitié, mais il n'a pas décidé d'unir sa vie à lui. Réplique Harry mauvais joueur.

-Si je comprends bien tu serais prêt à sacrifier notre amitié si je décidais de continuer à voir Drago.

-Il t'a demandé de ne plus nous voir? S'offusque Harry.

-Non, il ne ferait jamais cela, il sait que je le détesterais ensuite. En plus tu es le seul qui ne l'accepte pas, même Ron s'est fait une raison et accepte de lui parler.

-Ron doit vraiment t'aimer s'il accepte cela.

-Harry tu es vraiment borné, je ne voulais pas arriver à cet extrême mais je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. Lorsque je suis allé au square Grimmaurd l'autre jour, je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre de Sirius.

-Pourquoi la chambre de Sirius? Me demande Harry surpris.

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de me sentir proche de quelqu'un et je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait compris.

-Pas certain, rappelle-toi comme il détestait Rogue.

-Mais il a toujours voulu notre bonheur non? Alors j'avais besoin de réconfort comme je ne pouvais pas te parler je suis allé lui parler. En fait c'est plus facile de parler avec un mort, comme ça on peut lui faire dire ce que l'on veut. Lorsque je me suis couchée sur son lit pour pleurer, j'ai mis les bras sous son oreiller et j'ai trouvé une lettre.

-Sous l'oreiller de Sirius?

-Oui, d'accord, je me suis dit au début que cela ne me regardait pas et que je ne devais pas la lire mais la curiosité a été la plus forte. Finalement je crois qu'il était écrit dans le ciel que je trouve cette lettre, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle va te permettre de réaliser bien des choses. »

_J'écris cette lettre en sachant qu'elle ne sera jamais lue. Je suis simplement incapable de contenir mon coeur plus longtemps. Toi mon aimée, toi qui a fait repartir mon coeur qui avait cessé de battre, toi qui ne me voyais jamais. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu serais la seule que j'aimerais, que jamais mon coeur ne battrait pour une autre. J'étais fasciné par tes cheveux roux, ton regard espiègle et ton sens de la répartie. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser que tu n'étais pas un rêve, mon ami, mon frère, la seule famille qu'il me reste, s'est exclamé que tu venais de lui briser le coeur. Je sais bien, qu'il avait dit cela sans même y penser mais de l'entendre de sa bouche a condamné mon amour pour toi. Pendant un court instant, nous nous sommes regardés, et j'ai su que tu l'aimerais aussi un jour. Tu en as mis du temps, mais tu as fini par réaliser que tu l'aimais. Personne ne comprenait mon besoin de m'étourdir avec une panoplie de filles toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Aucune ne t'arriva jamais à la cheville. Aucune n'a pris ta place dans mon coeur. J'aurais tout fait pour te défendre, mais j'ai eu tout faux. Jusqu'au jour de ta mort, j'ai voulu te protéger, j'ai ce jour honni perdu les deux personnes que j'ai aimé le plus. J'avais promis de protéger ton fils mais une fois encore j'ai manqué à ma parole. J'ai dû l'abandonner à son triste sort, si j'ai survécut à ces années à Azkaban ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour ton fils, la vengeance remplissait mon coeur, je voulais rétablir les faits pour qu'il sache combien vous l'aimiez. Si tu pouvais le voir aujourd'hui, il te ressemble tellement, il a son courage mais aussi ta ténacité. Il a juste assez d'insolence pour défier l'autorité, tout comme lui, mais juste assez de sens du devoir pour savoir quand s'arrêter, tout comme toi. Il a tes yeux, il a son rire. Qui aurait cru à vous voir vous chamailler ainsi que de votre amour naîtrait ce jeune homme fonceur. J'espère être en mesure de l'aider dans le chemin de la vie, si mon expérience pouvait lui être utile et l'empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi, je saurais que j'ai finalement rempli mon mandat. J'essaierais de lui apprendre qu'on ne peut lutter contre l'amour, que l'amitié est essentielle à l'homme et que l'un ne doit pas empêcher l'autre. _

Sirius

«-Oh Harry! N'aie pas peur de te laisser aller, tu peux pleurer. Dis-je en voyant mon meilleur ami retenir ses larmes à la lecture de la lettre de son parrain.

-Mione, si tu savais comme il me manque, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à lui. Je suis calmement en train de faire quelque chose et subitement je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place. Il est apparu trop tard dans ma vie et est disparu trop tôt. Mes parents me manquent mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de les rencontrer, Sirius a été comme une étoile filante dans ma vie.

-Il aurait été fier de toi, tu es un homme merveilleux, tu es un peu caractériel parfois mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Dis-je les yeux humides.

-Il aimait ma mère, il a en quelque sorte trahie mon père non? Demande-t-il tout bas.

-Non, si tu lis bien tu comprendras qu'au moment où il a compris que ton père l'aimait il s'est effacé. Ton père est la seule famille qu'il avait désormais et jamais il ne lui aurait joué dans le dos pour préserver son amitié, il a fait taire son amour. Il était d'une grandeur d'âme exceptionnelle.

-Tu voudrais que je fasse pareille.

-Toi c'est ta haine que je voudrais que tu fasses disparaître par amitié pour moi. Si Sirius a pu renoncer à l'amour tu sauras sans doute renoncer à la haine. J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de le connaître, il n'a pas un caractère facile lui non plus mais je l'aime.

-Oh! Mione! Laisse-moi un peu de temps, tu me laisses la lettre?

-Elle t'appartient, je suis heureuse que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mon amour pour Drago.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais Mione, je ne survivrais pas sans toi. Mon amitié pour toi est indéfectible. Dit-il une larme encore à l'oeil.

-Essaie seulement de ne pas m'étouffer avec ton amitié, elle m'est très précieuse mais elle ne doit pas m'empêcher de poursuivre ma vie. Dis-je en me dirigeant doucement vers la porte..

-Ginny! Dis-je en arrivant en bas, je crois que tu devrais monter le voir, je l'ai bouleversé mais je crois qu'il a finalement compris.

-Félicitation, je ne croyais pas que tu y arriverais, elle devait être terrible cette arme.

-Ouais, terrible. Je vous laisse, j'ai mon homme à retrouver. »

Mais avant de partir à sa recherche je vais aller chez moi. Je dois aller fouiller dans mes albums photos voir si je ne retrouverais pas ce que je cherche. Je suis certaine que j'ai une photo de lui, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait réussi à berner tout le monde. Je dois aussi voir s'il fait partie de l'ordre des médicomages, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il est très rusé. Il a réussi à se faire passer pour un médicomage et faire le travail pendant deux ans sans se faire prendre. Je dois donc aller à Ste-Mangouste pour consulter les archives pour voir s'il fait partie de l'ordre. Je sais que Remus n'aime pas que je m'absente sans avertir personne mais je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour leur dire où je vais. Je ne vais certainement pas attendre que quelqu'un puisse venir avec moi à l'hôpital et à mon appartement. Il y a bien une semaine qu'il a été visité et je suis certaine qu'il n'y a plus de danger. En plus il n'y a aucun danger dans un hôpital plein de monde. Plus vite je trouverai ce que je cherche, plus vite je vais pouvoir chercher mon Drago.

_**À venir : Chapitre 29 : **__**Risques inconsidérés**_

_-Il y a eu un début d'incendie hier à Ste-Mangouste. Le feu a pris dans les archives et le jeune archiviste s'en est sorti grâce à une visiteuse inconnue. Dit Remus_.


	29. Risques inconsidérés

**Chapitre 29 : ****Risques inconsidérés**

Je décide donc de me rendre à Ste-Mangouste dans l'espoir de découvrir si Georges Wickham est un médicomage reconnu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir en aviser le responsable de médicomages sans frontière. Est-il possible que nous ayons côtoyé un traître sans même nous en apercevoir? Le hall est rempli de gens blessé, certains ont de curieux symptômes comme cet homme qui ne cesse de s'envoler et qui réussit à revenir sur terre seulement après une éructation digne d'un tremblement de terre. Il a sûrement été victime d'un sort qui a mal tourné. C'est maintenant mon tour de passer, je m'approche du comptoir des renseignements.

«-Bonjour j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de consulter les registres pour savoir si quelqu'un fait partie de l'ordre des médicomages?

-Bien sur, vous devez prendre l'ascenseur et vous rendre au sous-sol, vous allez jusqu'au bout du couloir et ouvrez la porte des archives. Vous trouverez le responsable des archives, Archie Verantwortlicher, qui vous aidera à trouver ce que vous cherchez. »

Je prend donc l'ascenseur et me dirige vers le fond du couloir, il y a très peu de lumière et j'entend l'écho de mes pas raisonner sur le marbre du plancher. La porte marquée archives est entrouverte et une torche diffuse une lumière vacillante.

« -Monsieur Verantwortlicher ? Êtes-vous ici? Dis-je en avançant dans l'allée»

J'aperçois une ombre et je me dirige vers elle, rendue au bout des étagères l'ombre a disparue et la lumière aussi, je peux à peine distinguer les filières, je dois retourner vers l'entrée, pourquoi la torche s'est-elle éteinte subitement et où est ce satané archiviste? Je sens une étrange odeur et une lueur réapparaît à l'autre bout de l'allé me permettant de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'étendu sur le sol. Je me rapproche rapidement pour constater que l'odeur et la lumière proviennent des flammes qui montent des rayons. Il y a un jeune homme par terre, sûrement Archie Verantwortlicher. Je le tire par le collet et j'essaie de le ramener vers la sortie. Il y a une fumée de plus en plus dense qui se propage dans la pièce, et j'ai de la peine à me rendre vers la porte en tirant mon fardeau. Arrivée près d'elle je me rends compte qu'elle a été refermée et que je n'ai plus beaucoup de force. Je sors ma baguette et essaie de l'ouvrir avec un Alohomora. La porte ne cède pas, elle a sûrement subi un sortilège, je ne peux pas rester ainsi et brûler avec un inconnu je dois transplaner mais je ne me sens plus la force de le faire avec une homme inconscient quand soudain une inspiration subite me fait diriger ma baguette vers la porte en murmurant Cracbadabum. La vitre vole en éclat et je prononce Levicorpus pour faire passer le corps de l'archiviste par la fenêtre. Je me lève de peine et de misère et en me coupant les mains je réussi à faire basculer mon corps par la fenêtre pour passer de l'autre côté de la porte. J'entends des cris et des sirènes, ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'un incendie s'est déclaré. J'entend des bruits de pas, je dois partir d'ici avant que les gens n'arrivent si je ne veux pas à avoir à répondre à de gênantes questions. Je me concentre donc pour transplaner jusqu'à mon appartement. Je sens l'air entrer dans mes poumons, j'ai réussi, je suis sur mon lit.

Je me réveille ne sursaut en ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu une voix féminine. Je suis dégoûtée par mon aspect repoussant, je suis tachée par le sang qui a coulé de mes mains et ma robe est couverte de suie, j'imagine que mon visage a, lui aussi, un aspect effrayant. J'attrape mon miroir sur ma table de chevet et je constate que mes cheveux sont emmêlés et que mon visage est marbré se strie noirâtres. Je dois aller me laver mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces je suis encore affaiblie par la fumée que j'ai avalé. J'espère que le jeune homme s'en est sorti et que le feu a pu être maîtrisé Je n'ai cependant pas pu avoir la réponse à ma question mais je vais quand même essayer de trouver la photo que je cherche dans mes albums. Je me lève péniblement et je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me nettoyer un peu avant de poursuivre mes recherches quand j'entends distinctement un bruit venant du salon. Je me retourne vers la porte, il y a quelqu'un dans l'autre pièce, je me dirige vers le lit, saisi ma baguette et pénètre dans le salon en la pointant vers l'intrus tout en m'appuyant sur le cadre de porte.

« -Millicent Bullstrode!

-Hermione, tu es revenue, tu n'as pas très bonne mine que s'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être pourras-tu me le dire? Que fais-tu dans mon appartement

-Mais je le surveille ma chère amie, je devais m'assurer que si tu revenais les personnes compétentes seraient avisées. Ce que j'ai fait dès que je me suis aperçue de ton retour.

-Pour qui travailles-tu?

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne fonctionnera pas, tu ne réussiras pas à me faire parler. Expelliarmus. Mais que se passe-t-il tu n'est pas très habile je trouve. Te laisser ainsi désarmer, ce n'est pas digne de toi. Petrificus totalus. Tu fais moins la fière ainsi, nous allons transplaner ensemble, je te tiens le bras. »

Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir ainsi, il faut dire que je suis affaiblie par toute la fumée que j'ai avalée, mais je me suis fait avoir comme une première année. Où sommes nous, c'est froid et humide je dois avoir perdu connaissance pendant un moment puisque je ne suis plus sous l'emprise du sortilège mais que j'ai les mains et les pieds liés. Je suis avachie sur un sol de pierre froid et je n'ai pas la force de bouger. J'entend des bruits de pas au dessus de ma tête et des paroles indistinctes, je comprend que quelqu'un est très mécontent. J'essaie de saisir les paroles mais cela me demande trop d'efforts et je sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

C'est la panique au manoir où les membres de l'ordre du phénix sont réunis une fois de plus.

« -Mère que disait cette missive que tu as reçue?

-Hermione disait qu'elle voulait passer chez elle voir quelque chose et qu'elle reviendrait ici tout de suite après.

-Mais elle n'est pas revenue coucher?

-Comme tu peux le constater, non.

-Il y a eu un début d'incendie hier à Ste-Mangouste. Le feu a pris dans les archives et le jeune archiviste s'en est sorti grâce à une visiteuse inconnue. Dit Remus.

-Une visiteuse inconnue? Demande Harry

-Oui, une jeune femme a demandé au bureau des renseignements, à consulter les registres des médicomages. L'incendie s'est déclaré peu après, quand les secours sont arrivés, l'archiviste gisait devant la porte, il avait été assommé et on l'avait fait passé au travers la vitre de la porte qui avait été fracassé.

-Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas lui qui a fracassé la vitre? Demande Ginny.

-Il a dit lui même avoir été assommé alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des archives et n'avoir reprit conscience que lorsque les médicomages l'observaient. De plus nous avons trouvé des traces de sang sur le bord de la vitre et par terre à coté de la porte. Nous supposons donc que la jeune fille en question s'est retrouvée prise au piège et qu'elle a réussi à sortir avec le jeune homme avant de transplaner

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est Hermione? Demande Drago livide.

-Après que Narcissa nous ait mise au courant pour la lettre nous nous sommes rendus chez Hermione. Elle n'y était pas mais nous avons retrouvé sur son lit des traces de sang et de suie. En plus sa baguette gisait par terre à coté du mur de sa chambre. Dit Tonks en regardant alternativement Harry, Ron et Drago.

-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir Dit Harry.

-Non, c'est contre moi qu'elle était fâchée et c'est ce qui lui a fait prendre des risques inconsidérés. Dit Drago la voix blanche.

-Ah! Ça suffit vous deux! Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chicaner pour savoir qui est le plus coupable des deux. On s'en fiche un peu de savoir à qui est la faute. Ce qui importe c'est de retrouver Hermione, et au plus vite. Vous avec vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Justin. Elle saigne déjà et est sûrement affaiblie par la fumée, nous devons la retrouver au plus vite. S'exclame Ginny.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, Mal...Drago nous devons unir nos forces pour la retrouver. Je te propose une trêve, nous aurons tout le loisir de parler quand nous l'aurons retrouvé.

-D'accord, Pot...Harry mais je crois aussi que nous aurons des choses à discuter. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte c'est de la retrouver en vie. Dit Drago en lui tendant la main.

-Mais qui l'eu cru, Potter et Malefoy qui se serrent la main, ça prenait bien Granger pour réaliser cet exploit. Dit Ron en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 30 : **__**Petit génie à la cervelle de troll**_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je la dorloterais, après tout elle va mourir bientôt. Dès que Wickham en aura fini avec elle, je pourrai exercer mes sorts sur elle._


	30. Petit génie à la cervelle de troll

**Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR et ce qui reste une fois fini est à moi.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bah j'ai rien à dire, c'est rare non? Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 30 : ****Petit génie à la cervelle de troll**

Je dois la retrouver, je ne veux pas la perdre alors que je viens juste de la trouver. S'il lui arrivait malheur je ne me le pardonnerais pas, si je ne l'avais pas engueulé pour rien elle ne serait pas partie seule. Mais que pouvait-elle vouloir aller chercher à son appartement, et à Ste-Mangouste? Si je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait, il serait plus facile d'essayer de la trouver. Je vais me rendre à son appartement pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Pense Drago.

« -Seamus mon vieux, c'est toi qui est en charge de la surveillance de l'appartement? Dit Drago en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement de sa dulcinée.

-Drago! Je suis bien heureux de te voir, oui c'est moi qui ai hérité de cette charge. Pas trop difficile j'en conviens, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont oser revenir maintenant qu'ils ont Hermione.

-Merci de me rassurer. Qui faisait le guet lorsqu'elle est revenue et a été attaquée

-Désolé vieux, je n'ai pas pensé avant de parler. Crivey faisait le guet, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a abandonné son poste. Il a lui aussi disparu, mais nous ne savons pas si les deux disparitions sont liées. Veux-tu entrer, tu y verras peut être des choses que nous n'avons pas vu? Après tout tu es déjà venu. Dit Seamus avec un clin d'oeil.

-Ouais et je ne me suis pas vraiment occupé de la décoration, j'avais d'autres préoccupations si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Je sais bien mais sait-on jamais.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils pouvaient chercher la première fois qu'ils sont venus. Ce n'est sûrement pas elle sinon ils n'aurait pas fait tout ce bordel. Mais si ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient pourquoi être revenu et l'avoir enlevé? Se questionne Drago.

-Elle sait peut être quelque chose qui permettrait de l'identifier. N'oublie pas que personne ne sait de quoi à l'air ce Wickham il peut se promener en tout impunité sans être importuné.

-Elle saurait qui est Wickham? Attend oui, je me rappelle elle a semblée étrange lorsque Remus a nommé son nom. Se rappelle Drago.

-Mais s'ils ont d'abord fouillé l'appartement c'est peut être qu'elle avait une photo de lui et qu'ils cherchaient à la retrouver.

-On doit consulter ses albums photo, si elle a mis des notes à coté des photos, nous avons peut être une chance.

-Viens avec moi nous allons consulter sa bibliothèque il me semble avoir vu des albums.

-Whoua! Méchant bordel! Dit Drago en entrant. »

Aussitôt entré, il se dirige immédiatement vers ma chambre pour en voir l'état. Aussitôt le seuil franchi, il est envahi par deux émotions bien distinctes, du désir et de la haine. Il ne peux pas regarder le lit sans se rappeler nos ébats amoureux mais le sang qu'il y aperçoit glace le sien dans ses veines et lui rappelle que quelqu'un cherche à me faire du mal. Il revient donc vers le salon et il s'approche de la bibliothèque à côté de laquelle se trouve déjà Seamus.

« -Il doit y avoir au moins 30 albums photos, cela va nous prendre une éternité de faire le tour sans savoir ce que l'on cherche vraiment. Dit Seamus découragé.

-On peut déjà éliminer les premières années de sa vie, je suis certain que sa rencontre avec lui n'est pas si lointaine.

-Elle n'était pas à l'étranger depuis trois ans avant de revenir à Londres préparer le mariage d'Harry?

-Seamus, comme je suis bête, je viens de découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait à Ste-Mangouste.

-Éclaire ma lanterne petit génie, parce que moi je ne comprend vraiment pas.

-Hermione est médicomage, elle a passé trois ans avec médicomage sans frontière. L'homme que l'on recherche fait sûrement partie du personnel soignant.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait être un médicomage?

-Où bien il se fait passer comme tel. Il faut avertir Remus et Tonks. Dit Drago fébrile.

-Bonne idée, nous tenons peut être une piste, je vais préparer du café en attendant je sens que la nuit va être longue. Dit Seamus en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Tu sauras te servir de ces trucs moldus? Demande Drago en pointant la cafetière.

-Je pourrais te surprendre. Oh voilà Tonks qui arrive elle a fait vite.

-Bonjour Drago, Seamus. Vous vouliez me voir?

-Remus n'est pas là? demande Seamus.

-Il est plus prudent pour lui et pour nous qu'il reste à la maison ce soir. Mais je suis toute ouie, que se passe-t-il?

-Je crois que je sais ce qu'elle est revenue chercher ici. Dit Drago.

-Allez va, je t'écoute. »

Dans le sous-sol froid et lugubre je me réveille une fois de plus. Pendant que j'étais sans connaissance quelqu'un est venu me voir puisqu'une couverture rugueuse m'entoure les épaules. Je suis un peu moins affaibli et j'ai la force de regarder autour de moi. Il y a bien deux fenêtres mais elles sont crasseuses et aucune lumière ne passe au travers. Combien de temps ai-je dormi? J'ai encore la gorge sèche et irritée par la fumée, si quelqu'un pouvait venir je pourrait lui demander un peu d'eau. J'ai les muscles endoloris et je peux à peine bouger à cause des liens qui m'entravent. J'entend du bruit et je vois quelqu'un qui descend les marches une lampe à la main.

« -Je vois que tu es réveillée Hermione. Dit Millicent.

-De l'eau. Murmure-je faiblement.

-Aguamenti, voilà le seau à coté de toi est rempli tu n'as qu'à te pencher et boire.

-Millicent voyons, fait donc preuve d'un peu de charité et donne lui à boire dans une tasse, elle n'est pas un chien. S'exclame Montague en descendant lui aussi les marches.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je la dorloterais, après tout elle va mourir bientôt. Dès que Wickham en aura fini avec elle, je pourrai exercer mes sorts sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il te la laissera? Demande son mari en s'avançant vers moi pour me donner de l'eau.

-Je suis fidèle et j'ai bien rempli les deux missions qu'il m'a confié, il m'a promis qu'il me ferait un cadeau, je suis sure que mon cadeau c'est elle. Dit Millicent avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je serais surpris qu'il veuille sa mort, il semble tenir à elle, il la veut vivante.

-Ce que tu peux être bête mon chéri, il la veut vivante pour l'interroger, pour savoir ce qu'elle a dit aux autres, une fois qu'il aura eu sa réponse, sa pauvre carcasse ne vaudra plus cher.

-Prend quand même soin de sa pauvre carcasse, si telle sont vraiment ses intentions, il la voudra assez vive pour pouvoir l'interroger. Je dois partir, j'ai rendez-vous avec un nouvel adepte, je dois le présenter à Jenkins McCarthy. Termine Montague en s'éloignant.»

Je vais bientôt savoir si Wickham est bien la personne que je pense, je dois essayer de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir l'affronter. J'ai peine à croire qu'il puisse me vouloir du mal mais si c'est bien l'homme que je pense et qu'il a pu tromper tout le monde pendant deux ans, il peut tout aussi bien décider de se débarrasser de moi. Drago mon amour où es tu? Je viens de découvrir l'amour et voilà que je vais perdre la vie. Non, je ne veux pas mourir, je dois survivre, je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais, si je meurs aujourd'hui il croira à jamais que son amour n'était pas partagé. Mon amour, je t'aime et je vais tout faire pour rester en vie pour toi, le souvenir de tes mains sur ma peau et de tes lèvres sur les miennes me soutient. T'es belle! T'es bonne! T'es capable! Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de mon mantra pour me soutenir.

_À venir :__** Chapitre 31 : **__**L'Allemand**_

_-Si je veux qu'elle me parle je dois lui donner un peu d'eau, elle semble avoir la gorge sèche, elle râle. Madame buvez un peu, après nous pourrons commencer à nous amuser. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. DOLORIS_


	31. L'Allemand

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à moi (youpidou enfin mon imagination se met en branle)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Vous allez peut être découvrir ici qui est ce mystérieux Allemand, sinon je crois que le prochain chapitre vous le révélera. Mais qui donc à parlé de dénouement? Vous avez déjà hâte de voir la fin? Si c'est le cas, aussi bien quitter le train tout de suite car il y en a encore pour 44 chapitre d'écrits. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 31 : ****L'Allemand**

L'air frais fait du bien à Streng Schneide, il a tendance à passer trop de temps enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, le nez dans les livres. Il traverse les rues de Londres d'un pas allègre et passe devant le magasin du designer Jenkins McCarthy. Arrivé au coin, il prend soin de s'assurer que personne ne le suit et s'engage dans une petite ruelle. Il se dirige vers une porte de bois cachée par un conteneur à déchet. Il frappe trois coups, attend un peu et frappe quatre coups. Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des pas traînants suivi du grincement de la porte, il se retrouve face à un petit homme chauve. Il le suit sans dire un mot et en ravalant les questions qui lui brûle les lèvres. Le passage est long et étroit, après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrête devant une porte, l'ouvre et laisse entrer le visiteur. La pièce est pauvrement meublée, une table, deux chaises et un divan semblant dater de la dernière grande guerre moldu. L'homme qui est assis à la table ne prend pas la peine de se lever lorsque entre le visiteur.

« -Montague? Je ne croyais pas vous voir ici, je croyais que je devais rencontrer McCarthy.

-Il arrive, il est occupé avec une cliente, vous savez comment sont ces filles à marier. Toujours à vouloir la plus belle robe, la plus dispendieuse et celle avec le plus de fanfreluches.

-Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai tout mon temps. L'endroit est très... minimaliste.

-Le décor n'est pas fait pour attirer les gens, ceux qui se retrouvent ici n'ont pas à être charmés, ils sont déjà convaincus du bien fondé de nos idées.

-Donc je suis accepté dans votre groupe.

-Pas encore, McCarthy doit d'abord vous rencontrer et vous aurez à remplir une mission avant d'être définitivement accepté.

-Une mission? Questionne l'Allemand quelque peu craintif.

-Oui, une mission. Il faut bien que vous montriez ce dont vous êtes capables et votre loyauté à Wickham.

-Les temps changent mais les méthodes restent. J'ai dû prouver ma loyauté à mon précédent maître, et plus d'une fois même. Ma dernière preuve a d'ailleurs causé ma perte. Jenkins vous voilà, je suis heureux de vous voir. Dit-il en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

-Moi aussi Schneide, nous sommes toujours heureux de voir que des gens de votre prestance s'intéressent à nous et à nos idées.

-Je suis toujours intéressé lorsqu'il s'agit de purifier la race, je suis issu d'une noble lignée et le fait de voir des êtres inférieurs se proclamer nos égaux me dégoûte.

-Ton précédent maître n'était pas un sang pur pourtant.

-Je ne suis pas mort pour lui non plus. Il y a des causes justes qui valent la peine de mourir, la sienne ne le valait pas. Je me suis caché, j'ai sauvé ma peau, je le concède mais il nous a trahi, ses origines ne faisaient pas de lui la bonne personne pour nous diriger.

-Préfère tu la mort rapide ou la torture? Demande l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je préfère mourir rapidement mais si la question est ce que je préfère faire à autrui, la réponse est automatiquement la torture. Voir la douleur dans les yeux de mon ennemi, le voir me supplier, demander grâce.

-Je crois que tu as les qualifications nécessaires pour faire partie de notre groupe. La seule chose qui me chicote est que je n'ai rien pu trouver sur ce que tu as fait depuis sept ans.

-Je me cachais, pendant tout ce temps j'errais à la recherche d'un maître à servir. Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de vous j'ai su immédiatement que vous étiez de la trempe de ceux que je cherchais. Auparavant j'étais professeur en Allemagne.

-Je vais donc te donner ta mission, nous allons ainsi voir si tu es digne de faire partie de nos rangs et de rencontrer Wickham. Sous nos pieds se trouvent plusieurs étages, et sur l'un de ces étages se trouve des cachots, dans un des cachots se trouve une jeune femme. Il te faudra la faire parler, nous voulons savoir ce qu'elle sait, ce qu'elle a dit à ses amis. Tu ne dois pas la tuer, elle nous servira de cobaye pour pratiquer nos sorts.

-Vous êtes cruellement diaboliques. Qu'a fait cette jeune femme pour se retrouver ici?

-Elle est d'abord une sang de bourbe et c'est déjà une très bonne raison pour la faire souffrir mais elle a connu Wickham auparavant et nous voulons savoir si elle l'a identifié et si elle a donné des renseignements à ses amis. Nous croyons qu'elle est très près de ces gens qui font partie de l'ordre du phénix.

-L'ordre du phénix? Demande Schneide curieux.

-Oui, ce sont ces gens qui ont causé la mort du dernier grand mage noir, nous savons qu'il existe mais nous ne savons pas qui en fait partie si ce n'est quelques membres illustres. Nous essayons sans succès de découvrir où ils se réunissent mais ils ne sont pas faciles à suivre. Si tu nous prouve ta loyauté tu pourras peut être nous servir d'espion. Viens je te mène aux cachots. »

Tout en suivant Montague dans les confins de la demeure Schneide ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser. Servir d'espion encore, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours avec ce rôle? Suis-je condamné à passer ma vie à me cacher et jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps? Je dois découvrir qui ils ont enlevés, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils se cachent ici en plein coeur de Londres. La boutique est une bonne façade, nous nous enfonçons vraiment profondément dans le sol. Nous voilà rendu. Bullstrode! Je n'ai pas de difficulté à le croire, déjà à l'époque elle semblait pencher du mauvais coté de la balance. J'ai même été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas partisane de Voldemort.

« -Montague, vous en avez mis du temps avant de revenir, mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Je vous en laisse le soin monsieur. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré? J'ai pourtant l'habitude de ne jamais oublier un visage.

-Je ne crois pas madame, je me nomme Schneide, je viens d'Allemagne. Je vais m'occuper de savoir ce que cette femme sait, je maîtrise très bien les rudiments de la torture. »

Schneide se dirige tranquillement vers moi le visage impassible, il a toujours eu du talent pour cacher ses sentiments.

« -Si je veux qu'elle me parle je dois lui donner un peu d'eau, elle semble avoir la gorge sèche, elle râle. Madame buvez un peu, après nous pourrons commencer à nous amuser. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. DOLORIS »

Mais qui est cet homme? Pourquoi me donne-t-il à boire? Je ne le connais pas mais il me semble avoir déjà vu ces yeux. Il me donne à boire avant de me torturer, quelle idée, mais je ne ressens rien. Il a pourtant lancé un doloris et il me vise bien, je suis mieux de faire semblant de me tordre de douleur, sinon il pourrait bien décider d'augmenter la puissance de son doloris.

« -Elle ne parle toujours pas, elle a une très bonne résistance au doloris. La voilà qui s'évanoui. J'ai une idée, J'ai inventé une nouvelle sorte de torture psychologique. Le sujet se retrouve dans une cellule d'isolement et il est envahi d'images, ses pires cauchemars deviennent réalités. A tout le moins c'est ce qu'il croit après avoir consommé une potion hallucinogène. Après avoir fait face à ses pires peurs, le sujet n'a pas le choix de se soumettre.

-Vous avez fait des tests? Demande Millicent avec un sourire mauvais.

-Évidemment qu'est-ce que vous croyez? J'ai fait des tests sur des animaux d'abord et aussi sur des humains. J'ai fait avouer des choses inavouables à mes sujets. J'aimerais bien essayer ma technique sur cette sang de bourbe rebelle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un résister aussi bien à un doloris. Vous pouvez me croire après avoir vu ses pires cauchemars se concrétiser, elle parlera, sinon c'est qu'elle ne sait rien.

-D'accord, vous pouvez le faire. Dit Millicent en se frottant les mains d'impatience sadique.

-BEFÖRDERUNG HAUS. Dit l'allemand en me pointant de sa baguette.

-Mais...MAIS ELLE A DISPARUE! Crie Millicent.

-Évidemment qu'elle a disparue, elle est dans ma salle des cauchemars ne vous inquiétez pas je vous la ramènerais dès qu'elle m'aura tout avoué. Conclue Streng Schneide avant de tranplaner. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 32 : **__**Souvenirs retrouvés**_

_-Pourquoi veux-tu que je te regarde, pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui je suis? Pourquoi veux-tu te faire du mal? Je veux seulement voir Drago, je ne te veux pas de mal. Dit-il en la regardant finalement dans les yeux.  
_


	32. Souvenirs retrouvés

**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à JKR (sauf Wickham)**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Les souvenirs de qui allons nous percer le mystère**

**Chapitre 32 : ****Souvenirs retrouvés**

Tout est calme au manoir, les membres de l'ordre sont tous partis en mission à la recherche d'Hermione. Seule Narcissa est restée à la maison et s'occupe de recevoir les informations que tous lui envoient. Elle attend dans la bibliothèque en feuilletant les albums photo que son fils lui a amené, elle peut ainsi passer le temps et espérer trouver des indices sur le dénommé Wickham. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Hermione pu avoir eu une vie aussi passionnante, elle a beaucoup voyagé et ses photos sont très belles. Elle apprend au travers ses photos à découvrir sa nouvelle bru, et elle comprend ce que son fils aime en elle. Soudain elle entend un bruit, suivi d'un juron dans l'entrée. Elle se précipite et s'arrête sur le seuil de la bibliothèque surprise.

« -Mais qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici?

-Mais que fait ce banc dans l'entrée, j'ai transplané ici et je me suis pris les pieds dedans? C'est nouveau?

-Ce banc est à coté de la porte d'entrée depuis bientôt 5 ans, mais qui êtes-vous donc et quand êtes vous venu ici?

-Je suis venu ici il y a longtemps, lors de réceptions. Ce banc ne se trouvait pas ici, c'est pourquoi je suis tombé dessus en transplanant.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés? Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître.

-J'ai beaucoup changé. Ton fils est ici?

-Vous me tutoyez, ce qui me trouble beaucoup, et vous connaissez mon fils? Votre voix me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

-Je dois absolument voir Drago, où est-il?

-Et comment avez-vous pu transplaner le manoir est bien protégé contre les intrus.

-Je connais bien ton fils, je sais ou se trouve le manoir et je ne peux pas te vouvoyer. Dit l'intrus répondant aux questions sans pour autant se dévoiler.

-Mais pourquoi? Demande Narcissa sentant la panique monter en elle.

-Si je comprend bien je ne saurai pas où est Drago, je vais donc l'attendre dans la bibliothèque. Si tu pouvais me servir un bon whisky de feu, je ne le refuserait pas, j'ai eu une dure journée.

-Un instant. IMPEDIMENTA!

-PROTEGO! Narcissa, n'essaie pas de te battre contre moi, tu ne pourrais pas gagner et je ne veux pas te faire du mal. FINITE INCANTATEM! Hum! Je vois que la bibliothèque n'a pas changée, si ce n'est que vous avez encore plus de livres qu'avant. Dit le visiteur passant devant Narcissa abasourdie pour pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Vous êtes déjà venu dans la bibliothèque? Seuls les intimes avaient le droit de venir dans la bibliothèque.

-Oui, je suis venu quelques fois Dit-il songeur. J'ai toujours aimé cette pièce, elle est tranquille, elle inspire le calme et incite à la réflexion.

-Quelque fois? Vous avez toujours aimé cette pièce? Qui êtes-vous? REGARDEZ-MOI!

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je te regarde, pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui je suis? Pourquoi veux-tu te faire du mal? Je veux seulement voir Drago, je ne te veux pas de mal. Dit-il en la regardant finalement dans les yeux.

-OH MON DIEU! C'est toi, tu es revenu? Je te croyais mort, disparu à jamais. Que fais-tu ici et que veux-tu à Drago?

-Je dois le voir, c'est important. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait que je suis vivant, il est souvent venu me voir depuis 7 ans.

-Pourquoi? Demande Narcissa en pleurant.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient je devais disparaître. Faire croire à ma mort était la seule chose à faire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je n'ai pas choisi, ce sont les circonstances qui m'y ont poussé.

-Pourquoi revenir maintenant?

-Je dois voir Drago, c'est primordial, j'ai essayé de lui envoyer un signal mais il n'a pas répondu. Comme ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes je me suis inquiété et j'ai décidé de venir. Je ne pensait pas te croiser, je voulais aller direct à sa chambre mais comme tu as pu le constater, je me suis emmêlé les pieds et je t'ai dérangé.

-Que s'est-il passé tu as tellement changé, seule ta voix et tes yeux sont pareils?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai subi un sortilège de transfert. Si je voulais pouvoir réapparaître dans le monde, je devais me transformer.

-Tu peux sortir et tu n'es jamais venu me voir?

-Narcissa, je ne voulais pas être cruel avec toi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Regarde ta réaction, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque que mon identité soit dévoilée.

-Et aujourd'hui tu peux?

-Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois trouver Drago et je me suis dit qu'en venant ici j'avais plus de chance de tomber sur lui. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne répond pas à mon appel.

-MÈRE! Crie Drago depuis l'entrée.

-Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque Drago. Dit Narcissa.

-Mère, il faut absolument que nous rejoignions Tonks... Que fais-tu ici? Demande Drago en s'arrêtant de parler pour fixer l'interlocuteur de sa mère.

-Je devais te voir Drago c'est très important.

-Mais ma mère?

-Elle m'a reconnue, je ne savais pas qu'elle serait ici, je devais te voir de toute urgence mais tu ne répondais pas à mon appel.

-Je suis désolé, j'était occupé à faire une filature. Je crois savoir où est Hermione, nous avons suivi un homme jusqu'à...

-Drago, je sais où elle est. Le coupe son interlocuteur.

-Quoi, tu sais où elle est? Toi aussi tu filais cet homme? Mais dis moi où elle se trouve.

-Elle est chez moi mais nous devons faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je vais avec vous! S'exclame Narcissa.

-Non Narcissa, tu ne peux pas venir, tu dois rester ici pour rassurer les membres de l'ordre. Et surtout tu ne dois pas dire que tu m'as vu.

-Mais que dois-je dire aux autres alors?

-Tu leur dit que quelqu'un est venu me chercher mais que tu ne le connais pas, tu leur dit qu'il avait un secret à me dire. Dit Drago en regardant fixement sa mère.

-Un secret à te dire? Demande Narcissa

-Mère c'est très important, tu dois leur dire exactement cela. Je vais m'arranger pour la ramener. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aime et je vais la ramener. N'oublie pas de répéter cette phrase à Tonks.

-Je l'espère nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Dit l'homme.

-Elle est blessée? Questionne Drago apeuré.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ce qui me presse le plus, allez viens je vais t'expliquer une fois rendu. Dit son compagnon en prenant Drago par le bras »

Quelque part dans une maison inconnue je me réveille. Que se passe-t-il? Je ne me rappelle de rien, je me souviens ne pas avoir ressenti les effets du doloris mais ensuite plus rien et me voilà rendue dans un lit moelleux. Je suis dans une chambre spacieuse, le feu brûle dans le foyer et les couvertures sont chaudes. On m'a déshabillé et fait une toilette sommaire. Mes mains ont été pansées et on a frotté mon corps avec une crème anti-courbature. Qui peut bien avoir fait ça? Je ne reconnais pas la chambre, je me demande bien qui m'a sauvé? Peut être est-ce cet allemand, il avait l'air gentil avant de me lancer ce doloris. Je vais essayer de me lever, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne dois pas abuser de mes forces, je ne sais pas si j'aurai bientôt à me défendre. Je crois que je vais me recoucher un peu.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 33 : **__**Le polynectar**_

_-Vous vous êtes introduit dans la classe d'un professeur pour lui voler des ingrédients. Tu as un petit coté Serpentard qui me plait bien. Dit Drago surpris en regardant son compagnon._


	33. Le polynectar

Disclaimer: Les persos et l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR (bon vous le saviez mais je le redis tout de même pour ceux qui viendraient de se joindre à l'histoire.)

Bla bla de l'auteur : Bon bon bon...Ceux qui ont encore des doutes sur l'identité de mon mystérieux personnage devraient le découvrir ici, je ne le dis pas mais tout porte à croire que...Oh désolée, je m'étais endormie! J'ai mangé de la raclette (hummmm) et on a fait un feu de camp (ahhhh) alors je suis très fatiguée. Puis demain c'est la fête des mères. Alors bonne fête des mères à toutes celles concernées (S'il y en a ) et place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 33 : ****Le polynectar**

Drago et son compagnon tranplanent chez ce dernier, aussitôt arrivé il l'entraîne à sa suite au deuxième étage.

« -C'est la première fois que je monte à l'étage. Tu ne m'a jamais permis de visiter ta maison.

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais trêve de bavardage, je t'ai dit que nous étions pressé par le temps.

-Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qui se passe.

-Je me suis fait passé pour un adepte allemand de la magie noire. Je dois leur prouver mon allégeance en torturant Hermione pour lui faire dire qui sont les membres de l'Ordre et ce qu'elle sait à propos de Wickham.

-Mais que fait-elle ici? Demande Drago surpris.

-Je leur ai fait croire une histoire pas possible de chambre de torture absolument invraisemblable. J'ai alors profité du moment pour la ramener ici, mais nous devons faire quelque chose car je ne pourrai pas la garder indéfiniment sous peine de brûler ma couverture.

-Tu aimes jouer les espions. Ricane Drago.

-Ne m'en parle pas, si je fait bien mon travaille, ils ont parlé de m'envoyer pour espionner l'Ordre.

-Finalement ce rôle de double espion te colle à la peau.

-Ouais mais maintenant nous devons trouver quoi faire pour Hermione. Dit-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

-Merci Merlin, elle est vivante, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé de la revoir. Dit Drago en se précipitant vers le lit.

-Drago! Dis-je en me relevant brusquement.

-Ma chérie, comme tu m'as fait peur! Ne recommence... Dit Drago ne pouvant finir sa phrase, assailli par ma bouche

-Je vais vous laisser une minute. Dit le faux allemand en sortant de la chambre.

-Drago, J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

-J'ai pensé la même chose, je m'en voulait tellement de ne pas être revenu m'excuser à genoux.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, le grand Drago se traînant à mes pieds. Dis-je en entraînant ses mains sous les couvertures.

-Ah sorcière! Que fais-tu nue sous tes couvertures? Je ne suis qu'un homme...

-Mon amour, j'ai eu si peur, je croyais que plus jamais tes mains ne toucheraient mon corps, que jamais plus tu ne m'embrasserait et que je ne t'entendrais plus jamais me dire que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je veux te le dire jusqu'à la fin des temps, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, je vais t'attacher au pied de mon lit s'il le faut.

-Non merci! J'ai été assez attaché, mais tu peux continuer cette caresse, mon corps y réagi très bien et mon coeur lui, ne se lasse pas de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes.

-Si nous étions seuls je ne me contenterais pas de te dire que je t'aime, je te le prouverais par des actes très explicites.

-Argh! Dis-je en gémissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? As-tu un problème? Demande Drago la main sous les couvertures.

-Ne me fait pas languir, j'ai subi une perte de mémoire je crois, je ne me rappelle plus de tes performances tu va devoir me faire une démonstration.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais nous devons parler, il a dit que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps, je suis sûr qu'il se ronge les sangs derrière la porte à attendre que nous ayons fini. TU PEUX ENTRER.

-Vous avez terminé vos retrouvailles? Je suis heureux de constater que tu as repris des forces Hermione.

-Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages quand même, nous saurons attendre puisque tu dis que nous avons des choses urgentes à régler.

-Hermione, j'ai réussi à te ramener ici mais sous la promesse de te torturer pour te tirer les renseignements qu'ils veulent savoir. Je vais devoir te ramener là ensuite, ce n'est pas que je veuille mais nous n'avons pas le choix, si je ne veux pas me découvrir. Tu vas donc devoir répondre à mes questions.

-Comment avez-vous fait, j'ai entendu le doloris mais je ne l'ai pas senti?

-Le verre d'eau que je t'ai fait boire contenait deux potions, une contre la douleur et un somnifère. Tu as très bien compris, tu as fait semblant de souffrir et quand le somnifère a fait effet peu après, je leur ai fait croire que tu t'étais évanoui.

-Je n'avais pas compris mais je me suis dit que si je vous faisait comprendre que je ne souffrais pas vous augmenteriez la puissance du doloris.

-Quelle que soit la puissance du doloris, tu peux être certaine que tu l'aurais ressenti, ce n'est pas un sortilège impardonnable pour rien.

-Je ne veux pas retourner là bas. Millicent Bullstrode veut se servir de moi pour tester ses sorts.

-Je ne veux pas t'y renvoyer non plus mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour nous sortir de cette impasse.

-Le polynectar, nous pourrions ainsi faire passer quelqu'un d'autre pour moi. Dis-je pleine d'espoir.

-Mais nous devrions quand même y envoyer quelqu'un au risque de le faire souffrir, voir même mourir.

-Je vais y aller à sa place. Dit Drago.

-NON! Je ne t'enverrai pas dans la gueule du loup à ma place, je me suis mise les pieds dans les plats alors je vais affronter les conséquences de mes actes. Savoir que tu m'aimes me soutiendra, et j'affronterai la douleur en sachant que tu m'attend.

-De toute façon Drago la potion a des effets d'une heure maximum, c'est trop dangereux, ce n'est pas assez long pour nous laisser le temps d'aller te délivrer.

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Dis-je en riant.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, ce n'est pas le moment? Dit Drago un peu vexé.

-Je...je ne peux...Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nous avons utilisé la potion une fois. Dis-je hilare.

-Vous vous êtes fait passer pour qui? Demande Drago incrédule.

-Harry et Ron ce sont fait passer pour Crabbe et Goyle pour pénétrer avec toi dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Continue-je tordue de rire.

-QUOI? Disent ensemble mes deux interlocuteurs.

-Et moi j'aurais dû me transformer en Millicent mais comme j'avais pris un poil de chat au lieu d'un de ses cheveux, je me suis semi-transformée en chat. Dis-je difficilement à cause de mon fou rire.

-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça? Questionne Drago furieux.

-On croyait que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard et que c'était toi qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Nous voulions t'interroger et comme nos relations de l'époque n'étaient pas aussi agréables, c'est le moyen que nous avions trouvé. Nous avons endormi tes deux compères avec des gâteaux rempli de somnifère

-Tu as confectionné une potion de polynectar en deuxième année, tu es la meilleure ma chérie, et comme t'es tu procuré les ingrédients et la recette.

-La recette dans un livre de la zone de restriction de la bibliothèque et les ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue. Dis-je penaude.

-Vous vous êtes introduit dans la classe d'un professeur pour lui voler des ingrédients. Tu as un petit coté Serpentard qui me plait bien. Dit Drago surpris en regardant son compagnon.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix. Ça va monsieur, vous semblez furieux?

-Mais quelle raison aurais-je d'être furieux? Drago je te prie de cesser de rire immédiatement, sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Dis-je en riant. 50 points de moins à...Par Merlin Dis-je en reculant sur le lit prise de tremblements. »

À venir : **Chapitre 34 : ****Confiance aveugle**

_-Pour te revoir je suis prête à prendre presque tous les risques, le seul que je ne veux pas prendre c'est le risque de te perdre. Murmure-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »_


	34. Confiance aveugle

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR et tout ce qui en découle, moi je fais que jouer avec eux.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon vous aurez sans doute deviné, pour les autres voici donc la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose; Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux Allemand? Et comment va réagir Hermione, elle qui est loin d'être sortie du bois. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 34 : ****Confiance aveugle**

« -Mais...Mais...Drago...C'est...C'est...Dis-je en bredouillant.

-Hermione, calme-toi! Je sais qui c'est, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer tout de suite, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Mais...je...

-Tu dois lui faire confiance. Tu me fais confiance? Demande Drago sceptique.

-Évidemment. Dis-je offusquée.

-Alors si tu me fais confiance, tu dois lui faire confiance à lui aussi, il ne te fera pas de mal. Quand nous aurons réglé ce problème, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Tu comptais me mentir longtemps encore?

-Tu est mal placée pour m'accuser de mentir avec ce que tu viens d'avouer. Mais non, je voulais tout te dire mais comme je ne suis pas le seul en cause, je ne pouvais prendre cette décision seul. Je devais m'assurer de ton amour et de ta discrétion.

-Tu doutais de moi? Dis-je vexée.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de décision que l'on prend à la légère, te faire confiance signifie un changement important dans ma vie et dans la sienne. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais tu dois me faire confiance les yeux fermés. Dès que tu seras en sécurité je te dirai tout.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et lui... Ce qu'il a... fait... Je... Je le sais... Et pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il changé de visage?

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, je vais tout te dire, je te le promet, mais pour l'instant tu dois me faire confiance aveuglément. Dit Drago une fois de plus

-Je...Je te fais confiance. Dis-je en regardant mon ancien professeur de potions soupçonneusement.

-Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal Hermione, je ne t'aurais pas ramené ici, je t'aurais torturé sans en parler à Drago. Je sais que nos rapports n'ont jamais été très cordiaux, mais je suis prêt à passer par dessus les révélations que tu viens de faire, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et nous avons bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne suis plus ton professeur et comme tu n'est plus mon élève, je n'ai plus de pouvoir sur toi.

-Mouais! Ça ne règle pas notre problème, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retourner là bas pour servir de cobaye à Millicent.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un prenne ta place mais je ne vois pas comment faire. Murmure Drago.

-OH! Vous avez du polynectar de prêt?

-Évidemment! Mais il me semble que nous avions conclu qu'il était impossible de t'en servir. Répond Rogue.

-Si vous pouviez m'en procurer 2 fioles identifiées différemment, je viens d'avoir une idée.

-C'est possible, mais quelle est ton idée?

-Je vais utiliser les armes de Millicent contre elle-même. Quels sont ses pires défauts?

-La vanité. Répond Drago.

-Et l'envie. Rajoute Rogue

-Bien vu, si je pouvais avoir ma baguette je serais pleinement heureuse.

-C'est ceci que tu cherches? Me dit Drago avec le sourire en pointant ma baguette vers moi.

-Tu as récupéré ma baguette. Dis-je heureuse.

-Elle était tombée à ton appartement, je l'ai ramassé en me disant qu'elle pourrait t'être utile quand on te retrouverait.

-Voila les deux fioles, vas-tu nous expliquer ce que tu comptes en faire? Demande Rogue.

-Non, je vous expliquerai plus tard, vous avez dit que nous étions pressé non? Vous devez me ramener et ensuite repartir.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il te laisse seul là bas. Dit Drago inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais très bien ce que je fais, si je pouvais avoir un philtre revigorant, cela m'aiderait à reprendre des forces pour le combat qui m'attend.

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés. Menace Drago.

-Pour te revoir je suis prête à prendre presque tous les risques, le seul que je ne veux pas prendre c'est le risque de te perdre. Murmure-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Pendant ce temps au manoir, alors que Narcissa fait les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, Tonks arrive, suivie de peu par Harry et Ginny.

« -Narcissa ma chère, que se passe-t-il? Et cesse de tourner en rond ainsi, tu m'étourdi, on dirait un chien qui coure après sa queue. Dit Tonks.

-Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin arriver. J'ai eu de la visite et Drago est revenu et il est reparti avec lui parce qu'il a trouvé Hermione et ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille avec eux parce que je devais rester ici pour vous attendre et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et Drago m'a dit que je devais te dire qu'il avait un secret à te dire et je suis inquiète ils ne sont pas rentrés je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et...

-Narcissa, ça suffit. Dit Tonks en lui saisissant les bras.

- Pour dire vrai on n'a pas vraiment tout compris. Dit Harry.

-Je dirais même que l'on a rien compris du tout. Rajoute Ginny en riant.

-Voyons Narcissa, il est inutile de pleurer, j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un a retrouvé Hernione? Non?

-Oui, il est venu chercher Drago parce que ça pressait. Il devait lui dire un secret. Dit Narcissa en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

-Un secret? Par merlin! S'exclame Tonks avant de transplaner brusquement.

-Elle est partie? Dit Ginny ahurie.

-Bon, moi j'aurais bien besoin d'un verre, après cela on va peut être pouvoir essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Conclue Harry en se dirigeant vers le mur où se trouve le bar. »

J'ai un petit moment d'appréhension lorsque je dois prendre les doigts de mon ancien professeur de potion, ses yeux sont noirs, sombres. Cruels? Non il a l'air fatigué, il semble nostalgique, il regarde ma main dans la sienne et semble troublé. Je sais que je dois m'en remettre à lui, s'il lui en prenait l'envie, il pourrait m'amener directement dans la gueule du loup. Mais Drago lui fait confiance alors je vais m'efforcer d'en faire autant. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nous voilà revenus dans mon cachot, il n'y a personne, c'est étrange. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'ils attendraient mon retour avec impatience. Il lâche ma mais, il me regarde, il attend.

« -M...Merci!

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu vas faire?

-Non, mais ayez confiance en moi, je sais que mon plan peut réussir, mais vous devez partir si vous ne voulez pas être mis en cause.

-Je sais bien que tu as toujours été la meilleure de ta classe, même si je refusait de le reconnaître.

-Merci encore, j'espère être à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde. Dites à Drago de ne pas s'inquiéter, j'ai bien l'intention de revenir pour l'obliger à me confesser tous ses péchés.

-Fait bien attention à toi Drago ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivais malheur, je me sauve j'entend des pas. »

Je me réinstalle dans un coin attendant impatiemment que les pas que nous avons entendus arrivent à moi, j'espère qu'il s'agit bien de Millicent sinon mes chances sont minces de réussir. Tout va se jouer dans les premières minutes.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 35 : **__**Envie et vanité**_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire traîtresse, tu essaie de m'empoisonner ce n'est pas un philtre revigorant. J'ai mal au cœur! Marmonne-t-elle en se penchant au dessus du seau._


	35. Envie et vanité

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR et ce qui en reste à moi.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Rien à dire, sinon merci pour les reviews et à demain pour la suite. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 35 : ****Envie et vanité**

J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus, ils sont deux, je ne pourrai pas mettre mon plan en pratique immédiatement. Ils se rapprochent, Montague accompagne Millicent. Je dois faire semblant d'être évanouie, je dois ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Je vois leurs pieds se rapprocher de moi au travers mes yeux mi-clos. Il n'est pas facile de rester impassible lorsqu'on a l'impression que son coeur bat tellement fort que même une fanfare ne ferait pas plus de bruit. Elle me pousse du pied, je pousse un léger gémissement comme si je souffrait mais sans être réveillée.

« -Il l'a bien amoché l'Allemand, elle est sans connaissance. Jubile Millicent.

-Je ne suis d'aucune utilité si nous ne pouvons pas l'interroger, je vais aller prévenir Wickham qu'elle est revenue. J'imagine que Schneide s'est rendu directement auprès de lui après l'avoir déposée ici. Dit Montague.

-Ne t'en fait pas, si elle se réveille je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-N'oublie pas que Wickham la veut vivante. Conclue Montague en riant avant de monter les marches. »

Voilà, elle est seule, je dois maintenant me débrouiller pour qu'elle se laisse prendre au jeu et abaisse sa garde. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera facile à berner, elle est tellement prévisible. J'attend un peu pour être sûre que personne ne redescend, et je me met à gémir doucement.

« Arrghhhh!

-Voilà la belle au bois dormant qui se réveille. Dit Millicent en me poussant du pied.

-Pitié, cessez de vous en prendre à moi, je vais tout vous avouer. Dis-je un peu paniquée en me recroquevillant.

-Comme elle est loquace la belle, elle ne supporte pas la pression. Rit Millicent.

-Non non pitié, je ne le ferais plus, je promet d'être une gentille fille et de faire tout ce que tu veux papa. Dis-je la voix tremblante les yeux encore clos.

-Mais c'est qu'elle rêve encore, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

-Non Madame, ne me faites pas de mal, je vais faire tout ce que vous voulez, je vais cirer vos bottes, faire le lavage, nettoyer ma cellule mais ne me faites pas de mal. Dis-je en ouvrant brusquement des yeux paniqués et en reculant vers le mur jauni.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Demande Millicent intriguée.

-Non madame, mais je ferai ce que vous voudrez, je n'ai pas le choix, je suis à vos ordres. Dis-je ne me remettant péniblement sur mes pieds le dos appuyé au mur.

-Bonne idée, tu peux commencer immédiatement à te mettre au travail et nettoyer le plancher. Crache Millicent en me tendant un seau et en me jetant au visage une chiffon qui traînait dans un coin.

-Vous êtes bien cruelle, vous attaquer ainsi à une pauvre femme sans défense, si seulement je pouvais me défendre vous feriez moins la fière j'en suis sûre. Dis-je en fixant le plancher.

-Tu crois que tu serais de taille à me battre? Demande Millicent sarcastique

-Pourquoi pas madame, si vous me laisser me relever on pourrais peut être se battre à main nues, Dis-je ingénue.

-À main nues, mais quelle blague, je ne me bat qu'en duel avec baguette. De tout façon tu n'as pas assez de force pour me combattre.

-Laissez-moi boire ce philtre revigorant et nous pourront essayer. Dis-je en sortant une fiole de ma poche.

-Mais que fais-tu avec ça? Il est bien étrange cet Allemand, comment t'es-tu procuré ce philtre? Dit-elle en m'enlevant la fiole marquée _REVIGORANT_ des mains.

-L'Allemand a dit que j'en aurais bien besoin pour me sentir mieux et faire partir les cauchemars une fois revenue à moi. Dis-je en essayant de m'emparer de la fiole qu'elle m'a dérobée.

-Un peu de vigueur n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et je pourrai ainsi être plus éveillé et mieux réussir les sorts que je veux pratiquer sur toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de force. Dit Millicent en buvant le contenu de la fiole.

-Mais j'en ai besoin si je veux retrouver des forces. Dis-je en tendant une fois de plus la main vers Millicent qui fait la grimace après avoir avalé le contenu de la fiole.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire traîtresse, tu essaie de m'empoisonner ce n'est pas un philtre revigorant. J'ai mal au cœur! Marmonne-t-elle en se penchant au dessus du seau.

-Ta bêtise te perdra. Fis-je tout en sortant ma baguette rendue à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire diablesse? Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça. Essaie-t-elle de dire avec un nouveau haut-le coeur.

-Nous allons changer d'apparence pour une petite heure, ma chère amie. Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'enchante de prendre ton visage mais c'est le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Dis-je en lui arrachant un cheveu.

-DOLO...

-EXPELLIARMUS. Dis-je avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir de lancer son sort. Tu crois vraiment me battre alors que je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens. Si tu as réussi à me désarmer la dernière fois c'est que j'était déjà affaiblie par la fumée. Dis-je en avalant la fiole dans laquelle je vient de mettre le cheveu de mon vis-à-vis.

-L'allemand est un traître, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement. Marmonne-t-elle en faisant mine de se relever.

-C'est ce que tu crois? OUBLIETTES. INCARCEREM. Te voilà bien ligotée maintenant, moi je peux m'en aller. Le temps que tu retrouve ton apparence je serais bien loin. Dis-je en montant les escaliers.

-Mais qui êtes vous? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu? Dit-elle alors que je disparais vers l'étage supérieur. »

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure de Rogue, Drago fait les cent pas. Il est resté pour attendre dans la chambre lorsque Rogue et Hermione ont transplané. Il ravive distraitement le feu dans le foyer et s'amuse à jeter des sorts à un coussin qu'il a pris sur le lit et qui dégage encore un peu le doux parfum de la peau de sa douce.

J'ai cru avoir la peur de ma vie lorsqu'elle a disparue, mais là je touche le fond du baril, je sais que ce qu'elle fait est dangereux, c'est encore pire que de ne pas savoir. Je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour quelqu'un comme je m'inquiète pour elle, est-ce l'amour qui me fait cet effet? Je comprend pourquoi mon père me disait de ne jamais me laisser prendre au piège de l'amour. Des tas d'hommes sont morts parce que l'amour avait émoussé leurs sens. Mon père disait toujours que de donner son coeur à une femme équivalait à se livrer pieds et poings liés à son pire ennemi. Un homme amoureux est aussi démuni que l'enfant qui vient de naître et ses ennemis ont toute la latitude nécessaire pour le faire souffrir. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à mon père maintenant? Il était amer, il n'a jamais aimé ma mère, en fait je crois qu'il n'a jamais connu l'amour. Mais sa dévotion à son seigneur était pire que l'amour d'une femme, elle l'étouffait et l'empêchait de penser par lui même. Au moins mon amour pour Hermione me permet certains avantages collatéraux. Arrgh! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à ça? J'ai le sang qui bouillonne dans les veines à la seule pensée de nos retrouvailles. Je vais la kidnapper et nous ne sortirons pas de ma chambre pendant deux jours. Je veux prendre le temps de découvrir toutes les parcelles de son corps, comme ça la prochaine fois qu'elle sera loin de moi j'aurai toujours le souvenir de son corps. Nos étreintes ont étés trop brèves pour que je me rappelle dans les moindres détails son anatomie mais je compte bien me rattraper. À la seule pensée de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau, un gémissement m'échappe. J'envoie le coussin à l'autre extrémité de la chambre, il semble me narguer, n'est-t-il pas de la même couleur que sa robe la première fois que je l'ai vu, lors de cette soirée qui a changé ma vie? Mais que font-ils donc? Voilà enfin quelqu'un je vais savoir ce qui se passe et retrouver ma bien aimée.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 36 : **__**Soleil brûlant**_

_. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder, elle est si belle dans son sommeil. Sa crinière rebelle est étalée sur l'oreiller, son visage est tourné vers la porte et sur sa lèvre supérieure perle une goutte de sueur._


	36. Soleil brûlant

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à moi.

Bla bla de l'auteur: J'adore ce souvenir, je trouve juste décevant qu'il appartienne à la personne à qui il appartient. Le pire c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ainsi (mais bon moi j'écrit mais ce sont les personnages qui mènent la danse). Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 36 : ****Soleil brûlant**

_Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que déjà la chaleur atteignait des sommets jamais vus. Il y avait plus de deux mois qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne s'était déversée sur le sol desséché, aucun souffle de vent ne faisait voler le sable chaud. Le sol craquelé semblait réclamer à grands cris sa dose d'humidité et aucunes plantes n'avait la vigueur nécessaire pour survivre dans cette atmosphère écrasante. Les tentes dressées au milieu des habitations sommaires de ce peuple semblent incongrues, sur le seuil de l'une d'elle se tient un homme au regard troublé. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder, elle est si belle dans son sommeil. Sa crinière rebelle est étalée sur l'oreiller, son visage est tourné vers la porte et sur sa lèvre supérieure perle une goutte de sueur. Dans les tourments du sommeil elle a repoussée les couvertures découvrant sa peau nue, il est inutile de penser dormir vêtu, les tissus collent à la peau la rendant irrité. Il aperçoit la courbe d'un sein lorsqu'elle bouge en gémissant, il aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier ce qui la trouble. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas pénétrer dans la tente surchauffée et embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sursaute en entendant un bruit, il se retourne et se dirige vers sa tente, personne ne doit le surprendre dans un de ses moments de faiblesse. Il va devoir payer pour avoir failli, dès son retour dans sa chambre, il prend sa dague et s'inflige une blessure au bras. Il voit le sang couler sur son bras et la douleur lui fait du bien, il sait qu'il ne doit pas avoir de pensées impures mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la désirer. Il lèche la plaie, le goût acre du sang lui rappelle comme il aimerait goûter sa peau et il ne peut empêcher le désir de l'envahir, il sait que la blessure qu'il devra s'infliger sera à la hauteur de son plaisir mais l'intensité du moment lui enlève toute inhibition._

Wickham se réveille en sursaut, il s'est sûrement assoupi en attendant des nouvelles de Montague. Le salon dans lequel il se trouve est froid et humide, à l'antithèse de son rêve. Il se rapproche du foyer qui s'est éteint pour le rallumer, il ne supporte plus ces grandes maisons froides, après avoir connu la chaleur et la sécheresse, il souffre du froid et de l'humidité qui règne dans toutes les demeures des adeptes de magie noire. Pourquoi la magie noire doit-elle nécessairement rimer avec froid et humidité? Pourquoi la noirceur ne pourrait elle pas être chaude? Lorsqu'il aura son propre manoir, il s'assurera qu'un feu brûle sans cesse dans toutes les cheminées. Il sent cependant une douce chaleur l'envahir au souvenir de son rêve. Même 2 ans plus tard, il ne peut s'empêcher, lorsqu'il pense à elle, de ressentir une bouffée de désir coupable. Il se souvient comme si c'était hier de la scène qui a suivi ce souvenir qui est subitement remonté à sa mémoire pendant son sommeil.

_Comme chaque fois qu'il se laisse submergé par une bouffée de désir, il s'inflige une blessure, il ne peut y faire autrement. Elle n'est pas une femme pour lui, elle est née de parents moldus, elle représente tout ce qu'il déteste. Mais pourquoi doit-elle être aussi désirable? Il entend un bruit devant sa porte, il sait que c'est elle, comme tous les matins elle vient le rejoindre pour la réunion habituelle. Elle ne sait pas que depuis un moment déjà il est en proie à une douleur intérieure. Il entend son rire, l'un des assistant lui aura sans doute fait une blague grivoise et avec son sens de la répartie elle lui aura répondu en riant. Il a juste eu le temps de s'habiller et de soigner son bras blessé qu'elle entre dans sa tente pour décider de quoi sera faite leur journée. Elle est si jolie, ses shorts courts et sa petite chemise l'habillent comme l'aurait fait une robe de bal. Elle a réussi à discipliner sa crinière sous une casquette, il est certain que s'il la lui retire, ses boucles désordonnées vont se répandre sur ses épaules, il voit une petite mèche bouclée qui lui chatouille la nuque, à l'endroit même où il rêve de l'embrasser. Pendant qu'ils préparent les plans pour la journée elle remarque la légère cicatrice que la blessure a laissée sur son avant-bras et elle s'en inquiète. Comment peut-elle savoir que c'est une nouvelle cicatrice et non pas une des nombreuses autres qui parsèment ses bras? Serait-il important à ses yeux, prend t-elle le temps de détailler son corps comme il détaille le sien? Non, ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux ne lui laisse aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard. Elle le voit comme le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, comme pourrait-il être le grand frère d'une moldue, il a un sang pur, il connaît son rang et en est fière. Il serait indigne pour lui de s'abaisser à vouloir fréquenter une sang de bourbe. Il doit quitter cet endroit où les tentations sont trop nombreuses. Mais que fait-elle, elle prend une photo de lui alors qu'il ne la regarde même pas, il lui lance un regard de reproche et elle s'empresse d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton, déclanchant une nouvelle photo. Après tout qu'elle s'amuse il ne sera bientôt plus ici, il vient de prendre sa décision et elle est irrévocable_.

Le souvenir de Wickham est interrompu lorsque l'on cogne à la porte, l'elfe de maison annonce un visiteur, à cette heure ce ne peut être que Montague ou McCarthy avec l'Allemand qui a réussi à obtenir des informations intéressantes.

« -McCarthy, je suis bien heureux de vous revoir, je vois que vous m'amenez un visiteur. Serais-ce cet homme dont vous m'avez vanté les mérites?

-Bonjour Wickham, oui je vous présente Schneide, il a torturé la femme avec une nouvelle méthode, ma foi très efficace, et obtenu les informations que nous lui avons demandé.

-Qu'il parle alors je veux savoir ce qu'il a réussi à apprendre.

-Monsieur. Dit Rogue toujours dans son rôle d'Allemand. Ce n'a pas été facile de la faire parler, elle a une très grande force de caractère. Mais ma machine est une réussite, ses pires cauchemars se sont présentés à elle et elle n'a finalement pas pu résister et a répondu à toutes mes questions.

-Très intéressant mais ce que je veux savoir ce sont ses réponses. Qui sont les membres de l'Ordre et qu'à t-elle dit de moi aux autres?

-Elle n'a pas parlé de vous aux autres, elle voulait s'assurer que c'était bien vous avant de leur en parler, mais elle n'a finalement pas eu le temps, vous l'avez fait enlever avant.

-Mais les noms, donnez moi des noms. S'impatiente Wickham.

-Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, La famille Weasley au grand complet.

-Je sais tout cela, vous n'avez rien de nouveau à m'apprendre?

-Severus Rogue!

-Mais il est mort non? Et que ferait-il avec l'Ordre il était un mangemort il a lui-même tué Dumbledore.

-Elle ne le sait pas elle-même, il s'est présenté un jour en disant qu'il demandait pardon et qu'il voulait se racheter, ils sont tellement désespérés qu'ils l'ont accepté.

-Je ne pensait pas que l'Ordre était aussi désespéré, mes chances de les battre viennent d'augmenter considérablement. Merci, vous avez fait un très bon travail, je vous trouve digne de ma confiance, Cette nouvelle information prouve que vous êtes des nôtres. Partez maintenant je vous ferai signe lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous, je dois réfléchir. »

Rogue décide donc de retourner chez lui, il doit parler à Drago et aux membres de l'Ordre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il a dit à Wickham, il lui a donné de la viande à ronger sans trahir personne. Comment se trahir soi-même? Il a bien donné les noms des membres dont ils avaient discutés avec Hermione, mais ils ont établi que ces noms ne nuisaient en rien à l'Ordre puisque tout le monde les connaissaient. Il espère qu'Hermione s'en est bien sorti sinon Drago ne le lui pardonnera pas, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être quand même un peu inquiet pour l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_À Venir : __**Chapitre 37 : **__**Sauvetage inopiné**_

_Au milieu du passage du deuxième étage face à la chambre d'ami, un homme est étendu par terre, il est mal en point et gémit faiblement._


	37. Sauvetage inopiné

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR( mais vous posiez-vous vraiment la question?)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup pour vos magnifiques reviews. Bon le cas Wickham est assez complexe, vous n'aveez même pas idée comme il est retors, vous allez le découvrir peu à peu. Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 37 : ****Sauvetage inopiné**

Rendue en haut des marches je colle mon oreille sur la porte pour entendre si des bruits transpercent le bois, la baguette levée, prête à jeter un sort si elle s'ouvre par inadvertance. Seul le silence semble m'attendre de l'autre coté de la porte, je l'ouvre doucement sur mes gardes. Il n'y a personne, je referme la porte doucement sur la voix de Millicent que j'entends parler sans distinguer ses paroles. J'avance dans le couloir sombre précédé de ma baguette qui me montre le chemin, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, je ne sais pas où je vais ni qui je risque de rencontrer. Je pourrais évidemment tranplaner mais j'aimerais bien découvrir ce qui se trame ici. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cet homme que j'ai connu si gentil peut être devenu un maître de la magie noire. Tout en continuant mon chemin, je passe devant une porte et j'y entend des bruits étranges comme quelqu'un qui souffre. J'avance la main vers la poignée, la baguette toujours levée, prête à lancer un sort. Je suis surprise de constater que la poignée n'est pas verrouillée, je pousse doucement la porte prête à réagir au moindre danger. Contrairement à ma cellule, celle-ci n'est pas au sous-sol, je vois donc recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce une masse de cheveux blonds, qui semble vouloir s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas qui cela peut être mais si il est prisonnier c'est qu'il est du même coté que nous, je m'approche donc de lui sans toutefois baisser ma baguette. Sous ses gémissements, je crois distinguer quelques paroles qui ne font que confirmer mon opinion sur l'allégeance du prisonnier.

_Jamais...Jamais, je ne parlerai, plutôt mourir, on m'a confié une mission et je compte bien la mener à terme, je ne trahirais jamais Potter! Harry...Harry... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je n'ai pas su la protéger, mais même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire je ne vous trahirai jamais _

Je me penche vers la tête blonde pour voir son visage, Colin Crivey, il a sans doute été capturé, je dois le ramener avec moi, je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi a la merci de ses tortionnaires Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer la colère de Wickham lorsqu'il découvrira que j'ai disparu et je ne veut pas qu'il se venge sur ce pauvre Colin. Je me rappelle trop bien ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville qui ont dû être enfermés à Ste-mangouste parce qu'ils ont été soumis au sortilège doloris trop longtemps et ont finalement perdu la raison. Je ne peux pas le traîner avec moi dans tous ces sombres couloirs, je dois lui faire un portoloin pour le renvoyer aux membres de l'Ordre. Je pointe ma baguette sur ma montre, ils sauront ainsi que c'est moi qui leur envoie. Portus, voilà il est parti vers le manoir, Narcissa saura s'en occuper et préviendra les membres de l'Ordre. Je continue à avancer à travers le couloir et je me trouve au bout d'un moment devant un escalier que je décide d'emprunter. La baguette toujours levée je m'arrête après quelques marches lorsque j'entends des voix non loin de moi.

« -Impossible, Rogue ne peut pas être revenu, il a toujours détesté ces Gryffonfors comment pourrait-il s'être rallié à eux?

-Je ne sais pas mais si Wickham croit ce que lui a dit cet Allemand, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de le croire nous aussi.

-Allons voir ce qui arrive avec la prisonnière, je me demande si Millicent a réussi à la faire parler. »

Je les entend se diriger vers moi, je ne peux pas battre en retraite sans faire entendre le bruit de mes pas et je ne peux pas me cacher, il n'y a pas d'issue de secours, je suis prise dans l'escalier. Il ne me reste qu'une solution, leur faire face et jouer le jeu, après tout, ils vont penser que je suis Millicent, il suffit de ne pas trop parler et de faire vite, j'ai déjà perdu du temps et je ne veux pas me retransformer sous leurs yeux.

« -Millicent chérie, que fais-tu ici? Tu as abandonné ton poste? Me demande mon pseudo mari.

-Elle déraille, je crois qu'il lui a endommagé le cerveau, elle raconte n'importe quoi, elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de rester à ses cotés, elle est déséquilibrée et ne risque pas de s'évader. Je montais prendre l'air, je me sens un peu étourdie.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Wickham s'en vient, il voudra sans doute te voir.

-Évidemment. Dis-je ravie de les voir continuer leur chemin en discourant sur la robe d'une dénommée Winona Willow à la dernière réunion. »

J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus sur cette Winona mais je ne peut pas courir le risque de rester ici plus longtemps et de croiser Wickham. Je monte précipitamment les dernières marches qu'il me reste avant d'atteindre l'étage supérieur. Je ne sais pas vers quel coté me diriger, je dois donc compter sur ma bonne fortune et souhaiter que ma chance ne m'abandonne pas.

Pendant ce temps Drago, toujours dans la demeure de Rogue, attend impatiemment de voir à qui sont les pas qu'il a entendus. Incapable de se contenir, il ouvre violement la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec sa cousine.

« -Drago, dis-moi ce qui se passe, que fais-tu ici? Les propos de ta mère n'étaient pas très clairs.

-Ma mère l'a vu, et elle en a été très troublée, Hermione aussi l'a reconnu et sa réaction a été des plus virulente. C'est lui qui l'a sauvé, je l'ai donc convaincue de lui faire confiance sous la promesse de tout lui avouer dès son retour. Ma mère voudra sûrement des explications elle aussi. Dit Drago

-Il est d'accord pour faire son retour dans le monde? Questionne Tonks surprise.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas le choix, il s'est dévoilé lui même lorsqu'il a fait face à ma mère.

-Et quand as-tu choisi de dévoiler le secret?

-Dès qu'ils seront revenus, nous allons réunir une partie de l'Ordre au manoir nous allons tout avouer. Dit Drago sombrement.

-Quelles sont les personnes dont tu veux la présence pour cette séance d'aveux. Demande Tonks compatissante.

-Hermione, ma mère, Remus, Seamus aussi, je lui ai caché assez de choses.

-Harry et les Weasley?

-NON! S'empresse de répondre Drago.

-Drago? Tu sais bien qu'Hermione va s'empresser de le leur dire, pourquoi ne pas le faire toi même et ainsi leur prouver que tu leur fais confiance.

-Tu as sans doute raison chère cousine, Severus a bien eu raison de te choisir, tu es d'une très grande sagesse. Cesse de rougir, cela ne va pas avec tes cheveux mauve. Dit Drago en riant.

-Comme tu as changé, je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es humanisé, est-ce l'amour qui te transforme ainsi.

-Qui sait? Répond Drago avec un sourire énigmatique. J'entend du bruit, peut être est-ce eux qui reviennent.

Au même moment au manoir Malefoy, Narcissa entend un bruit étrange venant de l'étage. Elle se précipite avec crainte se demandant qu'elle plaie lui tombe encore dessus. Au milieu du passage du deuxième étage face à la chambre d'ami, un homme est étendu par terre, il est mal en point et gémit faiblement. Pourquoi est-elle toujours toute seule lorsque des blessés arrivent? Elle le saisi sous les bras et le traîne vers le lit de la chambre d'ami qui devra bientôt être rebaptisé chambre des invalides. Il ne semble pas blessé physiquement, il n'a aucune plaie, ne saigne pas.

J'espère que les dommages ne sont pas trop graves, je vais devoir appeler un médicomage, et Hermione qui n'est pas disponible. Cette montre, je suis certaine que je l'ai vue au poignet d'Hermione. Je dois joindre Drago au plus vite.

_À venir :__** Chapitre 38 : **__**Le fiancé**_

_-Je crois bien que je vais aller souhaiter la bienvenue au fiancé d'Hermione. Dit Drago le visage furieux en jetant un regard entendu à sa mère._


	38. Le fiancé

Disclaimer: Rien à moi tout à JKR, sauf Wickham et accessoirement quelques autres à venir.

**Chapitre 38 : ****Le fiancé**

Lorsque Drago voit Severus arriver il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un air déconfit. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas heureux de revoir son ancien directeur de maison mais il avait tant espéré que ce soit elle qui revienne. Tonks devant son air affligé essaie tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral.

« -Voyons Drago, tu sais bien qu'elle ne reviendra pas ici, elle ne connaît pas la place. Au mieux elle transplane au manoir et au pire au Square Grimmaurd.

-Comme je suis bête, tu as bien raison, nous devons aller au manoir, l'heure doit bientôt s'achever et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

-Si elle était revenue nous en serions déjà avertis, ta mère est au manoir et j'ai envoyé George et Fred au Square.

-Et tu crois que les jumeaux vont prendre la peine de m'aviser, ils me détestent...

-Mais je les ai bien averti que je devais être avertie immédiatement du retour d'Hermione.

-Je n'en peut plus de rester ici inactif alors qu'elle est peut être en train de se battre pour sa vie. Dit Drago en se levant.

-L'impétuosité de la jeunesse, tu me rappelle Harry lorsqu'il a voulu aller au secours de Sirius contre l'avis de tous.

-Mais il ne commettra pas l'erreur de Potter et il va rester ici. Dit soudainement Severus en s'interposant entre Drago et la porte.

-Severus, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller au devant de la femme que j'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Potter et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait une erreur mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'y aller. De toute façon tu leur a dévoilé mon retour et mon accession au sein de l'Ordre alors ils ne seront pas surpris.

-NON DRAGO! J'ai annoncé MON retour pas le tien.

-Quoi? S'exclame Drago stupéfait.

-Contrairement à ce que l'on avait décidé, j'ai annoncé mon propre retour et mes nouvelles fonctions pour l'Ordre. Mais ils ne savent pas que je suis moi, alors pour l'instant ma couverture tient toujours. Je ne peux donc pas m'y précipiter moi non plus.

-Drago, Hermione est très débrouillarde elle avait un plan, je suis certaine qu'elle s'en est sortie, elle doit être sur le point de revenir. Dit Tonks une fois de plus pour le rassurer.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix. Crache Drago vexé une lueur furieuse dans l'oeil. »

Drago a cependant raison de s'inquiéter, je sent les effets du polynectar se dissiper et je suis toujours dans la demeure, j'ai tourné en rond un moment essayant d'ouvrir des portes qui ne s'ouvraient pas. J'ai finalement réussi à pénétrer dans ce qui semble être une réserve, des bouts de tissus et des mannequins dévêtus jonchent les tables. J'ai maintenant retrouvé mon apparence. Je sais par Rogue que la boutique de McCarthy sert de couverture mais j'aurais préféré trouver la porte par laquelle il dit être entré lors de sa visite. Je n'ai cependant pas le choix, j'entend des voix de l'autre coté du rideau menant à la boutique, je décide qu'il vaut mieux sortir lorsqu'il y a du monde que faire face à McCarthy seule.

« -Monsieur McCarthy, je suis tellement heureuse des robes que vous m'avez dessiné. M'exclame-je en sortant de la réserve sous le regard ahuri de Jenkins McCarthy et de ses deux clientes Pansy Parkinson et Marietta Edgecombe.

-Mademoiselle Granger, je...je suis bien heureux que vous appréciez mon travail, mais restez un peu, je termine avec ces demoiselles et je suis tout à vous. Dit le designer s'étant rapidement remis de sa surprise.

-Non, mon cher monsieur, je dois partir à l'instant, je suis attendue. Je vous envoie mon fiancé pour ses derniers essayages. Susurre-je en regardant Pansy dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas une minute? Demande McCarthy avec un dernier espoir de me retenir.

-Non, mon fiancé est très impatient, si je suis en retard, il va croire que je vois un autre homme et comme il est aussi très jaloux, je ne veux pas le faire attendre pour rien. Dis-je dédiant mon plus beau sourire à Pansy.

-Tu te marie toi aussi Granger? Demande Marietta.

-Doutais-tu que je puisse un jour me marier? Je vois que les pustules ont finalement disparues de ton visage, tu dois en être heureuse, Poursuis-je en passant la porte de la boutique sous le regard courroucé des deux femmes et celui légèrement paniqué du designer. »

Une fois sortie je me dépêche de tranplaner au manoir, je suis consciente de ma chance, si Parkinson et Edgecombe n'avaient pas été dans la boutique jamais je n'aurait pu m'en sortir, McCarthy m'aurait ramené vers les profondeurs de la demeure. Je sais très bien que j'ai failli me mettre les pieds dans les plats une fois de plus mais cela m'a permis de sauver Colin et pour cela ma témérité a été récompensée. Dans la boutique les esprits s'échauffent

« -Pardonnez-moi mesdames, mais nous devons reporter notre rencontre, j'ai un problème de toute urgence à régler. Dit McCarthy conscient qu'il doit aller avertir Wickham sans tarder.

-Vous lui avez vraiment dessiné une robe? Demande Pansy intriguée.

-Oui oui! Répond distraitement le designer sans se rendre compte du regard surpris que lui lancent les deux femmes en sortant. »

Au manoir Narcissa est toujours au chevet de Colin attendant que son fils réponde à son appel pour lui annoncer la venue du jeune homme et la montre qu'il a au poignet lorsqu'elle entend des pas dans les escaliers. Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre pensant faire face à son fils mais se retrouve dans les bras d'Hermione.

« -Narcissa!

-Hermione merci par Merlin! Tu es saine et sauve, comme mon Drago sera heureux. Tu nous as fait une frousse de tous les mages noirs. Quelle idée d'aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup et de nous faire aussi peur. Renifle Narcissa en larmes en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Narcissa, calmez vous, je vais très bien, j'ai été très bien soignée. Colin est-il arrivé ici?

-Si tu veux parler du jeune homme blond, oui il est ici je l'ai mis dans la chambre d'ami.

-Je vais aller le voir avant d'aller me changer, en fait je prendrais bien un bon bain chaud avec des tonnes de mousse.

-Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain, tu peux même utiliser celle de mon fils si tu le désire. Mentionne Narcissa l'oeil pétillant.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que j'aille dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

-Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quelque chose mais ne crois pas pouvoir y échapper, il te retrouvera quelque soit la salle de bain dans laquelle tu te cacheras. Dit Narcissa souriante en descendant les escaliers pour retourner dans la bibliothèque attendre les invités qui ne sauraient tarder à arriver. »

Le premier invité arrive d'ailleurs avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de descendre les marches. Pansy Parkinson se trouve au milieu du hall, l'air goguenard elle demande à voir Drago. Narcissa entraîne celle qu'elle a longtemps vu comme sa future bru dans la bibliothèque pour attendre le retour de son fils. Puis soudain la bibliothèque ressemble de nouveau à un hall de gare et les invités arrivent par transplanage et par poudre de cheminette. D'abord Harry et Ginny puis Remus et Tonks, ainsi qu'Arthur, Molly et Ron Weasley puis finalement arrive Drago, seul.

« -Drago mon chéri, tu es enfin revenu! S'exclame sa mère ravie.

-Drago, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Minaude Pansy en se rapprochant de lui sous le regard courroucer de Harry et Ron.

- Mon chérie, Hermione est de retour, elle est au chevet d'un jeune homme dans la chambre d'ami. S'empresse de dire Narcissa à son fils qui a tourné la tête vers elle à la mention du nom de la jeune femme.

-Sans doute son fiancé intervient Pansy la main sur l'épaule de Drago.

-QUOI? Disent ensembles tous les membres de l'assemblée.

-Son fiancé, elle nous a annoncé tout à l'heure qu'elle se mariait bientôt alors j'imagine que le jeune homme est son fiancé.

-Quand t'a t-elle annoncé cela? Demande Drago les dents serrées en enlevant la main de Pansy qui s'est égaré sur son torse.

-Cet après-midi, nous l'avons rencontré chez McCarthy, elle venait de voir les dessins qu'il a confectionnés pour sa robe. Poursuit Pansy sans remarquer le regard surpris de tout le monde.

-Je crois bien que je vais aller souhaiter la bienvenue au fiancé d'Hermione. Dit Drago le visage furieux en jetant un regard entendu à sa mère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Demande Pansy à Narcissa en regardant Drago monter les marches quatre à quatre. »

Il monte les marches d'un pas précipité, il n'a qu'une envie c'est la revoir, s'assurer qu'elle va bien et peut être aussi lui demander qui est ce jeune homme, ce qu'elle faisait chez McCarthy et avec qui elle compte se marier. Lorsqu'il pénètre dans sa chambre sans frapper, il la voit sortir de la salle de bain en se drapant une serviette autour du corps. Il reste figé sur le seuil de la porte, aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres, il ne se rappelle même plus ce qu'il avait à lui demander. Il sait seulement qu'elle est là vivante et belle et qu'il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Je relève soudain la tête et rougit en le voyant.

« -Drago. Murmure-je le souffle court.

-Hermione! Chuchote t-il en s'approchant

_À venir : __**Chapitre 39 : **__**Fureur contrôlée**_

_Pendant ce temps Drago a rejoint les membres de l'Ordre dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne fait attention à son retour, ils sont tous trop occupés à discuter des derniers événements. Mais Drago semble soucieux et Pansy, toujours au devant de ses désirs lui demande ce qui ne va pas._


	39. Fureur controlée

**Chapitre 39 : ****Fureur contrôlée**

Il est là sur le seuil de la porte à me regarder de ses yeux gris, ils ont pris cette teinte foncé qui les caractérise lorsque le désir l'emporte. Je me sens nue sous son regard, il s'approche de moi et je ne peux quitter ses yeux. Il prononce mon nom dans un gémissement. Il se rapproche doucement comme s'il craignait que je disparaisse. Sa main touche ma joue, remonte une mèche de cheveux qui s'est échappé de la serviette sur ma tête. Il laisse ensuite glisser sa main le long de mon épaule et joue avec le noeud de ma serviette, ses doigts frôlent ma peau y laissant une trace brûlante. J'ai le souffle court, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, mes lèvres s'ouvrent lorsque je vois son visage s'approcher du mien. Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur ma tempe et descendent vers mes lèvres impatientes. Lorsque elles se touchent j'ai l'impression de perdre pied et je m'accroche à son cou alors même que mes jambes refusent de me soutenir plus longtemps. Dans un soupir il me prend dans ses bras sans laisser mes lèvres. Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et ses mains entreprennent une exploration approfondie de mon corps, je suis sur le point de succomber une fois de plus lorsque je l'entends gémir et souffler à mon oreiller.

« -La maison est pleine, les membres de l'Ordre sont tous au salon, ils vont nous attendre.

-Oh! Dis-je en rougissant.

-S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne sortirais plus de cette pièce mais je crois que les invités risquent de s'inquiéter, ils ont tous eu peur pour toi.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous tiendraient rigueur de nous attarder un peu? Dis-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Le problème c'est que si tu continues, ce n'est pas un peu que je te retiendrai. Répond Drago la voix rauque. Je ne veux pas d'une étreinte à la va-vite, je veux que tu te souvienne de cette nuit toute ta vie. Que tu te rappelles, lorsque ton fiancé t'embrassera, le goût de mes baisers et la douceur de mes mains sur ta peau.

-Hein? Mais de quel fiancé veux-tu parler? Dis-je interloquée.

-Celui avec lequel tu comptes te marier bientôt. N'es-tu pas allé voir les croquis pour ta robe de mariée? Dit Drago les prunelles sombres.

-Mais...Comment?...Pansy...

-Oui, Pansy nous a fait l'honneur de nous rendre visite et de nous informer de tes récentes fiançailles et de ta visite à McCarthy, le bras droit de Wickham. Rajoute Drago sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Ah! Dis-je penaude.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Questionne Drago de plus en plus furieux. 

-Mais je ne suis pas fiancée pour vrai. Dis-je surprise de la fureur de Drago.

-Mais je me fous de cette histoire de fiançailles, ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est que tu sois allé t'exposer au danger en ne transplanant pas ici immédiatement. Quelle idée as-tu eu de passer par la boutique avant de revenir ici? Dit Drago en me secouant.

-Tu te fous de cette histoire de fiançailles? Dis-je en me défaisant de son emprise.

-Oui, je m'en fous, je sais bien que quoique tu dise, tu est à moi Susurre-t-il en se rapprochant les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-À TOI? TU DIS QUE JE SUIS À TOI? Mais...Mais que fais-tu? Dis-je en regardant sa main remonter le long de mon bras.

-Tu ne semble pas croire ce que je te dis, alors je vais essayer de te le prouver avec des gestes. Dit Drago la voix rauque en approchant ses lèvres des miennes alors que sa main caresse ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux savourant la sensation de félicité qui m'envahit au contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur mon visage.

-Hum hum!

-Weasley! Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges. Crache Drago les lèvres contre mon oreille.

-Ouais...ouais...je...ta mère...Bégaie Ron rouge comme une pivoine du seuil de la porte toujours ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mère? Questionne Drago la voix sifflante.

-Elleveutsavoirsivousallezdescendrebientôt? Demande Ron d'un seul souffle

-J'arrive Dit Drago en se redressant. Prend le temps de t'habiller ma chérie, personnellement j'aime bien cette tenue mais cela ne serait peut être pas adéquat vu le nombre d'invités.

-ARRRGH! Dis-je en lui lançant un oreiller qui atteint finalement Ron plutôt que lui.

-Tu n'as jamais su viser Granger. Dit Drago en sortant un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça va Mione? Demande Ron toujours sur le seuil, n'ayant pas dérougi et l'oreiller dans les mains.

-Oh! Ron! Dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

-Mione, il t'a fait du mal? Questionne Ron en se rapprochant du lit sur lequel je suis toujours assise.

-Oui...Non...je...Il m'exaspère...

-Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais? Demande Ron troublé.

-Il est arrogant, imbu de sa personne et trop sur de lui, mais je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Dis-je en sanglotant.

-Tu exagères Mione, je t'accorde que c'est un Malefoy mais il semble s'être amélioré, je l'ai vu sourire et il était vraiment inquiet pour toi lorsque tu as disparue.

-Tu crois? Dis-je en essayant de sourire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je mentirais pour prendre sa défense? Demande Ron un sourire aux lèvres.

-OH Ron! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi? Dis-je en lui sautant au cou.»

Pendant ce temps Drago a rejoint les membres de l'Ordre dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne fait attention à son retour, ils sont tous trop occupés à discuter des derniers événements. Mais Drago semble soucieux et Pansy, toujours au devant de ses désirs lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

« -Dis-moi Dragounet, tu l'as rencontré le fiancé d'Hermione?

-Pansy, je ne suis pas ton Dragounet, et non je ne peux pas avoir rencontré son fiancé

-Comment ça? Demande Pansy insistante.

-Mais parce que son fiancé n'est pas en haut. Répond Drago les dents serrées.

-Mais où est-il alors ce mystérieux fiancé? Questionne Pansy sans remarquer le regard sombre de Drago.

-Il est peut être plus près que tu ne le croit.

-Oh je sais! C'est Weasley!

-NON! Crie Drago alors que tous les membres se retournent vers eux surpris de les entendre se disputer.

-Mais voyons Dragou...

-C'EST MOI SON FIANCÉ! C'EST MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE QU'ELLE VA ÉPOUSER! Crie Drago en se précipitant vers la porte qu'il claque en sortant sous le regard ahuri de l'assistance.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Et qu'est-ce que vous avec tous à avoir la bouche ouverte ainsi? Demande Ron qui descend l'escalier

-Que fait Hermy? Demande Ginny qui est la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Elle fini de s'habiller et vient nous rejoindre après j'imagine. Et lui, pourquoi il est parti en claquant la porte? Demande Ron surpris.

-Je crois que je vais aller parler à Hermy. Cesse de me regarder comme cela Ron, Harry va tout t'expliquer. Dit Ginny en s'élançant dans l'escalier. »

Ginny arrive en face de la porte de ma chambre et cogne doucement, comme elle n'entend pas de réponse, elle ouvre la porte et tombe face à face avec moi alors que je sors de la salle de bain en finissant d'attacher mes cheveux.

« -Ginny, j'ai dit à Ron que je descendais, tu t'ennuyais? Dis-je rieuse

-En fait, je voulais ta parler. Dit Ginny mal à l'aise.

-Tu m'inquiètes, que se passe-t-il?

-Drago nous a tous pris par surprise, nous ne nous y attendions pas du tout.

-De quoi parles-tu? Questionne-je.

-Je parle de vos fiançailles.

-Nos quoi? Dis-je interloquée.

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu me mettes au courant, je suis ta meilleure amie après tout. Murmure Ginny un peu déçue.

-Nos fiançailles? Dis-je encore.

-J'imagine que vous vouliez garder le secret mais Drago s'est emporté contre Pansy et a tout avoué. Rajoute Ginny sans remarquer mon trouble.

-Drago a avoué? Dis-je les yeux embués.

-Mais pourquoi répètes-tu tout ce que je dis? Questionne Ginny remarquant soudainement mon trouble.

-Il veut se marier avec moi?

-Oh non! Je crois que j'ai gaffé! Il ne te l'avait pas dit? Mais quelle est cette histoire de robe alors si vous n'êtes pas fiancés pour vrai?

-C'est l'excuse que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer ma présence dans la boutique de McCarthy. Il a vraiment dit qu'il voulait m'épouser?

-Il a même dit que tu l'épouserais lui et personne d'autre. Il est un peu jaloux je crois.

-Mais il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux, de qui veux-tu qu'il soit jaloux? Je ne vois personne d'autre, depuis que je l'ai rencontré je n'arrive même pas à penser à un autre homme. Je dois lui parler, il est encore en bas?

-Non, il est sorti furieux en claquant la porte. Dit Ginny.

-Il s'en va au lac. Dis-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre. Je dois le rejoindre, merci Ginny. »

_À venir :__** Chapitre 40 : **__**Deux fois cocu**_

_-Quoi hum hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? Et après on se demande pourquoi l'un était à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor? Jamais vu deux têtes de mules pareilles, et encore c'est insultant pour les mules. Il me rappelle parfois son père lorsqu'il fait preuve d'intransigeance._


	40. 2 fois cocu

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf Wickham et quelques autres(pourquoi j'ai toujours les méchants moi?)**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait troujours plaisir. Je sais les chapitres sont un peu court, mais il rallongeront vers la fin. Je vous annonce que je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire le chapitre 75 qui était en partie dans ma tête, en partie sur feuille brouillon. Bon je sais que c'est moi l'auteur mais je sens qu'il va être génial, plein d'action et un Drago très hummm. Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 40 : ****Deux fois cocu**

Dans la grande maison du nouveau grand mage noir, McCarthy est à genoux et implore le pardon de son maître. Dans le foyer les hautes flammes brillent, illuminant d'une lueur spectrale le visage ravagé de Wickham.

« -Je vous en prie Wickham, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'avais des clientes. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu arriver jusqu'à la boutique. Vous devriez chercher du coté de Montague et Bullstrode.

-Ils ont disparus, vous vous en doutez bien, ils savent que je pourrait les tuer pour l'avoir laisser se sauver. Dit Wickham une lueur mauvaise dans l'oeil.

-Nous allons devoir changer de quartier général, ils savent maintenant où nous nous cachons. Elle a en plus réussi à faire s'évader le prisonnier blond et...

-ARRGH! Le prisonnier n'a aucune importance, c'est elle que je voulais...

-Je comprend, elle sait où nous nous trouvons et elle est un danger pour nous, je vais la retrouver et la tuer.

-NON! Je veux dire, non il ne faut pas la tuer, il faut la faire souffrir...comme je souffre moi-même. Termine en murmurant Wickham.

-Que dites-vous Wickham? Demande McCarthy surpris.

-Je dis qu'elle doit souffrir, la mort serait une fin trop belle, elle nous a roulé, elle s'imagine plus forte que moi, je vais lui prouver que je suis plus habile qu'elle. Dit Wickham songeur.

-Ma première préoccupation est de trouver un autre quartier général, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, elle se fera un plaisir d'envoyer les membres de l'Ordre à nos trousses.

-Et trouvez-moi Montague, je veux savoir comment elle a fait pour tromper leur vigilance, si vigilance il y a eu, ce dont je commence à douter. Il n'a fait que me décevoir, il n'a pas réussi à faire brûler les archives, il l'a laissé s'échapper à ce moment, il n'a même pas réussi à la ramener. Sa femme est beaucoup plus efficace, c'est elle qui m'a ramenée la photo et la fille aussi.

-Pourquoi cette fille a-t-elle tant d'importance pour vous? C'est une sang de bourbe comme il en existe tant. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous acharner sur elle, nous n'avons qu'à prendre n'importe quelle sang de bourbe et la torturer pour donner l'exemple.

-DOLORIS!!! Il ne me faut pas n'importe quelle sang de bourbe, je veux donner une leçon aux membres de l'Ordre avant tout, ils s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent m'anéantir mais en torturant une des leurs je vais leur prouver que je suis le meilleur. Évidemment si mes fidèles étaient plus fiables...

-Mais je vous suis tout dévoué, je ferai ce que vous désirez. Dit McCarthy encore endolori.

-Je veux la fille, en fait c'est mon plus cher désir. Murmure Wickham le visage torturé. »

La nuit est tombée et la lune projette des ombres sur les arbres de Hyde Park, deux ombres plus petites que les autres se meuvent péniblement.

« -Je n'en peut plus, je suis épuisée. Dit la voix féminine.

-Tu as intérêt à t'activer parce que s'il retrouve notre trace nous ne sommes pas mieux que morts je te le garanti. Dit son mari dégoûté.

-Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Gémit sa femme.

-Comment elle a pu te berner aussi facilement, elle ne t'a certainement pas forcée à boire le polynectar? Elle a toujours été la plus habile.

-Non, elle n'est pas plus habile que moi, j'ai quand même réussie à la ramener à Wickham, ce que tu avais échoué.

-Tu me dégoûtes, tu n'hésites pas à me rabaisser pour pouvoir te mettre en valeur. Si tu n'attendais pas mon enfant, je crois que je t'abandonnerais à ton triste sort.

-Ce que tu peux être bête, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Wickham n'aura d'autre choix que de me croire. Si tu savais compter tu te rendrais compte que cet enfant n'est pas de toi. Tu étais à l'étranger quand il a été conçu. Dit Millicent sarcastique.

-Avec qui t'abaisses-tu à coucher? Demande Montague furieux.

-Je n'ai toujours eu qu'un seul maître, et comme il veut un héritier, je me suis soumise à lui. Tu peux toujours m'abandonner ici mais si jamais je meurs ou s'il arrive malheur à mon enfant, Wickham n'aura de cesse de te poursuivre tant qu'il ne t'aura pas retrouvé.

-Trahi par ma femme et mon maître, y a t-il pire supplice? Pourquoi es-tu partie avec moi alors?

-Je ne voulais pas t'avouer tout cela tout de suite mais ta bêtise m'y a acculé. Ramène nous maintenant, j'implorerai sa clémence à Wickham. »

Rogue dans sa maison fait les cents pas, il attend Drago impatiemment, il lui a pourtant promis de venir le chercher dès qu'il se sera assuré qu'elle va bien. Il sait que son temps est compté, Wickham ne tardera pas à faire le lien entre l'évasion d'Hermione et lui. Il est le seul lien qu'elle a eu avec l'extérieur, comment pourrait-elle avoir eu la potion et sa baguette si ce n'est par lui? Il le savait avant qu'elle ne reparte mais il devait courir le risque, il n'avait pu voir d'autres solutions. Drago tient à elle, Nacissa tient à Drago et lui ne tient pas à faire de peine à Narcissa. Il comprend mieux maintenant ce que Dumbledore lui disait quand il affirmait que Voldemort avait un avantage en ne connaissant pas l'amour, il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter. Ce Wickham ne connaît sûrement pas les affres de l'amour, comment un homme peut-il garder la tête froide alors même qu son esprit est embrumé par des sentiments à l'eau de rose. Mais que peut-il bien faire, pourquoi ne revient-il pas? J'imagine qu'il va revenir tout penaud, en s'excusant de n'avoir pu repousser les avances de sa belle. Mais si tous les membres de l'Ordre sont présents au manoir ils ne peuvent pas passer trop de temps dans la chambre, ce ne serait pas décent. Je vais transplaner au manoir, je ne dois pas refaire la même erreur et me prendre les pieds dans le banc, je vais essayer la cuisine où j'ai moins de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de l'Ordre.

« -AHAHAHAHA!

-Narcissa, ce n'est que moi

-Mais quelle idée de transplaner dans la cuisine, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

-Je ne voulais pas risquer de tomber sur un des membres de l'Ordre tant que Drago ne leur avait pas parlé. Mais que fait-il donc celui là? Il avait promis de venir me prévenir dès qu'il se serait assuré qu'Hermione était en sécurité.

-Hum hum! Répond Narcissa.

-Quoi hum hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? Et après on se demande pourquoi l'un était à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor? Jamais vu deux têtes de mules pareilles, et encore c'est insultant pour les mules. Il me rappelle parfois son père lorsqu'il fait preuve d'intransigeance.

-En effet, il voudrait bien qu'elle se soumette à lui, comme je me suis soumis à son père mais elle n'a pas mon caractère et il va devoir plier parfois, leur vie de couple promet d'être passionnante mais explosive.

-Explosive oui, et dire que tu risque de vivre avec eux, Tu disait que tu t'ennuyais, ce ne sera plus le cas. Dit Rogue amusé»

_À venir : __**Chapitre 41 : **__**Confession intime**_

_Tu étais la victime idéale pour moi, sang de bourbe et miss je sais tout, les pièces s'étaient mises en place toutes seule, nous étions dans des camps adverse cela ne faisait aucun doute._


	41. Confession intime

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf ce qui m'appartient (ça me rappelle un chapitre ça)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui car le site plantait. Mais bon je suis là et après avoir passé la journée à faire de la popotte (2 batches de sauces à spag, des boulettes au thon, une salade de pois chiches, une lasagne, un gateau aux pomme avec sauce au caramel) j'ai pris le temps d'écrire. Hey oui je suis bien heureuse car je viens de publier mon 75e chapitre et le 76 est en branle. (bon ailleurs mais faut pas en parler non?). Bon ce chapitre-ci comporte des confessions intimes (nan pour vrai?) et le début des explications Drago-Rogue-Dumbledore. Bon c'est ma théorie et elle sera certainement démentie par JKR incessamment mais bon j'y tiens tout de même.

Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 41 : ****Confession intime**

Lorsque je me rapproche du lac, je l'aperçois qui plonge à l'eau. Il a ôté ses vêtements et s'éloigne en nageant sous le clair de lune. Je décide de m'asseoir sur le banc et d'attendre son retour. Il nage avec vigueur et en brasses régulières soudainement il s'arrête et se laisse flotter sur le dos, il doit réfléchir, je me lève et lui fait des signes de la main mais il ne me voit pas. Je me laisse donc glisser sur le banc et s'en m'en rendre compte je m'assoupi.

Je suis réveillé par une légère caresse sur ma joue. Il est là, assis à coté du banc, les épaules ruisselantes il me regarde tendrement en caressant ma joue, il joue avec une boucle qui s'est échappée de mon chignon. Je l'observe au travers mes yeux mi-clos et ce que je vois me bouleverse, je ne lui ai jamais vu se regard, il semble souffrir.

« -Hermione, ma jolie, comme tu as l'air douce ainsi endormie. Pourquoi m'as tu suivie? Tu dois être épuisée, les derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Chuchote-t-il.

-Je voulais te parler. Murmure-je en réponse à sa question.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Dit-il faisant mine de se relever.

-Reste près de moi. Dis-je en lui saisissant le bras sans me relever complètement.

-Tu voulais me parler? Demande-t-il en s'assoyant à mes cotés tout en gardant le plus de distance possible.

-Tu me fuis, pourquoi rester aussi loin de moi? Dis-je en avançant la main vers lui.

-Hermione, si tu savais comme tu me fais souffrir. Tout le temps que tu as été là bas, je t'ai imaginée blessée, morte. J'ai imaginé les pires sévices qu'ils auraient pu te faire subir. Quand j'ai su que tu n'avais pas transplané immédiatement et que tu avais choisi de te promener au risque de faire face à de nouveaux problèmes ; j'ai vu rouge, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'inspire des sentiments aussi forts. Dit Drago en saisissant ma main et en l'approchant de sa joue.

-Oh Drago! Dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

-Pendant 16 ans j'ai reçu une éducation stricte par mon père. Seuls les sang purs étaient digne de mention, j'étais un Malefoy, héritier issu d'une noble lignée. Je devais me comporter avec honneur et dignité comme un vrai Malefoy. Je l'ai fait, je n'avait rien connu d'autre, j'ai été amis avec des idiots parce que c'est ce que mon nom préconisait. Le jour où j'ai voulu serrer la main de Potter et qu'il m'a dédaigné, je l'ai immédiatement pris en grippe. Comment pouvait-il refuser ma main, moi un Malefoy, un sang pur? Puis il a été envoyé à Gryffondor alors j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas du même monde. Un Malefoy n'est ami qu'avec des Serpentard dussent-ils être bêtes, puis il est devenu ami avec Weasley. Ce dernier était facile à détester, il vient d'une famille de sangs purs mais pauvres, son père travaille au ministère mais n'a jamais caché son penchant pour les moldus, ensuite il est devenu ami avec toi. Tu étais la victime idéale pour moi, sang de bourbe et miss-je-sais-tout, les pièces s'étaient mises en place toutes seule, nous étions dans des camps adverse cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-Mais tu avais le pouvoir de changer cela, tu avais la capacité de penser par toi même non?

-Non, mon père imposait ses idées, ma mère l'a compris très vite. Elle venait, d'une famille de noble lignée, les Black. Sa soeur et son beau-frère étaient les plus fidèles mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres. Mon père avait vu juste en l'épousant, mais comme elle ne semblait pas de son avis pour mon éducation il a du lui interdire de s'en mêler. N'ayant jamais connu autre chose, je ne pouvais me faire une idée personnelle et avoir mes propres idées.

-Mais ton père devait aimer ta mère pour l'épouser?

-L'aimer? Non, je ne crois pas que mon père ait été capable de tels sentiments, elle était de bonne famille, plutôt jolie et saurait lui donner un héritier. Voilà les seules choses que mon père a pris en compte, mais il savait charmer, il a séduit ma mère et ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle a compris quel genre d'homme il était.

-Mais c'est horrible de se marier sans amour. Pourquoi n'a t-elle rien fait?

-Tu te rappelle cette gifle que tu m'as donnée en troisième année?

-Pourquoi me rappeler un souvenir aussi...

-Amusant? Demande Drago un léger sourire au lèvres

-Non, embarrassant. Dis-je en rougissant.

-C'est la première fois que je voyais une fille réagir aussi agressivement. Les femmes qui venaient à la maison ressemblaient à ma mère et ne disaient jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Les filles qui m'entouraient, quant à elles, se traînaient à mes pieds et buvaient toutes les paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche alors elles n'auraient pas eu l'idée de se rebeller.

-Se traînaient à tes pieds? Dis-je narquoise.

-Ouais, tu vas encore dire que je me vante mais...

-Je suis prête à me traîner à tes pieds si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu m'embrasse. Dis-je en m'assoyant à cheval sur ses genoux.

-Hermione, il y a tant de choses dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé...et les membres de l'Ordre sont encore à la maison à nous attendre. PoursuitDrago troublé.

-Les membres de l'Ordre sont repartis, ta mère leur a demandé de revenir demain. Quant à tout ce que tu as à me dire, je crois que cela peut attendre demain, si je me souviens bien tu n'avais pas tellement envie de parler dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. Dis-je la bouche près de son oreille et la main égarée dans ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te donne tous les détails de ce que j'ai envie de te faire?

-Je résiste à tout sauf à la tentation! Dit finalement Drago en saisissant ma bouche avec ardeur.

-Tu connais Oscar Wilde? Dis je en réussissant à me défaire de son emprise sur ma bouche.

-Je t'impressionne non? Demande-t-il rieur en détachant mon chignon laissant mes cheveux descendre en cascade sur mes épaules.

-Est-ce que tu connais celle là; Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation c'est d'y céder. Dis-je en l'entraînant par terre.

-Alors cédons puisque je n'ai guère le choix. Dit-il finalement en passant ses mains sous mon chandail. »

_À venir :__** Chapitre 42 : **__**Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort**_

_-Hum! La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, je suis vraiment furieux contre toi. Tu as été très imprudente et nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. _

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai quand même réussie à ramener Colin.

-La bravoure n'excuse pas la témérité, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, personne ne sait ce dont est capable ce Wickham. Dit Tonks.

-Il ne m'aurait pas tué, dis-je.

-Tu semble sûre de ce que tu affirmes dis Drago intrigué.

-Je le connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas ma mort qu'il veut.

-TU LE CONNAIT! S'exclament ensembles tous mes interlocuteurs.


	42. Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR (bon j'imagine que vous aviez déjà compris cela)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon je sens que vous allez encore me détester. Je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai pas de scènes de sexe explicites, pourquoi j'ai mis ce rating alors? Par précaution, pour éviter les dérapages.

Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 42 : ****Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort**

Le soleil se lève sur la plus belle matinée de ma vie. Nous sommes étendus sur le bord du lac, l'un de nous, je ne me rappelle plus qui, a fait apparaître une couverture. J'entends le souffle régulier de sa respiration qui accompagne le lever du soleil, c'est la musique la plus douce à mes oreilles. Je me retourne pour m'appuyer sur lui et faire face au lac qui scintille sous le soleil levant. Au contact de sa peau je sens mon corps frissonner, il ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec le sourire le plus lumineux que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

« -Je t'ai réveillée? Questionne-je mutine?

-Hum! Dès que tu me touches, mon corps s'enflamme, et puis je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde manquer ce spectacle magnifique.

-Tu as raison, c'est le plus merveilleux lever de soleil...

-Je ne parle pas du soleil, je parle de toi, de ton visage, tu es magnifique au réveil. Tu as les lèvres enflées par mes baisers, les cheveux décoiffés par nos étreintes, tu es d'une sensualité exacerbée.

-Hum! Et toi tu es... Non je ne te le dirai pas, tu es assez imbu de ta personne comme ça. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Diablesse, est-ce que tu te rends compte que n'importe qui peut nous voir?

-Je suis surprise d'ailleurs que Pansy ne t'ai pas encore retrouvé, habituellement elle ne supporte pas d'être séparée de toi longtemps.

-Elle devra pourtant s'y habituer puisque je veux t'avoir à mes coté tous les matins.

- Tous les matins? Et comment comptes-tu faire cela?

-Je lai déjà annoncé aux autres involontairement hier mais...Hermione chérie, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

-Oh Drago! Non...

-Quoi? Dit-il plus surpris que fâché

-Enfin pas non mais... pas oui non plus... Je crois que nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître d'abord. Je sais que dès que tu es près de moi, je ne peux plus me contrôler, mon corps a des réactions inavouables Mais pourrions nous vivre ensemble? Je ne le sais pas! Il y a tant de choses que nous ignorons l'un de l'autre, je ne parle pas seulement de ces dernières années, mais j'ai fait tant de choses, même lors de mes années d'étude, que tu ignores.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout savoir tout de suite, je suis prêt à accepter ce que tu as fait, je suis sûr que comparé à moi, tu as été d'une sagesse exemplaire. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir regarder un autre homme.

-C'est aussi un problème, j'ai des amis de sexe masculin et pas les moindres. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais renier Harry et Ron.

-Je ne te le demande pas non plus, mais je ne crois pas que vos relations aillent aussi loin que celle que nous entretenons maintenant. Dit-il la main sur ma cuisse.

-Non. Dis-je en riant. Mais je suis très proche d'eux, ils sont, avec Ginny, mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas les perdre. J'ai vécu tant de choses avec eux que cela crée des liens.

-Et moi tu accepterais de me perdre? Demande-t-il le regard triste.

-Non nigaud, mais je veux que nous prenions notre temps, est-ce trop te demander?

-Non. Grommelle t-il.

-Et si nous transplanions dans ta chambre pour approfondir nos relations? Dis-je en laissant ma main descendre le long de son torse.

-Hum hum! Nous pourrons toujours reprendre cette discussion plus tard. »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous descendons rejoindre Narcissa dans la bibliothèque pour attendre les autres membres de l'Ordre.

« -Mes enfants comme je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés. Dit Narcissa en m'embrassant.

-Voyons mère, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous nous sommes jamais disputés. Demande Drago en se rapprochant de moi.

-Parce que je connais ton caractère cher fils, et que je sais que tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, que ce soit l'amour ou la haine. Dit Narcissa en me jetant un regard entendu.

-Mais pourquoi vous regardez vous ainsi, vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore? Demande Drago en regardant sa mère et moi alternativement.

-Alors pour quand le mariage demande Narcissa en fixant son fils dans les yeux.

-Ben heu...C'est que...On pensait...

-Pas pour tout de suite Narcissa, je veux apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux. Même si vous pensez que c'est le plus parfait des garçons. Dis-je en voyant Narcissa prête à prendre la défense de son fils.

-Non, ce n'est pas le plus parfait, il a de gros défauts mais ses qualités compensent fortement, Réplique Narcissa en riant.

-Bon ça suffit de parler de moi comme si je n'y étais pas. Ils arrivent bientôt les autres parce que moi je suis tout disposé à retourner me coucher. S'exclame Drago un peu vexé.

-Je te reconnais bien là mon cher Drago. Dit Tonks qui arrive en transplanant. Toujours prompt à critiquer mais rébarbatif à toute critique.

-Tonks, Remus, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Dis-je en m'avançant vers eux.

-Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te prendre sur mes genoux et de te donner une fessée. Menace Remus faussement méchant.

-Oh Remus, tu sais bien que tu ne le pourrais pas tu n'as pas une once de méchanceté en toi. Dis-je câline.

-Hum! La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, je suis vraiment furieux contre toi. Tu as été très imprudente et nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai quand même réussie à ramener Colin.

-La bravoure n'excuse pas la témérité, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, personne ne sait ce dont est capable ce Wickham. Dit Tonks.

-Il ne m'aurait pas tué! Dis-je.

-Tu sembles sûre de ce que tu affirmes. Dis Drago intrigué.

-Je le connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas ma mort qu'il veut.

-TU LE CONNAIT! S'exclament ensembles tous mes interlocuteurs.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je vous dirait tout en temps et lieux.

-Hermione, si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous en parler, les prochains jours seront très important, nous devons faire vite car ils vont assurément changer leur quartier général de place. De plus notre taupe est en danger, si sa couverture n'a pas été déjà découverte, cela ne saurait tarder. Dit Tonks

-Justement chère cousine, je voulais te parler à ce propos. Nous avons décidé de tout dire aux membres de l'Ordre. Mon retour a un peu accéléré les choses, il ne veut plus vivre dans l'ombre, je crois qu'il est prêt à se dévoiler.

-Crois-tu que tous les membres de l'Ordre y soient prêts? Demande Narcissa inquiète.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc tous les quatre? Tu me caches des choses ma chérie? Demande Remus.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, Drago et moi étions les seuls à savoir. Narcissa et Hermione l'ont appris bien indépendamment de ma volonté. Tu sauras tout dès que les autres membres de l'Ordre seront arrivés.

-Je crois bien mère que tu as raison quand tu dis que tous les membres de l'Ordre n'y sont pas prêts. Harry et Ron particulièrement, ne seront pas faciles à convaincre. Dit Drago en me lançant un regard en coin.

-Pour quoi eux particulièrement? Dis-je furieuse. Ils ne sont pas aussi obtus que tu peux le croire, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient un problème.

-Toi même tu as eu de la difficulté à lui faire confiance et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas encore ça. Tu as accepté seulement pour me faire plaisir et parce que je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le même pouvoir sur Potter et Weasley. Dit Drago sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Tu recommences à les appeler par leur nom, lorsque tu es contrarié ta mauvaise humeur prend le dessus sur la bienséance. Dis-je le visage congestionné.

-Je n'y peux rien si ils sont si obtus qu'ils me font sortir de mes gonds.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas comment ils vont réagir, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

-L'avenir nous dira si j'ai raison. Dit finalement Drago en s'éloignant à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

- Les enfants, les enfants ça suffit, pourquoi ne pas attendre que les autres soient arrivés et voir leurs réactions avant de vous emporter. Je sais bien que les réconciliations sont agréables mais pas la peine de vous chamailler sans raison, vous aurez assez de raison de le faire. Dit Narcissa rieuse.

-Mais pourquoi se chamailleraient-ils? Demande Ginny en arrivant par la cheminée.

-Mais ils n'ont besoin d'aucune raison pour se chamailler, elle est Gryffondor et lui Serpentard, Répond Harry en allant embrasser Hermione tout en riant.

-Mon chérie, je crois que tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, je crois que Drago semble déjà sur le bord d'exploser, essayons de ne pas envenimer la conversation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Dit Ginny en regardant tour à tour Drago et moi.

-Je croyais pourtant qu'il serait d'une humeur joyeuse ce matin. Dit Harry en me jetant un regard de biais.

-HARRY POTTER, comme tu peux avoir des idées perverses. Tu t'imagines que je passe la nuit avec lui, seulement pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur? Dis-je malicieuse.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons. Rétorque Harry faussement sérieux en s'attirant un coup de la part de Ginny et un regard noir de Drago.

-Si je comprends bien, maintenant qu'elle est saine et sauve, la trêve est finie Potter? Demande Drago les dents serrées.

-Il n'en tient qu'à toi de nous démontrer ta bonne foi. Dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit? Il est aussi obtus que...que...ah et puis, il n'y a rien d'aussi obtus que Saint Potter! S'emporte Drago en me fixant de ses prunelles sombres.

-DRAGO! Disent à l'unisson sa mère et Tonks.

-Je monte dans ma chambre, quand tout le monde sera arrivé, vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir. Dit Drago furieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi susceptible? Demande Harry.

-Ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas facile et je crois que ça le stresse un peu, en plus il n'a pas eu la réponse qu'il espérait à la question qu'il a posé alors il a de la peine c'est certain. Répond Narcissa en me regardant

-Je vais aller lui parler. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Non, laisse-le se calmer, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul un peu. Quand nous serons prêt, Tonks ira l'avertir, elle sait comment le prendre. Dit Narcissa. »

À venir : **Chapitre 43 : ****La pensine**

-Donc Rogue a trahi Dumbledore pour sauver ta peau! Crache Harry le regard mauvais.


	43. La pensine

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf quelques personnages de mon cru. Et l'histoire qui est maintenant bien à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur: Bon voilà que commence les explications de Drago. Pôvre ti chou seul devant tous les membres de l'Ordre. J'irais bien lui apporter mon soutien. Ah en passant merci pour les reviews, pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement car il est rendu minuit et demain je travaille de 8h à 21h (gloups, moi et ma grande geule, une chance que c'est de l'over time (crash le cash)). Bon maintenant que vous savez tout de ma cupidité je vous laisse à la lecture de mon si passionnant chapitre (s'incline bien bas devant vous).

Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 43 : ****La pensine**

Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre, j'ai beau vouloir essayer de me calmer j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Dès que mes yeux se posent sur le lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Cette seule pensée me donne envie de me précipiter en bas et de la prendre dans mes bras pour la remonter illico dans cette chambre et ne plus jamais la laisser sortir. Mais elle a raison, nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps au lit et il semble que dès que nous essayons d'en sortir nous ne réussissons qu'à nous chamailler. Et Potter, mais que peut bien lui trouver la petite Weasley, elle semble pourtant avoir une tête sur les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ramollis, voilà que je trouve une Weasley sympathique. Mais faudra bien m'y habituer puisque toute la famille est membre de l'Ordre, je vais devoir les affronter tout à l'heure. Une chance que Severus sera avec moi, j'imagine déjà les regards de haine que vont nous lancer tous les membres de la famille et Hermione qui m'en veut aussi alors que j'aurais tellement besoin d'elle. Pense Drago.

Pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque les invités continuent d'arriver.

« -Mais je ne comprend pas ce que nous faisons ici, un des plus fidèle mangemort et...Ah bonjour Madame Malefoy! Dit Charlie qui arrive avec ses parents, Bill, les jumeaux et Ron.

-Charlie, Bill, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Ron ne vous a pas expliqué tout ce qui se passe ici? Demande Ginny en se précipitant vers ses frères.

-C'était pas très clair. Dit Charlie en regardant Ron.

-Mais c'est que...Pas facile...Pas vraiment eu le temps...Trop heureux de les revoir...Fred et Georges... Balbutie Ron.

-Évidemment si c'est ainsi que tu leur as expliqué les choses, je comprends qu'ils n'aient rien compris. Dit Ginny en lançant un regard de reproche à son frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, elle est d'une humeur massacrante. Dit tout bas Ron à Harry

-Si seulement je le savais. Répond Harry en jetant un regard en coin vers sa femme.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai Harry Potter, ne pense pas que je ne vous entends pas quand vous murmurez. Réplique Ginny en se dirigeant dans un coin avec ses frères.

-Je me demande si c'est une bonne journée pour ce que nous avons à vous apprendre, tout le monde semble sur des charbons ardents. Qui sait s'il ne risque pas d'y avoir des coups de baguette perdus. Dit Tonks.

-Non Tonks, nous devons le faire, il est plus que temps, les choses sont appelées à changer et nous aurons besoin de toutes les personnes compétentes pour nous aider. Dit Narcissa.

-Tu as bien raison, je vais chercher Drago pour qu'il vous explique ce qu'il en est. Dit Tonks en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

-J'espère que vous êtes prêt? Demande Drago en pénétrant dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard sans même me jeter un regard.

-Ce que tu vas nous apprendre est si horrible que ça? Demande Ron en regardant tour à tour Drago et Tonks.

-Pas horrible mais je crois que cela va vous prendre une bonne dose de compréhension étant donné les relations que nous avons toujours entretenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter... Dit Drago tournant son visage vers sa cousine en arrêtant de parler.

-Vas y Drago, je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est la première chose à faire. Dit celle-ci pour le rassurer devant le regard vaguement apeuré que lui lance son cousin.

-Je tiens à vous présenter mes... excuses... Pour ce que j'ai été et ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

-Tu étais soumis au sortilège d'impérium? demande Bill sceptique.

-Non, en fait j'aurais pu me révolter mais je ne le voulais pas à ce moment là.

-Et tu veux qu'on t'excuse alors que tu nous avoues avoir voulu faire tout ce que tu as fait? Demande Charlie.

-Je le voulais à ce moment là parce que je croyais que ce que je faisais était la seule chose à faire. Je suivais les enseignements de mon père, je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas l'âme d'un mangemort le jour où j'ai dû tuer Dumbledore. Jusque là j'avais fait tout ce qu'on m'avait demandé mais face à mon directeur je n'ai pas pu finir ce que j'avais commencé. Je me suis rendu compte de l'ampleur de ma démarche. Je devais décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un, c'était à moi que revenait le pouvoir de décider de ma supériorité face à cette personne.

-Pourtant tu savais que les mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à tuer. Dit Bill

-Tant que c'était les autres qui tuaient, je pouvais faire face, mais décider d'ôter la vie simplement parce que cette personne n'avait pas les mêmes opinions que moi, ça je ne le pouvais pas.

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le faire, un autre s'en est chargé à ta place. Dit Harry livide.

-C'est vrai, Rogue a fait ce que je devais faire, il a ainsi tué la personne qui lui avait donné une deuxième chance et avait toujours cru en lui. Mais lui non plus n'a pas eu le choix de le faire.

-Tu veux nous faire croire qu'il était sous l'impérium ou que tout comme toi il était victime de son éducation? Demande Harry sarcastique.

-Non, si Rogue a dû tuer Dumblodore c'est de ma faute. L'interrompt Narcissa tremblante. Je l'avais obligé à faire un serment inviolable, pour protéger mon fils. Je savais que si Drago hésitait à faire la mission que lui avait confié le prince des ténèbres, ce dernier le tuerait. Je ne voulais pas courir ce risque alors j'ai demandé à Severus de faire le serment inviolable de protéger mon fils et d'effectuer la tâche pour lui s'il n'y parvenait pas. Mon seul but était de protéger mon enfant, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de la promesse que je lui ai arraché. Dit Narcissa en pleurant.

-Oh! Dit Molly Weasley les yeux remplis d'eau.

-Donc Rogue a trahi Dumbledore pour sauver ta peau! Crache Harry le regard mauvais.

-Il ne l'a pas trahi, Dumbledore le savait. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait montré autant de choses au cours de cette année? Il savait que ses jours étaient comptés, mais il espérait avoir plus de temps.

-Tu essais de nous faire croire que Dumbledore savait que tu voulais le tuer et que si tu ne le faisait pas Rogue s'en occuperait? Demande Bill furieux.

-Tu crois que l'on va te croire sur parole? Demande Charlie tout aussi furieux.

-Non bien sur, j'ai ici une pensine vous allez pouvoir faire un tour dans le passé et voir ce qui s'est passé vraiment.

-Nous savons que les souvenirs peuvent être modifiés, qui nous dit que tu n'as pas modifié les tiens? Demande Harry.

-Parce que ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs mais ceux de Dumbledore. Il nous a laissé ses souvenirs un peu avant de mourir pour pouvoir vous convaincre si jamais vous doutiez de nous.

-Qui nous? Demande Georges.

-Plus tard, pour l'instant regardez ce souvenir. »

Nous sommes tous projeté à l'intérieur du souvenir de Dumbledore.

_Il fait nuit noire et des bruits étranges proviennent de la forêt interdite qui est tout près. Un peu plus loin se dresse la cabane de Hagrid il s'y trouve sûrement puisque l'on voit de la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée et monter doucement vers le ciel étoilé. Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent, aucun nuage, c'est une très belle nuit, parfaite pour une rencontre. Il s'approche rapidement sans cesser de jeter des regards derrière lui, comme s'il craignait d'être suivi. _

« -Severus, de quoi avez-vous peur? Demande Dumbledore.

-Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des indiscrets. Si quelqu'un nous voyais ce soir, nous pourrions craindre pour ma sécurité ainsi que la vôtre.

-Tu voulais me parler cela avait l'air important.

-Voldemort a prit une importante décision, il a décidé de demander à Drago de vous éliminer C'est ce qui lui permettra de prouver sa fidélité aux mangemorts.

-Je te remercie de m'en aviser mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si dramatique, je saurais me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ce n'est pas un élève qui risque de me faire peur. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te tracasse?

-Narcissa m'a fait prêter un serment inviolable. Murmure Rogue n'osant regarder son directeur.

-Si tu n'ose me regarder c'est que tu as promis de me tuer si Drago ne peut pas le faire? Je connais les implications de ce genre de serment. Tu feras ce que tu as à faire.

-Mais...

-Non, pas de mais, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour donner les armes à Harry et lui permettre de battre Voldemort.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, tu n'avais pas le choix, il n'est pas facile d'être espion et ta dévotion m'a été prouvée à mainte reprise. Si je venais à mourir, ce que j'espère éviter de tout mon coeur, j'espère avoir eu le temps nécessaire pour montrer à Harry tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

-Mais les membres de l'Ordre ne comprendront jamais.

-Je vais te laisser ce souvenir pour que tu puisses leur montrer et ainsi regagner leur confiance si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

-Si le besoin s'en fait sentir?

-J'espère sincèrement pouvoir arriver à neutraliser Voldemort avant que lui même ne songe à me tuer. Si le pire se produisait, je compte sur toi pour ramener Drago dans le bon chemin, il a en lui des possibilités intéressantes mais elles n'ont pas été utilisées à bon escient. »

Nous revenons brutalement dans la bibliothèque du manoir et nous avons tous les yeux rivés sur Drago. Harry est le premier à prendre la parole.

« -Et comment as-tu eu ce souvenir si Dumbledore l'a donné à Rogue?

-Voilà justement où je voulais en venir, dit Drago jetant à Tonks un regard légèrement apeuré. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 44 : **__**Southend-on-sea**_

_Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, tout était merveilleux, elle était belle, sensuelle, intelligente mais elle avait une tare, et pas la moindre, elle était née de parents moldus et cette simple constations faisait que je ne pouvais pas faire d'elle la femme de ma vie._


	44. Southend on sea

**Disclaimer: Celui là il m'appartient malheureusement...**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon je m'excuse en commençant car ce chapitre est court, que dis-je très court. Je m'explique, lorsque j'ai publié cette fic la première fois, je n'avais lu le six qu'une seule fois. Comme ce qui s'en vient découle directement du sixième volume, j'ai me devais de le relire pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Donc je ne prévoyais pas publier pour quelques jours mais comme je suis charitable j'ai publié ce chapitre tout rikiki pour vous parler de lui. Ce qui va vous permettre de peut être le cerner un peu mieux (mais en avez-vous envie vraiment?) Je prévoyais vous mettre deux chapitre en même temps, mais comme j'ai travaillé de 8h à 21h je suis brulée et je vais me coucher sans tarder, d'ailleurs j'arrête pas de faire des fautes de frappes et je dois sans cesse effacer ce que j'écrit. Alors bonne nuit, à demain et **

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 44 : ****Southend-on-sea**

Je suis assis sur une chaise en rotin sur un grand balcon face au soleil levant. Je suis très satisfait du nouveau quartier général qu'elle a trouvé. Si les mangemorts aimaient la noirceur et l'humidité, je suis un homme de soleil et de chaleur. J'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie avec médicomages sans frontières à me promener d'un village à l'autre sous la chaleur torride. Quelle merveilleuse idée a eu Millicent de nous proposer la villa de son oncle, Southend-on-sea le paradis rêvé, sur le bord de la mer du nord. Personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher ici, ils arpenteront les rues de Londres pendant que nous serons ici à nous prélasser sur la plage. Le temps est un peu frais pour la saison mais peu importe comparé aux caves froides et humides tout est merveilleux. Millicent, j'ai bien fait de l'amener avec moi, et cette idée de lui faire un enfant est la meilleure que j'ai eue depuis bien longtemps. J'ai besoin d'un héritier et seul une sang pur pouvait avoir l'honneur d'être la mère de mon fils. Le visage de Montague, lorsque je lui ai dit que je restait ici avec sa femme et ses deux enfants alors que lui devait retourner à Londres, valait bien son pesant en gallions.

Millicent a tout de même un certain charme, il a été amusant de lui faire un héritier, évidemment elle ne m'inspire aucune passion. Une seule a le pouvoir de m'inspirer de la passion et c'est celle que je ne peux avoir. À cette seule pensée mon corps réagit, comme toute les fois que je pense à elle. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, tout était merveilleux, elle était belle, sensuelle, intelligente mais elle avait une tare, et pas la moindre, elle était née de parents moldus et cette simple constatation faisait que je ne pouvais pas faire d'elle la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu à prendre de décision plus difficile. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à elle maintenant? Je sais bien que Millicent vaut cent fois mieux qu'elle mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la désirer.

C'est dans ces moments de déprime que j'aimerais avoir auprès de moi ceux qui m'ont aidé à devenir ce que je suis. Karkaroff, quelle idée de te faire tuer, ta fuite n'aura servi à rien, ton ancien maître t'a quand même retrouvé. Si tu me voyais aujourd'hui tu ne pourrais que reconnaître que l'élève a finalement dépassé le maître. Et toi mon cher Vic, qu'as tu fait de ta vie? Pourquoi avoir décidé de te lier avec le ministère pour combattre le mal? Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier lorsque tu es revenu du Tournoi des trois sorciers et que tu m'as parlé de cette fille que tu y avais rencontré. C'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé sous le charme. Connaissais-tu ses origines, si oui pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Mais malgré tout, cela n'aurait rien changé pour toi, tu n'attaches pas d'importance à la lignée. Comment avons-nous pu nous entendre aussi bien tout le long de nos études et pourtant avoir des vus aussi différentes sur un sujet aussi crucial? Tu n'aurais pas renoncé à elle pour de telles considérations, mais c'est finalement elle qui a renoncé à toi. Ce que le monde peut être cruel, mais je saurai bien me venger.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 46 : **__**Adolescence troublée**_

_-Harry, sorcier ou moldu, tout le monde connaît la loi de la gravité, il n'aurait pas pu parler très longtemps la tête en bas. Et toi, abandonne cet air suffisant, je t'ai descendu pour entendre ce que tu as à dire. Mais si tu n'as pas de très, et je dis bien, de très bonnes explications, je t'infligerais moi-même le sortilège impardonnable au risque de finir à Azkaban._


	45. Torts partagés

Disclaimer: Vous le savez déjà mais je me répète, tous les persos appartiennent à JKR.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon je devrais cesser de faire des choses à des heures pas possible, je me suis emmêllée les pinceaux. J'ai mis le chapitre 46 à la place du 45 (je rougis) et personne ne m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait quelques incohérence dans l'histoire. Pfff. Bon je rétabli les fait et je vous les présente ici.

Place à la lecture.

Le bureau n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis que la nouvelle directrice avait pris la relève de Dumbledore, le choixpeau trônait toujours sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor brillait dans sa vitrine et divers instruments d'argent encombraient toujours le bureau. Seul le perchoir de Fumseck avait disparu et un tableau s'était ajouté représentant l'ancien directeur. Minerva McGonagall se trouvait justement devant ce tableau en train de réfléchir lorsqu'elle entendit monter dans les escaliers tournants.

« -Mon cher Albus, j'ai l'impression que nous nous trouvons devant une nouvelle montée de violence et j'espère que ce nouveau mage noir ne causera pas la perte d'autant de gens que le dernier. J'entends monter, j'espère que ce ne sont pas des mauvaises nouvelles.

-Minerva, il se passe en ce moment des choses très importantes au manoir. Dit Hagrid en arrivant dans le bureau.

-Il ne se passe rien de grave j'espère?

-Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, Tonks m'a avisé qu'il y avait une réunion spéciale de l'Ordre au manoir. Drago aurait des informations importantes à leur confier. J'imagine que cela concerne ce Wickham. Je suis encore surpris que Drago accepte de travailler avec nous, pas toi?

-Non, je crois qu'il a un énorme potentiel, il nous a déjà surpris et je crois qu'il le pourrait encore.

-Que croyez-vous qu'il a fait pendant toutes ces années où il a disparu?

-Il semble qu'il ait travaillé pour le ministère depuis un certain temps, et auparavant je ne le sais pas. Il a sûrement terminé sa formation d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Moi je me méfie quand même un peu. Dit Hagrid. Faut pas oublier que son père était un mangemort et que c'est lui qui devait tuer Albus. Les temps ne sont pas aussi sombres qu'ils l'ont déjà été mais je suis sur mes gardes.

-Je disais justement à Albus... Dit Minerva en s'arrêtant de parler rougissante.

-Ne soyez pas gênée, je lui parle souvent moi aussi, il continue à dicter ma conduite, parfois je me demande ce qu'il m'aurait dit et je fait ce que je crois le plus juste.

-Merci Hagrid, tu peux retourner auprès d'Olympe, si j'ai des nouvelles je te préviendrai, et j'espère que tu en fera autant. Ne nous énervons pas avant de savoir ce qu'il en est exactement.

-Je suis toujours à vôtre service Minerva. Dit Hagrid en sortant. »

Au manoir Drago hésite à continuer, il a beau essayer de croiser mon regard pour y puiser du courage j'évite systématiquement de le regarder. Il se tourne alors vers Tonks qui d'un petit signe de tête lui fait signe de continuer.

« -Une fois que Severus a eu fait ce que je n'avait osé faire...

-Tuer Albus Dumbledore! Siffle Harry.

-Oui, tuer Albus Dumbledore! Je sais que pour toi Harry se fut pénible mais...

-PÉNIBLE, TU DIS PÉNIBLE, J'ÉTAIS LÀ, J'AI TOUT VU ET JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE.

-Tu étais là? Demande Drago abasourdi.

-Oui, juste avant d'être désarmé Albus avait réussi à me pétrifier, j'étais sous ma cape, donc personne ne pouvait me voir mais moi j'ai TOUT VU.

-Je...Je...Je suis désolé Harry, si je pouvais retourner dans le passé je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs. Il avait bien compris que je ne pourrais pas le tuer, mais je n'avais pas le choix d'accepter la mission qui m'avait été confié, la sécurité de ma famille en dépendait. IL n'aurait pas hésité à tuer ma mère si je ne lui avais pas obéi.

-Tu essaie de nous faire croire que tu as des remords? Demande Ron le visage congestionné.

-J'étais désespéré à ce moment là. Harry tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as envoyé le sectumsempra?

-Évidemment, comment oublier?

-Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque tu es arrivé dans la salle de bain?

-Je...Oui...Tu pleurais. Dit-il à contrecoeur.

-J'avais peur, il ne cessait de me faire des menaces, il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer ma mère, et je ne pouvais supporter d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience à cause de ma couardise.

-Tu as préféré avoir la mort de Dumbledore sur la conscience. Dit George.

-Non, je ne voulais pas avoir de mort sur la conscience, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer. Pendant un moment il m'a fait miroiter une autre vie, il voulait que je rejoigne l'Ordre, il promettait de protéger ma mère, j'était sur le point de céder lorsque Severus est arrivé.

-Tu essayes de nous faire croire que Dumbledore te pardonnait? Demande Fred.

-Il a raison Fred, tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, j'ai entendu Albus lui tenir ce discours.

-Merci Harry, je sais comment il te coûte de prendre ma défense. Lorsque Severus est arrivé, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de le tuer, il avait fait le serment inviolable. Mère je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste, pour me protéger. Dit-il lorsque sa mère éclate en sanglot.

-C'est vrai que prendre ta défense n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je considère Rogue comme le seul responsable. Bien sûr, tu as été l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui s'est passé mais je n'oublie pas la peur dans ta voix et le fait que tu avait légèrement abaissé ta baguette avant l'arrivée des mangemorts

-Nous avons tous eux nos torts, mais c'est moi qui les ait fait entrer à Poudlard. Une fois que Dumbledore eut été tué, Severus m'a entraîné vers la foret interdite pour pouvoir transplaner Tu nous as poursuivi, jusqu'à la toute dernière limite, puis finalement lorsque nous avons réussi à nous échapper, Severus m'a fait transplaner avec lui. Je ne pouvais retourner auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, il savait que je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé et que c'était Severus qui avait dû s'en occuper. Nous avons dû nous cacher, mais il n'est pas facile de se cacher du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-La marque des ténèbres. Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Oui, la marque des ténèbres, si je ne l'avais pas, Severus lui devait vivre avec et ce n'était pas facile pour lui de l'ignorer. Dit-il en me regardant avec espoir.Je ne voulais pas rester caché, je croyais qu'il allait tuer ma famille pour ce que j'avais fait. Je préférais aller affronter la mort avec ma mère plutôt que de la voir souffrir à cause de moi. Mais Severus m'en a empêché, nous avons beaucoup parlé, il m'a expliqué quelles étaient ses raisons et pourquoi il avait agi comme il l'avait fait.

-Il a toujours été un mangemort et Albus a eu tort de lui faire confiance. Dit Harry.

-Non, il avait vraiment changé, il a terminé ma formation, je ne pouvais pas retourner à l'école. Il m'a aussi appris à transplaner, lorsque j'ai été prêt, je me suis présenté au ministère et j'ai demandé à voir le ministre Dieb Zauberer personnellement. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais poursuivi mes études à l'étranger mais que je devais passer mon examen de transplanage et mes aspics. J'ai eu droit à une dérogation spéciale, à ce moment là la guerre touchait à sa fin, même si nous ne le savions pas encore, c'est quelques mois plus tard que tu a terrassé l'ennemi de tous.

-Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui, son père étant revenu à la maison. Dit Tonks doucement.

-Le ministre a tout de suite compris quelle mine d'informations je pouvais lui transmettre, tout le monde me croyait mort, je pouvais travailler dans l'ombre sans problème. C'est en quittant le ministère après avoir passé mes aspics que je suis tombé sur Tonks.

-Je ne pouvais pas le croire, avec tout ce que tu n'avais raconté Harry, je me trouvais devant Drago Malefoy mais je lisait la peur dans ses yeux.

-Je savais que je ne devais pas me faire voir des gens que je connaissait, chaque fois que j'allais au ministère je m'arrangeais pour arriver discrètement et ne rencontrer personne. Mais lorsque je l'ai croisé je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais lui parler. Après tout, elle était ma cousine et sa famille était remplie de fidèles mangemorts alors elle ne me jugerait pas aussi sévèrement que les autres.

-Il m'a tout avoué, et j'ai décidé de l'aider, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il s'était repenti, qu'il regrettait ses gestes et qu'il s'ennuyait de sa mère.

-J'avais fini par comprendre que le père que je vénérait tant n'aimait personne plus que lui même, si ce n'est son maître. Sa mort a été pour moi un très grand chagrin, je me disait qu'avec de l'amour j'aurais pu le changer, le convaincre d'abandonner son maître pour vivre dans le bien.

-Vous savez tous que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait réussi à faire sortir ses plus fidèles partisans d'Azkaban, mon mari a fait parti de ceux là. Il a été à ses coté par la suite jusqu'à la fin, je le voyais dépérir à vue d'oeil, lorsque Harry a finalement eu raison de lui, mon mari n'a pu accepter la défaite une deuxième fois. Il a préféré s'ôter la vie plutôt que retourner à Azkaban, pourquoi aurait-il souffert pour un maître qui n'était plus? Quelques heures après la mort de mon mari, j'ai vu le ministre débarquer chez moi avec un homme cagoulé.

-J'avais réussi à convaincre le ministre que ma mère méritait d'être sauvé, nous l'avons donc caché quelques temps, le temps de laisser les esprits se calmer. Puis elle est revenue ici, moi j'ai crée une section spéciale au ministère pour lutter contre la violence et contre toute nouvelle montée de magie noire.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne répond pas à la question que je t'ai posé. Comment t'est tu retrouvé avec le souvenir d'Albus? Demande Harry encore une fois.

-Je crois bien que tu as fait le tour Drago, maintenant tu dois le faire venir. Dit Tonks. »


	46. Adolescence troublée

**Disclaimer: Encore une fois JKR est un génie et moi une toute petite chose insignifiante.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Donc voici donc encore une fois le chapitre 46, mais à la bonne place. C'est peut être pour ça que j'avais eu qu'une review personne osait me dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.**

**Place a la lecture.**

Voilà maintenant que tout le monde le regarde, je devrais peut être le soutenir, il s'est pratiquement mis à nu, et ce qui va suivre ne sera pas facile. Si Harry à plutôt bien réagit jusqu'à maintenant, je sens qu'il ne va pas apprécier ce qui va suivre. Moi même je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à entendre ce qu'il va maintenant raconter. Je lui ai fait confiance parce que Drago me l'a demandé, et c'est vrai qu'il m'a sauvé la vie mais l'aurait-il fait n'eut été de Drago. Si je m'étais retrouvé en danger de mort sans que Drago n'entre en ligne de compte, m'aurait-il sauvé la vie? A-t-il changé à ce point qu'il n'aurait pas vu en moi la miss-je-sais-tout, amie de Harry Potter, fils de James Potter?

« -Alors Malefoy, qui veux tu nous présenter? Demande Harry soupçonneux.

-J'ai quelqu'un qui travaille avec moi, dès que j'ai une mission spéciale ou quelqu'un à filer c'est à lui que je demande. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a trouvé Hermione et qui lui a fourni les armes pour sortir du Q.G. de Wickham.

-Dis-moi Mione, il est sympathique ton preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc? Demande Ron rieur.

-Heu...Sympathique?...Heu...Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Je dirais plutôt...surprenant. Dis-je sous le regard inquiet de Drago.

-Voilà, il a eu mon message, il va transplaner d'une minute à l'autre. Dit Tonks sous le regard surpris de ses interlocuteurs.

-C'est Tonks qui l'a averti car elle est la gardienne du secret. Personne ne devait découvrir avec qui je travaillais, c'était mieux pour sa sécurité et la mienne.

-Tu n'as pas fait venir qui je pense? Demande Harry le souffle court.

-Attend Harry avant de te fâcher, la vie n'a pas été facile pour lui, ni pour moi ces dernières années. Non Harry. Dit-il en reculant devant la baguette levée d'Harry.

-Potter, que faites vous? Demande le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est pas à Drago que vous en voulez, c'est à moi, laissez-le tranquille.

-Severus, toi ici! J'ai de la difficulté à le croire, ce n'est pas ton visage mais le son et le ton de ta voix ne trompe pas Dit Remus.

-EXPELLIARMUS. Dit Harry

-PROTEGO, Potter, quand vas-tu donc comprendre que je lis dans ton esprit? Pour réussir à m'envoyer un sort, tu devrais apprendre à te taire et fermer ton esprit. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit non? Demande Severus sarcastique.

-Oui, vous me l'avez dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, lorsque vous avez tué Albus, Dit Harry en se précipitant vers Rogue pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Dit Rogue en se frottant le visage tout en se relevant.

-Ce n'est que le commencement, si je ne peux vous atteindre avec la magie, je vais utiliser la bonne vieille méthode moldu, celle des poings.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu vaincre Voldemort alors que tu n'arrives même pas à me désarmer. Dit Rogue provocateur en évitant un nouveau coup de Harry.

-Vas-y Harry, frappe-le! Ne le manque pas!!! Disent ensemble Fred, George et Ron.

-TU AS TUÉ DUMBLEDORE, PUIS TU ES RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE MON PARRAIN! Crie Harry en le frappant encore réussissant à lui fendre la lèvre.

-Pourquoi pas ton père et ta mère tant qu'à m'accuser? Dit Rogue toujours aussi sarcastique en essuyant le sang qui coule sur son menton.

-SEVERUS! Disent ensemble Drago, Tonks et Narcissa.

-OUI TU AS AUSSI TUÉ MES PARENTS, C'EST TOI QUI ES ALLÉ RACONTER LA PROPHÉTIE À VOLDEMORT, C'EST PAR TA FAUTE QUE MES PARENTS SONT MORTS! Crie Harry en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue qui se retrouve subitement la tête en bas.

-Félicitation Potter! Tu es peut être moins stupide qu'il n'y parait, si tu réussi enfin à exécuter un sort informulé et à me cacher ce que tu penses. Dit Rogue toujours provocateur malgré sa situation précaire.

-SEVERUS! Répète encore Tonks.

-AVADA...

-EXPELLIARMUS! S'exclame finalement Remus. Ça suffit Harry, je suis bien prêt à vous laisser vous battre ensemble, vous pouvez vous frapper, vous lancer des sorts mais personne ne sera tué. Je ne te laisserais pas risquer Azkaban pour avoir tuer Severus. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne le mérite pas mais laissons lui la chance de s'expliquer. LIBERACORPUS

-Pourquoi l'avoir libéré? Il aurait très bien pu s'expliquer la tête en bas. Dit Harry bougon.

-Harry, sorcier ou moldu, tout le monde connaît la loi de la gravité, il n'aurait pas pu parler très longtemps la tête en bas. Et toi, abandonne cet air suffisant, je t'ai descendu pour entendre ce que tu as à dire. Mais si tu n'as pas de très, et je dis bien, de très bonnes explications, je t'infligerais moi-même le sortilège impardonnable au risque de finir à Azkaban.

-D'accord Remus, je vais tout vous expliquer, dois-je vraiment remonter jusqu'à...?

-Oui Severus, je crois que c'est nécessaire pour leur permettre de bien comprendre.

-D'accord puisqu'il le faut. Je suis entré à Poudlard la même année que ce petit groupe de Gryffondor qui se faisait appeler les maraudeurs. J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, ce qui faisait de moi un ennemi juré du groupe, si ce fut le déclencheur de la haine entre nous ce fût ma période d'adolescence troublée qui acheva d'apporter de l'eau au moulin. J'étais un ado sombre et solitaire, renfermé sur moi-même alors que les maraudeurs étaient la coqueluche de notre année. Non seulement ils étaient beaux et populaires, mais ils avaient de bonnes notes tout en étant les pires chenapans que Poudlard aient connu jusqu'à l'arrivé des jumeaux Weasley.

-Nous ne sommes pas des chenapans! S'exclament à l'unisson Fred et George.

-Quoi qu'être comparé aux créateurs de la carte du maraudeur est tout à notre honneur. Rajoute fièrement Fred.

-Il n'y avait rien à leur épreuve, aucuns mauvais coups, aucune incartade, aucune offense au règlement et toujours unis dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Même Remus qui cachait pourtant un lourd secret avait plus d'amis que moi. Ils se sont tous unis pour lui tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune, moi pendant ce temps, je continuais à me refermer sur moi-même et à fréquenter de plus en plus les adeptes de la magie noire.

-C'est là que tu es devenu ami avec mon père? Demande Drago.

-Ami, c'est vite dit, il avait plusieurs années de plus que moi, il me servait plutôt d'idéal, je voulais lui ressembler et j'essayais d'avoir sa prestance. Lorsque j'ai été présenté au Seigneur des ténèbres et à ses fidèles, j'ai cru m'être fait des amis.

-Avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin d'ennemis. Marmonne Harry sarcastique.

-Je ne savais pas à ce moment là tout ce que cela impliquait, j'y voyais seulement un moyen d'appartenir à un groupe tout comme ton père et ses amis.

-Comparer les maraudeurs et les mangemorts, tu n'exagères pas un peu? Demande Remus un peu vexé

-Bien sur, avec le recul cela peut semble excessif mais à ce moment là je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela. Lorsque j'ai entendu Sibylle dire la prédiction à Albus, je me suis empressé d'aller la répéter au Seigneur des ténèbres. Non Harry, baisse ta baguette, je sais bien ce que tu penses, mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

-Vous avez poussé Voldemort à tuer mes parents, siffle Harry.

-Je ne connaissais pas les conséquences de mes révélations, je ne croyais pas qu'il voudrait tuer un enfant. Je n'aimais pas ton père, je ne l'ai jamais caché, mais je n'aurais pas voulu sa mort, le faire souffrir un peu peut être mais le voir mourir non. Dit Rogue le regard fixé sur Harry.

-Vous avez donc eu des remords? Dis-je

-Oui, je suis allé voir Albus et je lui ai dit ce que j'avais fait, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec Voldemort mais ne quitte pas le Seigneur des ténèbres qui veut. Vous savez tous ce qui est arrivé à Regulus Black, Albus a donc décidé de me prendre comme professeur en me demandant d'être espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Lorsque je me suis représenté devant mon maître je lui ait dit qu'Albus me demandait de devenir professeur, que j'avais accepté et qu'ainsi je pourrais lui servir d'espion au sein de l'école.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait croire à Albus que tu disais la vérité? Il a toujours soutenu qu'il avait une entière confiance en toi. Demande Tonks.

-Potter connaît mes talents d'occlumens, je les ai développé avec les années à force de cacher mes pensées à Voldemort, à cette époque Albus avait de plus grandes aptitudes que moi, il a lues dans mes pensées sans problème. Il ne pouvait avoir meilleure preuve de ma bonne volonté.

-Mais ça n'explique pas tout ce que vous avez fait par la suite. Dit Harry un peu ébranlé.

-Non, c'est vrai, cela n'explique pas tout. Mais avant de continuer, tu n'aurais pas un verre de whisky pur feu Narcissa, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 47: **__**Trois esprits**_

_Sans le savoir tous les trois se font en même temps la même promesse; ça ne peut plus durer, les choses doivent changer  
_


	47. Trois esprits

Disclaimer: Elle est le génie, moi je ne fait que me servir de ce qu'elle a crée.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Petit chapitre une fois de plus mais qui nous permet de pénétrer au coeur de l'esprit des gens. Les reviews que j'ai eu face à ce chapitre la première fois que je l'ai publié m'ont amenée à faire une introspection. Je ne vous en livre pas ici les détails mais si jamais vous émettez les mêmes doutes je vous en ferai part.

Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 47: ****Trois esprits**

Dans la verrière face à l'océan, Wickham bouillonne de rage. Il s'est fait piéger comme un débutant. Il croyait pourtant avoir mit tout en oeuvre pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Il faisait enquête sur toutes les personnes de son entourage, comment cet allemand a-t-il réussi à le tromper? Comment a-t-il pu s'inventer un passé et des témoins de ce passé attestant de sa bonne ou plutôt mauvaise foi? Lorsque Millicent et Montague sont revenus et lui ont raconté tout ce qui s'était passé il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui avait aidé Hermione à se sauver. La baguette et le polynectar ne pouvaient venir que d'une seule personne, celle qui était sensé la torturer, cet immonde Allemand à qui il a fait confiance. Millicent a eu de la chance de porter son enfant, c'est la seule chose qui l'a empêcher de la torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Accepter de boire du polynectar quelle sottise, qui sait maintenant ce qu'Hermione aura à raconter à son sujet. Il l'imagine sans problème se vanter de sa supériorité face à lui. _Trop stupide pour se trouver des serviteurs intelligents, non seulement il fait confiance à un traître à cause des mauvaises informations obtenues par ses fidèles mais en plus il laisse la surveillance d'une prisonnière à une incompétente._ Tout en détestant les sentiments que la sang de bourbe lui inspire, il ne peut s'empêcher de désirer l'impressionner tout en lui montrant sa supériorité, ce n'est pas avec ces démonstrations d'incompétence qu'il y réussira. Il doit trouver une nouvelle façon de faire un coup d'éclat pour que tout le monde parle de lui. McCarthy a dû fermer sa boutique et Gaëlle son espionne au ministère a dû cesser ses fonctions, l'Ordre la soupçonnant de plus en plus d'être une espionne.

Il a déjà une idée pour rallier des gens à sa cause mais le plus urgent c'est de s'occuper de cet Allemand, si Allemand il est vraiment et de cette fille qui a osé le défier ouvertement. Il doit tout mettre en oeuvre pour que le piège se referme sur elle.

Dans une petite ville de Bulgarie, une femme prépare son souper entourée des ses trois enfants. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle leur porte, elle se sent ce soir un peu fatiguée, elle aimerait bien que son mari soit près d'elle pour l'aider un peu. Ce n'est pas facile d'être la femme du plus grand joueur de quidditch au monde, les gens croient que tout est simple et beau mais il ne suffit pas d'avoir de l'argent pour être heureux. Son mari est absent plus souvent qu'autrement, il doit non seulement jouer ses matchs mais aussi s'occuper de la promotion. Il est aussi très en demande pour des publicités de toute sorte et passe la plupart des ses nuits dans les chambres d'hôtel plutôt qu'avec sa femme. Au début tout était merveilleux, la gloire rejaillissait aussi sur elle chaque fois qu'elle l'accompagnait, mais maintenant qu'elle doit rester à la maison avec les enfants elle n'est plus sous les feux des projecteurs. Régulièrement elle voit le visage de son mari à coté de celui d'une quelconque femme sur les photos de promotion. Il lui a expliqué que c'est une image et que c'est vendeur de le voir avec une femme différente sur chaque couverture de magazine mais elle sait bien qu'elle devrait être à la place de ces nombreuses femmes sur les photographies. Ça ne serait peut être pas aussi vendeur de le voir avec une femme et trois enfants, mais ça aurait au moins le mérite de refléter la réalité. Elle sait qu'il a été blessé il y a quelques années par une femme mais elle croyait qu'il s'était remis de cette blessure, plus à son amour propre qu'à son coeur selon elle. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'un tournoi mais lorsqu'il est revenu chez lui il a accepté d'épouser la femme que ses parents lui avaient choisie des années auparavant... Elle. Longtemps avant leurs naissances leurs destins s'étaient noués, quoiqu'il ait pu dire à cette fille. Il est très étrange depuis quelque temps, peut être est-ce le fait qu'un nouveau mage noir semble sur le point d'émerger, les journaux en parlent sans cesse. Et puis cette lettre qui est arrivé pour lui aujourd'hui, elle espère que ce ne sont pas des mauvaises nouvelles, elle ne l'a pas brûlée comme elle a brûlé les autres. Cette lettre ne sent pas le parfum, elle n'a sûrement pas été envoyée par une femme où si c'est le cas, cette femme ne saurait être une grande menace. Perdue dans ses pensée, la femme ne se rend pas compte que son mari a transplané à ses côté dans la cuisine.

« -Mes chéris, papa est bien heureux de vous revoir! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous m'avez manqué. Dit l'homme en prenant son aîné dans ses bras.

-Victor tu es revenu plus tôt que je pensais. Je n'avais pas prévue que tu serais ici pour le souper, je vais devoir rajouter une portion.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine ma chérie, je ne reste pas longtemps, je suis venu me changer, Willow m'attend, nous allons manger ensemble pour revoir la stratégie de marketing de mon nouvel agent.

-Ah! Tu as reçu du courrier, je me demande qui peut bien t'écrire d'Angleterre.

-D'Angleterre dis-tu? S'exclame Victor en prenant précipitamment la lettre.

-Tu attends des nouvelles de quelqu'un en particulier? Lui demande sa femme soupçonneuse.

-Non, tu sais très bien que je me suis fait des amis à Poudlard lorsque je suis allé au tournoi des trois sorciers. Ce sont sûrement eux qui me donnent des nouvelles.

-Des amis, je ne croyais pas que tu entretenais une correspondance régulière avec des anglais.

-Pas une correspondance régulière mais j'y ai quand même des amis, pourquoi cet interrogatoire?

-Je me demandais si tu avais encore des nouvelles de cette fille que tu as rencontrée lors du tournoi?

-La fille? Ah, cette fille qui m'a accompagné au bal? Non, je ne me rappelle même plus son nom. Pourquoi?

-Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est tout. Si nous t'accompagnions les enfants et moi lors de ton prochain voyage?

-Peut être, je verrai. Dit Victor Krum distraitement en ouvrant la lettre. »

Le destin est parfois étrange, en cette belle matinée ensoleillée, trois esprits sont unis par les mêmes pensées. Trois hommes en des endroits différents pensent à la même personne en même temps et ce que leur inspire cette personne est presque inavouable. Elle est là sans savoir le désir qu'elle inspire à ces trois hommes, à peine consciente que l'un d'eux la regarde avec insistance en se demandant comment il fera pour vivre sans elle si elle lui refuse son coeur. Elle est si près et pourtant si loin, les quelques mètres qui le sépare d'elle en ce moment semblent se changer en kilomètres dès qu'il est question d'autre chose que de batifoler au lit. Sans le savoir tous les trois se font en même temps la même promesse; ça ne peut plus durer, les choses doivent changer

_À venir : __**Chapitre 48: **__**J'ai toujours été jaloux**_

_Quand Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai compris que je devais commencer à payer ma dette. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger, malgré ce que tu crois. Ce n'était pas facile, parce que chez les Potter, on cherche les problèmes de père en fils_.


	48. J'ai toujours été jaloux

**Disclaimer: Tout à la génialissime JKR sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait. Sauf Wickham, il est à moi mais je ne le dis pas trop fort.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Je suis heureuse que cela vous ait plus et que personne ne soit monté aux barricades en criant à l'imposture (3 hommes qui pensent à la même femme, its unbelievable).**

**Place à la lecture**

**Chapitre 48: ****J'ai toujours été jaloux**

La pause qu'a demandé Rogue est la bienvenue pour tout le monde. Ce qu'il nous dit n'est pas facile à digérer, nous sommes tous sur les dents. Narcissa se rend vers le bar pour préparer le verre de Rogue qui s'empresse de la suivre ne voulant pas rester seul face à nos regards scrutateurs. Les Weasley sont réunis en petit groupe et semblent discuter d'un sujet très important. Harry est dans un coin avec sa femme et ne semble pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit. Remus et Tonks se sont absentés de la bibliothèque, en se disputant eux aussi. Seul Drago est resté dans son coin, seul, j'irais bien le voir mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne lui ai pas facilité la tâche en refusant sa demande en mariage et en m'opposant à lui avant l'arrivée de Rogue. Je savais pourtant que ce ne serait pas facile, mais pourquoi dois-je toujours chercher à le provoquer? Il a besoin de moi, je vais aller le voir et lui dire que je suis prête à... Mais il a soudain un air si déterminé et pourquoi s'en va-t-il soudain voir sa mère alors que je me décide à aller lui parler?

« -Mère, Severus, je crois que la pause a été assez longue, tout le monde est impatient de savoir la suite. De plus j'ai moi aussi des problèmes important à régler alors si on ne veut pas y passer la journée, vaudrait mieux recommencer.

-Tu as raison Drago, mais comprend moi, j'avais bien besoin d'un petit remontant, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables à me rappeler.

-Je comprends très bien mais avant qu'ils ne fassent une crise, tu devrais continuer, je vais aller chercher Remus et Tonks.

-Je me suis bien débrouillé non, après tout Potter n'a essayé de me tuer qu'une seule fois?

-Si tu vois les choses ainsi. Dit Drago en riant.

-Maintenant que j'ai repris mes esprits je vais continuer à vous dévoiler mon âme pour que vous puissiez la brûler sur le bûcher.

-Pas la brûler quand même nous ne sommes pas au temps de l'inquisition mais nous pourrions bien la torturer un peu. Dit Remus qui revient à ce moment là.

-Je suis allé aviser Minerva du but de la réunion d'aujourd'hui. J'avais averti Hagrid ce matin pour ne pas déranger la directrice inutilement mais Remus m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'Hagrid avait envers Severus des sentiments mitigés et que de le savoir de retour pourrait le faire arriver ici très en colère. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à voir Hagrid en colère, donc j'ai averti Minerva directement. Elle saura sûrement calmer ses ardeurs colériques. Dit Tonks en jetant un regard à Harry qui ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire aussitôt imité de Ron et finalement de moi.

-Vous semblez vous amuser comme larrons en foire et bien que votre bonne humeur soit belle à voir, je crois que Severus devrait continuer ce qu'il a commencé. Dit Remus souriant sans comprendre le sens véritable de notre hilarité.

-Pardonnes-nous Remus, mais cela fait du bien de rire après toutes ces émotions. Dis-je en me retenant de recommencer à rire sous les regards courroucés de Rogue et Drago.

-Je vais donc continuer où je me suis arrêté avant la pause. Un peu après mon arrivée comme professeur Voldemort a mis ses menaces à exécution et a tué James et Lily Potter, il n'a pas réussi à tuer Harry et il est devenu ce que vous savez, c'était en octobre. En novembre Black a été accusé d'avoir causé la mort de 12 moldus ainsi que celle de son ami Peter Pettigrew.

-Mais c'était faux! S'exclame Harry avec vigueur.

-Je le sais bien Potter, mais à l'époque toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Il était le gardien du secret et nous n'avions retrouvé de Pettigrew qu'un doigt. Black a toujours été un peu dérangé, il faisait un bon coupable.

-Sirius n'était pas dérangé! S'exclame de nouveau Harry en faisant face à son ancien professeur.

-Black venait d'une famille de sang pur, il aurait eu sa place parmi les Serpentards, il y avait beaucoup de mangemorts dans sa famille. Il a renié sa famille mais il restait très troublé, toujours sur la corde raide comme si la vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue que si elle l'était à fond. En cette époque troublée tout le monde suspectait tout le monde, il devait être le gardien du secret des Potter mais à la dernière minute il s'est défilé. Comme il avait été témoin à leur mariage et qu'il était le parrain de leur fils, il croyait que ce serait trop facile de comprendre qu'il était le gardien. Pourquoi ont-il finalement choisi Peter plutôt que Remus, je ne saurais le dire.

-Moi, je le sais, Sirius me soupçonnait d'être celui qui espionnait pour le compte de Voldemort. Dit Remus. Non Harry, je sais ce que tu vas dire, je n'en veut pas à Sirius je le soupçonnais moi même d'être l'espion. Comme l'a dit Seveurs, tout le monde était troublé et suspectait les personnes les moins probables.

-Puis une fois Voldemort disparu, se sont ensuivi 11 ans de calme. Je devais évidemment vivre avec les remords de ce que j'avais fait et je savais qu'un jour je devrais payer pour mes actes. Quand Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai compris que je devais commencer à payer ma dette. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger, malgré ce que tu crois. Ce n'était pas facile, parce que chez les Potter, on cherche les problèmes de père en fils. Je n'était pas au bout de mes surprises, après avoir chercher à te tuer par le biais de Quirrel et ensuite grâce au journal de Tom Jedusor, Voldemort voyait revenir à la vie celui qui avait donné sa vie, ou presque pour lui. Comme tout les autres, j'ai cru que Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé et tuer Potter. J'ai même cru que Remus était son complice.

-Pourtant vous lui prépariez sa potion tue-loup tous les mois. Dit Ginny curieuse.

-Oui, si Remus était coupable, je voulais qu'il comparaisse devant les détraqueurs, je ne voulais pas l'empoisonner et surtout pas le laisser faire du mal à quelques innocents élèves. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le soupçonner de vouloir aider Black à attraper Potter.

-Pourquoi vous en être pris à Sirius pendant cette année avant sa mort alors que vous veniez au Square Grimmaurd? Demande Harry

-Pour dire la vérité...Par jalousie...Pendant des années j'ai dû faire mes preuves et montrer ma fidélité à tout moment. Personne ne semblait oublier que j'avais déjà été un mangemort mais il suffisait à Sirius Black de revenir et tout le monde se prosternait à ses pieds. Tous les jours je bravais le danger, en jouant double jeu avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que le grand Sirius Black sorte de sa maison, au cas où quelqu'un aurait envie de le tuer.

-Mais il était poursuivi non seulement par Voldemort mais aussi par le ministère. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se montrer tant que son innocence n'était pas prouvée. La preuve de son innocence devait être amenée avec la mise à jour du retour de Voldemort et de son fidèle serviteur Peter Pettigrow.

-Je sais bien Potter mais il avait tout et moi rien. Il avait été accusé de meurtre, emprisonné à Azkaban mais il suffisait qu'il revienne pour que tout redevienne comme avant tel le fils prodigue. Lorsqu'il a disparu, tout le monde en a été affecté, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Tonks, Remus, et même Albus. La seule qui semblait en désaccord avec lui était Molly mais elle ne prenait pas mon parti pour autant. Lorsque j'ai disparu, personne ne s'est inquiété de moi, personne ne m'a pleuré.

-TU VENAIS DE TUER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! S'exclame Harry.

-Je sais Potter pas besoin de me crier dessus. Quand bien même je n'aurais pas tué Albus avant de disparaître, personne ne se serait intéressé à ma petite personne. J'ai toujours été jaloux des maraudeurs! VOILÀ!!! Je l'ai dit tu doit être heureux Potter, j'étais jaloux de Sirius Black, voilà pourquoi j'étais odieux avec lui. Mais une fois encore il m'a supplanté, même dans la mort, il trouvait le moyen de faire parler de lui. Il était mort en héros, prenant tout les risques pour sauver son filleul et permettant ainsi de faire éclater son innocence au grand jour. Une fois encore nous sommes tous un peu responsable de sa mort. Moi qui l'a provoqué par mes petites attaques, toi qui l'a entraîner à se dévoiler au département des mystère, Tonks qui n'a pu maîtriser Bellatrix mais aussi lui, à cause de sa témérité et de son besoin de vivre à cent miles à l'heure. Tu peux me détester si tu le veux, mais ça ne le ramènera pas. Je n'ai eu qu'un rôle minime dans sa mort alors que pour Albus je suis totalement coupable.

-Severus, ne prend pas tout le blâme, nous avons aussi des torts. Dit Narcissa en s'approchant de lui »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 49: **__**Le félétone sonne**_

_-Ne me regardez pas avec cet air apeuré, il n'était pas ce qu'il est maintenant. ARRRGH! Pourquoi jugez vous mes actions aussi durement? Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup plus de compassion envers Rogue._


	49. Le félétonne sonne

**Disclaimer:Je sais pas pourquoi je n'entête à l'écrire je suis certaine que personne le lit. Mais bon tout est à JKR.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon petite scène de Severus amoureux. Hein ai-je bien entendu? Severus amoureux? Vous vous sentez mal à l'aise? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls!**

**Place à la lecture**

**Chapitre 49: ****Le félétone sonne**

-Non Narcissa, je sais reconnaître mes torts quand j'en ai. Je croyais trouver un moyen d'éviter d'avoir à le faire mais je n'ai pu trouver. Tout est arrivé si vite, Drago ne m'avait pas averti que cela se passerait ce soir là, si Fillius n'était pas venu me chercher je ne l'aurais jamais su et je n'aurais pu exécuter le serment que j'avais fait.

-Mais vous avec stupéfixé le professeur Flitwick, il ne s'était pas évanoui comme vous nous l'aviez dit! Dis-je me rappelant soudain ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

-À partir du moment où je savais que Drago était en train d'accomplir ce qu'il devait faire, je ne pouvais plus ignorer le serment. J'aurais peut être dû mourir ce soir là, la vie que j'ai mené depuis ce jour n'a pas été plus joyeuse que la mort.

-Mais vous pouviez sortir contrairement à Sirius lorsqu'il était enfermé à Azkaban ou au Square. Dit Harry les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je pouvais sortir mais je ne devais pas découvrir mon identité, je n'étais plus vraiment moi. À toujours jouer un jeu on, fini par y perdre son identité.

-La question que je me pose Severus est pourquoi avoir fait le serment si tu étais de notre côté? Demande Arthur.

-J'avait deux raison la première étant Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était avec nous au moment où Narcissa m'a demandé de prêter serment. Elle ne cessait de mettre en doute ma fidélité face à Voldemort et Pettigrow qui habitait chez moi avait la fâcheuse tendance à écouter aux portes.

-PETTIGROW HABITAIT CHEZ VOUS!!! S'exclame Harry en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur son ancien professeur.

-Potter, ta baguette! Pensez-y, avais-je vraiment le choix? Il ne savait où aller, et comme il était le fidèle serviteur, Voldemort m'avait demandé de l'héberger, je ne pouvais dire non à mon maître sous peine de perdre ma couverture. Dit Rogue fâché.

-Je me rappelle que tu le traitais un peu comme ton serviteur. Dit Narcissa.

-Je n'avais jamais aimé Pettigrow, il avait lui aussi fait parti des maraudeurs et l'héberger ne me plaisait pas particulièrement mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Et la deuxième raison quelle est-elle? Dis-je essayant de détourner le sujet de Pettigrow.

-Narcissa, ma deuxième raison était Narcissa. Elle est venue jusque chez moi pour me demander de protéger son fils, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Comment aurais-je pu lui dire non? Demande Severus les yeux rêveurs regardant Narcissa gênée.

-Je me rappelle qu'il a hésité, au début il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de l'aider. Mais j'ai insisté et je lui ai demandé de faire le serment inviolable, Bellatrix le poussait à bout, disant qu'il essayait de se défiler. Alors il a dit oui, il a promis tout ce que je lui ai demandé avec seulement une légère hésitation lorsque je lui ai demandé de remplir lui même la mission si Drago ne le pouvait pas. Dit Narcissa les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Je savais en acceptant que je causais ma perte mais si je n'acceptais pas Bellatrix aurait tout été raconté à Voldemort et nous n'aurions pas été plus avancé. Je l'ai fait pour toi, je ne l'aurais fait pour personne d'autre. Dit Rogue la voix basse et les yeux dans ceux de Narcissa.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai une envie folle d'aller voir si je suis toujours un petit gars. Dit Fred en se levant brusquement et brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

-Bonne idée, faisons comme les filles et allons à la salle de bain en groupe. Dit George en prenant ses frères Bill et Charlie par le bras.

-Pattenrond me cherche...Je veux aller donner des nouvelles à Minerva...J'ai bien envie d'une cuisse de poulet...J'entend mon félétone sonner...Téléphone Ron, téléphone...Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit félétone...Me semble que c'est la pleine lune non...J'ai un rôti sur le feu...Une dragonne sur le point d'accoucher?...Ma femme m'appelle...Maman?...Severus?»

Finalement tout le monde s'empresse de sortir de la bibliothèque gêné de cette scène d'intimité volé. Il est évident à les voir se regarder que quelque chose va se passer. Nous ne voulons pas nous immiscer dans leurs douces retrouvailles. Seul Drago semble hésiter à sortir, regardant tour à tour sa mère et son mentor. Remus en sortant le pousse devant lui, et l'amène vers moi en refermant les portes derrière lui. Nous sommes sorti de la bibliothèque un peu dans la cohue chacun essayant de motiver son départ aux deux autres qui n'entendent rien perdu dans leurs regards. Le hall d'entrée est grand mais y faire tenir 13 personnes sans se marcher sur les pieds relève de l'imaginaire. Je me retrouve donc coincé entre Charlie dans mon dos et Drago face à moi qui me regarde d'un bien étrange regard.

« -Je crois que nous devrions sortir, la terrasse est plus grande que le hall et le soleil brille bien haut dans le ciel. Nous pourrions continuer à discuter à l'extérieur en nous faisant servir à dîner. Dit Drago s'adressant à tout le monde mais la main dessinant des arabesques sur mon bras.

-Bonne idée. Dis-je troublée par son contact.

-De toute façon, ajoute Remus, je crois qu'Hermione a des confidence à nous faire. Non?

-Mais de quoi veux-tu parler? Dis-je inquiète.

-Je te parle de Wickham, tu nous a dit le connaître, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu nous dise ce que tu sais de lui. Dit Remus alors que tout le monde nous a rejoint sur le balcon.

-Je crois que Rogue n'a pas terminé de nous dire tout ce qu'il avait à nous dire. Dis-je essayant malhabilement de me défiler.

-N'essaie pas, nous avons décidé unanimement de les laisser seuls un instant, alors ton tour est venu. Dit Tonks prenant la relève de son mari.

-Mais nous allons de surprise en surprise ici aujourd'hui. Dit Harry avec un regard curieux vers Hermione.

-Tu as vraiment de nouvelles fréquentations très intéressantes. Rajoute Ron un peu intrigué lui aussi. D'abord Malefoy, ensuite Rogue et maintenant tu nous sors Wickham du placard. Ne me dit pas qu'il a été ton amant, parce que je crois que je ne te parle plus.

-Mon amant? Non, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi? En fait maintenant je comprends pourquoi mais à l'époque je ne comprenais pas. Dis-je sous le regard plus qu'ébahi de tout mes interlocuteurs.

-Mais comment...Dit Harry étonné

-As-tu pu... Demande Ron rouge comme une pivoine.

-Vouloir coucher avec lui? Termine Drago les yeux sombres et les lèvres pincées.

-Ne me regardez pas avec cet air apeuré, il n'était pas ce qu'il est maintenant. ARRRGH! Pourquoi jugez vous mes actions aussi durement? Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup plus de compassion envers Rogue.

-Rogue était un Serpentard, un ancien mangemorts et n'était pas notre ami. Grogne Harry

-Non, mais ça suffit! Dit finalement Molly. Arrêtez d'accabler cette pauvre enfant et laissez la nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-Maman a raison, laissez la s'expliquez! Vous vous dites ses amis mais vous vous empressez de lui tomber dessus dès que cela fait votre affaire. Et toi, tu peux ranger ton sourire sarcastique. Les reproches s'adressent à toi aussi, tu dis que tu l'aimes mais tu lui reproches d'avoir eu des amants avant toi. Est-ce qu'elle te reproche les filles que tu as connu et les bêtises que tu as faites? Vous êtes aussi bêtes les uns que les autres! Termine Ginny dans un sanglot en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Attend Ginny! Merci de prendre ma défense ainsi mais que se passe-t-il? Tu sembles sur les nerfs aujourd'hui? Tu as toujours eu du caractère mais aujourd'hui c'est pire que tout, même une fourmi n'oserait pas te marcher sur les pieds.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis à bout de nerf depuis quelques jours. Sanglote-t-elle.

-J'aimerais bien t'examiner, on ne sait jamais, tu est peut être victime de surmenage. Avec tous les récents événements, tu peux bien être fatiguée.

-Merci bien de t'inquiéter de l'état de ma femme mais ça ne te permettra pas de te défiler. Tu vas devoir nous dire ce que tu sais sur Wickham.

-D'accord puisque vous y tenez, je vais tout vous raconter. »

À venir : Médicomages sans frontières

Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi? Je vous parle de l'impression que j'aie eu en le voyant, je vous parle de lui pour vous faire comprendre à quel homme nous allons avoir affaire et vous me parlez de choses stupides.


	50. Médicomages sans Frontières

**Disclaimer: Vous le savez déjà mais je le répète encore les persos sont à JKR, et seulement ce que j'en fait m'appartient.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas morte. En fait je me suis absentée quelques jours, je voulais vous poster ce chapitre avant de partir mais pour une raison que j'ignore cela ne fonctionnait pas. L'italique était normal,ensuit j'esasaie d'éditer et ça ne fonctionne pas alors j'ai abandonné la partie. Donc comme je devine votre impatience, je vous laisse.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 50: ****Médicomages sans frontière**

« Je comprend maintenant comment Rogue a pu se sentir et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous allez me juger encore plus sévèrement que vous ne le jugez lui. Dis-je en regardant tout à tour Harry, Ron et Drago.

-Rogue n'est rien pour nous, il ne peut pas tomber plus bas que ce qu'il était déjà. Mais toi, tu as toujours été sur un piédestal, tu est, la si parfaire Hermione.

-Je t'en prie Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas parfaite! J'ai des défauts et j'ai fait des bêtises, avec ou sans vous. Vous savez très bien dans quel état je me trouvais lorsque je suis partie avec medicomages sans frontières.

-Passablement déprimé. Dit Harry en jetant un regard en coin à Ron.

-Passablement déprimé, le mot est faible. J'étais à bout de nerf, nous nous sommes battus pendant cinq ans, nous avons vu nos amis mourir, ou être blessé. Tu te souviens de Richie Coote, de Romilda Vane et de ce qu'ils ont fait à Ernie McMillan. Dis-je en montant la voix.

-Mione chérie, comment pourrions-nous oublier? Mais je crois que ce n'est pas de la guerre dont voulait parler Harry, il parlait de nous.

-Ron, la fin de notre relation m'avait profondément affecté, pas passablement déprimé. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais heureuse de partir, d'aller voir de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles personnes en faisant ce que j'aimais. J'y était depuis un mois lorsque mon patron m'a annoncé qu'il y aurait un nouveau médi avec nous. Tout le monde était content, il n'avait pas plu depuis un mois et la chaleur était étouffante. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. »

« -Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, Médicomages pour Médicomages sans frontières.

-Georges Wickham, moi aussi médicomages pour Médicomages sans frontières. Dit-il en me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« -Vous ne vous laviez pas?

-C'est bien toi Ron, je te parle de l'impression que j'ai eu la première fois que je l'ai vu et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que je ne me lavais pas.

-Mais quand même avec la chaleur, ça devait sentir bon!

-Ron! On se lavait voyons, à la débarbouillette la plupart du temps mais les cheveux une fois par semaine seulement, il ne faillait pas gaspiller l'eau. Quand nous arrivions dans des villages avec des commodités comme l:eau courante, nous en profitions je peux te le dire.

-Et la magie vous y avez pensé ? Demande Fred.

-Magie ou pas, nous ne devions pas gaspiller l'eau. La plupart des hommes gardaient les cheveux très courts, mais moi je n'ai pas voulu les couper, tout le monde faisait des concession et moi aussi j'ai dû en faire.

-Wickham avait les cheveux courts?

-Non, je crois qu'il était un peu coquet, il les avait assez longs pour qu'ils fassent de jolies vagues qui lui retombaient de chaque coté du visage. Dis-je en regardant Drago.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu n'aimais pas les blonds?

-Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi? Je vous parle de l'impression que j'aie eu en le voyant, je vous parle de lui pour vous faire comprendre à quel homme nous allons avoir affaire et vous me parlez de choses stupides. Évidemment, mes mauvais souvenir blonds venait de toi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit important dans l'histoire. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est important de savoir quelle impression il t'a fait? Demande Harry

-Il a du charme, il inspire la sympathie il est brillant aussi, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'est fait passer pour un médicomage, il m'a non seulement berné moi, mais aussi les responsables du projet. Il est intelligent et sait très bien cacher son jeu.

-Je t'en prie modère ton enthousiasme. Dit Drago sarcastique.

-Youhou! Y a quelqu'un dans le clown? Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre c'est qu'il n'aura aucun mal à trouver des adeptes, il saura les convaincre que ses idées sont les meilleures.

-Tu crois que les gens pourraient se lier à lui et partager ses idées de fou aussi facilement. Demande Tonks.

Il ne les présentera pas comme des idées de fou, il amènera les gens à changer leur façon de voir les choses, il est très habile dans la manipulation. Je me souviens très bien comme il a manipulé les membres de l'équipe pour faire accepter une de ses idées. »

« -Ça n'a pas de sens Georges, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Dis-je en essuyant la sueur qui perlait à mon front

-Pourquoi, c'est la meilleure solution?

-Nous ne connaissons même pas les conséquences de cette potion nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser. Dit Winston Brown.

-Imagine que nous lui administrions cette potion et qu'il meure, nous aurions à répondre de nos actes devant la commission. Dis-je.

-Mais imagine que cela fonctionne, nous deviendrions célèbre. Rajoute Georges fébrile.

-Tu veux prendre le risque de tuer cet homme pour ta propre célébrité? Demande Winston.

-Non Winston, je veux prendre le risque de sauver cette homme. Nous avons deux options, soit nous ne faisons rien et il meurt à coup sur, soit nous essayons la potion et nous avons une chance de le sauver. Si en le sauvant nous révolutionnons la médecine, ce sera un bénéfice collatéral.

-C'est vrai que si nous ne faisons rien il va assurément mourir, nous avons tout essayé ce que nous connaissions, et il ne va pas mieux. La chaleur est accablante et ce n'est pas ce qui va faire baisse sa fièvre. Dis-je.

-Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas nous risquons le renvoi de l'ordre des médicomages.

-Si ça ne fonctionne pas je prendrai tout le blâme sur moi, je dirai que j'ai agi sans votre consentement, mais si ça fonctionne nous dirons que nous avons pris la décision ensemble. Dit Georges.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que ça prouve? Que ce Winston voulait la gloire mais sans prendre de risque? Demande Fred.

-C'est que tu ne connais pas Winston, c'est un roc, pour le faire changer d'avis il fallait quelqu'un de très convaincant.

-La gloire et la célébrité ont suffi il me semble. Dit George

-Non, ce n'est pas la gloire qui l'a fait changé d'avis, il voulait sauver cet homme, nous avons réussi d'ailleurs, et une fois que ce fut fait nous n'en avons parlé à personne. Ce que nous avions fait était très dangereux, utiliser une potion sans en connaître les effets ou encore un sortilège. Tu sais ce que ça fait Harry, nous avons eu plus de chance que toi avec ton sectumsempra, mais nous avons pris une chance quand même. Ça vous semble peut être banale mais ce n'est pas la seule fois qu'il nous a fait changé d'idée, il peut être très convaincant.

-Nous te croyons Hermione, nous ne le prendrons pas à la légère. Dit Arthur.

-Mais la question qui nous tracasse est; Lui as-tu cédé oui ou non? Me demande Drago en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Dis-je sous le regard attentif de tous les membres de l'assemblée.»

_À venir : __**Chapitre 51: **__**Maximum deux heures**_

_-Et si on promet de faire¸ ça en deux heures maximum est-ce qu'on a la permission? Réplique Drago à un Harry éberlué par tant de culot._


	51. Maximum 2 heures

**Disclaimer: Merci à JKR d'avoir créer cet univers si merveilleux et ces personnages sublimes.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Mais non, je n'étais pas morte comme vous pouvez le constater. Bon un petit chapitre drôle et léger avant que le drame ne commence. (en tout cas moi il me fait sourire). Et Drago dans ce chapitre-ci on en mangerais...**

**Place à la lecture**

**Chapitre 51: ****Maximum deux heures**

« -Puisque nous sommes seuls, aussi bien nous rapprocher.

-Bien sur, pourquoi ne pas faire plus ample connaissance?

-Je suis tout à fait pour un rapprochement entre les membres de l'équipe. Dit-il en prenant ma main.

-Tous les membres? Dis-je alors qu'il suit du doigt le contour de ma main, remonte sur mon poignet, puis l'embrasse. Ses lèvres remontent le long de mon bras alors que je cherche quoi dire pour continuer à alimenter la conversation.

-Tu as une famille, des frère, des soeurs, des parents? Dis-je troublée par la caresse de ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

-Oui, tout ça! Dit-il distraitement ses lèvres proches de mon oreille.

-Moi je suis fille unique mais j'ai deux parents... ils sont dentistes. Dis-je de plus en plus troublée.

-Dentistes? Demande t-il en se détachant de moi.

-Oui, dentistes, ils s'occupent des dents des gens, les nettoient, les réparent.

-Intéressant comme métier. Dit-il soudainement rassis droit sur sa chaise.

-Intéressant, je ne sais pas mais très utile c'est certain, ils sont très respectés, ils ont une très bonne situation comme on dit dans le monde moldu. Et toi, que font tes parents?

-Bof, par-ci par là, rien d'intéressant, je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher la journée de demain risque d'être harassante, nous attendons de nouveaux patients.

-Bien sur, mais tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions continuer d'approfondir nos relations? Dis-je le regard langoureux.

-C'est très tentant mais je crois que pour ce soir nous avons assez approfondit, pourquoi ne pas en garder pour demain? Dit-il en se levant brusquement.

-Si tu le dis! Dis-je un peu déçue.

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi je te le dis. Répond il en s'en allant vers sa tente.

-Quoi qu'il en soit la porte de ma tente n'est jamais barrée. Dis-je en riant.

« -Tu as failli coucher avec lui? Questionne Ron surpris.

-Évidemment dans le contexte que nous connaissons maintenant cela paraît étrange mais à ce moment là, ce n'était qu'un médi comme moi. Et très séduisant par dessus le marché.

-Très séduisant? demande Harry.

-Tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un de méchant puisse être séduisant? Tom Jedusor était beau, c'est le fait de diviser son âme qui l'a rendu si peu attrayant. Et puis Drago Malefoy ici présent, n'était pas un ange de droiture mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être séduisant, même à l'époque. Dis-je en me levant brusquement.

-Tu me trouvais séduisant à l'époque? Demande Drago avec un sourire en coin

-Pas à l'époque, ton attitude gâchait tout mais maintenant je reconnais que, oui tu étais très séduisant. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet.

-Tu peux toujours te rapprocher si tu est trop loin de moi. Dit Drago en me saisissant par le bras ce qui me force à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Il avait déjà une aversion pour les moldus à cette époque. Dit Tonks rompant le silence gêné qui s'est installé.

-À ce moment là je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait été aussi prompt à aller se coucher, mais j'imagine en effet que ses sentiments pour les sangs mêlés étaient déjà vifs. Quand il a su que mes parents étaient des dentistes, il a compris que je représentais tout ce qu'il détestait, il ne pouvait donc pas continuer à me désirer.

-Que s'est-il passé par la suite? Me demande Molly

-Le lendemain nous avons eu notre réunion matinale comme tous les matins depuis un mois, il avait l'air un peu étrange et tendu mais je me suis dit qu'il était gêné de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai aussi cru qu'il m'avait pris pour une fille facile qui couchait avec tous les membres de l'équipe. Nous nous entendions très bien et avions de très longues discussion sur les méthodes de soigner les malades. Il était très calé en potion, ce qui est un atout pour un médicomage, nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Dis-je en essayant d'oublier la main qui se balade dans mon dos.

-C'est certain, il déteste les moldus et tes parents en sont, ça crée un lien. Dit Harry sarcastique.

-Je parle de son intelligence, ça faisait différent de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ce dont je parlais et qui ne me demandais pas des explications sur tout ce que je disais. Dis-je un peu vexée en regardant Ron et Harry.

-Tu insinues que nous sommes des imbéciles? Demande Ron en se levant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais j'essaie de vous faire comprendre et vous vous obstinez à ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses. Oui, il est méchant, oui il déteste les sang mêlés et les moldus mais il est aussi très intelligent et très habile ainsi que manipulateur il faut donc faire très attention.

-On comprend, Hermione, je te remercie de ces explications, as-tu d'autre informations à nous donner à son sujet? Me demande Remus.

-J'avais une photo prise le matin de son départ mais je ne la trouve plus, j'imagine que c'est ce que Millicent a volé quand elle est venue chambouler mon appartement.

-Tu nous as quand même donné une bonne description de l'homme, mais c'est certain qu'une photo aurait été géniale.

-MAIS BIEN SÛR! Dis-je en me relevant soudainement.

-A quoi viens-tu de penser? Me demande Drago en me rassoyant sur ses genoux.

-Les négatifs! Je garde toujours les négatifs de mes photos, je n'ai qu'à aller les chercher et faire faire un double de la photo.

-Et ces négatifs sont chez toi j'imagine? Dit Tonks.

-Pas question que tu retournes chez toi toute seule! Dit Harry.

-Je peux y aller avec elle. S'empresse de dire Drago.

-Pour que ça vous prenne quatre heures, non merci. Réplique Harry.

-Et si on promet de faire¸ ça en deux heures maximum est-ce qu'on a la permission? Réplique Drago à un Harry éberlué par tant de culot.

-Si on envoie quelqu'un d'autre avec elle, tu vas faire la tête, alors j'imagine que nous somme mieux d'accéder à ta demande. Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez vite, nous ne savons pas ce qui vous attend là bas, ils ont peut être encore quelqu'un en faction.

-Promis, nous ne ferons pas de bêtises, je suis habitué avec les filatures de toute façon. Dit Drago en se levant précipitamment ce qui a pour effet de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Équilibre qu'il s'empresse de rétablir en me plaquant contre son torse d'une seule main ses yeux soudés aux miens.

-Je ne suis pas certain que nous fassions une bonne choses en les envoyant là tous les deux. Dit Harry dans mon dos.

-Il n'a pas toute ça tête ça pourrait être dangereux. Rajoute Ron.

-Vous êtes jaloux! Vous êtes jaloux! Vous aimeriez bien faire la même chose que lui en pleine après midi. Vous êtes jaloux! Chantonnent les jumeaux sous les regards incendiaires de Harry et Ron rouges comme des écrevisses.

-Allez les jeunes, interrompt Arthur, vous devez partir si vous voulez revenir.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. Dit Drago en me saisissant par la main pour transplaner."

_À venir : __**Chapitre 52: **__**Telle mère, tel fils**_

_-Ta bravoure t'honore, nous ferons graver sur ta tombe « Il a su affronter la mort avec courage » Rajoute George en se taponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir invisible._


	52. Telle mère, tel fils

**Disclaimer: Encore une fois, tout à JKR, sauf Wickham et quelques autres insignifiants.**

**Disclaimer: Chapitre un peu court mais au combien délicieux. On y découvre un Rogue amoureux et les jumeaux Weasley toujours aussi espiègles. Moi il m'a fait sourire une fois de plus, il y a des jours comme ça où je me dis que je suis géniale. (à peine narcissique la fille)**

**Chapitre 52: ****Telle mère, tel fils**

Pendant que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont sur la terrasse à écouter ma confession, Severus et Narcissa sont toujours en tête à tête dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'ont pas bougés, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment sans même faire un geste, sans oser se toucher de peur de briser la magie du moment. Après plusieurs minutes, Severus se décide à bouger et lève la main pour toucher son visage.

« -Pourquoi? Dit-elle.

-Mais...Je...Bégaie Severus en retirant vivement sa main.

-Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as dis cela aux autres?

-Mais je n'ai dit que la vérité. Tu es la seule personne pour qui j'ai pu trahir l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Il a très bien compris lorsque je le lui ai expliqué.

-Que lui as-tu expliqué? Demande Narcissa le souffle court.

-Je lui ai dit que je n'avait toujours aimé que toi et que je ne pouvais pas refuser de protéger ton fils. Je lui ai aussi dit que je croyais avoir de bonne chances de remettre Drago sur le bon chemin.

-Tu m'as toujours aimé? Demande Narcissa surprise.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu au bal de noël donné par Antonin Dolohov, j'ai su que je t'aimais. J'ai cru devenir fou quand Lucius t'as présentée à moi comme étant sa fiancée. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te séduire, qui étais-je moi, à peine sorti de l'adolescence ingrate face au magnifique Lucius Malefoy.

-Je me rappelle de toi effectivement, tu avais rougi caché derrière tes cheveux et lorsque Lucius est arrivé et m'a présenté à toi, tu est devenu très pâle et tu t'es éclipsé. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui t'avais pris, j'avais pris cela pour une gêne face à mon fiancé.

-Je sais bien que je n'ai pas plus de chance aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque mais je n'avais pas envie de continuer à mentir. J'ai toujours pris soin de Drago comme je l'aurais fait s'il avait été mon fils. Cela n'a pas été facile, car il avait les enseignements de son père ancrés profondément et je ne pouvais lui enseigner ce que je savais à cause de mon double jeu. Maintenant qu'il a vieilli je peux constater que s'il a hérité de la beauté sauvage de son père, il a ta délicatesse et ta douceur ainsi que ton sens du devoir.

-Tu trouves qu'il a ma douceur, je lui trouve plutôt le caractère de son père.

-Il a beaucoup de caractère en effet, mais miss Granger saura comment l'amadouer, elle a aussi beaucoup de caractère. L'amour peut faire des miracles.

-Est-ce qu'elle peut faire des miracles pour nous aussi? Demande Narcissa songeuse.

-Dans mon cas le miracle est déjà fait puisque j'ai enfin pu avouer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et qui me brûlent depuis si longtemps.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de peine lorsque Drago et toi avez disparus. J'ai su ce que tu avais fait et j'aurais aimé te remercier, quand mon fils est réapparu, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que tu étais devenu. Sans doute tué par quelque brigands ou disparu au fin fond de la Malaisie.

-Il ne pouvait se dévoiler, déjà revenir vers toi était dangereux mais il tenait à te dire qu'il était vivant et avait rejoint les forces du bien.

-J'ai ressenti un pincement au coeur quand j'ai su que je ne te reverrais jamais mais il a bondi dans ma poitrine lorsque je t'ai reconnu au milieu de ma bibliothèque.

-Je savais que ce que je faisait était idiot mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avec Granger, je devais absolument retrouver Drago de toute urgence et j'espérait secrètement te voir sans être vu. Je ne croyais pas me prendre les pieds dans un banc, je me rappelais parfaitement de la disposition du hall.

-J'ai vraiment compris la profondeur de mes sentiments lorsque je suis tombée sur toi dans la cuisine alors que tu cherchais mon fils une fois de plus. Quand tu m'as dis que je risquais de vivre avec eux je me suis dis que j'aimerais bien vivre avec toi.

-Tu...Tu...Tu voudrais vivre avec moi? Demande Severus sidéré.

-Pourquoi pas? Nous pourrions mettre un peu de piquant dans leur vie à eux aussi. Dit Narcissa rieuse.

-Comme tu me rend heureux. Dit Severus en prenant la main de Narcissa et la portant à ses lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras tu sais.

-J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai peur de t'embrasser et de me réveiller en réalisant que tout ceci n'a été qu'un beau rêve.

-Si c'est un rêve alors rêvons ensemble parce que je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un peu de rêve dans ma triste vie.

-Narcissa ma chère, je promet que ta vie avec moi sera une suite de petits bonheurs. Je suis trop vieux et j'ai trop attendu pour avoir envie de me quereller, je veux passer mon temps à m'occuper de toi et à voir à ton plaisir.

-Oh Severus, crois-tu que les autres vont accepter que nous soyons ensemble?

-Vu la façon dont ils sont tous sortis, je crois qu'ils ont compris ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Je crois qu'il s'imagine probablement que l'on fait pire que ce que l'on fait vraiment. Il connaissent la réputation de ton fils.

-Severus! Murmure Narcissa en rougissant.

-Tu est très belle lorsque tu rougis comme une collégienne, j'aime cela.

-Il y a longtemps que personne n'a flirté avec moi, je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que l'on m'a faite un compliment.

-Alors aussi bien commencer tout de suite puisque j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Montons à ta chambre, je crois bien que ton fils peut s'occuper des invités qui ne nous en tiendrons pas rigueur. »

Au moment où Severus et Narcissa décident de monter à l'étage, Drago et moi transplanons vers mon appartement laissant les membres de l'Ordre seuls sur la terrasse.

« -Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre leur retour, nous devrions aller voir ou en sont rendus Severus et Narcissa. Dit Tonks.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui entre le premier, j'ai trop souvent vu Rogue en colère contre moi, si je le dérange je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il peut me faire. Dit Harry mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Il ne pourra pas te donner de retenu en tout cas. Dit Ron en riant.

-Alors vas-y, va le déranger si tu es si brave. Dit Harry un peu vexé de l'attitude de son ami.

-Non...Mais...C'est que... Bredouille Ron les joues rouges.

-Quel courage, de vrais Gryffondor, je vais y aller, je vais faire face au méchant Serpentard, Dit Remus sarcastique en regardant tour à tour Ron et Harry aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

-Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. Dit Fred feignant d'essuyer une larme.

-Ta bravoure t'honore, nous ferons graver sur ta tombe « Il a su affronter la mort avec courage » Rajoute George en se taponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir invisible.

-Laisse-moi te donner un dernier baiser avant d'affronter ton destin. Dit Tonks se joignant à l'hilarité générale.

-Je pars terrasser le dragon, bande de froussards. Dit-il en pénétrant dans la maison.

-S'il ne revient pas dans cinq minutes nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche. Dit Ron.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, ils ne sont plus dans la bibliothèque. Il semblerait que ce soit tel mère tel fils. Dit Remus en revenant.

-Aussi bien tous retourner vaquer a nos occupations. Dit Molly.

-Drago! DRAGO! Crie quelqu'un de la maison.

-Mais qui peut bien avoir transplané ici?

-Nous sommes à l'extérieur! Crie Arthur en se rapprochant de la porte.

-Drago, il faut que je vois Drago c'est de la plus haute importance! Dit Seamus en arrivant sur la terrasse paniqué. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 53: **__**Les négatifs**_

_« -Tout doux ma douce, je ne veux pas te perdre, prend de grandes respirations. Il ne t'arriveras rien, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Dit-il sa bouche près de mon oreille alors qu'il me flatte les cheveux.  
_


	53. Les négatifs

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf Wickham (youpididou quelle chance)**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon celui-ci est un peu moin chou mais bon, il fallait le faire. J'espère que j'ai publié assez vite, je ne voudrais pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. (quoique si vous y tenez je peux vous citer quelques noms qui ne me dérangerais pas...)**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 53: ****Les négatifs**

Comme la première fois qu'il m'a accompagné à mon appartement, nous transplanons dans une rue parallèle pour éviter le danger. Il tient ma main dans la sienne et la serre très fort, nos doigts entrelacés me réconforte et me donnent la force d'affronter ce qui m'attend dans mon appartement. On dirait qu'il sait que je suis angoissée d'y retourner, ma dernière visite s'est soldée par mon enlèvement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

« -Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi. Me dit Drago semblant lire dans mes pensées.

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir ce que je pense au moment même où je le pense?

-Je ne sais pas, ça doit être l'amour. Me répond Drago un petit sourire en coin. »

Comme je l'ai détesté ce sourire chaque fois qu'il me le faisait lorsque nous étions adolescents. J'y ait toujours lu de la haine et du dégoût Mais aujourd'hui ce que j'y lit est plus subtil, de l'amour, de l'admiration et une pointe de désir. J'aimerais tellement que nous soyons capable de nous entendre en dehors du lit, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir dire oui à sa demande en mariage. Le simple fait de penser à passer le reste de mes jours avec lui me donne des frissons. Mais je dois auparavant être certaine de sa fidélité car je ne pourrais supporter de me voir trompée par lui, j'en serais brisée. Voilà que nous arrivons devant ma porte, j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, il surveille partout autour de lui, il pousse la porte du pied. Il est toujours aussi terriblement sexy à se prendre pour James Bond, je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans peur. Voilà il a fait le tour des pièces et reviens vers moi qui suis restée dans l'entrée abasourdie par le désordre qui règne dans la pièce. Je ne me rappelais pas ce que ça avait l'air et ma dernière visite n'a certainement pas amélioré l'état de la pièce. Je m'approche doucement de la chambre à coucher et à la vue des draps souillés de sang et de suie je manque d'air, j'ai l'impression de revivre ces moments angoissants; le feu, la captivité. Je suis sur le point de m'effondrer lorsque je suis rattrapée par une paire de bras vigoureux.

« -Tout doux ma douce, je ne veux pas te perdre, prend de grandes respirations. Il ne t'arriveras rien, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Dit-il sa bouche près de mon oreille alors qu'il me flatte les cheveux.

-Ça...Ça va! Dis-je en hoquetant.

-Tu as beau avoir le courage des Gryffondor, tu as le droit de pleurer. Je comprend que toutes les émotions que tu as vécues ces derniers temps remonte à ton esprit en même temps. Me dit tendrement Drago.

-Je...J'ai...J'ai eu peur...Je croyais que je ne m'en sortirais...sortirais pas. Quand j'ai vu le...le feu, tout ce que je me disait c'était que...que je devais sauver ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas demandé...demandé à être là. J'étais tellement...tellement épuisée lorsque Millicent est arrivée. Je n'ai rien pu faire...Je...J'ai pourtant essayé, mais...mais j'étais trop faible. Dis-je en sanglotant.

-Ma pauvre chérie, pleure un bon coup, ça fait du bien. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, personne n'aurait fait mieux que toi. Tu as sauvé l'archiviste et ensuite Collin tout en te sauvant de l'endroit où tu était détenue. Dit-il en caressant toujours mes cheveux alors que ma tête est sur son épaule.

-Mais sans Rogue je n'y serait pas arrivé.

-Severus t'a aidé c'est certain mais c'est toi qui a eu l'idée et qui l'a exécuté tout seule, personne ne te demande de tout faire toute seule, tu peux demander de l'aide tu sais. Ce n'est pas manquer de courage que de demander de l'aide lorsque l'on en a besoin.

-Je sais, Drago merci, j'ai besoin de toi tu sais, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fait du bien.

-Non ma chérie, c'est toi qui me fait du bien, avec toi je découvre des choses et des émotions que je ne connaissait pas. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps.

-Peut être parce que tu m'attendais? Dis-je en réussissant à faire un sourire.

-Comme j'aime te voir me sourire ainsi, peut être que je t'attendais, oui, tu es peut être la seule qui pouvait me faire découvrir ces émotions. Hermione, je t'aime n'en doute pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à la légère, en fait tu es la seule femme à qui je ne l'ai jamais dit.

-Oh Drago! Embrasse-moi je t'en prie après nous allons nous mettre à la recherche de ces satanés négatifs, vu le bordel qui règne ici nous allons peut être avoir de la difficulté à les trouver.

-Mais nous avons la permission de deux heures ne l'oublie pas, dépêchons nous de les trouver et ensuite nous pourrions profiter de cette magnifique salle de bain. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop!

-Hein? Tu veux aller chasser?

-Embrasse-moi bêta, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Ça je comprend, dit-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres. »

Je pourrais rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité et je dois me retenir pour ne pas aller plus loin mais nous avons des choses à trouver et c'est d'une extrême importance. Je me sépare donc de lui à regrets et je me met à la recherche de ma boite de négatifs. Il me semble pourtant que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans la garde-robe de ma chambre. Mais celle-ci à été vidée et les boites sont éparses sur le sol côtoyant une pile de vêtements froissés et de chaussures dépareillées. Comme j'ai plusieurs boites de chaussures, il n'est pas facile de trouver la bonne. J'aperçoit soudainement un boîte dans le fond de la garde-robe, elle a été un peu écrasée mais je crois bien que j'ai trouvé la bonne, je me penche pour la prendre quand j'entend un bruit venant du salon.

« -Drago que se passe-t-il? Dis-je inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, c'est Harry qui vient d'arriver et j'espère qu'il a une bonne raison de nous déranger.

-Je suis désolé, je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas dans une situation compromettante mais vous devez revenir au manoir au plus vite.

-Mais Hermione n'a pas trouvé les négatifs encore.

-Négatif, mon cher amour je viens juste de les retrouver. Dis-je en arrivant dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres et une boite écrasée dans la main.

-Que se passe-t-il pour que nous soyons obligés de retourner aussi vite, j'avais bien l'intention de passer la prochaine heure à m'occuper agréablement. Dit Drago en me lançant un regard suggestif.

-Je crois bien que vous allez devoir attendre pour l'escapade amoureuse. Seamus est arrivé au manoir paniqué, il te cherchait et n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui se passe si tu n'est pas là. Il semble que tu sois son supérieur et qu'il doive te dire ce qui se passe en personne.

-Si Seamus me cherche c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave, nous allons retourner au manoir à toute vitesse. Tu peux amener la boite et chercher le bon négatif au manoir?

-Bien sur, mais je vais devoir revenir ici bientôt, la maison ne peut pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment.

-Le ménage n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important pour l'instant, y a t-il d'autres choses que tu veux apporter au manoir?

-Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, allez dépêchons nous d'y aller pour savoir quelle tuile va encore nous tomber sur la tête. »

Pendant que nous transplanons vers le manoir, un homme est attablé à un bar non loin de chez moi. Il est seul devant sa bière et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarque pas que toutes les femmes présentes le regarde. Il ne voit pas non plus celle qui s'approche de lui en le regardant fixement.

« -Pardon monsieur j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu!

-Moi je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître. Coupe court l'homme.

-Pourtant je suis certaine, je n'oublie jamais un visage.

-Vous avec sans doute vu ma photo sur des publicité, je suis un joueur de quidditch. Dit Viktor Krum en espérant se débarrasser ainsi de l'importune

-Bien sur, je vous reconnais vous êtes Viktor Krum, vous étiez venu à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Vous êtes de Poudlard? Demande-il soudain intéressé.

-Bien sur, je suis de Poudlard, je me rappelle très bien de vous, vous étiez allé au bal accompagné d'Hermione Granger.

-Vous la connaissez? Demande Viktor de plus en plus intéresser.

-Si je connais la sa...Hermione, bien sûr! Nous nous connaissons très bien même.

-Vous avez de ses nouvelles?

-Je l'ai vue récemment, elle m'a annoncé son prochain mariage, elle semblait très heureuse. Dit Pansy en guettant la réaction du joueur de quidditch.

-Elle se marie? Il a beaucoup de chance, j'aimerais bien la revoir pour lui souhaiter mes félicitations.

-Ça pourrait s'arranger, mais aujourd'hui je suis un peu pressée, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Retrouvons nous ce soir pour souper et je vous amènerais la voir ensuite.

-Comme j'ai aussi un rendez-vous, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour vous retrouver ce soir. Merci beaucoup de votre gentillesse. Retrouvons nous au restaurant en face ce soir vers 19h.

-Parfait, j'y serai. Dit Pansy fière de sa ruse. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 54: **__**Celui qui m'appartient**_

_-Drago lui-même, il me fait confiance, mais comme il m'a trahi en se fiançant avec cette sang de bourbe, je me permet de le trahir à mon tour._


	54. Celui qui m'appartient

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf Wickham (quel honneur)**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle me font toujours plaisir. Un petit chapitre un peu cour qui nous ouvre de nouvelles perspectives.**

**Place a la lecture.**

**Chapitre 54: ****Celui qui m'appartient**

Dans un petit café de Southend-on-sea Georges Wickham attend impatiemment son invité. Il se fait un honneur de toujours être à l'heure, la ponctualité n'est-elle pas la politesse des rois? Comment cette fille peut-elle le faire attendre? Déjà qu'elle s'est adressée à lui de façon bien peu courtoise, réussissant à remonter jusqu'à lui en passant par Montague seulement. Jamais il ne rencontre de nouveaux adeptes mais cette femme l'a intriguée, lorsque Montague lui a dit qu'elle possédait des informations primordiales sur l'Ordre du phénix et sur Hermione Granger en particulier. Elle dit connaître l'arme secrète de l'Ordre. Il s'apprête à repartir lorsqu'il voir arriver en courant une jeune femme. Elle n'est pas belle à proprement parler, elle ne manque sûrement pas de charme pour qui aime le genre anguleux et sec. Elle a sur le visage un sourire carnassier et sa démarche est ondulante tel un serpent elle s'approche de lui et tend une main parfaitement manucuré à l'homme qui se lève tout de même pour l'accueillir.

« -Vous êtes en retard, je n'aime pas les gens en retard.

-Je suis désolée j'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance et je lui ai fixé rendez-vous pour ce soir. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir en prétextant avoir des informations à me transmettre et vous me dites que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder? Vous êtes une femme bien étrange.

-Étrange peut être mais je sais des choses que vous voulez savoir alors vous n'avez pas le choix de me faire confiance.

-Cela reste à voir, que savez-vous de si important?

-Ils ont fait revenir un mort pour les aider.

-Si c'est cela la seule information que vous possédez, vous pouvez partir, on m'a déjà parlé de lui.

-Vous le saviez? Mais savez-vous qu'il est fiancé à une sang de bourbe du nom de Hermione Granger?

-Il est fiancé à Granger? Mais comment a-t-elle pu? Vous êtes certaine? Demande Wickham surpris.

-Je l'ai vu aller acheter sa robe et il m'a annoncé lui même ses fiançailles. Je ne comprend pas moi non plus comment il peut faire pour l'épouser alors qu'il l'a détesté pendant tant d'années. En plus il aurait pu m'avoir quand il l'aurait voulu mais il préfère cette...

-Vous avoir vous? L'interrompt Wickham.

-Bien sur, je n'ai jamais caché l'amour que je lui porte et puis je lui ressemble bien plus qu'elle.

-La différence d'âge ne vous préoccupait pas?

-Mais de quelle différence d'âge voulez-vous parler, nous sommes du même âge?

-Vous êtes plutôt bien conservée si vous avez l'âge de Severus Rogue. Dit Wickham le sourcil relevé.

-Mais que vient faire Rogue dans l'histoire? Demande Pansy surprise.

-Il est revenu d'entre les morts et il va se marier avec Granger bien que vous soyez amoureuse de lui. C'est ce que vous venez de me dire.

-QUOI? MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU! JE VOUS PARLE DE DRAGO MALEFOY ET VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE SEVERUS ROGUE.

-Calmez-vous madame, je crois que nous nous sommes mépris. Je ne suis pas quelque manant pour que vous me parliez ainsi. J'ai tué des gens pour moins que ça! Vous me dites que Drago Malefoy est revenu? Et qu'il va se marier avec Hermione Granger? Demande Wickham le ton légèrement élevé.

-Oui, pourquoi avez-vous cru que je vous parlais de Rogue? Demande Pansy quelque peu gênée par l'attitude froide de Wickham.

-J'ai eu l'information qu'il était toujours en vie et travaillait maintenant pour l'Ordre mais mes informations étaient peut être erronées, celui qui me les a données a trahi ma confiance alors il a peut être raconté n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau.

-Je ne sais pas pour Rogue mais je peux vous dire que Drago participe activement aux activités de l'Ordre, les réunions se tiennent même parfois au manoir.

-Mais qui vous a dit cela? Demande Wickham soudainement très intéressé

-Drago lui-même, il me fait confiance, mais comme il m'a trahi en se fiançant avec cette sang de bourbe, je me permet de le trahir à mon tour.

-Mais nous avons envoyé un épouvantard au manoir il y a quelques temps et la seule personne présente était Narcissa Malefoy et sa plus grande peur était de voir réapparaître son mari. Dit Wickham songeur.

-Je ne sais pas où étaient les autres mais je peux vous assurer que la sang de bourbe y passe la plupart de ses nuits. Et il y a toujours beaucoup de monde qui vont et viennent, notamment plusieurs membres de l'Ordre.

-Elle est fiancée, et avec un Malefoy en plus. En voilà un qui a changé son fusil d'épaule du tout au tout.

-Si vous vous occupez de la sang de bourbe je pourrai ravoir celui qui m'appartient.

-Merci pour les informations, elle sont très importantes, vous aviez raison. Je vais vous donner des nouvelles sous peu. Si vous êtes intéressés à joindre nos rangs, Montague vous contactera. Je dois vous quitter, j'ai un autre rendez-vous.

-Merci je vais y penser, pour l'instant tout ce qui m'importe c'est de retrouver celui qui m'appartient et qui m'a été ravi. »

Une fois sa rencontre avec Pansy Parkinson terminée, Wickham s'empresse de retourner à son quartier général où l'attend son prochain rendez-vous. Comme la température est clémente, Viktor Krum s'est installé sur la terrasse et regarde les vagues s'échouer sur la berge au pied de la terrasse.

« -Viktor, mon cher Viktor, comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité.

-Georges, tu n'est pas très porté sur les nouvelles, il faut croire que tu es trop occupé à essayer de conquérir le monde. Répond Viktor en riant.

-C'est vrai que je manque de temps, mais toi, comment te portes-tu? Il me semble que l'on ne te voit plus beaucoup sur les publicités.

-Je ne suis plus la jeune vedette montante, d'autres on pris ma place. Je joue toujours dans l'équipe Bulgare mais je ne suis plus en première ligne. Je prépare en ce moment une grosse campagne de publicité pour les nouveaux balais Éclairs d'argent. Nous serons la première équipe à les utiliser.

-Écoute Viktor, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est dans un but très précis. Je sais que tu n'est pas d'accord avec toutes mes idées, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a mis fin à nos relations à l'époque.

-Le fait que tu ais couché avec ma petite amie n'a pas aidé non plus. Dit Viktor sarcastique.

-Je n'y peut rien si nous aimons le même genre de femme. Parlant de femme, as-tu eu des nouvelles de cette fille que tu as fréquentée l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Katrinka?

-Non, je te parles de cette fille à Poudlard.

-Hermione Granger? Non, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs années. Pourquoi tu la connais?

-Non, mais il me semble avoir entendu parler d'elle dernièrement mais je ne me rappelle plus à quelle occasion.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient alors je ne peut t'être d'aucune utilité. Mais venons en au fait, pourquoi voulais tu me voir?

-Je suis certain que tu t'ennui au fin fond de la Bulgarie, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer qui te permettra de retrouver ta popularité perdue.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les gros titres de la Gazettte du sorcier pour avoir assassiné quelqu'un, alors si telles sont tes intentions tu peux laisser tomber immédiatement.

-Tu me connais mal mon cher ami, je ne projette rien de tel. Viens rentrons nous allons discuter devant un bon verre de Whisky pur feu.

-D'accord mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je suis attendu pour le souper.

-Ma foi, tout le monde est très occupé aujourd'hui. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 55: **__**La maladie de Ginny**_

-Où sont tout le monde et qui nous dit que tu es vraiment Potter?


	55. La maladie de Ginny

**Disclaimer: Encore une fois vous le savez, tout est à JKR sauf Wickham et quelques autres.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon certains d'entre vous on devinés la maladie de Ginny, pour ceux qui se queestionnent encore vous aurez la réponse ici. Bon le titre du chapitre le mentionnait mais cela aurait pu être un leurre. En ce moment je suis fatiguée, je n'ai plus les yeux en face des trous, je viens de faire la correction de 8 chapitres (j'avais perdu mon avance) Je viens donc de relire environ 40 pages, faire la correction et choisir l'extrait à vous présenter. Il est minuit 12. Je vais me choucher. À demain donc.**

**Place à la lecture**

**Chapitre 55: ****La maladie de Ginny**

Lorsque nous arrivons au manoir, la bibliothèque est vide. Drago et moi nous nous regardons inquiets avant de nous retourner d'un seul mouvement vers Harry la baguette pointée.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de me pointer avec votre baguette? S'exclame Harry.

-Où sont tout le monde et qui nous dit que tu es vraiment Potter?

-C'est une blague? Hermione? Je comprend que la fouine puisse douter de moi, mais toi?

-Je ne doute pas de toi mais je me dis que quelqu'un peut bien avoir pris ta place.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas moi alors je vais devoir dire quelque chose que seul moi peut connaître pour te convaincre. Dit Harry furieux. Ron était trop gêné pour approfondir les relations avec toi alors tu l'as saoulé et tu as prise les choses en main, est-ce assez intime pour toi?

-HARRY! Comment as-tu pu révéler cela? C'était une confidence et Drago n'avait pas à savoir cela.

-Non, mais faut savoir ce que vous voulez, maintenant vous êtes certain que c'est bien moi. Rogue et ta mère sont toujours dans leur chambre. Dit-il en se tournant vers Drago.

-Mais Seamus...

-Seamus est dans ta chambre, il voulait te parler seul à seul. Ginny est dans ta chambre Hermione, elle voulait elle aussi te parler seule a seule. Tonks et Remus sont à la cuisine et la famille Weasley presque au grand complet est retournée au terrier pour un souper en famille. Maintenant que j'ai fait mon rôle de secrétaire, je vais m'en aller au Square. C'est encore une preuve que je suis moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas y aller. Dit finalement Harry sarcastique.

-Harry attend. Dis-je.

-C'est vrai, je crois que nous te devons des excuses. Dit Drago du bout des lèvres.

-Comprend-nous, tu arrives à mon appartement en disant que nous devons revenir vite que Seamus doit voir Drago et nous arrivons ici et il n'y a personne. N'oublie pas que j'ai été enlevée récemment alors je suis un plus craintive.

-T'as raison, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, c'est Ginny qui me rend fou, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et j'en suis malade. Grommelle Harry.

-Pas besoin de retourner au Square, tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis si tu veux te reposer un peu. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à convoquer une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre, si Seamus a pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici c'est que c'est très important.

-Va te reposer un peu, je m'occupe de Ginny. Tonks et Remus nous préparent à souper? Je crois que ça va nous faire du bien, nous avons juste grignoté avec toutes les confidences aujourd'hui. »

Harry décide donc de monter se reposer dans la chambre d'amis alors que Drago et moi montons vers nos chambres respectives où nous attendent nos invités. Ginny est là étendue sur le lit, elle a le visage rouge et je vois qu'elle a pleurée. Elle s'emble s'être assoupie mais son visage ne reflète pas la sérénité. J'entre sans faire de bruit et je m'approche doucement du lit. Les semaines qui viennent de passer ont été riches en émotions de toutes sortes. Le mariage, la lune de miel interrompue, mon enlèvement, le retour de Drago et sa relation avec moi et maintenant le retour de Rogue. Ginny est très forte mais nous avons peut être surestimé ses nerfs, si je le pouvais je lui dirais de partir quelques jours avec son mari pour terminer leur lune de miel mais malheureusement les prochaines semaines seront elles aussi riches en évènements.

« -Oh! Hermione, tu es revenue, je m'excuse je me suis endormie en t'attendant.

-Si tu as dormi c'est que tu était fatiguée, il ne faut pas lutter contre le sommeil, car ensuite lorsque nous voulons dormir c'est le sommeil qui nous fuit.

-J'aimerais que tu m'examines, je ne me sens pas très bien et je crois qu'Harry en a vraiment assez de mes sautes d'humeurs.

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs causes, est-ce que tu te sens amollie?

-Oui, surtout le matin, on dirait que je n'ai pas le goût de rien faire.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu est irritable et tu pleures beaucoup.

-Oui, je suis hypersensible, je me fâche pour un rien, Harry ne peut plus rien dire, je lui tombe dessus pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Tu as le sommeil perturbé?

-Oui, mais je dors beaucoup, on dirait que je ne ferais que ça de mes journées.

-Comment va ton appétit? Est-ce que ton alimentation est perturbée elle aussi?

-Oui, en fait j'ai un appétit très varié, parfois je pourrais dévorer des montagnes de nourriture et d'autre fois rien ne me fait envie, les aliments me dégoûtent et la simple odeur des aliments me rebute.

-Est-ce que tu broie de noir?

-Non, mais à quoi penses-tu?

-Tu as certains symptômes d'une dépression mais je voudrais vérifier quelque chose avant? As-tu des nausées, et la poitrine douloureuse?

-La poitrine douloureuse oui, mais je n'ai pas de nausées.

-Ginny est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité que tu sois enceinte? Dis-je souriante.

-Mais...mais...déjà? Je n'ai pas de nausées, et j'ai cessé de prendre ma potion il y a deux mois seulement. Nous voulons avoir des enfants mais je croyais que cela pouvait prendre plusieurs mois avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet.

-Parfois oui, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas, toutes les personnes n'ont pas la même capacité d'élimination de la potion. Et n'oublie pas que tes parents ont eu 7 enfants alors cela doit être génétique chez vous la maternité. Dis-je en riant.

-OH Mon dieu! Hermy est-ce que tu te rend compte que je vais être maman? Me répond Ginny toute excitée.

-Calme-toi Ginny, je vais quand même te faire passer un test pour être certaine mais je crois bien que tu as conçue un bébé hors mariage ma chère.

-Mais comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas de nausées?

-Normalement tu devrais être en pleine période de nausées elles apparaissent entre le premier et la fin du troisième mois mais une femme sur deux n'en a pas du tout. Tu dois faire partie de ces chanceuses.

-Si moi je suis génétiquement programmée pour avoir plusieurs enfants, toi et Drago qui êtes enfants uniques n'aurez certainement pas plus d'un enfant? Me demande Ginny le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il n'y a pas que la génétique qui entre en ligne de compte, si les parents veulent plus d'un enfant, il n'ont qu'à agir en conséquence et mettre tout en oeuvre pour voir leur désirs se réaliser.

-Vous voulez plusieurs enfants? S'exclame Ginny ravie.

-Non...mais...Nous n'en sommes pas rendus là, mais je vois que tu es de meilleure humeur. Je te défend de parler de ça avec Drago, je n'ai pas décidée encore si j'acceptais de l'épouser alors faire des enfants est hors de question pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à faire des enfants hors mariage moi! Dis-je faussement sérieuse.

-Oh Hermy! Dépêche toi de faire le test, j'ai tellement hâte de savoir. Dit Ginny en me sautant dans les bras. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 56 : **__**La révélation de Seamus**_

_-Tu connais Neville il ne pense jamais beaucoup avant d'agir, il était intrigué alors il a décidé d'aller voir. Bien mal lui en pris, il a subi un choc nerveux, je l'ai trouvé prostré à côté du corps de Justin. Je les ai conduits tous les deux à Ste-Mangouste._


	56. La révélation de Seamus

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf Wickham et bientôt quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon je voulais vous dire que je ne considère absoluement pas la grosesse comme une maladie. Mais bon titrer la grosesse de Ginny aurait un peu tué le punch. Vous allez certainement être heureux, voici finalement la raison pour laquelle Seamus a dérangé le petit couple.**

**Chapitre 56 : ****La révélation de Seamus**

Alors que dans la chambre d'Hermione les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes, dans celle de Drago elle n'enchantent pas les deux hommes. Seamus n'a même pas pris la peine de s'asseoir, il a fait les cents pas tout le temps qu'à durer l'absence de Drago. Lorsque ce dernier entre finalement dans sa chambre, Seamus se tourne vers lui et lui jette un regard apeuré.

« -Seamus, ton visage me fait peur, dis-moi vite ce qui t'amène ici.

-Drago l'heure est grave, tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas dérangé si ce n'avait été de la plus haute importance.

-Tu me fait de plus en plus peur, que se passe-t-il? Y a-t-il quelqu'un de mort?

-Pas vraiment mais cela aurait été mieux je le craint.

-Mais veux-tu bien parler je n'apprécie pas outre mesure ce suspense.

-Justin Finch-Fletchey a été retrouvé torturé jusqu'a en devenir fou. Il n'était plus conscient lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, il a été amené à Ste-Mangouste.

-On l'a torturé avec quoi? Demande Drago en sachant pourtant quelle sera la réponse.

-Doloris, il a été torturé avec des doloris. Dit Seamus en s'affaissant sur le lit.

-HEY MERDE! Il nous refait le coup des Londubat. Est-ce que Neville est au courant?

- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Murmure Seamus.

-Comment ça pas vraiment le choix? Vous avez pris la peine de le prévenir avant même de venir me voir? S'exclame Drago.

-Non, c'est lui qui l'a trouvé. Murmure encore Seamus.

-QUOI? COMMENT ÇA? QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAISAIT LÀ? Et où il l'a trouvé d'ailleurs?

-Il a reçu un hibou lui demandant de venir à la tour de Londres, il s'y est présenté et a trouvé Justin. Quelqu'un venait sûrement juste de transplaner pour le laisser là puisque personne d'autre ne l'avait vu.

-Il se rend comme ça sur le lieu d'un rendez-vous donné par un étranger, et sans en avertir personne.

-Le rendez-vous ne lui a pas été vraiment donné par un étranger. Dit Seamus d'une voix blanche.

-Qui est-ce qui lui a donné rendez-vous? Demande Drago intrigué par la peur qu'il détecte dans la voix de Seamus.

-Le message était signé Severus Rogue.

-Severus Rogue? Répond Drago la bouche grande ouverte.

-Neville ne comprenait pas mais comme il était très intrigué il a décidé de s'y rendre mais non s'en m'avoir envoyé un message auparavant.

-Il n'a pas pensé deux minutes que cela pouvait être un piège? Questionne Drago surpris.

-Tu connais Neville il ne pense jamais beaucoup avant d'agir, il était intrigué alors il a décidé d'aller voir. Bien mal lui en pris, il a subi un choc nerveux, je l'ai trouvé prostré à côté du corps de Justin. Je les ai conduits tous les deux à Ste-Mangouste.

-Il fallait que ce message soit envoyé par quelqu'un qui connaissait les antécédents des parents de Neville.

-Rogue connaissait les antécédents de Neville et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu. Ose dire Seamus en jetant un regard en coin à Drago.

-Non, c'est impossible que Severus soit l'auteur de ce message.

-Je sais que tu l'aimais bien à l'époque mais il a tué Dumbledore et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu, ça pourrait bien être lui.

-Non, ça ne peut pas être Severus, il est ici.

-QUOI? Severus Rogue est ici, sous le même toit que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix...

-Calme-toi Seamus, il y a eu une réunion spéciale de l'Ordre ce matin et Serverus a expliqué son rôle. Mais le plus important pour le moment c'est de s'assurer que Wickham ne sait rien d'autre. Severus a lui même annoncé son retour à Wickham. Ce dernier devait croire que tout le monde serait au courant, finalement son plan a marché grâce à la curiosité de Neville. Il n'y a donc pas de problème à ce niveau là, ce qui doit être évité c'est l'annonce de mon retour, car dans un tel cas, l'existence même du manoir serait menacée et nous ne pourrions plus nous réunir ici en toute quiétude.

-Je suis sidéré par tout ce que tu m'apprends, mais dit moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferais, tu as toujours été de bon conseil.

-Sauf pour Luna.

-Non encore là, cela nous a permis de prendre notre temps et d'être certains de nos sentiments. Je sais bien que c'est malsain d'être aussi heureux alors que tant sont malheureux mais je ne contrôle pas mon bonheur.

-Au contraire mon Seamus, il est important de s'aimer, c'est ce qui nous protège et nous différencie des coeurs de pierre comme Wickham ou comme l'était Voldemort. Tu trembles encore quand quelqu'un prononce son nom, tu ne devrais pas, il est mort et bien mort, il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. Nous devons maintenant nous concentrer sur Wickham, cela fait déjà deux fois qu'il s'en prend à Justin et je crois qu'il prépare son attaque avec précision. Nous devons être sur nos gardes, je vais demander une autre réunion spéciale, tu devrais retourner auprès de Neville. Je te contacte lorsque nous serons prêts. »

Seamus vient juste de disparaître lorsque qu'on cogne à la porte de la chambre et que suite à son oui, une belle jeune femme reste sur les seuil de la chambre de la porte de Drago. Elle se rapproche de lui en souriant et arrivé à un centimètre de son visage elle lève les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser et qu'elle se défile d'une pirouette en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« -Petite coquine, veux tu bien me dire à quoi tu joues?

-Je voulais m'assurer que Seamus était parti. Dis-je câline.

-Je vois que les nouvelles que tu as eu sont meilleures que les miennes, il va falloir demander une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre de toute urgence.

-C'est si grave que ça?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et j'ai peur pour le futur, il semble que tu ais raison et qu'il soit très brillant. J'ai peur qu'il ne découvre mon retour, ce qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de tout ceux qui viennent ici.

-Mais ta mère et toi seriez les premiers à être en danger puisque vous y habitez. Dis-je.

-Vous devez transférer toutes les activités au Square, nous n'avons pas le choix. Dit soudainement Drago.

-Drago Malefoy, nous ne pouvons pas transférer les activités au Square, Ta mère, toi ainsi que la plupart des nouveaux membres ne pourraient pas y aller. Seuls les anciens membres de l'Ordre y ont accès. Dis-je furieuse.

-C'est sans importance, toi tu serais protégé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Dit Drago aussi fâché

-Non, je refuse de fuir, si tout le monde ne peut pas être protégé, je ne le serai pas non plus. Si tu penses te débarrasser de moi ainsi tu te trompe. Dis-je en tournant les talons.

-Mais il t'en veut personnellement et...Dit Drago en me suivant dans le couloir.

-Drago! Je refuse de discuter, je vais essayer de retrouver le négatif, aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile puisque parler avec toi est impossible.

-VOUS AVEZ FINI DE VOUS CHAMAILLER, IL Y A DES GENS QUI ESSAIENT DE PARLER! Crie Rogue en descendant les escaliers.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi crier ainsi? Nous aussi avons des choses importantes à nous dire. Dit Harry en sortant de la chambre d'amis.

-Severus, il faut que je te parle, c'est important, peux tu venir dans ma chambre quelques minutes, et toi aussi Harry.

-Laisse-moi une minute et je t'accompagne, vous devriez en profiter pour régler vos différends. Dit Rogue en remontant vers la chambre de Narcissa.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est mieux d'être vraiment important parce que ma femme et moi avons des choses importantes à discuter. Dit Harry.

-Il a raison Hermione, tu ne peux pas partir ainsi, nous devons cesser de claquer les portes chaque fois que quelque chose ne fait pas notre affaire.

-Drago, nos points de vue sont diamétralement opposés, en discuter ne changera rien pour l'instant, parles en avec Rogue et Harry, nous verrons ce qu'il vont penser de ton idée. Moi je vais essayer de retrouver le négatif, ça ne sera pas facile, ils sont tous mélangés. »

Je me rend donc dans ma chambre pour entreprendre la recherche du négatif avec le visage de Wickham, je vais devoir les passer un par un puisque la plupart ne sont pas identifiés. Environ une heure plus tard je me sens observée et en levant les yeux je vois Drago appuyé sur le cadre de la porte de ma chambre. Il a les cheveux ébouriffés qui lui retombent dans les yeux et il me regarde amoureusement.

« -Alors qu'avez-vous décidé? Dis-je en continuant à regarder des négatifs.

-Severus a décidé que nous étions mieux d'aller nous coucher et de penser à cela cette nuit. Nous aurons une réunion de l'Ordre demain matin et nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire. Il ne croit pas que l'existence du manoir comme lieu de rencontre soit compromise.

-Ta mère ne pourrait pas venir au Square et ça ne lui plait pas j'imagine.

-On pourrait toujours se réfugier chez lui ma mère et moi mais il y a aussi tous les jeunes membres qui ne connaissent pas l'emplacement du Square. Il croit que je saute trop vite aux conclusions.

-N'est-ce pas ce que je t'avais dit? Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui tendant la main.

-Je sais mais je m'inquiète, je n'y peut rien, il a probablement raison, la journée a été pénible et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas un luxe. Me répond t-il en prenant ma main et en fermant la porte de l'autre. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 57: **__**Nuits blanches**_

_-Tu peux m'épargner les détails scabreux, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que tu voies ma mère mais je ne tient pas à avoir les détails de votre vie sexuelle._


	57. Nuits blanches

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi tout à JKR, sauf Wickham et les situations dans lesquelles je met les personnages.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Bande de petite perverses, j'espère que vous ne serez pas décues. Je vous ai annoncé qu'il y aurait bientôt un nouveau personnage, je vous annonce officiellement que c'est pour dans deux chapitres. Mais une fois encore je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau personnage.**

**Place à la lecture**

**Chapitre 57: Nuits blanches**

Le manoir voit le soleil se lever alors que ses locataires n'ont pas beaucoup dormi et que les conflits ne se sont pas réglés. Tout le monde reste sur ses positions et il semble qu'il se tisse un conflit au sein même de l'Ordre alors que ce devrait plutôt être le contraire, les membres devraient se serrer les coudes pour faire face à ce qui les attend. J'ai les yeux cernés et l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à 3heures du matin, Drago est ensuite allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre puisque je refusais de me plier à ses arguments. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à ressasser dans ma tête ses arguments pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'a pas raison. J'ai réussi à m'endormir vers 5h du matin et c'est une main qui tambourine à ma porte à 7heures qui me réveille.

« -Debout la marmotte, y a quelqu'un là dedans? Je vous dérange peut être, je peux attendre que vous soyez habillés.

-Non Luna tu peux entrer, je suis seule. Dis-je en reconnaissant la voix de mon amie.

-Seule mais comme c'est triste. Oh la la! Tu es certaine que ça va? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi. Me dit Luna en entrant.

-Merci pour ta sollicitude. En effet, j'ai dormi environ deux heures cette nuit, si tu me laisses prendre ma douche et une potion revigorante, je serai en mesure de te tenir compagnie.

-Hum! Et si j'allais te chercher du café pendant que tu prends ta douche, ça te dirait?

-Si tu fais ça, je te jure que je tu obtiendra ma reconnaissance éternelle.

-C'est comme si c'était fait! Me dit Luna en ressortant. »

Je dispose de quelques minutes pour prendre ma douche, l'eau ruisselle sur mon corps et je ressent le bienfait de la potion et de l'eau combiné. Je me sens mieux et avec un café je vais être en mesure d'affronter la journée qui s'annonce. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain je vois que Luna est revenue et que Ginny l'accompagne.

« -Tu ne sembles pas avoir dormi mieux que moi. Dis-je à Ginny face à son visage ravagé.

-Non, nous avons parlé une partie de la nuit et finalement vers deux heures du matin il est reparti en colère vers le Square.

-Pourtant tu sais bien que dans ton état tu as besoin de sommeil. Pourquoi vous êtes vous querellé, il n'était pas heureux de la nouvelle?

-La nouvelle, quelle nouvelle? Ne me dites pas que j'ai manqué quelque chose? Dit Luna surexcitée.

-La lignée des Potter ne semble pas destinée à s'éteindre. Dit Ginny le sourire aux lèvres et la main sur le ventre.

-Mais c'est génial, comme tu dois être heureuse, et le père n'est pas content?

-Le père est très heureux de cet événement, il ne porte plus à terre, mais après les confidences de Seamus hier, et sa discussion avec Drago et Rogue, il ne veut plus que je reste ici, il veut absolument que j'aille au Square et que je m'y enferme pour les huit mois à venir.

-Sa discussion avec Rogue? Demande Luna abasourdie.

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Quoique Drago n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de tout dire à Seamus hier. Nous allons te faire un résumé mais tu dois garder le secret pour l'instant, pas question de publier cela dans le journal.

-Mais un scoop pareil, vous êtes cruelles les filles. Mais toi Hermione pourquoi avais-tu cet air de déterrée ce matin?

-Mais parce que Drago veut lui aussi que j'aille m'enfermer au Square. On dirait que nous sommes tombés sur des hommes hyper protecteurs Comme si j'étais le genre à laisser les autres se battre à ma place.

-Bon je sens qu'on a pas fini, allez je remonte du café, et des croissant. Narcissa ne s'en offusquera pas j'en suis certaine.

-Rogue est avec elle à la cuisine? Dis-je curieuse.

-Rogue certainement pas sinon elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi surprise. Répond Ginny

-J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il aurait passé la nuit ici. Dis-je intriguée.

-Ils ne se sont peut être pas entendus eux non plus.

-Je vais lui poser la question en allant au ravitaillement. C'est mon travail de poser des questions. Dit Luna. »

Dans l'appartement de Rogue, Drago attend patiemment assis sur le canapé inconfortable. Il ne comprend pas comment il peut vivre aussi pauvrement meublé, la pièce est clair mais le dénuement la rend triste. Aucunes photos sur les murs, aucuns indices démontrant qu'un être humain ne passe une partie de sa vie ici. Le canapé, une table basse et une bibliothèque, seul indice de vie, remplie de livres de potions pour la plupart. Il y a aussi quelques livres que son père n'aurait pas dédaignés pour leur analyse de la magie noire. Il est en train de lire un livre décrivant les effets du doloris sur les nerfs lorsque le propriétaire des lieux s'approche de lui.

« -Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai cru bon d'aller prendre une douche pour essayer de me réveiller.

-Tu peux m'épargner les détails scabreux, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que tu voies ma mère mais je ne tiens pas à avoir les détails de votre vie sexuelle.

-Il faudrait d'abord qu'il y a ait une vie sexuelle, nous avons des années à rattraper et nous n'avons pas passé la nuit à batifoler mais à discuter.

-Si je comprends bien vous n'êtes pas du même avis toi et elle, tout comme Hermione et moi.

-Ta mère croit que nous devrions déménager au Square Grimmaurd, sans nous occuper de vous deux, elle dit que vous vous êtes toujours débrouillé et que ça ne va pas changer.

-Elle doit vraiment t'aimer pour te dire cela, la chose dont ma mère à le plus peur, à part le retour de mon père c'est la solitude. Elle détestait quand je la laissais seule à la maison, souvent elle appelait Tonks simplement pour ne pas être seule, si Tonks ne pouvait pas, elle s'abaissait à appeler Pansy.

-Parlant de Pansy, tu as eu des ses nouvelles récemment? Demande Rogue.

-Non, je crois qu'elle me boude encore à cause de l'annonce de mon mariage avec Hermione.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux qu'elle sache que tu es de retour et qu'elle sache le genre de réunion qui se passe au manoir?

-Pansy dangereuse? Non, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, elle est un peu bête mais elle n'est pas méchante. Dit Drago confiant.

-Si tu le dis, tu la connais mieux que moi. Tonks m'a dit que Remus a convoqué une réunion presque complète de l'Ordre.

-Oui, il y aura, outres nous et les Weasley, Angelica Johnson, Katie Bell, les frères Crivey, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner et Anthony Goldstein. Je crois aussi que Ron va venir avec Hannah Abbott. En somme tous les jeunes membres de l'Ordre seront là. Il ne manquera que Neville et Justin qui sont tous les deux à Ste Mangouste. Fred s'est occupé de faire à tout le monde, un portrait général de la situation, incluant nos deux retours.

-Remus s'est occupé de la vieille garde, il y aura Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid et Maugrey. Dit Rogue en souriant devant la grimace de Drago lorsqu'il entendit le dernier nom.

-Génial, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez des Weasley et de Potter pour être sur mon dos, voilà que Maugrey va pouvoir s'y mettre. Maugrée Drago.

-Voyons Drago, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas vraiment Alastor qui t'a changé en fouine, c'était Croupton Jr qui te détestait et il avait ses raisons de ne pas vouloir te voir attaquer Potter. Dit Rogue en riant franchement cette fois.

-Mouais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes. Dit Drago. »

_À venir : __**Les entrailles du manoir**_

_-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le choix. Il semble que tous les membres de l'Ordre aient une préférence pour les femmes de caractère. J'imagine mal comment James aurait pu empêcher Lily de se battre. D'ailleurs si nous les aimons c'est en partie à cause de ce caractère._


	58. Les entrailles du manoir

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR, les lieux à JKR mais l'histoire est à moi. (pour ce que ça me rapporte)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon ce petit chapitre est un peu plus long. Profitez-en bien car je sens qu'au prochain vous allez me hair pour l'éternité.

Place à la lecture.

**Les entrailles du manoir**

Pendant que Luna va chercher du ravitaillement, Ginny décide d'aller s'habiller. Je me retrouve donc seule dans ma chambre, comme j'ai quelques minutes devant moi je vais essayer d'aller lui parler encore une fois. Si ça tourne mal je vais toujours pouvoir lui dire que les filles m'attendent pour me défiler. Je m'approche doucement de la porte, je tourne la poignée discrètement, la chambre est vide mais il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il a quitté, son odeur flotte toujours dans la pièce et je vois la marque de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas capables de nous parler, si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait deux marques sur les oreillers. Est-ce trop demander que de passer une nuit avec mon amoureux et ne pas craindre de me quereller le lendemain? Je me demande bien où il est allé, peut être voir Rogue, il est une peu un père pour lui, en tout cas il est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. J'espère qu'il saura le raisonner quoique sa relation avec Narcissa ne soit pas au beau fixe s'il n'a pas couché ici lui non plus. Ils ont sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment, ils vont devoir affronter l'ordre au grand complet et les relations avec ceux qui les connaissent ne sont déjà pas de tout repos. Il va avoir besoin de mon soutien et moi je ne fais que le contredire. Mais pourquoi est-il aussi borné? Il semble qu'il ne soit pas pressé de rentrer et Luna qui ne revient pas avec le café, je vais aller la rejoindre.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas, j'entends des voix dans la bibliothèque et je m'y dirige d'un pas allègre. Je passe la tête par la porte et je vois Luna, Seamus et Narcissa en grand discussion avec :

« -Hagrid! Dis-je en me précipitant dans ses bras.

-Hermione, comme tu as l'air en forme, je suis on ne peut plus surpris de te trouver ici. Lorsque Minerva m'a expliqué la situation je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

-Cher, cher Hagrid, je ne me reconnais plus moi même alors ne me demande pas de te donner des explications. Dis-je en riant.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru lorsque tu as attrapé le bouquet au mariage de Harry, que celui que tu épouserais serait cette fouine de Malefoy. Dit Hagrid en faisant un clin d'oeil à Narcissa.

-Oh Hagrid, ne me dit pas que tu crois à ces histoires de bouquet? Non? Tu es un incurable romantique sous tes airs de durs. Dis-je en regardant ses joues rosir.

-Hum! Il a bien raison ce cher Hagrid. Il me semble même que tu avais parié avec moi que Drago ne réviserait jamais son opinion sur toi. Comme j'ai eu raison, tu vas devoir payer ta dette. Je sais, j'ai trouvé, tu vas être marraine. Me dit Ginny heureuse.

-C'est une punition? Si toutes les punitions étaient aussi agréables, je voudrais être punie plus souvent.

-Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, tout d'abord, j'ai cinq belles-soeurs qui ne seront pas ravies de te savoir marraine et pour corser l'affaire, je te laisse décider du parrain.

-Tu me laisses décider du parrain? Dis-je intriguée.

-Oui, je te laisse décider mais n'oublie pas que si tu décide de ne pas choisir Drago, tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec lui mais si tu le choisi, c'est Harry que tu devras convaincre.

-Je ne connaissais pas aussi sadique. Ginny, ce n'est pas très gentil de me placer dans une telle situation.

-Tu as parié Hermy, maintenant tu dois payer. Maintenant, si nous déplacions les meubles, tout le monde ne pourra pas entrer dans la bibliothèque si tout reste en place.

-En effet, mais nous ne ferons pas la réunion dans la bibliothèque, nous allons aller dans un lieu mieux adapté pour les grandes réunions. Il y a une salle au sous-sol dans laquelle Lucius tenait ses réunions, elle n'est pas très joyeuse mais avec un peu d'aide nous pourrions la rendre présentable.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser aller régler ce problème entre femmes, je vais rester ici pour accueillir ceux qui vont arriver. S'empresse de dire Hagrid peu désireux de venir faire le ménage du sous-sol.

-Quelle gentillesse Hagrid. Dis-je sarcastique.

-D'accord, mais tu dois empêcher tout le monde de descendre je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un se perde et pénètre dans une pièce qui n'aurait pas été débarrassée de tout la magie noire, nous n'avons pas fait le grand ménage du sous-sol. »

Nous laissons donc Hagrid dans la bibliothèque pour suivre Narcissa vers le sous-sol. Nous longeons le couloir vers la cuisine dans laquelle je me prends un café en passant. Pas question de devoir affronter l'humidité et la noirceur sans un café, je me rappelle très bien la première fois que je suis passé ici. Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment là que je resterais ici aussi longtemps et que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout. Nous descendons les marches qui mènent aux entrailles de la maison, la seule lumière guidant nos pas est toujours celle des torches aperçues la première fois. Nous passons devant la salle dans laquelle je suis arrivé le jour où je suis venue soigner Justin. Nous nous dirigeons vers une porte fermée au fond du couloir. La porte est barrée, Narcissa sort un lourd trousseau et prend quelques minutes pour trouver la clé. Elle nous explique qu'un sort d'impassibilité l'empêche d'ouvrir la porte d'un simple Alohomora. Les mangemorts ne voulaient pas que quiconque puisse entrer alors qu'ils étaient en réunion, à cette époque Lucius gardait la clé à son cou. Elle trouve finalement la clé et une odeur de moisi se répand lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte. J'ai l'impression que le travail à faire sera colossal et que nous ne serons pas de trop de quatre pour donner à la pièce un semblant d'allure avant la réunion de ce matin. Les toiles d'araignées ont envahies la place et la poussière donne un aspect grisâtre à toute la pièce. L'air est imprégné de mauvaises vibrations et on a l'impression de déranger. Une immense photo de Voldemort trône sur le mur du fond, il est là à nous regarder les yeux vides et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une immense table de réunion entourée d'une quarantaine de chaises. Celle du bout, située sous la photo est immense et de style capitaine, elle est certainement dédiée à servir au maître de cérémonie. Je n'ai aucune peine à imaginer Voldemort où Lucius Malefoy, si le premier est absent, assis dans ce siège. Il y a probablement un passage derrière le mur permettant un accès aux yeux du portrait, mais qui donc aurait pu ainsi espionner les réunions des mangemorts.

« -Comme vous le devinez, c'est ici qu'avaient lieux les réunions entre les mangemorts et mon mari. Si leur maître était là, il s'assoyait sur la chaise du bout sinon Lucius seul avait le droit de s'y installer, et encore ils étaient constamment sous les yeux de leur maître toujours présent en photo.

-Les yeux sont vides, qui est-ce qui se cachait derrière pour les espionner? Dis-je curieuse sous le regard surpris de Ginny.

-Personne ne les espionnait cette cachette servait à leurs fils, parfois Drago ou bien le fils de l'un des autres, Goyle ou Crabbe et quelquefois Nott aussi. Lorsque le père recevait une distinction spéciale, le fils avait le droit d'assister à cette reconnaissance.

-Je n'aurais pas cru V...Vol...Volde...mort aussi sentimentale. Réussie à dire Luna.

-Il n'était pas sentimental, il avait ainsi l'impression qu'en montrant au fils comme il récompensait le père, le fils se lierait à lui. Malheureusement il leur a aussi montré comme il les puni en cas d'échec. Je crois que c'est ce qui a finalement ouvert les yeux de Drago sur la véritable personnalité de son maître. J'ai moi aussi assisté à plusieurs reprises à leurs réunions sans que personne ne le sache.

-Mais comment faisiez-vous les gens devaient voir vos yeux? Demande Luna.

-Bien sur, mais personne sauf Voldemort ne savait s'il y avait un spectateur et qui était ledit spectateur. Comme il tournait le dos au portrait, je pouvais les espionner sans crainte, personne n'aurait osé lui demander qui se trouvait derrière le portrait.

-Vous connaissiez le passage secret? Demande Ginny.

-Bien sûr, qui croyiez-vous faisait entrer les jeunes dans le passage? Lucius me faisait entièrement confiance.

-Il aura eu tort. Dis-je.

-Non, je n'ai jamais trahi mon mari, j'ai essayé de protéger mon fils et quoique mes idées fussent différentes des siennes, je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que j'ai accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre. Mes idées étaient changées depuis longtemps mais je ne l'ai pas trahi, pas par conviction, ni par amour mais par respect. J'ai choisi de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, j'ai connu plus souvent le pire que le meilleur mais je l'ai respecté jusqu'à sa mort. Ce qui j'ai fait de ma vie ensuite ne le regarde plus, j'ai acquis le droit d'agir en mon âme et conscience. Dit Narcissa tout en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître les toiles d'araignées qui pendent du plafond.

-Je ne vous connaissais pas ce caractère. Je suis impressionnée, si nous faisions disparaître cette photo maintenant. Dis-je en regardant Narcissa.

-Tu n'as pas à être impressionnée, je suis certaine que ce que tu as fait face à lui était de plus grande importance, je ne me suis jamais battue contre lui mais j'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile. Je n'ai fait que faire ce que me dictait mon coeur. Mon fils est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans la vie et je ne veux pas le perdre, pend en soin, je t'en prie. Me dit Narcissa après avoir changé la photo de Voldemort pour une de son fils et de moi sur le bord du lac.

-Où avez-vous eu cette photo? Je ne sais même pas quand elle a été prise. Dis-je surprise mais admirative devant le cliché.

-C'est un montage réalisé par Luna mais j'espère bien en avoir une vrai bientôt. Je lui ai demandé pour vous faire la surprise. Me répond Narcissa en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais que vois-je quel est ce magnifique jeune homme qui regarde amoureusement la femme de sa vie? Dit Drago en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Magnifique, c'est vite dit. Personnellement je préfère la jeune femme de la photo.

-Drago, Remus que faites-vous ici? J'avais dit à Hagrid de ne laisser descendre personne. Dit Narcissa faussement fâchée en regardant son fils.

-Chère mère, il faudra plus qu'un demi géant pour m'empêcher d'aller où je le veux dans ma propre maison. N'aie crainte, je n'ai pas fait visiter à Remus la pièce où l'on gardes les cadavres de mes 8 femmes. Dit Drago en me prenant par la taille.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané? Demande Luna.

-Il est impossible de transplaner dans le sous-sol sauf dans une pièce précise. Mon père ne voulait pas voir arriver n'importe qui ici, en pleine réunion de mangemorts.

-Alors que penses-tu de notre ménage Drago? Demande Ginny.

-La pièce commence à ressemble à ce qu'elle avait l'air dans le temps, mais je trouve que cette photo est beaucoup plus jolie que celle qui ornait le mur auparavant. Mère as-tu pensé à boucher les trous derrière?

-Évidemment toutes les personnes qui auront le droit d'assister à cette réunion le feront assis à cette table et non pas caché derrière une photo.

-Pardonnez-moi Narcissa mais je dois aller à la salle de bain, pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour remonter. Demande Ginny gênée.

-Je vais faire mieux que cela, je vais aller avec vous, j'ai des choses à voir pour le dîner. Vous venez les filles?

-Je vais rester ici, terminer de préparer la salle. Dis-je.

-Toujours au devant des autres, ma petite Hermione.

-Remus, je veux que tout soit parfait, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous allons avoir à faire face, et je veux que les autres prennent au sérieux ce qui va se dire ici. Wickham ne fera pas de cadeau à personne et je suis prête à me battre.

-Te revoilà repartie pour monter aux barricades. Me dit Drago en me retournant vers lui.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Dis-je un peu fâchée en me détachant de lui.

-Au contraire, je le sais trop bien, tu as le courage légendaire des Gryffondor. Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à te mettre de l'avant et à prendre des risques si c'est pour aider un ami.

-Tu m'en veux parce que je suis prête à tout pour aider mes amis?

-Non, au contraire c'est un sentiment qui t'honore et tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne le faisais pas. Je suis d'autant plus à même de comprendre puisque Severus a donné sa liberté et sa vie pour sauver la mienne.

-Mais quel est le problème alors?

-Le problème c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai peur pour toi. Comment fais-tu Remus pour laisser partir Tonks à chaque fois?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le choix. Il semble que tous les membres de l'Ordre aient une préférence pour les femmes de caractère. J'imagine mal comment James aurait pu empêcher Lily de se battre. D'ailleurs si nous les aimons c'est en partie à cause de ce caractère.

-Tu crois, j'aimerais parfois qu'elle soit un peu moins téméraire. Dit Drago en me lançant un regard en coin.

-Si elle n'avait pas ce caractère, tu ne serais sûrement pas avec elle. Quoique l'attirance entre vous soit très forte, jamais elle n'aurait été voir plus loin que cette aversion qui vous liaient depuis si longtemps. Jamais elle ne se serait opposée à Ron et Harry pour t'aimer. Elle aurait peut être cédé à tes avances mais dès qu'elle se serait trouvé en compagnie de ses amis, elle aurait cru à une erreur de jugement et ne t'aurais pas laissé d'autres chances.

-Tu as certainement raison Remus. Alors ma chérie, je te remercie d'avoir si mauvais caractère. Je t'appellerais désormais ma petite magyar à pointe. Dit-il en me saisissant à bras le corps pour me ramener vers lui avec un sourire séducteur.

-Si tu fais cela je t'appellerai mon petit troll des montagnes. Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Troll des montagnes? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un troll? Dit-il en me regardant soupçonneux.

-Non, tu ne ressembles pas à un troll mais tu es parfois aussi stupide. Dis-je en l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de protester.

-Bon, moi je vais remonter si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Dit Remus en passant à coté de nous faisant semblant d'être vexé et nous chuchotant. N'oubliez pas que le manoir ne va pas tarder à être plein. »

_À venir : __**Quelle est cette belle inconnue**_

_Tout le monde me regarde voulant savoir comment je vais réagir, je ne doit pas me monter une histoire, il y a sûrement une explication, je ne vais pas pleurer._


	59. Quelle est cette belle inconnue?

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf ce qui arrive aux personnages et ces merveilleurx personnages que sont Wickham et Évangéline.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon je vous en prie, rangez vos tomates. Je sais que vous allez me détester! Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort, elle est arrivée un jour chez moi pour me raconter son histoire. Pas eu le choix, j'ai due vous parler d'elle. Si vous la détestez autant que moi, j'aurais réussi mon pari.

Place à la lecture.

**Quelle est cette belle inconnue?**

Nous nous embrassons pendant quelques minutes et si je laissais mon coeur parler, les choses pourraient prendre une tournure plus compromettante mais mon esprit reprend le dessus et j'interromps la course effrénée de ses baisers dans mon cou.

« -Drago, Drago! Je t'en prie, Remus a raison, le manoir ne va pas tarder à se remplir et ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tout le monde nous voit nous embrasser. Vous allez devoir faire face aux membres de l'Ordre au grand complet et s'ils nous voient ainsi, je perdrai tout crédibilité pour les convaincre de votre bonne foi.

-Je sais, tu as raison, tu es la sagesse incarnée. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de plus, dès que je me trouve seul et que tu es dans mes bras.

-La sagesse incarnée? Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu t'opposeras à moi. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà pourquoi je préfère t'embrasser, chaque fois que je te parle je me mets les pieds dans les plats. Me répond Drago en s'approchant de ma bouche une fois de plus.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je vois une porte entrouverte, je l'ouvre grand et je pénètre dans la pièce.

-De quoi parles-tu? Me demande Drago le regard perplexe.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une expression moldue, je crois bien que je vais devoir te donner un autre genre de cours de langue. Mais ça suffit pour aujourd'hui les cours, les autres doivent commencer à arriver et nous attendre, montons les rejoindre avant d'attiser les rumeurs.

-Rumeurs parfaitement fondées, je te signale.

-Peut être mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde parle de notre relation alors je te suis. Dis-je en le poussant en dehors de la pièce en riant de sa mauvaise volonté.

-Il y a d'autre choses que tu voudrais m'apprendre? Me demande mon compagnon.

-Mais plein de choses, j'aimerais bien t'amener patiner par exemple. Dis-je guettant sa réaction.

-Patiner?

-Oui, chausser des patins, des bottes avec des lames pour glisser sur la glace. Dis-je devant son regard de plus en plus perplexe.

-Et c'est supposé être amusant? Me demande-t-il sceptique.

-Évidemment, et c'est très romantique, toutes les filles rêvent de faire du patin main dans la main avec leur amoureux. C'est même une discipline olympique.

-Olympique?

-Un genre de tournoi des trois sorciers mais entre tous les pays du monde, les athlètes s'affrontent dans différentes disciplines.

-Les moldus ont de drôles de pratiques.

-Pas plus que les sorciers, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu n'aies jamais patiné sur un lac gelé. Je suis sure que tu serais le compagnon idéal, j'ai pu constater la façon dont tu bouges les hanches lorsque j'ai dansé avec toi. Dis-je rieuse.

-Tu as eu le temps de remarquer, je croyais que tu étais trop concentrée à me chercher des noises. Me dit-il en se retournant pour sonder mon regard.

-Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de remarquer tes mains qui se baladaient au deçà de ce que la décence permet pour deux personnes qui dansent ensemble pour la première fois.

-Mais tu ne semblais pas t'en formaliser puisque tu ne m'as pas giflé. Me répond-il les yeux brillants.

-C'est que tout le monde nous regardaient et que j'étais particulièrement troublée alors je n'avait pas tous mes esprits

-Et en ce moment, mes hanches tu aimes leur balancement? Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me faire tourner.

-Hum, je crois que leur balancement est des plus réussi, mais marche donc devant moi que je puisse t'observer. Dis je en faisant semblant de l'analyser.

-Aucun problème madame! Me dit-il en balancement outrageusement les hanches tout en montant les marches.»

Pendant que je le suis, mes pensées se perdent dans des méandres agréables. Peut-être finalement pourrais je envisager d'accepter sa demande en mariage, avec un peu de temps et de bonne volonté nous pourrions réussir à nous entendre. Nous réussissons sans problème à badiner, il s'agit maintenant que nous sachions parler de choses sérieuses sans nous emporter. La petite discussion avec Rémus lui a certainement fait comprendre des choses et j'ai, moi aussi compris que tout ce qu'il cherche à faire c'est de me protéger même si je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude. J'en suis rendue là dans mes pensées lorsque nous débouchons dans la bibliothèque où se masse une foule hétéroclite. Il me semble distinguer un certain malaise parmi ces amis réunis, est-ce la perspective de faire face à un nouveau mage noir ou se passe-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je ne comprends pas? Alors qu'il se dirige vers Seamus pour lui serrer la main, il s'arrête dans son élan et regarde cette femme à coté de son ami. Cette femme que Luna fixe d'un regard mauvais, qui est-elle? Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, grande, blonde l'air un peu amusée, elle fixe mon Drago de son regard pétillant. Il semble figé et ne réagi pas sous son regard, elle s'approche de lui et lui souffle quelque chose qui la fait rire à l'oreille. Il ne réagit toujours pas, elle a la main sur son bras et se trouve plus près que la normale et ne semble pas avoir envie de reculer ni d'enlever sa main. Tout le monde me regarde voulant savoir comment je vais réagir, je ne doit pas me monter une histoire, il y a sûrement une explication, je ne vais pas pleurer. Non, pas devant tout le monde qui me fixe, et Drago qui se retourne lentement vers moi ainsi que cette femme qui daigne enfin me jeter un regard tout en gardant la main sur le bras de Drago qui ne fait toujours rien pour se dégager. Je marmonne une excuse quelconque et je sors de la bibliothèque avec toute la dignité dont je suis capable. J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom derrière moi mais comme ce n'est pas sa voix, je continue mon chemin, sourde à toutes autres personnes. J'ai la main sur la poignée de ma chambre lorsque je suis rattrapée par Luna, je me retourne et j'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras.

Dans la bibliothèque que je viens de quitter, tous se regardent sans oser bouger. Drago s'est de nouveau retourné pour la regarder et personne n'ose briser le silence que mon départ précipité a encore alourdi. C'est finalement Ginny qui rouge de colère fini par exploser.

« -MALEFOY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE TE COMPORTER AINSI DEVANT HERMY! TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE? TU N'EST QU'UNE SALE FOUINE, UN GOUJAT, UN TRAITRE, UN...Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour le frapper

-GINNY! Calme toi! Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je t'approuve entièrement mais il ne vaut pas la peine que tu le frappes. Dit Harry en retenant sa femme lorsqu'elle passe devant lui.

-Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais, mais je crois que tu devrais l'envoyer se faire soigner. Ça n'a pas de sens se s'emporter ainsi pour rien, elle a de plus en plus de problèmes avec ses nerfs. Dit Drago s'arrachant enfin au regard de la femme pour se tourner vers Ginny qui rougit encore plus.

-Espèce de petit rat puant, ma femme n'a pas de problème de nerfs, elle est enceinte, ce qui explique ses sautes d'humeurs. Mais toi tu n'as aucune excuse pour te conduire en imbécile! Mais oui bien sur, j'oubliais, tu as la plus grande des excuse, tu es un MALEFOY! Ceci dit sans vous offenser Narcissa, après tout vous êtes Black de naissance et Malefoy d'alliance seulement. Ma chérie, va voir Hermy, je crois que Ron et moi allons avoir une petite explication avec Malefoy.

-Quel est ton problème Potter? Demande Drago alors que Ginny se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione et qu'Harry le saisi par le collet.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Demande enfin la femme.

-Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler. Dit Harry en saisissant Drago et Ron par un bras chacun. Ce dernier étant figé devant la femme tout comme Drago quelques minutes auparavant. »

Ginny nous rejoint finalement dans la chambre, j'ai eu le temps de sécher mes larmes mais lorsqu'elle me prend dans ses bras à son tour, je sens remonter en moi les larmes qui ne demandent qu'à jaillir de nouveau.

« -Hé! C'est moi qui suis sensée être émotive, si tu pleures, je vais pleurer aussi c'est certain. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais Harry et Ron vont s'occuper de lui. Vous vous êtes chicanés une fois que nous avons été parties?

-Non, pas du tout! Tout allait bien, j'en était même arrivé à la conclusion que je pourrait peut être l'épouser.

-Mais qui peut bien être cette femme pour lui faire autant d'effet, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi étrange. Même toi tu ne lui fais pas cet effet.

-C'est gentil, tu as vraiment le mot pour me rassurer Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, avec toi il a l'air vivant devant elle il avait l'air mort, comme hypnotisé.

-Je sais qui elle est. Dit finalement Luna.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant, allez dit nous tout ce que tu sais. Dit Ginny impatiente.

-C'est la femme que j'ai vu avec Seamus au restaurant, celle qui l'embrassait.

-Tu ne nous a jamais dit ce qu'il t'avait répondu à propos de cette femme et si c'est elle quel est son lien avec Malefoy.

-Si j'avais su, je vous en aurais parlé avant, elle travaille pour le ministère, à la division Nord Américaine. Elle a fait ses études à Beauxbatons, elle travaillait avec Seamus et Drago mais elle a eu une promotion et a été mutée au Québec il y a quelques mois.

-Mais quel est son lien avec Malefoy? Demande Ginny impatiente.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait un lien avec Drago. Lorsque je les ai vu, elle était venu rencontrer quelqu'un à Londres et en a profité pour dîner avec mon Seamus.

-Alors ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, c'est une nouvelle Pansy. Dit Ginny en essayant de rire.

-Non, dis-je la voix blanche, elle n'est pas du genre à Pansy, elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse. Il a toujours réagi face à Pansy, face à elle il ne régi pas, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut de lui. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont déjà eu une liaison, elle ne peut pas avoir autant d'ascendant sans cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demande Luna.

-Mais me battre voyons, elle ne va pas gagner aussi facilement. Si elle veut le reprendre elle va devoir composer avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais je vais faire tout mon possible

-Si elle est de Beauxbatons, elle a peut être du sang de vélane? Je vais demander à Fleur dès que je la verrai.

-Je vais, quant à moi, essayer d'obtenir de l'information à son sujet par le biais de mes sources, dit Luna.

-Vous êtes de véritables amies, maintenant si nous allions les retrouver. »

Avant de redescendre, je prend la peine d'arrange mon visage, je ne doit pas lui montrer que j'ai pleuré, elle ne doit pas croire qu'elle a gagné la première bataille. Je descends les marches fièrement, accompagnée de mes deux amis sous le regard interrogateur de Tonks et Nacissa qui parlent en bas des marches

_À venir : __**Sombres pensées**_

_Nous allons pouvons nous voir nuit et jour sans jamais nous quitter. Le seul problème est l'accueil un peu glacial de ses amis, je me demande ce que je leur ai fait, et cette fille que tout le monde semble protéger, qui est-elle_?


	60. Sombres pensées

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf l'histoire et les personnages adorables de Wickham et Évangéline.

Bla bla de l'auteur : On peut dans ce chapitre-ci suivre les pensées de 10 personnes, je passe d'un chapitre à l'autre en changeant de penseur à chaque fois. La façon de vous y retrouver? Après un ou deux chapitre la solution vous apparaîtra clairement, enfin je l'espère. Je voulais aussi vous préciser pour ceux qui ne le savent pas que j'habite au Québec et que j'adore l'endroit où je vis.

Je me demande bien de quoi Narcissa et Tonks peuvent parler et pourquoi elles me regardent ainsi. Tonks doit avoir pitié de moi et Narcissa doit me comparer à cette autre femme qui semble faire tourner la tête de son fils. Face à Pansy, je l'emporte haut la main mais face à cette nouvelle je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Ils doivent faire un couple sensationnel, aussi blond l'un que l'autre, le regard froid, le port altier. Je ne suis qu'une petite gourde qui pensait pouvoir faire changer le grand Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi changerait-il d'avis sur la question de la pureté du sang? Ce qu'il y a entre nous est purement sexuel, il s'est servi de moi, est ce pour m'humilier davantage qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser? Mais ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux je ne l'ai pas imaginé, il ne peut pas être si bon comédien. Son coeur qui bat à l'unisson du mien, et son souffle qui s'accélère lorsqu'il est près de moi. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé cela? Qu'à t'elle de plus que moi après tout? Je n'ai peut être pas sa beauté glaciale mais je ne suis quand même pas laide à regarder. J'ai un drôle de caractère mais il semble tout de même bien s'en accommoder, il a lui aussi un caractère fort. Je suis gaie, vivante et son père n'approuverait pas notre relation. Mais l'opinion de son père a-t-elle encore une telle importance pour lui? Et puis j'ai l'assentiment de sa mère, ou je l'avais en tout cas. Que suis-je pour Narcissa face à cette bru idéale?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fils puisse se laisser tenter par ce genre de femme. Serait-il prête à lâcher la proie pour l'ombre? Hermione est vive, plein d'esprit et de vie, elle a ramenée le sourire dans cette demeure. Cette autre femme que je ne connais pas est froide comme un glaçon, elle manipule mon fils. Il n'a plus aucune vie en lui lorsqu'elle le regarde, je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle semble le genre de femme à désirer régner elle n'accepterais sûrement pas de partager le manoir avec sa belle-mère. Si mon fils choisi cette sirène, il n'aura plus aucun pouvoir décisionnel et je n'aurais assurément plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Elle mènera le manoir à la baguette, ramènera les elfes de maison et rendra au manoir son prestige d'antan. Mais est-ce ce que je désire vraiment? Étais-je plus heureuse à l'époque où Lucius et moi recevions? Le manoir toujours rempli de gens qui ne venaient ici que pour ce rincer l'oeil et pourvoir dire qu'ils avaient été invité au célèbre manoir Malefoy. Je n'aspire pas à avoir une horde de domestiques à mes ordres, j'aime bien faire la cuisine et si j'aime recevoir, j'aime aussi choisir qui je reçois. Hermione me ressemble beaucoup, elle est un peu la réincarnation de ce que j'étais a l'époque avant mon mariage. Elle seule peut permettre à cette maison de revivre sans les lourdeurs des obligations qui régnaient à l'époque. J'espère que Tonks a raison à son sujet et qu'elle ne se trompe pas sur sa détermination. Après tout Tonks la connaît mieux que moi, pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance?

Elle ne sait pas comme elle est belle à descendre ainsi les marches la tête haute, fière comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je l'ai bien dit à Narcissa, elle n'est pas le genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, elle aime Drago et elle fera tout pour le garder. Je ne comprends pas ce que ce petit imbécile peut trouver à une aussi insignifiante jeune femme. Elle a la beauté du diable mais si celle d'Hermione est plus subtile, elle est de celle qui dure. Elle a une beauté qui au lieu de s'altérer avec l'âge se bonifiera. Elle seul peut faire sortir du bon de cet homme, il est tellement mélangé, entre le bien et la mal il a parfois du mal à se décider. Il lui faut quelqu'un de foncièrement bon pour que son coté bon fasse surface et ne s'en aille plus jamais. Il serait tellement tentant pour lui de se laisser berner par la façade de cette femme et de retomber dans ses anciens clichés. Bien qu'elle se dise de notre coté, je suis certaine que les enseignements de Voldemort auraient trouvé grâce à ses oreilles. Nous étions tous fasciné par son apparition au bras de Seamus, que pouvait venir faire ici cette belle étrangère. Le regard que lui a lancé Luna dès son arrivé était sans équivoque, « celui-là il est à moi alors pas touche! ». Mais Seamus ne semblait pas fasciné par la femme alors que Drago ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Lorsque nous avons vu la réaction de Drago et la fuite d'Hermione personne n'a réagi, seule Ginny a eu le courage de réagir.

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Avec toutes les promesses qu'il lui a fait, la laisser en plan ainsi, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Il n'y a pas pire humiliation, si j'avait été à sa place je me serait mise à pleurer instantanément. On sentait tous le lien qui les unissaient lui et cette blonde évaporée. Elle me rappelle Fleur à ses débuts, alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à séduire mon frère. Elle a assurément du sang de vélane, même Ron s'est laissé prendre au jeu avant qu'Harry ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Mais pourquoi mon mari ne réagit-il pas? Le sang de vélane n'explique pas tout, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait faire faire ce qu'elle voulait de Malefoy. Elle aurait claqué des doigts et comme un petit chien il aurait obéi, Hermione a raison ils ont déjà eu une liaison pour qu'elle puisse le manipuler ainsi. Que pouvait-il lui trouver, elle n'a pas l'air réelle, on dirait qu'elle va s'évaporer au moindre courant d'air. Si ça pouvait être aussi facile, je m'empresserais de souffler dans sa direction pour la faire s'envoler. Je ne supporte pas de Voir Hermy aussi malheureuse, elle essaie de cacher ses émotions mais je lis en elle, je sais qu'elle est malheureuse comme les pierres. Une chance qu'elle a du caractère, elle va se battre, l'autre évaporée ne sait pas à qui elle se frotte. Et Drago va avoir affaire à Harry, mon mari est le mieux placé pour prendre la défense de ma meilleure amie, Harry n'est-il pas comme un frère pour elle?

Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de se laisser hypnotiser ainsi par cette femme? Elle est certainement très belle mais de là à laisser tout en plan pour ne plus voir qu'elle il y a des limites. Ron aussi semblait séduit, mais que si je ne l'avait pas attiré à l'extérieur il en aurait assurément bavé. Mais il a toujours eu un faible pour les vélanes, je me rappelle très bien son attitude avec Fleur, il a mis longtemps avant de la regarder comme la femme de son frère. Bien que Fleur m'ait aussi fait tourner la tête à l'époque je n'ai absolument rien ressenti en regardant cette femme. Est-ce mon amour pour ma femme qui me protège? Le grand amour protégerait-il du pouvoir des vélanes? Mais alors ça signifierait que Drago n'aime pas vraiment Hermione. Si cette fouine se sert d'elle il va le payer cher, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, ce que son attitude avait d'inconvenante. Pourtant même un Serpentard comme lui devrait comprendre qu'abandonner la femme à qui il a demandé de l'épouser pour ne plus quitter des yeux une nouvelle venue est très mal vu. La discussion que nous avons eue avec lui n'a pas eu l'air de l'émouvoir outre mesure, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que son attitude était très blessante pour Mione et qu'il agissait ainsi devant tous ses amis réunis. Mais que puis je y faire malgré toute sa bonne volonté et quoique je dise Drago Malefoy restera toujours lui même.

Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe ici aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tout le monde me tombe dessus subitement? D'abord Hermione qui se sauve lorsque je veux lui présenter Évangéline, ensuite Ginny qui me tombe dessus sans crier gare et pour finir le bal en beauté Harry et Ron qui m'attirent à l'extérieur pour me réprimander. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'apparition d'Évangéline cause un tel raffut, elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir cherché querelle. Que fait-elle ici d'ailleurs? Je la croyais partie pour le Québec, elle avait obtenue le poste de ses rêves et ne comptait pas revenir ici avant longtemps. Son apparition chez moi a eu pour effet de me saisir évidemment, je ne m'y attendais pas puisqu'elle m'avait clairement signifié en partant que notre histoire était finie. Je suis peut être un Serpentard mais je ne suis pas un salopard, et je ne serait jamais allé aussi loin avec Hermione si ça n'avait pas été clair dans ma tête que c'était fini avec Évangéline. Elle a encore le pouvoir de m'émouvoir, je ne le croyais pas, je me croyais complètement guéri d'elle. Mais comment Harry peut-il résister à son regard envoûtant? Est-ce son amour pour sa femme qui le sauve, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je n'aime pas Hermione, que je me suis laissé berné par mes sens? Suis-je toujours amoureux d'Évangéline?

Il n'a pas changé si ce n'est qu'il est encore plus beau. Il a repris des couleurs, sortir de la solitude lui a fait du bien. Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai laissé? Nous avions tout pour nous entendre, nous nous ressemblons tellement. J'ai été emportée par mon ambition mais j'ai découvert que ce qui m'attendait au Québec n'était pas ce que je croyais. Les paysages sont magnifiques mais je m'ennuie terriblement de mes repères et tout semble si neuf là bas, il n'y a pas de châteaux il y a quand même des choses magnifiques comme le grand bisou ou cette roche trouée qui attire tant de visiteurs. Même la langue n'est pas facile à comprendre, cet argot québécois dit avec un accent terrible. Et puis la proposition du ministre est des plus intéressante, devenir le bras droit de Drago, le rêve. Nous allons pouvons nous voir nuit et jour sans jamais nous quitter. Le seul problème est l'accueil un peu glacial de ses amis, je me demande ce que je leur ai fait, et cette fille que tout le monde semble protéger, qui est-elle? Je croyais avoir Seamus de mon coté mais il semble obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à cette fille étrange. Je vais devoir me battre seul pour le récupérer, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas grand chose à faire, seulement claquer des doigts. S'il est encore sensible à mon charme c'est qu'il n'est pas amoureux de cette fille, seul le grand amour résiste au charme des vélanes. Le brun à lunette celui dont la femme a invectivé Drago, il aime vraiment sa femme, mon regard n'a eu aucun effet sur lui, l'autre cependant n'aurait eu aucun mal à tomber sous mon charme tout comme Drago. Je vais devoir agir vite, je sens que si il n'est pas encore amoureux fou de cette fille, cela ne va pas tarder, contrairement à cette Pansy qui le poursuivait à l'époque, cette fois-ci il est très réceptif.

Cet homme est passionnant, si je n'étais pas aussi amoureuse de mon Dragounet, je crois que je pourrais tomber sous le charme Bulgare. Il a beaucoup de conversation, ça fait changement de ces crétins que je fréquente, les Serpentards ne sont pas reconnus pour leur conversation. Mon plan est excellent et s'il accepte de m'aider je vais récupérer mon Dragounet plus tôt que prévu. Cette sale sang de bourbe ne se pavanera pas longtemps à son bras, elle a un de ces culot monstre de s'imaginer que je vais le laisser aller comme ça. Drago est à moi, il est à moi depuis toujours, tout le temps qu'il a disparu je n'ai fait que vivoter, sans but, cherchant l'homme qui me ferait vibrer. Il n'y a que lui pour faire battre mon coeur, il est mon sauveur, mon chevalier paré de son armure étincelante. Il a été le premier que j'ai remarqué, il a toujours été là pour moi, me protégeant et prenant soin de moi. Il n'y a que lui que je peux aimer mais s'il n'existait pas je succomberais sûrement au charme brut de Viktor Krum.

Cette fille est intéressante, elle n'est pas le genre dont on fait les épouse mais pour s'amuser quelques heures, elle est parfaite. Elle me demande de lui rendre service pour briser le couple de Drago et Hermione, rien de plus facile et en plus je vais me faire plaisir. Je n'ai jamais terminé ma relation avec elle et je me demande ce qui se serait passé si nous étions allé plus loin. Je me pose sans cesse la question depuis des années, elle me hante, si je pouvais passer une nuit avec elle je saurais si ce que je ressent est réel ou alimenté par mes fantasmes. En plus ce que me demande Wickham va me permettre de me rapprocher d'elle.

Il y a des jours où je me demande si c'est normal que toute les cartes se mettent si bien en place. Ça ne peut pas être que de la chance, Krum qui revient, Pansy qui veut récupérer son homme, Hermione qui sort avec lui. Tout est en place pour que je puisse exercer ma vengeance. Peut être qu'une fois que je serais vengé je pourrai dormir en paix sans voir le sourire d'Hermione se superposer à mes rêves.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir un petit bonheur tranquille, mais non il faut que je me batte entre mon amour et mes meilleurs amis, ensuite c'est une ancienne flamme qui revient me hanter et maintenant il est assailli par cette blonde créature revenue de son passé. C'est connu les couples heureux n'ont pas d'histoire mais je me passerais bien d'avoir une histoire. Je ne tiens pas à faire concurrence à Roméo, je veux seulement vivre ma petite vie. Je pourrais toujours écrire ma biographie « Les amour tortueux d'une sang de bourbe ou comment s'amouracher de son pire ennemi » Ça ferait sûrement fureur dans la section comédie, il faudrait être stupide pour croire qu'un tel couple puisse avoir de l'avenir. Stupide ou follement amoureuse, mais l'amour ne peut pas être à sens unique sinon ce n'est pas de l'amour c'est de l'obsession.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas de l'escalier je passe devant Narcissa et Tonks, et je me retrouve face à l'homme de mes pensées qui arrive de dehors suivi de Harry et Ron qui me font un grand sourire un peu triste, ce qui me fait comprendre que j'ai des chances mais que la partie n'est pas gagnée.

_À venir __**La réunion**_

_-En définitive, tu te marches sur le coeur en espérant créer des remous dans le sien. Dit Tonk un sourire aux lèvres._


	61. La réunion

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR sauf Wickham et Évangéline

**Bla bla de l'auteur**: Merci encore une fois pour vos magnifiques reviews, elles m'ont fait infiniment plaisir. Si certains d'entres vous lient les reviews, vous comprendrez pourquoi je répond ici personnellement à une d'entre elle.

**MissHouse**: Pour commencer merci pour tes deux reviews, j'apprécie toujours d'avoir l'opinion des lectrices. J'espère que tu ne seras pas vexée par ma réponse puisque tu attends des excuses qui ne viendront pas. Ta review m'a fait énormément rire, (non ne te vexe pas). quoiqu'elle soit désobligeante et plutôt impolie. Elle démontre mon réel talent d'écriture, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que je fais mention du grand bisou, il s'agit d'un inside entre ma soeur et moi. Je parle en fait du Granby Zoo ou le jardin zoologique de Granby (tu connais). Moi oui, puisque j'ai grandi non loin de là. Je connais la Gaspésie, ainsi que Québec. Moi je les connais et je les adores mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Évangéline. (Chacun son opinion). D'ailleurs si tu lisait mes petites bla bla de début de chapitre, tu verrais l'avertisement en début de chapitre 60 disant que je viens du Québec. Oui tu as bien lue, Québécoise et fière de l'être (N'as tu pas reconnu les Cowboys fringants?). Bon je te laisse sur cette note, j'espère que tu continueras tout de même de lire ma fic. (enfin je dis ça pour toi, parce que moi je connais la fin).

Place à la lecture.

**La réunion**

Narcissa pénètre dans la bibliothèque à ma suite, elle me prend doucement par le bras et je sens qu'elle est peut être de mon coté finalement. Tout en restant à mes cotés, elle prend la parole d'une voix calme et enjouée.

« -Mes chers amis, comme la bibliothèque semble rétrécir à chaque nouvelle arrivés, nous allons nous diriger vers la salle de réunion, elle se situe au sous-sol, je vais vous y amener, je ne tiens pas à ce que personne se perde en s'y rendant. Qui sait ce qui se trouve dans ces salles sombres et non nettoyées. Drago mon chéri, tu vas rester ici avec Hermione pour accueillir les nouvelles personnes qui vont arriver.

-Je vais attendre ici aussi. S'empresse de dire la dénommée Évangéline.

-Non mademoiselle, venez je tiens absolument à vous montrer quelque chose.

-Tonks, tu peux aller à la cuisine, j'ai préparé une collation et des rafraîchissements, tu pourras les amener. »

Personne ne peut nier qu'elle a de la classe, elle sait comment se conduire et se faire obéir en publique. La blonde créature n'a d'autre choix que de la suivre si elle ne veut pas la contredire et se la mettre à dos. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne traînera pas, Narcissa lui met une main dans le dos tout en me lançant un clin d'oeil subtil. Le regard que l'autre me lance n'est pas du tout subtil et signifie clairement, je t'aurai au tournant. Alors que tout le monde a quitté la pièce et qu'il ne reste que nous trois, Tonks se retourne vers nous avant de quitter la pièce pour aller à la cuisine.

« -Vous n'aurez sans doute pas beaucoup de temps avant que d'autres invités n'arrivent. Narcissa s'est arrangé pour vous ménager un petit moment d'intimité, ne le perdez pas en futilité. Les jours qui s'en viennent risquent d'être décisifs pour les membres de l'Ordre, pensez-y avant de prendre des décisions que vous pourriez regretter.

-Merci Tonks! Dis-je en me retournant vers Drago un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Me dit-il en essayant de se rapprocher.

-Ne t'approche pas, tu sais très bien ce qui risque de se passer, et ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, répète-t-il.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Tonks, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous alors si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le maintenant et cesse de t'excuser.

-Évangéline travaillait pour moi, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant environ deux ans. Enfin sortir est un bien grand mot puisque je ne sortait pas vraiment. Elle a beaucoup d'ambition et notre relation ne la satisfaisait plus, elle voulait sortir, rencontrer des gens, recevoir, toutes ces choses que je ne pouvais pas faire. On lui a offert une promotion mais elle devait partir au Québec. Elle n'a pas hésité, entre vivre dans l'ombre avec moi et vivre seule mais à découvert au Québec, elle a choisi le Québec.

-Et il y a longtemps que ça dure? Dis-je les lèvres pincées.

-Mais ça ne dure pas, elle est partie quelques mois avant le mariage de Potter. Dans ma tête, c'était bien fini, son départ avait sonné le glas de notre relation. Je n'ai même pas reçu de message de sa part depuis ce temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu m'aimais si ton coeur était prit ailleurs? Dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

-Mais mon coeur n'était pas prit ailleurs, enfin je ne le croyais pas. Elle est à moitié vélane, et son pouvoir est immense, quand ses yeux se sont soudés aux miens, je ne voyais plus rien autour. Tu connais le pouvoir des vélanes, personne ne peut y résiste.

-Harry a résisté et Seamus puis Hagrid aussi.

-Hagrid, ça ne compte pas, elle n'a pas pu le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit-il penaud.

-L'amour Drago, le seul, le vrai, le grand amour seul peut immuniser contre les vélanes. Si tu as succombé aussi facilement c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Dis-je triste

-Tu sais? Murmure-t-il.

-Évidemment que je sais, ne suis-je pas mademoiselle je sais tout. Tu comptais me mentir encore longtemps?

-Non Hermione! Je...

-Je t'en prie, je crois que nous devrions prendre une certaine distance, je ne peux pas me contenter d'une homme qui ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime. Une fois la réunion terminée, je vais ramener mes affaires au Square, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, surtout si ton amie habite ici.

-Hermione! Gémit-il alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour y rejoindre Tonks en retenant mes larmes. »

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, je trouve Tonks en train de préparer des assiettes de crudités. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, je me mets instantanément à pleurer, elle s'approche alors et me prend dans ses bras en essayant de me rassurer.

« -Ça s'est mal passé? Me demande-t-elle.

-J'ai...j'ai rompue, je lui ai dit que j'allais aller habiter au Square.

-Il aime cette...femme?

-Il dit qu'il m'aime aussi mais je ne veux pas de demi amour, s'il ne peut pas lui résister c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas du grand amour. Regarde Harry, il a résisté, il n'a même pas été tenté par elle. Il aime Ginny de tout son coeur et il n'y a aucune place pour une autre femme, soit-elle vélane ou non.

-Mais votre relation est toute nouvelle, alors que Ginny et Harry se connaissent et s'aiment depuis des années.

-Tu crois que je devrais me contenter d'un demi amour? Dis-je ne la regardant sceptique.

-Non, mais tu devrais lui donner une chance, lui laisser du temps.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, en m'en allant je vais créer une attente de sa part, s'il m'aime vraiment il va s'ennuyer et aura envie de me voir, c'est risqué je le sait mais je suis prête à prendre le risque.

-En définitive, tu te marches sur le coeur en espérant créer des remous dans le sien. Dit Tonk un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça passe ou ça casse, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

Le sourire que me rend Tonks me démontre que j'ai raison d'agir comme je le fait, je l'aide à descendre les plateaux dans le sous-sol. Narcissa a marqué le chemin à l'aide du sortilège flambions nous ne pouvons donc pas nous tromper de chemin. Aussitôt arrivée dans la salle je me constate que le montage de Drago et moi a été remplacé par un paysage hivernal. J'ai les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus mais le regard que me lance Narcissa me rassure, elle semble dire ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que temporaire. Je crois que finalement elle est mon alliée et non une ennemie. J'entends des voix derrière moi et je vois Drago arriver avec les derniers membres il a le visage sombre et il n'ose pas me regarder. Il a un mouvement de surprise en voyant le paysage qui remplace notre photo mais il se reprend vite et va s'asseoir au bout de la table sous la photo, sa mère prend place en face de lui et la réunion commence. Plusieurs sont surpris de découvrir le rôle des Malefoy au sein de l'Ordre, sans entrer dans les détails, Remus explique pourquoi ils sont devenus des alliés. Je sens une certaine réticence de la part des plus jeunes qui ont bien connu le Drago Malefoy de leur enfance, ils ont de la difficulté à concilier les informations qui leur sont données avec l'image qu'il représente pour eux. Maugrey marmonne à mes coté et je sens son scepticisme et son mécontentement, et dire qu'il n'a encore rien vu. Comment vont-ils réagir lorsque Rogue va arriver? Je devrais parler, tout le monde me regarde, ils savent bien les rapports que j'entretenais avec Drago à l'époque ils doivent se dire que si je crois ce qu'il dit alors ils peuvent le croire aussi. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois prendre la parole, je me lève et sous le regard curieux d'une grande partie des membres je prends la parole.

« -Vous êtes tous surpris de me voir ici, et je dois vous avouer que si l'on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je me retrouverais dans le sous-sol du manoir Malefoy en train de discuter avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix je ne l'aurait pas cru non plus.

-On peut difficilement oublier ces années passées à Poudlard. Répond Katie Belle en jetant un regard en coin à Drago qui garde les yeux baissés.

-Effectivement mais nombreux d'entres vous étaient présents au mariage d'Harry et Ginny et vous avec pu, comme moi, constater que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban comme nous l'avions tous cru. Remus vous a expliqué son rôle et je peux quant à moi vous assurer de sa complète allégeance. J'ai eu l'occasion depuis quelques semaines de le tester et il aurait pu nous trahir à maintes reprises s'il l'avait désiré. La preuve la plus flagrante est notre présence à tous ici.

-Alors nous devons complètement oublier le gars que nous connaissons? C'est le Drago Malefoy nouveau? Demande Dean Thomas en souriant.

-Non, pas si nouveau que ça, il est toujours aussi égocentrique mais sa volonté d'aider l'Ordre est réelle. Dis-je en regardant Drago qui à relevé les yeux pour me regarder au même moment.

-Admettons que votre histoire est véridique, qui allez-vous sortir du placard cette fois? Remus a bien dit que le pire était à venir. Dit Angelica Johnson.

-Je vais une fois de plus laisser la parole à Remus, mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai aussi confiance en cette personne. Je sais que les plus vieux vont avoir de la difficulté à accepter ce fait mais cet homme a tenu ma vie entre ses mains et il a mit la sienne en danger pour sauver la mienne. »

Remus prend un fois de plus la parole, et cette fois les réactions sont des plus vives. Si lors de l'annonce du retour de Drago, les plus vieux étaient au courant, pour le retour de Rogue tout le monde est surpris. Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps et le ton ne cesse de monter. Maugrey se lève brusquement après avoir donné un coup de poing sur la table et se met à faire les cents pas, son oeil tournant à une vitesse folle dans son orbite.

« -Harry, comment peux-tu accepter son retour, il nous a tous trahi, il a trahi la confiance de Dumbledore qui croyait pourtant en lui plus que personne.

-Alastor, vous avez entendu la souvenir de Dumbledore, tout comme moi. J'avoue que j'étais moi aussi sceptique au début mais il a réellement sauvé la vie d'Hermione. Sans lui nous ne l'aurions peut être pas retrouvé.

-Sans lui elle n'aurait peut être pas été capturée. Réplique froidement Hestia Jones.

-S'il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait eu l'occasion de le faire, personne ne connaissait sa couverture, il aurait très bien pu s'occuper d'elle et personne n'aurait été au courant. Alastor, vous avez une tonne de gadgets pour vous indiquer si des ennemis se trouvent près de vous, est-ce qu'il vous indiquent semblable chose en ce moment?

-Non! Marmonne Alastor.

-Je sais que la pilule est difficile à avaler mais nous n'avons pas le choix, de plus nous pouvons espérer que maintenant qu'il a découvert l'amour il soit moins désagréable. Dit Harry en souriant à Narcissa.

-Il n'aurait pas pu trouver l'amour à l'époque où nous usions nos culottes sur les bancs de l'école. Marmonne Fred.

-On aurait pu le réunir avec Ombrages, ils ont un peu la même caractère Rajoute Georges.

-Quoique Trelawney aurait pu « diviner » son amour pour elle. S'empresse de rajouter Fred.

-Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, nous allons continuer la réunion dès que Narcissa sera allé le chercher, je vous prierais donc de cesser vos platitudes mes chers beau-frère. Le sujet qui nous préoccupe est des plus important et ce nomme Wickham. »

Harry ayant rétabli le calme, la réunion se poursuit tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue. Si jusque là les discussions sont restées courtoises, elles s'enveniment légèrement lorsque l'ancien professeur de potion prend la parole. Maugrey se lève une nouvelle fois pour faire les cents pas autour de la pièce et Angelica et Katie ne cessent de se jeter des regards légèrement apeurés. Habitué à parler en public Rogue explique calmement ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, répondant sans problèmes aux nombreuses questions qui lui sont posées. Une fois son histoire terminée tout le monde le regarde calmement et si plus d'un sont encore réticents ils acceptent tous de lui faire confiance. Narcissa tourne vers moi un regard confiant, elle est heureuse si l'homme de sa vie a réussi à convaincre tout le monde de sa bonne foi, peut être son fils réussira-t-il à faire de même avec moi.

_À venir : __**Comme on fait son lit, on se couche!**_

_-Évidemment et regarde où cela t'as mené. Tu as passé sept ans dans l'ombre, tu as fréquenté une fille qui te menait par le bout du nez et maintenant que tu rencontres quelqu'un de bien, tu te laisses influencer par cette vélane qui revient dans ta vie. Y a pas à dire, tu sais prendre de bonne décision tout seul dit Severus narquois._


	62. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR sauf ce que je fais de ses personnages et ces magnifiques (sic) personnages que sont Wickham et Évangéline.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Désolée pour ce contretemps, mais lorsque j'ai voulu répondre aux reviews hier soirs, ça ne fonctionnait pas, alors je me suis dit je reviens plus tard pour répondre et poster. Puis, honte à moi, j'ai oublié (petit sourire contrit et gêné). Pour la question sur les Cowboys fringants, oui ils sont très populairs au Québec, en fait je n'ai appris que très récemment qu'ils étaient connus en France. Moi je les adores, toutes leurs chansons en fait, les plus vieilles et les plus récentes, même si le style n'est pas le même. Bon ça suffit j'imagine que vous avec hâte de lire le chapitre.

Place à la lecure.

**Comme on fait son lit on se couche**

La réunion a duré longtemps, mais nous avons eu le temps de faire le tour de tout ce que nous savons au sujet de Wickham et de ses sbires. La nuit est sur le point de tomber lorsque je monte à ma chambre pour faire ma valise. Je m'empresse de rassembler mes choses en les mettant en désordre dans la valise ouverte sur mon lit, je dois aussi passer dans la chambre de Drago pour y récupérer mes derniers effets. Je m'apprête à sortir pour me rendre dans la chambre contiguë à la mienne lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle dans l'espoir que ce soit lui qui revienne me dire de rester et je ne peux pas cacher un petit sourire déçue lors que je vois Luna franchir le seuil de ma porte.

« -Je m'excuse de te déranger mais je voulais te voir avant ton départ. Une fois que tu seras au Square, je ne pourrais pas aller te voir.

-Je suis désolée Luna, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de coeur mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je dois prendre du recul.

-Je sais, je ne venais pas pour te faire la morale, en fait je venais te demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur pour mon mariage avec Seamus. Me répond Luna en rougissant.

-Mais bien sur, quand comptez vous faire ça? Dis-je surprise.

-Le plus tôt possible, nous voulons nous marier avant de devoir livrer bataille contre Wickham, nous ne voulons pas d'un grand mariage. Mes parents, les Weasley, Remus et Tonks, Harry, toi ainsi que...les Malefoy. Dit Luna en regardant par terre.

-J'imagine que Seamus tient à inviter Drago.

-En effet, je ne voulais pas mais Seamus lui a demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur ils sont devenus très bons amis depuis le temps qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Et la moindre des choses est d'inviter Narcissa et Rogue pour les remercier de leur hospitalité. Répond Luna rapidement.

-C'est normal, Luna, je comprend, je ne vais pas faire une crise. Nous allons être amené à nous croiser, nous faisons partie de l'Ordre tout les deux

-Nous voulons faire ça demain, nous ferons sûrement une petite réception ensuite mais rien de comparable à Harry et Ginny.

-Je serais là, peut importe, tu es devenue une amie très chère et je suis heureuse d'assister à l'accomplissement de ton bonheur. Où comptez-vous unir vos destinées?

-En fait...C'est que...Narcissa nous propose de faire ça ici dans le jardin. Me répond Luna gênée.

-Chère Narcissa! Dis-je en prenant une grand respiration pour retenir mes larmes. Je l'adore, mais je ne vais pas changer ma décision, je vais me rendre au Square ce soir et je reviendrai pour le mariage demain.

-Tu sais Hermy, tu n'es pas obligée de prendre une décision aussi hâtive. Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais attendre et Narcissa est de mon avis.

-Luna, tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'ai des principes et que lorsque j'ai une idée derrière la tête rien ne m'en fera changer. Je vais aller ramasser mes choses qui traînent dans sa chambre et je m'en vais. »

Une fois rendue devant sa porte je prend une grande respiration avant de frapper, comme personne ne me répond j'entre et j'entend la douche couler. Parfait il est sous la douche, je n'aurai pas à le rencontrer. Je m'avance doucement dans la chambre et je commence à réunir mes choses, lorsque je m'approche du lit je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Ma main glisse doucement sur le couvre lit et les larmes fusent sans même que je m'en rende compte. Peut être aurais-je dû être plus imaginative, plus inventive, elle a sûrement quelque chose que je n'ai pas pour réussir à le séduire aussi facilement. La douche s'arrête, je devrais peut être attendre pour lui parler finalement, elles ont peut être raison. Mais cette voix, c'est elle, c'est elle qui prenait sa douche et non lui, je dois partir immédiatement.

Je transplane dans la rue face au 12 Square Gimmaurd, en larmes, je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps sous peine de me faire remarquer. J'essaie donc d'étouffer mes sanglots pour ne pas réveiller la vieille folle dans l'entrée. Je pousse doucement la porte et j'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une maison de fous. Les jumeaux ne cessent de monter et descendre les marches passant d'une pièce à l'autre et je vois Harry et Ginny qui parlent et gesticulent dans l'entrée sans que le son de leurs voix ne soit couvert par les cris incessants de Madame Black.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Dis-je la voix encore enrouée.

-Hermy! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir! Enfin pas heureuse de te voir ici parce que ça signifie que tu es malheureuse mais heureuse de te voir même si je suis malheureuse pour toi. Me dit Ginny d'une seule traite en me sautant dans les bras.

-Whaou! Ginny t'as pris des cours d'élocution avec Ron? Pourrais-tu être moins clair? Dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de mon amie.

-En gros, je crois qu'elle essaie de te dire que c'est triste ce qu'il t'as fait mais que nous sommes malgré tout heureux de te voir ici avec nous. Me traduit Harry en me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes les deux meilleurs amis du monde, mais pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ici?

-Madame Black a disparue! Me répond gravement Harry.

-Disparue, mais comment est-ce possible? Quelqu'un a réussi à faire décoller le tableau? Sirius avait tout essayé et rien ne fonctionnait.

-Non, en fait le cadre est toujours là mais madame Black n'est plus sur le tableau. Dit Harry lugubre.

-Mais alors ça signifie...

-Ça signifie que Madame Black est passée dans un autre tableau.

-Mais...Mais quel autre tableau y a-t-il de Madame Black, nous n'avons jamais eu connaissance d'un autre tableau? Quelqu'un aurait trouvé un tableau de Madame Black et l'aurait sorti des boules à mites pour lui permettre de voyager? Dis-je abasourdie.

-C'est la seule possibilité que je vois et elle est effrayante. Ça signifierait qu'elle peut aller divulguer tout ce qu'elle a entendue ici à n'importe qui de mal intentionné.

-Mais ça ne pourrait pas être Kreattur qui a ressorti une vieille photo d'une malle?

-Mione, Kreattur est mort lorsque tu étais en Afrique. Après la mort de Bellatrix il a continué à dépérir, il avait toujours espéré qu'elle devienne la propriétaire du Square. Je crois qu'il s'est laissé mourir tout simplement, il ne supportait pas de devoir vivre ici avec moi et de devoir m'obéir.

-J'avait oubliée effectivement, mais qui penses-tu peut avoir un tableau de Madame Black et surtout qui peut avoir envie de la voir et de lui parler?

-Je n'en sais rien, on faisait le tour de la maison pour voir si nous ne pouvions pas découvrir quelque chose lorsque tu es arrivée.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser chercher, tu as les jumeaux pour t'aider, Hermy et moi on va aller discuter dans sa chambre. Dit Ginny un petit sourire en coin en remarquant mes yeux rougis.

-Bien sur, les jumeaux, quelle aide. Lui répond Harry en riant. »

Je m'empresse de suivre Ginny vers la chambre qu'elle décide de m'assigner lorsque je passe devant Georges, il me fait un clin d'oeil et Fred quant à lui m'envoie un baiser. Je sais qu'il sont là, de mon coté, ce n'est rien pour aider Drago qui commençait juste à trouver grâce à leurs yeux. Je suis Ginny dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius et referme la porte derrière moi.

« -Harry tient à ce que tu prenne cette chambre, il dit que tu as trouvé la lettre de Sirius ici et qu'il est très heureux que tu ais fait cette découverte. Alors si tu as envie de fouiller ne te gênes pas, il te donne carte blanche.

-Je te remercie, il me sera peut être de bon conseil. La première fois que je suis venue dans cette chambre, je lui ai beaucoup parlé.

-Si tu as besoin de conseil, laisse moi te donner le meilleur. Retourne le voir, va lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu es prête à te battre bec et ongle pour lui. Me dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ne pleure pas, notre histoire n'en vaux pas la peine. Tout va s'arranger je te le promet mais laisse moi faire à ma façon. Je veux être certaine de son amour, je veux être certaine qu'il me sera fidèle, toi et Harry êtes mon exemple de couple idéal.

-Pourtant nous ne sommes pas un couple aussi explosif que vous.

-Non? Pourtant je trouve que depuis quelques temps tu exploses de plus en plus souvent. Harry a vraiment un patience d'ange il...Dis-je en me protégeant des coups d'oreillers qu'elle me donne.

-Médire ainsi sur moi alors que je t'héberge aussi gentiment. Réplique-t-elle faussement choquée.

-Sincèrement Ginny, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. J'ai l'impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, arriver ainsi dans la maison d'un couple de nouveaux mariés.

-Tu es toujours la bienvenue Hermy et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désire. Même si dans le fond j'espère que tu vas repartir bientôt parce que tout se sera arrangé. »

Pendant ce temps au manoir Drago est monté parler avec sa mère et Severus.

« -Dans quelle chambre lui as-tu demandé de s'installer?

-Je l'ai mise dans la chambre d'Hermione, je n'avais pas le choix, Seamus et Luna sont dans la chambre d'amis et les autres ne sont pas prêtes à recevoir des invités. Elles n'ont pas servie depuis longtemps et auraient besoin d'un sérieux coup de plumeau.

-Combien de temps y restera-t-elle? Hermione s'est rapidement retrouvée dans ta chambre. Dit Narcissa en jetant à son fils un regard entendu.

-Elle avait déjà décidée d'envahir ma chambre, quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure elle sortait de la douche. Je l'ai envoyé illico dans la chambre d'à coté, je ne veux pas que nous partagions la même chambre. Pour qui me prend-tu mère?

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri, une journée c'est Hermione, le lendemain une femme qui arrive de nulle part. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Elle ne sort pas de nulle part, Severus la connaît. Dit Drago fâché.

-Ce que je sais c'est que tu étais très malheureux à cette époque, tu te demandais sans cesse si tu devais revenir dans le monde. Répond Severus sous le regard aigu de Narcissa.

-Et alors? Je suis revenu maintenant, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me questionner à l'époque? Si je suis revenu pour Hermione, pourquoi ne serais-je pas revenu pour Évangéline?

-Tu n'es pas revenu pour Hermione, tu es revenu et tu as rencontré Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle qui t'as poussé à réapparaître, tu avais fait ce choix avant de décider de sortir avec elle. Cette fille voulait que tu sortes de l'ombre parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de devoir vivre caché. D'ailleurs elle revient alors que tu es sorti de l'ombre et que tu te remets à vivre au grand jour.

-Elle a un nom je vous signale, pourquoi l'appeler la femme, la fille? Évangéline, c'est son nom et vous pourriez l'employer.

-Évangéline pour une fille qui a la beauté du diable, qui est loin d'agir comme un ange et te traître comme un serviteur c'est un nom qui sonne faux. Murmure Narcissa..

-Tu prends sans cesse sa défense, tu dois être vraiment amoureux. Dit Severus à Drago perplexe.

-Tu crois? Mais je n'ai pas rêvé ce que j'ai ressenti pour Hermione! Mais si Évangéline me fait cet effet c'est que je n'aime effectivement pas Hermione.

-Non, c'est que pour l'instant ce n'est pas le seul et grand amour mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je crois que vous n'avez juste pas eu assez de temps pour vous deux.

-Tu crois mère?

-Selon moi vous devriez avoir une bonne discussion tout les deux, depuis que vous vous êtes revus vous êtes toujours à vous courir après. Vous êtes déjà parti sur une mauvaise base à cause des relations que vous entreteniez à l'époque de Poudlard et depuis vos retrouvailles il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche.

-Évidemment Narcissa, je vais de ce pas aller dire à Wickham d'attendre un peu avant de mette en oeuvre quelque plan diabolique, après tout il n'y a rien de plus important que l'amour et ces deux là en ont bien besoin. Réplique spontanément Severus pince sans rire sous le regard surpris des deux autres.

-Severus, je ne te savais pas aussi drôle, ta relation avec ma mère t'a vraiment changé. Et toi mère, cesse de me dicter quoi faire, je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul.

-Évidemment et regarde où cela t'as mené. Tu as passé sept ans dans l'ombre, tu as fréquenté une fille qui te menait par le bout du nez et maintenant que tu rencontres quelqu'un de bien, tu te laisses influencer par cette vélane qui revient dans ta vie. Y a pas à dire, tu sais prendre de bonne décision tout seul. Dit Severus narquois.

-Ai-je bien entendu, tu as qualifié Hermione de fille bien? Elle était à Gryffondor je te rappelle, tu sais les Gryffondors que tu te faisait un plaisir de critiquer. Ceux à qui tu enlevais des points pour un oui ou pour un non, celle que tu te faisait un plaisir d'ignorer lorsqu'elle levait la main et que tu ne cessait de rabaisser alors qu'elle savait toutes les réponses à tes questions. Réplique Drago un peu vexé.

-Les temps ont changés, je suis capable de reconnaître la valeur des gens, je ne suis plus obligé de suivre les diktats d'un maître. Dit Severus la tête haute.

-Laissez-moi du temps, est-ce trop demander?

-Oui Drago, c'est trop demander, nous ne savons pas de combien de temps nous disposons avant les premières actions de Wickham. Lui répond sa mère.

-Comme si j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de pression maintenant. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil, je vais donc essayer d'aller dormir et voir si demain j'aurais les idées plus claire. Dit Drago en sortant de la chambre que sa mère partage maintenant avec Severus. »

_À venir : __**Un autre mariage**_


	63. Un autre mariage

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf ce qui arrive aux personnages et surtout sauf Wickham et Évangéline.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'absence d'extrait du dernier chapitre. Il a mystérieusement disparu. Non, je vous jure que ce n'est pas une excuse il était là et puis il a disparu. je pourrais toujours vous le donner tout de suite mais bon cela ne servirais à rien et comme je n'aime pas parler pour rien (ben oui on te crois). Bon, je dois vous annoncer que ce chapitre-ci est encore triste, sortez vos mouchoirs. La chanson, puisque chanson il y a (on est à un mariage tout de même) n'en est pas vraiment une puisque c'est un medley de chansons de Joe Dassin. Je n'arrivais pas à en choisir juste une pour bien représenter ce qui se passait alors je crois que chaque couplet reflète bien l'humeur des personnages. (une chance que j'aime pas parler pour rien dire).

Place à la lecture

**Un autre mariage**

Étendue sur le grand lit je passe une nuit agitée, je sais qu'ils sont ensemble et cela me fend le coeur, il n'a pas besoin de lui faire une démonstration des ses performances, elle sait déjà de quoi il est capable. Tu l'as bien cherché ma vieille, tu voulais de l'action, de la passion et bien tu es servie. Tu as eu la passion, maintenant tu as l'action, bon ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais la vie nous réserve parfois des surprises. Comme je n'arrive pas à dormir le matin se lève et moi je reste couchée, il s'en faut de peu pour que je ne passe tout droit. Luna a dit qu'elle voulait un mariage simple, campagnard, je choisi donc une légère robe d'été rouge agrémentée d'un jolie chapeau de paille. On me croirait sorti d'un vieux film mais j'aime bien l'image que me renvoie le miroir, je suis jeune et jolie et j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser à ce mariage que Drago Malefoy se le tienne pour dit. Lorsque j'ai fait mes bagages hier je n'ai pas trouvé Pattenrond, je vais donc profiter de mon retour au manoir pour essayer de le trouver. Et s'il se cachait dans le sous-sol, je vais transplaner dans cette pièce où je suis arrivée la première fois et je vais aller voir dans la salle de réunion.

L'atmosphère est aussi lourde et humide que la première fois où je suis arrivée dans cette pièce, les torches quant à elle semblent diffuser une lumière beaucoup plus tamisée. Personne n'est attendu ici, je suis donc chanceuse que les torches soient tout de même allumées. Je croyais facilement retrouver mon chemin mais la faible lueur des torches rend les portes identiques entres elles. Après quelques déambulations j'ai l'impression d'être devant la bonne porte et je tourne la poignée, il fait encore plus sombre que dans le couloir, je pointe ma baguette en avant pour tenter d'éclairer quelque peu la pièce, je me rend immédiatement compte que ce n'est pas la salle de réunion. Mais contrairement à cette dernière lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, cette salle n'est pas envahie par la poussière, il y a donc quelqu'un qui a fait le ménage ici récemment. J'aperçoit une lueur au fond de la pièce et je m'y dirige furtivement, je reste bouche bée lorsque je tombe face à face à l'armoire à disparaître.

Mais pourtant celle qui se trouvait à Poudlard à été détruite et l'autre se trouvait chez Barjow et Beurk, que peut elle bien faire ici? Y en aurait-il une troisième ou bien une des deux existantes se serait-elle retrouvée ici et pourquoi? Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsque j'entend un bruit de pas, comme je ne veux pas être surprise à espionner je me redirige doucement vers la porte que je viens juste de refermer derrière moi lorsque je vois Narcissa arriver.

« -Hermione, ma chérie, que fais-tu ici?

-J'ai transplané dans la pièce du sous-sol mais je crois que je me suis perdue.

-Évidemment que tu es perdue, nous ne sommes jamais allé aussi loin dans le sous-sol lorsque nous y sommes venus ensemble. J'étais venue chercher quelque chose dans la salle de réunion lorsque j'ai cru entendre un bruit, je me demandais bien qui pouvait se trouver ici.

-Je cherchais Pattenrond, je voulais aller voir dans la salle de réunion s'il ne s'y trouverait pas.

-J'en arrive à l'instant et elle est vide, mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous le retrouverons. Nous n'avons pas le temps de le chercher pour le moment, les Weasley sont déjà arrivés et Luna et Seamus sont impatients de commencer la cérémonie, en fait il ne manquait plus que toi. Nous étions sur le point d'envoyer quelqu'un à ta recherche. Harry et Ginny sont arrivés depuis longtemps.

-Je sais il n'y avait personne au Square lorsque je me suis levée, en fait je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que mes yeux ont finalement cédé à la force d'attraction pour se fermer.

-Mon fils non plus n'a pas beaucoup dormi, je l'ai entendu faire les cents pas une partie de la nuit. Dit Narcissa avec tristesse.

-Pourtant il devait être bien occupé et ne devait pas avoir le temps de se promener.

-Tu te trompes, ils n'ont pas dormi dans la même chambre, je crois que mon fils n'est pas prêt.

-Pas prêt Mais si j'ai bien compris ils ont déjà franchi le pas une première fois alors ça ne devrait pas demander une trop grande préparation. Dis-je narquoise.

-Mais contrairement à la première fois, tu es dans son esprit et il ne peut pas en faire abstraction, tout ce que vous avez vécu doit lui revenir et la décision n'est certes pas facile à prendre.

-Mais voyons Narcissa, j'ai bien vu comment il la regardait.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mais trêve de bavardages, nous sommes attendus. »

Deux mariages ne peuvent être plus différents que celui de Ginny et celui de Luna. Le bleu est à l'honneur et le soleil est de la partie, tout le monde est réuni dans le parc et attend impatiemment que nous arrivions. Luna est magnifique dans sa robe blanche, elle a tenu mordicus à cette couleur après que je lui ai expliqué la signification moldue. Comme je suis en retard, Ginny est déjà rendue face au marié dans une robe du même bleu que la décoration. J'avance dans l'allée suivie de Luna au bras de son père, tout les regards sont braqués sur nous. Je remarque le sourire encourageant de Narcissa ainsi que celui glacial d'Évangéline. Lorsque je prends place aux cotés de Ginny, je constate le regard amoureux que Seamus porte à Luna et celui troublé que me jette Drago. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est magnifique, je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour être à la place de Luna à ce moment même. Malgré cela je suis certaine que je fais la bonne chose, le jour où j'unirai ma destinée à la sienne, il sera tellement amoureux de moi qu'il ne verra personne d'autre et que rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. J'en ai l'intime conviction il ne me reste plus qu'à résister à ces yeux qui me regardent tristement et à me dire que quoiqu'il arrive les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures. Le curé me ramène brusquement à la réalité en demandant à Drago les alliances, il semble lui aussi sortir de sa transe et tend les bijoux au marié. Les voilà qui s'embrassent, c'est déjà terminé je m'apprête à redescendre l'allée mais Luna nous prend par surprise en passant ses bras autour de Ginny et moi en pleurant.

« -C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et je le partage avec vous mes deux meilleures amies. Ginny tu sais ce que je ressent et toi Hermy, je te souhaite de connaître ce bonheur très bientôt. Je veux que ce soir nous oublions tout, on ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve amusons-nous comme si ce soir était le dernier de notre vie.

-Tu fais un peu peur Luna, saurais-tu des choses que nous ignorons? Demande Ginny.

-Non, mais je veux garder le souvenir de cette journée en mémoire alors je ne veux que rien ne vienne la gâcher. Nous répond t-elle en jetant un regard en biais vers Évangéline.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Luna, j'assume parfaitement les conséquences de mes actes. Je vais sourire et m'amuser quoiqu'il advienne, je te le promets. Dis-je en l'entourant de mes bras à mon tour. »

Rassurée Luna va rejoindre son mari ainsi que ses parents pour les photos de circonstance. Quelques instants plus tard, ils nous font signe de s'approcher pour prendre une photo avec les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Par je ne sais quel hasard, je me retrouve à coté de Drago alors que Harry et Ginny sont de chaque cotés de nous. Je sens son bras frôler le mien et je retiens mon souffle, je sens le regard d'Évangéline alors que sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Il n'est pas facile de sourire naturellement lorsque l'on retient son souffle et que son coeur saute un battement sur deux. Je sais que je dois résister à la tentation de me laisser aller contre son torse, en agissant ainsi je gagnerais la bataille mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est la guerre ou rien que je veux gagner. Il semble troublé lui aussi et ne semble pas remarquer les regards rempli de haine qu'elle nous jette. Je dis bien nous parce que ce n'est pas seulement moi qu'elle regarde ainsi, il semble qu'elle vise aussi Drago qui est certainement trop près de moi pour elle. La séance de photos se termine enfin et je m'empresse de rejoindre Ron accompagné de Ginny et Harry.

« -Tu es toute pâle, tu as bien besoin de danser. Me dit Ron en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais il n'y a même pas de musique! Dis-je en riant.

-Demandez et vous recevrez. Dit Severus qui m'a entendu et d'un coup de baguette fait résonner la musique à travers les arbres.

-Tu vois bien que tes désirs sont des ordres ma chère Mione. Dit Ron en m'entraînant dans une valse à la suite des mariés. »

Comme la tradition l'exige nous changeons souvent de partenaire pour que tout le monde puisse danser avec les mariés. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve dans les bras de Drago et comme la première fois que j'ai dansé avec lui la terre s'arrête de tourner.

_C'est drôle, tu es partie,  
Et pourtant tu es encore ici,  
Puisque tout me parle de toi:  
Un parfum de femme, l'écho de ta voix  
Ton adieu, je n'y crois pas du tout,  
C'est un au revoir, presque un rendez-vous..._

« -Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passé. Me dit Drago dans un souffle

-Évidemment tu étais en bonne compagnie!

-En fait j'ai passé la nuit avec un...fantôme...le tien!

-Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude des fantômes, Poudlard en était rempli.

-Mais aucun n'avait ta présence et n'avait la faculté de me troubler autant que toi.

_Ça va pas changer le monde,  
Il a trop tourné sans nous.  
Il pleuvra toujours sur Londres...  
Ça va rien changer du tout.  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire,  
une porte qui s'est refermée?  
On s'est aimés, n'en parlons plus,  
Et la vie continue._

-Tu finira bien par t'habituer à mon absence, bientôt tes nuits seront tellement bien remplie que tu ne remarqueras plus mon départ.

-Je n'ai peut être pas envie que tu sois loin de moi, pas envie que ma vie contenue de tourner si tu n'est pas là pour tourner avec moi.

-Tu es seul maître de ta vie, je ne peux pas tourner les pages à ta place.

_À moi  
À la folie dont tu es la raison  
A mes colères sans savoir pourquoi  
A mes silences et à mes trahisons  
Quelquefois  
À moi  
Au temps que j'ai passé à te chercher  
Aux qualités dont tu te moques bien  
Aux défauts que je t'ai caché  
À mes idées de baladin_

-Je sais que je n'ai pas bien agi envers toi lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Je n'en ai pas pris conscience immédiatement mais tout le monde me l'a fait comprendre par la suite.

-S'il a fallu que le monde te fasse réaliser ta goujaterie, c'est que tu ne voyais pas toi même le problème.

-Mais...

-La vie continue et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me morfondre, à attendre que tu décides qui de moi ou elle tu préfères.

_Il était myope voilà tout  
Mais elle ne le savait pas  
Il vivait dans un monde flou  
Où les nuages volaient bas_

-Pourtant je suis là à danser avec toi et plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi que ton corps qui se presse contre le mien.

-Le hasard a fait que ce soit moi qui soit dans tes bras mais si c'était elle qui s'y trouvais, tu ne daignerais pas m'accorder un regard, une fois de plus tu ne verrais qu'elle.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi certaine, moi même je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je suis certain d'une seule chose pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie que la musique s'arrête, je veux danser ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_C'était pourtant bien  
De danser très doux  
Et de se fondre au point  
D'oublier tout autour de nous  
C'était pourtant bon  
Et moi j'étais pour  
Finir sur les violons  
Pour commencer l'amour_

-Mais elle va s'arrêter un jour et nous allons prendre chacun notre chemin.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Dit Drago le regard triste.

-Mais parfois l'amour ne suffit pas, il faut plus.

On s'est aimés comme on se quitte  
Tout simplement sans penser à demain  
A demain qui vient toujours un peu trop vite  
Aux adieux qui quelque fois se passent un peu trop bien

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que l'amour?

-Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne vais pas te l'apprendre aujourd'hui. Un jour, tu comprendras et peut être ne sera-t-il pas trop tard.

-Hermione! Dit-il alors que je me sauve en courant sous le regard satisfait d'Évangéline qui se rapproche de lui langoureusement.

_Et demain peut être  
Puisque tout peut arriver, n'importe où  
Tu sera là, au rendez-vous  
Et je saurai te reconnaître_

-Drago, mon chéri, oublie cette fille! Elle ne te mérite pas, regarde comme elle se sauve de toi. Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné ainsi sur la piste de danse face au regard moqueur de tout le monde. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille. »

Alors que je me dirige prestement vers la maison j'entend la voie de Celestina Moldubec qui chante « Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur ». À voir la mine dépitée de Molly, je comprends que c'est elle qui a mit cette chanson dans l'espoir que Drago et moi dansions encore ensemble. J'entends la fin de la chanson alors que je monte les marches du manoir.

_Maintenant que tu l'as brisé  
Sans la moindre pitié  
Fais moi je t'en prie la faveur  
De me rendre mon cœur_

_À venir :_** L'éclair d'argent**

Nous savons que c'est peut être notre dernière occasion de nous retrouver tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait. Nous profitons donc de tous les instants qui nous sont donnés pour nos amuser, mon seul regret est de voir Drago se tenir éloigné de nous, en retrait avec cette fille pendue à son bras.


	64. L'éclair d'argent

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf l'histoire et les magnifiques pesonnages de Wickham et d'Évangéline (personne les aimes)

Bla bla de l'auteur: Chapitre légèrement plus courts que les précédents. Mais certaineme un peu moins triste, quoique pas joyeux non plus.

Place à la lecture.

**L'éclair d'argent**

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas retourner vers lui et aller l'embrasser, ce qui me permettrait de respirer normalement à nouveau. Je dois bien l'avouer chaque fois que je m'éloigne de lui j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air mais je sais que je fais la bonne chose. Ma volonté vacille de nouveau légèrement lorsque je la voit qui s'approche de lui, je mise gros, je joue mon avenir et il n'y a pas place au doute, je dois suivre ma voie et ne pas déroger du chemin. Je vois du coin de l'oeil qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras pour danser mais que son regard est fixé sur moi et non sur elle. La dernière image que j'ai d'eux est celle d'Évangéline tournant la tête de Drago vers elle pour qu'il la regarde.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque avec l'idée de prendre un peu de repos lorsque j'entends des pas derrière moi. Ginny m'a suivie pensant sans doute que j'étais sur le point de pleurer.

« -Hermy, tu sais que tu peux compter sur mon entière discrétion, si tu veux te confier à moi n'hésite pas.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais survivre, tu sais quel est mon caractère, il en faut plus que cela pour m'abattre. J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu, je vais retourner bientôt j'ai promis à Luna de m'amuser, je ne veux pas gâcher la journée.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en tiendrait rigueur si tu t'éclipsais. Elle sait très bien que c'est difficile pour toi, en même temps elle ne pouvait pas dire non à la proposition de Narcissa.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, ça ne sera pas facile de le côtoyer, surtout si cette Évangéline reste pendue à ses basques tout le temps. Je crois que j'ai bien besoin de me changer les idées. Nous pourrions aller au cinéma, aucune chance qu'il y vienne, c'est beaucoup trop moldu pour lui.

-Bonne idée, nous irons demain, Harry voudra certainement venir lui aussi, il y a tellement longtemps que nous n'y sommes allé.

-Il n'y a certainement pas de journal moldu pour que je vérifie quels films sont à l'affiche.

-Non seulement la gazette du sorcier qui traîne sur la table. Hermione, regarde qui est en page couverture. S'exclame-t-elle en me mettant la gazette sous le nez.

-Viktor! Mais que dit l'article?

_Comment oublier le bulgare Viktor Krum, sa fiche est impressionnante, 4 années de suite gagnant de la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec l'équipe Bulgare. Trophée du meilleur attrapeur 5 ans de suite. Diplômé de l'école Durmstrang, il a été nommé champion de son école et a participé au tournoi des trois sorciers s'étant déroulé à Poudlard. Il est certainement le joueur de Quidditch le plus admiré de sa génération et le plus adulé par la gente féminine. Il est cependant marié et père de famille, malgré ses nombreux voyages ils revients toujours vers sa Bulgarie natale où l'attend sa petite famille. Il est présentement en Angleterre pour faire la promotion du nouveau balais Éclair d'Argent et sera présent au magasin Verpey et frères, articles de Quidditch qui a pignon sur rue sur le chemin de traverse. Vous pourrez venir le rencontrer et avoir un autographe entre 12 et 15 heures ce dimanche_.

-On pourrait aller le voir avant d'aller au cinéma, je me demande s'il se souvient de moi?

-Voyons Hermy, c'est évident qu'il se souvient de toi, il t'a accompagné au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Me répond Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas certain, tu te souviens avec qui tu y es allé toi?

-Évidemment, j'y suis allé avec Neville. Comment pourrais-je oublier? Dit-elle en se retenant de pouffer.

-Tu es une fille c'est différent! Dis-je encore.

-Tu crois qu'Harry a oublié Pavarti et Ron, je crois qu'il est encore traumatisé par Padma. Il se souvient de toi, j'en suis certaine. Tu étais époustouflante et il ne voyait que toi ce soir là.

-Mais c'était notre premier bal alors que lui il en avait sûrement eu plusieurs auparavant et...

-Hermione, cesse de te déprécier ainsi, tu verras bien demain s'il te reconnaît ou non. Au pire, tu te fais passer pour une groupie, il y en a probablement des centaines qui lui tournent autour.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, on y va avant d'aller au cinéma, c'est décidé. Maintenant si tu te sent d'attaque nous allons retourner à la réception avant que Luna vienne voir ce qui se passe, ou pire Drago! »

Nous nous redirigeons donc vers la fête, où tout le monde a cessé de danser pour se diriger vers les tables remplies de victuailles. L'ambiance est à la fête et ma disparition n'a pas trop crée d'émoi. Harry et Ron sont dans un coin en train de parler de Quidditch une fois de plus.

« -Connor est le plus grand batteur de tout les temps, dit Ron convaincu.

-Mais Krum est le plus grand attrapeur de tout les temps. Dis-je aux deux garçons surpris.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au Quidditch Mione? Me demande Harry.

-Depuis que Viktor est en ville pour présenter le nouvel éclair d'argent. Ginny et moi allons aller le voir demain avant d'aller au cinéma.

-Au ciména? Demande Ron.

-Quelle bonne idée, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, nous allons bien nous amuser, tu viens avec nous Ron. Découvrir une des merveilles du monde moldu. Et Krum, tu l'aimais bien Krum non? Même si je conteste le fait qu'il soit le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps.

-Mouais...Répond Ron dubitatif

-Ne me dit pas que tu lui en veux toujours de m'avoir invité au bal du tournoi? Vieillis un peu Ronald Weasley, Viktor est en ville et nous allons aller le voir, s'il se souvient de nous tant mieux et sinon tant pis. Vous aurez au moins eu la chance de voir le nouvel éclair d'argent.

-Allez Ron, ça va nous faire du bien de sortir un peu et de s'amuser pour faire changement. On ne peut pas dire que les dernières semaines ont été des plus joyeuses.

-Je pourrais inviter Hannah.

-Tu veux inviter Hannah où, frérot? Demande Fred en s'approchant.

-Au ciména Répond Ron

-Cinéma Ron, c'est un peu comme des photos animés mais en plus grand et les gens parlent. Réplique Harry en riant.

-Ça doit être un peu ennuyeux de regarder des gens parler non? Répond Ron sceptique.

-Mais non bêta, il y a une histoire, comme dans un livre. Dis-je.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de lire moi! Dit Ron un peu vexé devant l'éclat de rire généralisé qu'il provoque. «

Notre fou rire ne passe pas inaperçu, tout les regards sont tournés vers nous. Ils sont pour la plupart interrogateurs, tous se demandent ce qui nous fait rire autant mais celui d'Évangéline est toujours glacial. Drago quant à lui semble avoir le regard triste, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas être à rire avec nous plutôt que de se trouver dans les bras de sa vamp. Nous savons que c'est peut être notre dernière occasion de nous retrouver tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait. Nous profitons donc de tous les instants qui nous sont donnés pour nos amuser, mon seul regret est de voir Drago se tenir éloigné de nous, en retrait avec cette fille pendue à son bras.

Pendant que nous célébrons l'union de nos deux amis dans la bonne humeur, Wickham rencontre Krum pour discuter du plan.

« -Alors tu es certain que ton plan va réussir? Tu vas l'attirer ici? Demande Wickham.

-Évidemment j'ai fait livrer des journaux au manoir, et chez elle et un peu partout où elle est susceptible de se rendre. Je suis certain qu'elle ne résistera pas au plaisir de venir me voir. Il y a tellement longtemps, et si ce n'est pas suffisant, Potter et Weasley sont assez fans de quidditch pour avoir envie de voir le nouveau balai.

-Et Malefoy, il n'y sera pas? Je crois qu'il est passionné de quidditch lui aussi.

-Si mes plans sont bons, lui et Hermione se sont disputés et nous n'avons plus à craindre de lui il est beaucoup trop occupé. Il a maintenant une nouvelle femme dans sa vie, elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles. L'offre qui lui a été faite était impossible à refuser, avec ou sans Malefoy.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi machiavélique mon cher ami. Dit Wickham en se frottant les main de plaisir anticipé.

-Je fais cela dans le seul et unique but de revoir Hermione, qui sait où cela peut nous mener.

-Évidemment! Dit Wickham d'un air entendu.

-Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre tu ne la connais pas. L'effet qu'elle m'a fait à l'époque était assez fort pour que je m'en rappelle encore des années plus tard.

-Tu as raison je ne peux pas comprendre, aucune femme n'a jamais eu ce pouvoir sur moi, je sais rester maître de mes émotions. Dit Wickham en évitant de regarder Krum."

_À venir :__** Prise de conscience**_

_Mais je t'implore (oui tu as bien lu, moi Drago Malefoy j'implore Harry Potter) de me laisser une seconde chance._


	65. Prise de conscience

Disclaimer: Y a quelqu'un qui lit ça? au cas où les avocats de JKR liraient je dis donc que tout est à JKR, je fais pas un token et tout ce qui m'appartient ce sont ces deux magnifiques personnages que sont Wickham et Évangéline.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Nous avons dans ce chapitre-ci le retour en force de "sérial Évagéline" et un Malefoy qui implore un Potter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir ce genre de chose. Il y a aussi le retour de quelqu'un qu'on avait perdu de vu depuis quelqes chapitres et qui revient ici au moment opportun. Je sens votre impatience, donc je vous laisse.

Place à la lecture.

**Prise de conscience**

Finalement ce fût une très belle noce, les seules personnes ne semblant pas s'être amusés outre mesure sont Drago et Évangéline. Ils se sont retrouvés exilés, mis à part mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la fille qui pouvait ainsi avoir une plus grande maîtrise sur Drago. Ce dernier par contre donnait l'impression de regretter d'être mis à l'écart, il jetait sans cesse des regards vers nous et j'ai dû baisser souvent les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens. A-t-elle gagné? Elle se l'imagine sûrement, moi par contre je n'en suis pas si sûre, je crois que la nuit qui vient sera décisive. Couchée seule dans mon grand lit du Square Grimmaurd, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, et j'ai mal. Qui aurait cru que je l'aimerais autant? Et lui, penses-t-il à moi maintenant ou a-t-il succombé au charme dévastateur de la vélane?

Les pensées de Drago sont lui aussi loin d'être aussi joyeuses, il n'a jamais assisté à une soirée aussi ennuyeuse. Il a été mis au ban du groupe, et il le regrette, il ne saurait se satisfaire de la seule présence d'Évangéline. Tout ces gens qu'il s'est mis à considérer comme ses amis se sont donnés le mot pour l'ignorer royalement, même Seamus ne s'est plus occupé de lui une fois les documents du mariage signé. Parfois Severus et sa mère lui faisait un sourire ou un signe de tête mais aucun des deux ne s'est approché assez près d'eux pour pouvoir entamer la conversation. A plusieurs reprises il a essayé de croiser le regard d'Hermione mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait y arriver, elle détournait le regard. Évangéline n'a pas semblée souffrir de se traitement, elle semblait se contenter de sa seule présence. Maintenant que tout le monde est parti il se promène le long du lac, peu pressé de retrouver son grand lit vide et sa chambre qui lui rappelle trop Hermione. Il est finalement épuisé et décide de transplaner directement sur son lit. Une fois arrivé il a l'impression de s'être trompé de chambre, que se passe-t-il ici? Les murs ont été repeints d'une affreuse couleur beige sale et toute la décoration a été refaite. Plus aucune trace de vert ou d'un quelconque article de décoration lui appartenant. Une désagréable odeur d'encens est répandue dans la pièce et une musique s'apparentant à un grincement de dent se fait entendre. Puis une voix mielleuse résonne au milieu du chaos.

« -Drago, mon chéri! Comment trouves-tu la décoration? Je trouvais que ta chambre manquait d'une touche féminine. Le vert n'est plus tendance du tout, cette fille n'a vraiment aucun goût pour la décoration.

-Mais...

-De tout façon c'est évident, rien qu'à voir la façon dont elle était habillée aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a aucun goût.

-Mais...

-Mais cessons de parler d'elle, parlons plutôt de nous. Hier tu m'as laissé dormir dans la chambre d'ami prétextant que tu avais besoin de temps. Tu as bien vu aujourd'hui que je suis la seule qui s'intéresse à toi. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber.

-Mais tu es partie une fois déjà. Réussit finalement à dire Drago.

-Mais comme tu peux le constater je suis revenue, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de repartir, de tout façon nous allons travailler ensemble alors nous allons pouvoir nous voir tous les jours.

-Travailler ensemble? Demande Drago abasourdi.

-Tu ne le sais pas? Je vais devenir ton bras droit, le ministre ne t'en a pas parlé? Demande Évangéline en se rapprochant doucement de lui jusqu'à mettre une main sur sa poitrine.

-...

-Tu est trop ému pour parler, je te comprends. J'ai presque pleuré lorsqu il m'en a parlé. Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

-Mon bras droit? Déglutit Drago.

-Oui, mon chéri, ton bras droit. Nous allons accomplir des miracles, les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Rajoute-t-elle tout en détachant les boutons de sa chemise.

-Et...et...Seamus que va-t-il devenir? Bégaie Drago le sourcil levé mais sans pour autant l'arrêter dans sa progression.

-Seamus? Mais il va continuer à travailler pour toi. Mais moi je vais travailler en étroite collaboration avec toi, en très étroite collaboration. Dit-elle finalement en s'emparant de ses lèvres tout en le poussant sur le lit. »

Lorsque la tête de Drago touche l'oreiller il semble avoir une hésitation mais elle le regarde dans les yeux et il se laisse fléchir et l'embrasse. Elle a déjà enlevé sa robe lorsqu'il la sent s'affaisser sur lui avec un grognement sourd. Il relève la tête, réussissant à détacher ses yeux d'elle pour les plonger dans ceux cerclé d'or de Pattenrond. Il est perché sur le dos d'Évangéline les griffes sorties et il le regarde semblant lui demander ce qu'il fait là. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Drago sorte de la transe dans laquelle les yeux de la vélane l'ont plongé. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la retourner faisant ainsi tomber la boule de poils orange.

« -Mon chéri, quelle fougue, mais qu'est-ce que ce pompon orange qui m'a sauté sur le dos.

-Évangéline...

-Je t'en prie appelle moi Évi comme à l'époque, j'aimais tellement la façon dont tu le disait.

-Évangéline, je crois que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre, et surtout remettre la décoration de ma chambre telle qu'elle était. Dit Drago en se levant.

-Tu préfères sa décoration à la mienne? Dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas SA décoration, c'est MA décoration. Hermione n'aurait jamais osé changer quoi que ce soit sans m'en parler. Et ce beige sale me donne mal au coeur. Dit Drago en pointant de la main les murs nouvellement repeints.

-Beige sale? Mais c'est la couleur papier de riz, c'est très tendance, une des couleurs les plus prisée cette année. Je commence à croire que le goût exécrable de cette fille t'est monté à la tête.

-Papier de riz ou beige, tendance ou pas, je m'en fiche je n'aime pas ça! Et cesse de dire qu'Hermione n'a pas de goût. Je te ferais gentiment remarquer qu'elle aime le même homme que toi alors elle doit quand même avoir un certain goût!

-Mais chéri...

-Et cesse de m'appeler chéri, je t'en prie va dans ta chambre j'ai besoin de réfléchir, on se revoit demain. Et surtout change moi cette décoration! Dit Drago en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. »

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'appuie dessus les yeux fermés. Il entend des bruits indistincts venant de la chambre puis enfin le claquement de la porte. Elle est partie le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il a failli céder, mais quel genre d'homme est-il? Est-il finalement un vrai Serpentard; menteur et trompeur? N'eut été de Pattenrond il aurait sûrement couché avec elle même s'il l'aurait assurément regretté par la suite. Comment ce damné chat est-il entré dans la chambre, on dirait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en arrivant à ce moment là. Il ouvre la porte pour constater que la décoration est redevenue ce qu'elle était avant le passage de la tornade blonde. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire avec elle? Elle va devenir son bras droit et travailler en étroite collaboration avec lui. Mais en a-t-il vraiment envie? Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut, la seule chose dont il est certain c'est qu'il n'a pas oublié Hermione. Quelque part au fond de lui il sait qu'il l'aime mais il sait aussi qu'il aurait besoin de plus de temps, sa mère a raison, s'ils pouvaient seulement s'octroyer quelques jours d'intimité. Il doit écrire à Harry, lui seul peut l'aider à convaincre Hermione. Il prend sa plume et commence à rédiger.

Harry Potter  
Quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve.

Harry, tu dois te demander le pourquoi de cette lettre, si je fais appel à toi aujourd'hui c'est que toi seul peut m'aider. Je sais que nos relations n'ont jamais été des plus cordiales (par ma faute je le sais) mais j'ose espérer qu'elles se sont améliorées depuis quelques temps. Tu ne vois pas ma relation avec Hermione d'un très bon oeil et tu ne t'en caches pas, et je suppute que l'arrivée d'Évangéline n'a rien fait pour arranger ta perception. Mais je t'implore (oui tu as bien lu, moi Drago Malefoy j'implore Harry Potter) de me laisser une seconde chance. Je dois absolument parler à Hermione en privé, il nous faut discuter très sérieusement. Si son bonheur te tient à coeur, permet nous de nous rencontrer. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour l'imbécile que je suis, fait le pour elle, je crois que ce que nous avons à nous dire est très important et que ça pourrait changer nos vies. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.  
Drago.

Il doit maintenant aller se coucher, la journée de demain promet d'être fertile en émotion et vaux mieux essayer de dormir un peu, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que le sommeil tardera à venir sa tête étant remplie de tout ce qu'il désire me dire.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par un grattement à ma porte, Ginny arrive avec un plateau déjeuner pour deux personnes.

« -Hermy! Harry est occupé il trie le courrier en retard, alors j'ai décidé de venir déjeuner avec toi. Dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit.

-Merci Ginny. J'ai bien besoin de compagnie en ce moment, mes pensées prennent tellement de place que je me sens envahie par elles.

-Et ces pensées, est-ce qu'elles te mènent vers Drago? Demande Ginny curieuse.

-Elles mènent toujours vers lui, le problème est de savoir si les siennes mènent vers moi. Dis-je en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Harry et moi croyons que tu devrais aller le voir pour t'expliquer.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il a passé la nuit avec cette fille.

-Nous croyons que tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elle et que tu saurais bien mieux prendre soin de lui que cette blondasse. Harry a même dit que Drago serait un fieffé imbécile s'il décidait de choisir une autre fille que toi.

-Harry a dit ça? Dis-je en souriant.

-Bon d'accord il a aussi rajouté que cela ne le surprendrait pas de la part de cette fouine puisqu'il a toujours su que c'était un imbécile mais quand même.

-Il croit que Drago va la choisir elle? Dis-je la larme à l'oeil.

-Non, il croit que Drago est un imbécile mais il a bien remarqué tout comme moi d'ailleurs qu'il ne cessait de te regarder hier, bien qu'il se soit trouvé en compagnie de sa vélane. J'avais des doutes sur ta façon de faire mais je crois que finalement le faire mariner va porter ses fruits.

-Je l'espère Ginny car je l'amie vraiment plus que je ne le croyais possible. Allez, préparons nous à aller voir Viktor, j'ai bien hâte de le voir, je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu. »

Pendant ce temps Harry a reçu la lettre de Drago et s'empresse d'y répondre.

Drago Malefoy,  
Manoir Malefoy

En effet, tu es un imbécile mais comme tu le dis si bien, le bonheur de Mione me tient à coeur. Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer ainsi pour un homme, qui selon moi ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Si j'avait un peu de bon sens je dirait non à ta demande mais comme je sais faire preuve de magnanimité je vais t'accorder une seconde chance (la dernière). Nous seront cet après midi au magasin d'articles de quidditch de Ludo Verpey. Viktor Krum donne une séance d'autographes tout en présentant le nouvel éclair d'argent. J'imagine que nous pourrions nous y retrouver par hasard. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas amener ta copine, ça serait très mal vu. Et surtout ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à Mione, parce que je te retrouverai quelque soit l'endroit où tu essaieras de te cacher.  
Harry Potter

Lorsque Drago reçoit la réponse de Harry il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un pas de danse seul dans sa chambre. Il va la rencontrer par hasard, en terrain neutre et l'inviter à prendre un verre ou un café pour leur permettre de discuter calmement.

_À venir : __**Remords de conscience**_

_-Tu n'oserais pas tuer des innocents? Dis Viktor paniqué._


	66. Remords de conscience

Disclaimer: JKR est un génie qui sait créer de merveilleux personnages, et moi je suis la profiteuse qui les utilise.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Mais qui donc aura des remords de conscience? Et pourquoi Hermione est-elle fachée contre harry? C'est ce que vous saurez, et bien d'autres choses encore, en lisant ce chapitre.

Place à la lecture.

**Remords de conscience**

Une fois Ginny partie je me remet au lit quelques instants, ensevelie sous les couvertures je laisse les larmes couler. Devant les autres je me dois d'être forte, je ne dois pas leur montrer que j'ai de la peine. Maintenant que je suis seule je peux me laisser aller au désespoir un court instant. Je dois être honnête avec moi même je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je fais. Peut être que je l'ai perdu à jamais, peut être est-ce elle qui a gagné finalement. Ont-ils passé la nuit ensemble? Je ne l'espère pas mais je le crains au plus haut point. S'il a passé la nuit en sa compagnie, les souvenirs qu'il a de moi auront été balayés d'un souffle mais qu'en est-il des miens? Comment pourrais-je oublier ce sourire que j'ai tant hais jadis? Et cette façon qu'il a de remonter ses cheveux lorsqu'ils lui tombent dans les yeux? Et ces yeux qui peuvent être si doux mais qui prennent une teinte si sombre lorsque la passion ou la colère l'emporte? Sans même le savoir il a toujours fait partie de ma vie, mais si jamais il décide de la choisir elle, je devrai le sortir à tout jamais de mon existence, je ne pourrais pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Je dois me préparer pour aller voir Viktor, je ne peux pas dire que cela m'enchante. Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de le voir, je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu depuis toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons cessé de nous écrire d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne tente guère c'est de devoir affronter tout le monde, de devoir faire une fois de plus comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'étais sure de moi et certaine de ce que je fais. La seule chose qui me console c'est que ni lui ni elle ne seront là, je n'aurais pas à retenir mon souffle, mais je ne saurais pas non plus si leur relation a évoluée. Je dois cesser de me ronger les sangs et me préparer, après tout nous allons aller au cinéma ce qui promet d'être amusant, surtout avec Ron qui ne connaît pas ça. Au moment où je sors le nez de sous les couvertures une chouettes cogne à ma fenêtre. Je reconnais Hedwige la chouette d'Harry. Elle est porteuse d'une bien étrange lettre.

_Ma très chère fille,  
Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'écris par l'entremise de la chouette de ton ami Harry. Ce dernier m'a écrit hier pour me dire que tu étais un peu déprimée ces temps-ci. Non, non ne lui en veut pas, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé lui et moi je lui ai dit de m'avertir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes problèmes mais je suis ta mère et j'aime bien savoir quand ça ne va pas. Ton père part en congrès de dentiste pour deux semaines lundi et j'ai décidé de ne pas l'accompagner. J'ai pensé que je pourrais aller te rendre visite, je pourrais enfin visiter ton appartement. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seules toutes les deux. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.  
Ta mère qui t'aime.  
xxx_

« -HARRY JAMES POTTER! Dis-je en sortant précipitamment de la chambre. COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA?

-Hermione, mais que se passe-t-il? Demande Ginny en arrivant face à moi.

-Harry a écrit à ma mère que je n'allais pas bien alors elle veut venir me voir!

-Mais c'est merveilleux, tu n'es pas heureuse de voir ta mère? Demande Ginny intriguée.

-Évidemment, mais elle veut visiter mon appartement! Tu te rappelles cet appartement dévasté où je ne peux plus aller?

-Bon d'accord ça pose un problème mais tu n'as qu'à l'amener ici. Dit Ginny sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle dit.

-Évidemment Ginny, est-ce la maternité qui te bouches l'esprit, depuis quand le 12 Square Grimmaurd peut accueillir de nouveaux visiteurs? Dis-je vexée.

-Ah zut, où avais-je la tête? Il te reste toujours le manoir Malefoy. Me répond Ginny un sourire en coin.

-Ginny Weasley Potter, si tu crois que je vais amener ma mère au manoir, tu te trompes fortement. Je pourrais peut être lui présenter ma nouvelle amie Évangéline tant qu'à y être. Dis-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre. »

Non mais, quelle idée, amener ma mère au manoir Malefoy. Pourtant je suis certaine qu'elle s'entendrait parfaitement bien avec Narcissa, elle en aurait des choses à se dire. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes si cette Évangéline ne s'était pas montrée. À quoi bon me morfondre, aussi bien me préparer, je déciderais de la marche à suivre à mon retour du cinéma.

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy.

« -Narcissa cesse de tourner en rond ainsi tu m'exaspères. Dit Severus.

-Mais je m'inquiète pour mon fils, je ne sais pas si cette vélane a eu le dessus sur lui et s'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

-La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut ma chérie, je crois que ton fils est assez vieux pour décider avec qui il veut passer ses nuits. Nous lui avons donné notre avis, a lui de prendre sa décision.

-Tu vas me dire que tu aimerais le voir fréquenter cette fille? Demande Narcissa sceptique.

-Non, j'aime encore mieux la Gryffondor que cette vélane, mais si son choix se porte sur cette dernière, nous n'y pourrons rien. Tu te vois le renier car tu n'apprécies pas son choix, ça lui rappellerait trop son père.

-Tu as raison, qui aurait pu croire que tu sois si sage. Dit Narcissa en l'embrassant amoureusement. »

Drago inconscient d'être le sujet des pensées de tant de personne se réveille doucement. Il a dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves, certain qu'il prend la bonne décision, cette nouvelle journée amènera le retour d'Hermione au manoir. Wickham peut bien attendre, ils ont des choses à se dire et c'est aujourd'hui que ça se passera. Il a quand même un léger moment de panique, si elle décidait que finalement Viktor est plus intéressant. L'attrait de la nouveauté peut parfois être tentant, en plus elle se sent certainement trahie par ce qu'il a fait. Non il est celui qu'il lui faut, il sait au fond de lui qu'il saura la rendre heureuse, après tout il est un Malefoy et rien n'est à son épreuve. Sauf une vélane, il est vrai que maintenant seul dans sa chambre il est facile de lui résister mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'il sortira? Se retrouvera-t-il encore sous l'emprise de son regard? Il veut tellement que son coeur soit dévoué à Hermione mais on ne peut pas tricher avec son coeur et lui seul va dicter sa conduite. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent quelque chose de louche dans le retour inopiné de son ancienne flamme, comme si quelqu'un voulait l'éloigner d'Hermione. Il va devoir tirer ça au clair mais pour l'instant il doit se préparer, il veut être à son avantage pour sa rencontre avec Hermione, il a beau être irrésistible vaux mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Au même moment Viktor Krum fait les cents pas dans une chambre d'hôtel Londonienne en se questionnant sur sa façon d'agir. Est-ce une bonne idée de se joindre à Wickham? Il a toujours eu un petit coté sombre qui ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait été facile de communiquer avec Hermione par le biais d'un hibou. Mais comment aurait-elle réagie de le voir resurgir dans sa vie des années plus tard. Il est maintenant un homme marié bien que malheureux en ménage. Il sera beaucoup plus facile de faire semblant de la rencontrer par hasard mais il doit s'assurer qu'elle ne saura pas le rôle qu'il a joué dans le retour de la blonde Évangéline ni dans celui des prochains événements. Il a le sentiment qu'elle n'apprécierais pas de savoir qu'il trempé dans les magouilles de Wickham. Il devrait peut être se retirer de l'affaire, plus il y pense plus il trouve l'idée ridicule et plus il sent la panique monter en lui. Il doit tout abandonner, il ne doit pas faire ce qui est prévu, il doit aller avertir Wickham qu'il a changé d'avis. Il va se contenter de revoir ses anciens amis, il ne participera pas au plan. Une fois sa décision prise il transplane vers le repaire de Wickham. Il trouve ce dernier confortablement assis sur la véranda un verre à la main. Il prend son courage à deux mains pour lui faire part de la décision qu'il a prise.

« -Georges, il faut que je te parles, c'est d'une extrême importance.

-Viktor, comme je suis heureux de te voir, prend le temps de t'asseoir, tu n'es attendu que dans quelques heures pour la séance d'autographe. Dit Wickham en désignant une chaise de la main.

-Georges! Dit Viktor en s'assoyant sur le bout de la chaise. Je crois que...Enfin je pense que...Je ne suis plus certain de...

-Viktor, toi le beau parleur tu cherches tes mots? N'aie pas peur, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. L'interrompt Wickham sarcastique.

-Je ne veux plus faire ce dont on a parlé. Dit finalement Viktor sans prendre de respiration.

-Tu as changé d'avis? Demande Wickham le sourcil relevé.

-Oui, après mure réflexion je me suis rendue compte que je risquait de provoquer la réaction contraire à celle que je veux déclencher.

-C'est bien de s'interroger sur ton attitude, mais je tient à te rappeler que tu n'es pas le seul impliqué. Ta décision est comme un grain de sable dans l'engrenage et elle bouleverse la vie de plusieurs personnes. Dit Wickham en jetant un regard en coin à son vis-à-vis.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque, ma décision est prise et elle est irrévocable.

-Irrévocable? Demande Wickham en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, irrévocable, je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de ma décision.

-Et ta femme? Et tes enfants, ils sont prêts eux aussi à assumer les conséquences? Demande Wickham toujours aussi impassible.

-Que viennent faire ma femme et mes enfants dans l'histoire? Ils sont bien confortablement installé à la maison et n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça. Dit Viktor la voix chevrotante.

-Au contraire, si tu prends la décision de tout abandonner maintenant, tu compromets mon plan et comme je n'aime pas que mes plans soient contrariés, je me dois d'agir en conséquence. Montague et Millicent sont chez toi, si tu fais quoi que se soit pour faire échouer le plan ils ont pour ordre de ramener ta femme et tes enfants ici.

-Tu n'oserais pas tuer des innocents? Dis Viktor paniqué.

-Qui a dit que la mort était le pire des supplices? Répond Wickham un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Ce sont des enfants, ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-C'est surtout une excellente garantie, je crois que tu devrais t'en tenir au plan. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à arriver à des tels extrêmes mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Dit Wickham toujours aussi calme.

-Tu es un monstre sanguinaire, je vais faire ce que tu me demandes mais je regrette amèrement d'avoir répondu à ta lettre. J'aurais bien dû me douter que tu n'avais pas changé et que ta fréquentation ne pouvait m'apporter rien de bon! Crache Viktor.

-Tu devrais te calmer, les fans ne vont pas apprécier de te voir hors de tes gonds.

-Me calmer alors qu'un Avada kedavra est en suspend au dessus de la tête de mes enfants, tu es d'un comique.

-Viktor, assoyons nous et discutons, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Dit Wickham toujours en sirotant son verre.»

_À venir : __**Verpey et frères**_

_-Il me semble qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu étais follement amoureuse de Drago. Amoureuse au point de te chicaner avec nous pour pouvoir vivre ton amour au grand jour. Dit Harry pour s'expliquer._


	67. Verpey et frères

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, je ne fait que m'amuser et mon seul salaire est vos reviews.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Mini chapitre tout rikiki mais tout de même charnière car il place les bases pour ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres. Je constate que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Viktor non plus. Je vous rassure Évangéline ne sera pas de ce chapitre-ci.

Place à la lecture.

**Verpey et frères**

Ce qui devait être une agréable petite sortie au cinéma s'est vite transformé en voyage organisé. Tous les hommes rêvaient de voir le nouvel éclair d'argent et aucune des femmes ne voulait manquer la chance de voir le bel adonis Bulgare. C'est donc tous ensemble que nous sommes partis pour le chemin de traverse, dans la joie et la cacophonie. Il y a une foule assemblée devant les vitrines du magasin Verpey et frères malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 11h et que la séance d'autographe ne commence qu'à midi. Nous décidons de prendre notre mal en patience quand je vois passer près de nous Ludo Verpey en personne. Je m'empresse de donner un coup de coude à Ron qui se retourne brusquement et fait face à l'ancien Directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques du ministère de la magie.

« -Monsieur Verpey, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Dit Ron en lui tendant la main.

-Ronald Weasley, vous n'avez pas changé mon garçon. Répond Verpey en essayant de s'esquiver.

-Monsieur Verpey, nous sommes aussi très contents de vous revoir. Dit Fred en lui bloquant le passage.

-Il me semble que vous nous devez toujours de l'argent. Rajoute Georges.

-Mais je...Bafouille Verpey.

-Comme la dette est ancienne elle a cumulée des intérêts. Dit Fred.

-Je crois que le moment est venu pour vous de rembourser vos dettes monsieur Verpey.

-Je ne crois être en mesure de...

-Tut tut tut, pas de fausse modestie, il faut toujours être en règle avec le seigneur, donc pour le remboursement des 37 gallions, 15 mornilles et 3 noises que nous avons parié il y a plusieurs année de cela, vous allez nous laisser entrer dans le magasin avant tout le monde. Nous pourrons ainsi revoir notre grand ami Viktor, il sera certainement ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme nous accompagnant. Dit Fred en lui coupant la parole.

-D'accord, concède Ludo Verpey heureux de s'en sortir aussi facilement et pour si peu, vous pouvez entrer avec moi, Viktor n'est pas encore arrivé mais vous aurez la chance de le voir en premier. »

C'est avec un sourire victorieux que nous le suivons alors qu'il entre dans le magasin. Nous ne pouvons manquer de remarquer les regards haineux que nous jettent ceux qui attendent depuis des heures déjà. N'étant pas un fan de quidditch c'est la première fois que j'entre dans le magasin des frères Verpey. Bien que très peu large de devanture, il est très profond. Les murs sont remplis d'affiches de joueurs et des différents modèles de balais. Il y a aussi une section remplie de livres qui attire immédiatement mon attention mais après quelques secondes je constate que ce sont essentiellement des livres de sport. Vers le fond du magasin, entre le comptoir de caisse et ce que je devine être la porte de l'entrepôt, se dresse une table remplie de balais. C'est à cet endroit que Viktor va s'asseoir pour signer ses autographes. Je regarde l'affiche de lui effectuant la feinte de Wronski lorsque j'entends sa voix derrière moi.

« -Hermione, est-ce bien toi? Tu n'as pas changée. Enfin, oui, je dois reconnaître que tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir.

-Viktor, tu n'as pas changé toi non plus, toujours aussi charmeur. Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au quidditch.

-Non, en fait, je suis venue avec des amis qui rêvent de voir le nouvel éclair d'argent. Je me demandais par la même occasion si tu te souviendrais de moi.

-Me souvenir de toi? Mais comment aurais-je pu t'oublier? J'ai été très déçu lorsque notre correspondance s'est terminée.

-Moi aussi et pour dire vrai je ne me rappelle plus pour quelle raison nous avons cessé de nous écrire et surtout qui a arrêté le premier d'écrire à l'autre. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi non plus, mais cela a-t-il une quelconque importance maintenant? Dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Dis-moi comment vont ta femme et tes enfants? Dis-je en me reprenant subitement et en reculant d'un pas.

-Ma femme? Mais elle allait très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Tu sais nous ne sommes plus vraiment ensemble.

-Vous êtes divorcés? Dis-je curieuse.

-Oui...Enfin non...Pas vraiment...Mais nous ne vivons plus ensemble. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Thé? Café? Bredouille Viktor en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Une tasse de café serait la bienvenue. Dis-je en remarquant son trouble.

-Laisse moi quelques instants je vais dans l'arrière boutique et je reviens avec ton café. Dit-il en disparaissant derrière la porte. »

C'est quelque peu troublée par son attitude que je retrouve mes amis qui sont en pleine discussion autour du nouvel éclair d'argent. En m'approchant d'eux je remarque le regard perplexe que me jettent Ron et Harry.

« Mais tu joues à quoi Mione? Me demande brusquement Ron.

-De quoi veux-tu parler? Dis-je en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parle.

-De ta façon de te conduire avec Krum, c'est carrément indécent.

-Indécent? Dis-je quelque peu offusquée.

-Oui, on aurait dit une adolescente en chaleur. Rajoute Harry

-QUOI????

-Il me semble qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu étais follement amoureuse de Drago. Amoureuse au point de te chicaner avec nous pour pouvoir vivre ton amour au grand jour. Dit Harry pour s'expliquer.

-Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais vu la façon dont il m'a traité ces derniers jours, je ressens un énorme bienfait à voir que je peux encore séduire. Je flirte, je vous l'accorde, mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis prête à coucher avec Viktor. J'aime encore Drago, mais comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de son coté, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre. Viktor est amusant mais marié alors je ne prends pas ses avances au sérieux, cela ne m'empêche pas d'en être très flattée. Dis-je rouge comme une pivoine.

-Désolé Mione, mais c'est que ça nous a fait tout drôle de te voir flirter avec lui alors que tu nous a tellement rabattu les oreilles avec Malefoy. Dit Ron gêné.

-Hermione, que veux-tu dans ton café? Me demande Viktor en passant la tête par la porte.

-Je vais aller le voir et vous aller me faire le plaisir d'être gentil avec lui, en plus les portes ne vont pas tarder à s'ouvrir, il va être assailli de groupies. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le fond du magasin sans remarquer les yeux bleus qui me regardent au travers la vitrine et la main qui essaie de me faire un signe.

-Alors que veux-tu dans ton café? Je vais te le préparer avant que les autres n'entre et ne m'assaillent

-Noir, merci! Dis-je en prenant une gorgée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien. Dit Viktor en me prenant par l'épaule alors que je sens mes jambes faiblir. Je vais t'amener avec moi dans l'entrepôt. SILENCIO Dit-il encore alors que je fait mine de me retourner pour crier à mes amis. »

La dernière chose que je vois avant d'être traînée dans l'arrière boutique est Drago qui arrive vers nous d'un pas déterminé. J'entend un PORTUS puis un mot bulgare que je n'arrive pas à identifier avant de me sentir aspiré Dans l'incapacité de parler et même de bouger je ne peut m'empêcher de penser que c'est impossible, que Viktor ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Et que pouvait bien faire Drago dans la boutique? Comment a-t-il pu savoir que j'allais m'y rendre? Et où est passé sa blonde amie, lui aurait-il signifié son congé? Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor m'a kidnappé, alors que peut être Drago revenait vers moi? Comment ais-je pu être kidnappée deux fois, moi qui ai combattu Voldemort? Est-ce que Viktor à un quelconque lien avec Wickham? Et si c'est le cas pourquoi Wickham tient-il autant à me kidnapper? Comment Viktor va-t-il s'en sortir face à mes amis, comment va-t-il expliquer ma disparition? Je suis certaine qu'une fois de plus ils vont tous se mettre à ma recherche, mais ils ne savent pas où se trouve le nouveau quartier général de Wickham. Ils auront toujours la possibilité de faire parler Viktor, je suis certaine que Harry saura le faire parler. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils rappliquent tous à ma rescousse.

_À venir : __**Présomptions**_

_-Je crois surtout qu'il n'accepte pas la défaite, il ne supporte pas qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre que lui. Monsieur peut se permettre de séduire d'autres femmes et elle, elle devrait rester bien tranquillement à la maison à attendre qu'il décide de revenir. C'est bien mal connaître notre Mione. Dit Ron._


	68. Présomptions

**Disclaimer : JKR est un génie et je m'abreuve à sa source.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur : Un peu plus long que le prédent mais pas très long encore. On découvre la perfidie de Viktor et...ah et puis non je ne vous le dis pas.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 68 : ****Présomptions**

Viktor sent la sueur perler sur son front et couler le long de son dos, il sait qu'il devra manoeuvrer serré. Il a bien vu Drago Malefoy se précipiter vers eux, et se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire là d'ailleurs. Selon Évangéline, ils se seraient chicanés et seraient en froid. Comment a-t-il su qu'elle serait ici aujourd'hui? Il espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée et qu'ils ne se sont pas réconciliés. Si jamais il doit affronter Drago Malefoy ainsi que les Potter et les Weasley en même temps, il est certain de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il franchit la porte avec le sourire, et fait face à la foule massée devant la table où il a prévu donner des autographes. La première personne qu'il aperçoit est Drago Malefoy, il a le regard dur et ne semble pas d'une humeur à badiner. Viktor choisi de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« -Drago? Drago Malefoy? Je suis surpris de te voir ici.

-Ne fait pas semblant Krum, qu'as-tu fait d'Hermione?

-Hermione? Je vois que vos relations ont évoluées. Que veux tu que j'ai fait d'elle? Je ne l'ai sûrement pas enlevée.

-OÙ EST ELLE? Crie Drago

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de crier, et tu peux rester poli aussi. Dit Viktor en reculant tout en jetant un sourire contrit à ses nombreux fans.

-Il a raison Drago, pourquoi crier après lui? Hermione est certainement dans l'entrepôt et va revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Dit Harry.

-De plus ça ne te regarde pas, vu la façon dont tu t'es conduit avec elle ces derniers jours. Rajoute Ron sans remarquer le regard de satisfaction de Viktor qui vient d'avoir sa réponse.

-Si elle est dans l'entrepôt, alors qu'elle vienne, je veux lui parler, c'est de la plus haute importance. Dit Drago avec arrogance.

-Elle ne peut pas venir te parler car elle n'est pas derrière...

-QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT? Crie de nouveau Drago.

-La question est plutôt de savoir ce que TU lui as fait. Au moment où elle t'a aperçue elle m'a demandé de la cacher. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir c'est pourquoi je l'ai amenée avec moi en arrière. Elle est sortie par une porte dérobée.

-Je t'ai entendu parler bulgare. Dit Drago les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je lui souhaitais bonne chance et ce mot bulgare que tu as entendu était un petit mot affectueux, l'équivalent de votre « ma chérie ». Un simple petit mot doux pour l'accompagner dans sa fuite

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de lui dire des mots doux? Demande Drago furieux.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ais quoique ce soit à dire à ce sujet, elle ne semblait pas heureuse de te voir et si je me rappelle bien vos relations n'ont jamais été des plus harmonieuses. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mes fans attendent après moi. Je ne veux pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Harry, Ron j'ai été très heureux de vous revoir. »

Drago s'en retourne donc furieux, il bouscule plusieurs personnes en s'en allant et ne remarque pas que dans la foule bigarrée qui se presse autour du célèbre attrapeur se trouve Millicent Bullstrode chargé de s'assurer que Krum suit bien le plan prévu par Wickham. Viktor est heureux de la tournure des événements, sans le savoir Weasley lui a confirmé ce qui lui avait été dit. Maintenant que tout le monde croit qu'elle s'est sauvée la seule personne qui la cherchera est Malefoy et il n'est pas très redoutable. Ils disposent donc d'un laps de temps avant que tout le monde se rendre compte de sa disparition effective. Il est très content de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Millicent qui l'observe attentivement. Même en gardant sa famille sous la menace Wickram a cru bon de le faire surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il respecte le plan. Il aura de quoi être fier, puisqu'il s'en est très bien sorti malgré la présence inattendue de Malefoy.

Drago s'en va furieux, il sait bien que quelque chose cloche, comment Harry et Ron on t'il fait pour ne pas le remarquer? Le regard qu'elle lui a lancé juste avant de disparaître en était un de désespoir et non de haine. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de s'appuyer sur lui comme si elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Que peut-il bien s'être passé? Il va devoir le découvrir, la vie d'Hermione est peut être en danger et il ne veut surtout pas la perdre alors qu'il vient juste de réaliser que c'est elle qu'il aime. Il transplante au manoir, il doit absolument voir Severus, il sera certainement de bon conseil. Il ne sait pas qu'il laisse derrière lui un Harry quelque peu perplexe.

« Vous croyez que Drago a raison et que la disparition de Mione est suspecte? Demande-t-il aux frères Weasley.

-Je crois surtout qu'il n'accepte pas la défaite, il ne supporte pas qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre que lui. Monsieur peut se permettre de séduire d'autres femmes et elle, elle devrait rester bien tranquillement à la maison à attendre qu'il décide de revenir. C'est bien mal connaître notre Mione. Dit Ron.

-Je ne sais pas Ron, j'ai une drôle d'impression moi aussi. Peut être est-ce mon sixième sens qui me dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans la disparition d'Hermione. Elle ne serait pas partie sans nous, elle n'a jamais eu peur de Drago et n'a jamais fui devant lui ni à l'époque où ils se haïssaient ni même quand il arrivait au bras de cette vélane. Elle lui faisait toujours face. Dit Ginny.

-En plus elle n'avait pas l'air de marcher, on aurait dit que Krum la traînait. Dit Fred.

-Comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Rajoute Georges.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demande Ron qui commence à sentir la panique le gagner devant l'assurance que quelque chose d'anormal s'est produit.

-On doit se séparer, Fred et Georges vont aller au manoir, et Ginny et toi viendrez avec moi au cinéma. Si elle est vraiment sortie par derrière elle est peut être déjà rendu au ciné. Dit Harry.

-Si elle n'est pas au cinéma, nous vous rejoindrons au manoir et nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire. Rajoute Ginny. »

Pendant ce temps j'ai atterris dans une grande pièce faiblement éclairée. Les murs clairs et la douce chaleur contrastaient cependant avec l'humidité et la noirceur habituelle des mangemorts. J'ai peine à ouvrir les yeux et je me sens les bras et les jambes lourdes. J'ai la nette impression d'avoir été droguée et quelque peu malmenée, vu la douleur que je ressent lorsque j'essaie péniblement de bouger une quelconque partie de mon corps. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est Viktor qui me prend par les épaules pour m'amener dans l'entrepôt et ensuite une espèce de langueur s'est emparée de moi. J'ai vu Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux au loin et...Et Drago qui se précipitait vers moi a tout allure. Il parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, je voulais me retourner vers lui mais je ne le pouvais pas, mes jambes ne me répondaient plus, j'ai donc suivi Viktor avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon. Je n'entends personne parler, je dois être seule dans la maison, s'il s'agit bien d'une maison. Le seul bruit que je distingue est assourdi et ressemble étrangement au bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la grève. J'ai toujours imaginé Viktor vivant dans un pays hostile et froid et non pas sur le bord de la mer, aurait-il donc agi pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre? Wickham, il supportait très bien la chaleur à l'époque, mais quel est son lien avec Viktor? Toutes ces questions tournent dans ma tête alors que je perds de nouveau conscience.

Lorsque Harry, Ginny et Ron reviennent du cinéma une heure plus tard, les jumeaux sont déjà réunis au salon avec Drago, Narcissa et Severus.

« -Nous avons attendus assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver, lorsque nous sommes partis, le film était commencé. Dit Harry.

-Vous auriez du voir la file, tous ces gens étaient prêts à payer pour aller voir un film appelé Peter Pan. Mais qui aurait envie de connaître l'histoire d'un homme en collant qui se prend pour un enfant?

-Ron, Peter Pan est un classique de la littérature enfantine moldue. Proteste Harry en riant.

-En fait je crois qu'il est jaloux de Peter Pan, il aurait bien aimé que la fée clochette tombe amoureux de lui. Dit Ginny en riant.

-Non...Mais...Qu'est-ce... Bégaie Ron en rougissant.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous gâcher votre plaisir, mais je crois que Drago est sur le point d'exploser. Hermione a-t-elle disparue oui ou non? Demande Severus en jetant un oeil à Drago rouge de colère.

-On ne sait pas où elle est, c'est certain. Dit Harry

-Mais a-t-elle disparue? Redemande Severus en élevant la voix.

-Les informations dont nous disposons en ce moment ne nous permettent pas de croire qu'elle a disparue. Dit Harry sans oser regarder Drago

-LES INFORMATIONS DONT VOUS DISPOSEZ??? NOUS NE SAVONS PAS OÙ ELLE EST, ELLE A ÉTÉ TRAINÉE PAR KRUM DANS L'ENTREPOT ET VOUS DITES QUE VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QU'ELLE AIT ÉTÉ ENLEVÉE? S'emporte Drago.

-Nous n'avons que des présomptions, aucune preuve concrète. Dit Ginny.

-Wickham lui en veut personnellement, il a déjà orchestré une fois son enlèvement, que vous faut-il de plus?

-Un lien avec Viktor. Nous ne voyons pas en quoi Wickham et Viktor sont liés. Si nous ne pouvons faire le lien entre les deux, nous ne pouvons pas conclure qu'elle a été enlevée par Viktor pour le compte de Wickham.

-Moi je sais quel est leur lien! »

Tous se retourne vers la porte pour voir qui est cet homme qui arrive et peut leur donner le renseignement qu'ils attendent. Pendant que tous se précipitent vers la porte pour accueillir le visiteur, personne ne remarque la pâleur de Ginny, personne ne la voit s'accroupir par terre en se tenant le ventre à deux mains en gémissant.

_À venir : Désir de vengeance_

_-Et pourtant ça fait deux fois que tu me fais enlever, si tu refuse de t'avilir pourquoi continues-tu à me courir après? Laisse-moi tranquille, je te jure que je n'essaierais pas de te revoir. Dis-je furieuse._


	69. Désir de vengeance

**Disclaimer: JKR a crée tout ces personnages merveilleux, et moi je me fais une joie de leur créer de nouvelles aventures et quelques ennemis de plus.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur : Réplique tirée du roman Scarlett d'Alexandra Ripley. Saurez-vous la trouver? Avertissement important, Évangéline est de retour dans ce chapitre. Bon vous aurez été prévenu. Je dois vous avertir que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews depuis deux jours mais je suis officiellement en vacances depuis 17h ce soir alors je vais avoir le temps de le faire bientôt. (bon c'est tout de même la St-Jean Baptiste alors faut fêter un peu) Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il y a 75 chapitre d'écrits donc bientôt je ne pourrais plus publier un chapitre par jour (quoique je compte bien profiter de mes vacances pour venir à boût de ce pavé). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un petit one shot en préparation ainsi que 2 autres fics de débutés. J'espère cependant finir celle-ci avant de publier les autres.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 69 : ****Désir de vengeance**

Ils sont tous devant la porte d'entrée ahuris, Neville se tient debout devant eux avec un air confiant. Harry et Ron ne peuvent s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, Drago quant à lui reste un peu à l'écart.

« -Neville, ça fait plaisir de te voir, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Quand es-tu sorti de l'hôpital?

-Drago, je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour mais, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Je suis sorti il y a deux jours, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec ma grand-mère, elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour moi.

-Comme nous tous, as-tu des nouvelles de Justin?

-Il s'en remettra, il doit encore rester sous surveillance mais sa vie n'est pas en danger et il commence déjà à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il devra réapprendre beaucoup de choses mais il survivra. Mais je te vois impatient Drago, j'imagine que tu veux savoir ce que je sais au sujet de Viktor et Wickham.

-Miaou, miaou miaou!!!

-Évidemment, mais Pattenrond, que veux tu à la fin pourquoi tires-tu sur mon pantalon? GINNY! HARRY! Je crois que ta femme a un problème. Dit Drago en se précipitant dans le salon.

-Ginny! GINNY! Ma chérie, Oh mon Dieu faites quelque chose! Quelqu'un! Appelez un médicomage! Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie épargne tes forces. Dit Harry en prenant la tête de sa femme sur ses genoux.

-Nous allons l'allonger sur le divan, aide moi Harry. Dit Narcissa.

-Fait lui boire cela. Dit Severus en lui tendant une fiole.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Harry hystérique, en lui arrachant la fiole des mains.

-Une potion pour la relaxer en attendant que le médicomage arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui donnerais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Nous allons tous sortir et vous laisser seuls avec le médicomage. Toi aussi Ronald Weasley, je sais que tu aimes ta soeur mais elle a besoin de calme, Harry nous donnera des nouvelles dès qu'il en aura. »

C'est accablés que tous les membres de l'assemblée sortent de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le salon. Pendant ce temps j'émerge à nouveau de la léthargie dans laquelle je suis plongée. Je sens qu'on m'observe et j'entends une respiration, je ne suis donc pas seule dans la pièce. Je ressens encore un léger étourdissement mais le mal de coeur est parti. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je constate que c'est Wickham qui est assis sur le divan et me regarde.

« -Bonjour Georges, il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu? Dis-je pour faire la conversation.

-Je vais très bien et toi? J'espère que Viktor ne t'a pas trop malmené. Me répond t-il sur le même ton.

-En fait je me sens un peu étourdie mais je dois dire que Viktor est plus doux que ne l'a été Millicent.

-Millicent est un peu brusque mais elle est très fidèle contrairement à Viktor en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance.

-Pourquoi?

-Peut-être parce qu'il se laisse diriger par ses sentiments et que c'est très mauvais pour les affaires.

-Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait enlever? Deux fois? Tu préconises la pureté de la race, et je ne le suis pas alors pourquoi vouloir m'enlever?

-J'ai mes raisons! Dit Wickham en s'empourprant

-Mais quelles peuvent bien être ces raisons et pourquoi rougir ainsi? Est-ce que ça se pourrait? Non, c'est impossible! Tu me désires? Vraiment? Malgré tout ce que tu sais sur moi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me désirer. Dis-je triomphalement.

-Oui, je te désire! Je te désire à m'en rendre malade! Tu m'empoisonnes le sang, Hermione, tu me pervertis l'âme. J'ai connu des hommes dont le besoin de livèche n'était pas plus fort que l'obsession que tu représentes pour moi. Je connais trop les méfaits de la drogue qui vous rend esclave avant de vous détruire. J'avais presque succombé à cette maladie, j'ai réussi à la vaincre. Je n'en prendrai plus le risque. Je refuse de m'avilir à cause de toi. Crache Wickham.

-Et pourtant ça fait deux fois que tu me fais enlever, si tu refuses de t'avilir pourquoi continues-tu à me courir après? Laisse-moi tranquille, je te jure que je n'essaierais pas de te revoir. Dis-je furieuse.

-Je ne te coure pas après, je veux simplement que tu cesses de te pavaner comme si le monde t'appartenait. Tu vas me servir d'exemple, grâce à toi tout les sang de bourbe vont voir ce qui les attend s'ils continuent de s'imaginer supérieur à nous, les sangs purs. Siffle Wickham.

-Et je suis la seule que tu pouvais enlever? Quand tu as vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas la première fois pourquoi t'es tu acharné? Il y des sang mêlées qui ont des positions beaucoup plus élevée que la mienne. Je ne donnerais pas un bon exemple, je ne suis pas assez connue.

-Si je ne peux pas être heureux, tu ne le seras pas non plus.

FALSCHER SCHLAF »

Pendant ce temps, Drago fait les cents pas dans le salon attendant le verdict du médicomage qui est au chevet de Ginny.

« -Drago cesse de tourner en rond tu m'étourdis! Dit Severus.

-Et en plus tu vas user le tapis. Rajoute Narcissa en essayant de sourire.

-De tout façon je le déteste ce tapis, il est d'un horrible brun qui ne va pas du tout avec la décoration. Et pourquoi mettre du tapis d'ailleurs alors que les planchers sont si beaux. On croirait qu'Évangéline a fait la décoration.

-Parce que ton père aimait le calme et le silence, quand il recevait des invités il les faisait patienter au salon, assis sur cette causeuse en chintz vert et arrivait en catimini. Il pouvait ainsi savoir s'ils parlaient de lui. Comme Évangéline t'a entendu parler d'elle lorsqu'elle est arrivée il y a une minute.

-Évangéline? Dit Drago surpris en se retournant.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. J'aimerais te parler seul à seul un moment. Peux tu venir avec moi dans ma chambre?

-Non je n'ai rien à cacher à ma famille mais si tu ne veux absolument pas parler devant eux, nous allons aller dans la pièce à coté, c'est l'ancien bureau de mon père. Dit Drago devant l'air déconfit de son ancienne flamme.

-Mais! S'exclame Neville.

-C'est comme tu veux, je te suis. Dit Évangéline en suivant Drago sans le regarder. »

Drago marche d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son père, il espère expédier rapidement la discussion, il ne veut pas manquer le retour de Harry. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au coeur lorsqu'il pénètre dans le bureau. La présence de son père s'y fait encore sentir, l'odeur de son parfum flotte encore malgré tout ce temps. Le bureau est froid, sans décoration, le seul signe de vie est la photo sur le grand bureau en merisier. Elle représente sa mère à l'époque ou son père l'a épousée, et dans un coin du cadre, une photo du lui même lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Son père aimait bien cette photo, il disait qu'elle lui rappelait lui au même âge. Il ne doit pas se laisser attendrir par le souvenir de ce père qui ne l'a jamais aimé et qui a fait des mauvais choix. Il se retourne brusquement vers Évangéline.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que ça ne puisse attendre et que tu ne puisse m'en parler devant ceux qui me sont chers? Demande Drago.

-Je voulais te voir en particulier pour te dire que je comprend que tu ais besoin de réfléchir. J'ai eu tout le loisir d'y penser quand on m'a annoncé que je serais ton bras droit. Pour toi le choc a été terrible surtout que Seamus est ton ami. Je vais donc partir quelques jours pour aller récupérer mes derniers effets au Québec.

-Récupérer tes derniers effets? Demande Drago surpris.

-Oui, je vais aller chercher mes affaires et régler les derniers problèmes découlant de mon déménagement et je reviens m'installer ici dans une semaine.

-Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas bien compris, il n'est ABSOLUEMENT pas question que tu viennes habiter ici! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler au ministre mais je vais lui faire part de mon désaccord face à ta nomination au poste occupé par Seamus. Dit Drago ulcéré.

-Mais Drago, comment peux tu dire ça alors que tu m'aimes autant. Dit-elle en le fixant finalement dans les yeux.

-Désolé Évangéline...Ça ne fonctionne plus. Dit Drago après une légère hésitation.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cette...de cette...

-N'en dit pas plus. Oui, je suis amoureux d'elle. Hier soir j'en avait la conviction mais c'est ce matin lorsque je l'ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux que j'en ai eu la confirmation. Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Tu ne peux rien m'apporter de bon, tu es cupide et à cause de toi, je perdrais tous mes amis, ne m'interrompt pas. Oui, ces gens sont mes amis, ils le sont devenus par la force des choses, mais ils sont en fait les meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eus. Les seuls pour être vraiment honnête. Ta cupidité te perdra, tu m'avait mais ce n'était pas assez, maintenant que ma vie te convient tu prétends revenir et tout chambouler dans ma vie, tu as sonné à la mauvaise adresse, j'aime Hermione et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

-Je lui avais bien dit que c'était joué avec le feu que d'enlever la fille. Marmonne Évangéline.

-QUOI? QU'AS TU DIT?

-Je...Je... Bégaie-t-elle.

-Viens avec moi et répète devant tout le monde ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant. Dit Drago en l'entraînant dans le salon. »

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le salon avec Évangéline accrochée à son bras, tout le monde arrête de parler et le regarde étrangement.

« -Drago avant que tu n'ailles plus loin il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de cette fille. Dit Neville.

-Je crois qu'Évangéline a aussi quelque chose à vous dire mais je te laisse parler le premier Neville. Si tu as de nouvelle révélation à nous apprendre, elle pourra répondre à toutes nos questions en même temps. Dit Drago en fixant attentivement Évangéline.

-Je suis revenu à moi quelques jours seulement après ma découverte de Justin, mais comme les médecins voulaient me passer des tests et que ma grand-mère était très inquiète, je suis resté quelque temps à l'hôpital. Un soir alors que je dormais j'ai entendu des voix dans la chambre à côté, j'ai cru distinguer le nom de Wickham alors j'ai continué de faire semblant de dormir mais je me suis concentré sur la discussion.

-Comment as-tu fait pour entendre dans la chambre voisine? Demande Ron intrigué.

-Comme tout bon inquisiteur qui se respecte, j'ai toujours sur moi une paire d'oreilles à rallonge. J'ai donc écouté ce qui se disait et une des voix que j'ai entendue était celle de la dame ici présente. Elle disait qu'elle avait rencontré un homme fascinant la veille, une ancienne vedette de quidditch, elle parlait de Krum évidemment. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle avait un très bon plan pour récupérer l'homme de sa vie, et que l'aide dudit joueur et de Wickham serait essentielle à la bonne marche du plan. Quand j'ai entendu le nom de Wickham, j'ai communiqué avec l'ordre mais le temps que Maugrey et Hestia n'arrivent les deux femmes avait disparues. Nous ne comprenions pas le lien entre les deux hommes mais à la lumière de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui il est clair qu'elles parlaient de l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Le retour de ton ancienne fiancée était donc probablement prévu pour t'éloigner d'Hermione pour mieux pouvoir la kidnapper. J'ai voulu te le dire avant que tu décides de retourner avec elle, même si tu n'as plus de sentiments pour Hermione, son enlèvement ne doit pas rester impuni. Cette femme est dangereuse, si tu l'aimes nous ne pourrons rien y faire mais je voulais que tu sois avertis de ce qu'elle est vraiment et de quoi elle est capable.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Neville? J'ai toujours des sentiments pour Hermione, et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas cédé au charme d'Évangéline. Elle a laissé échapper une phrase qui m'a intrigué, et avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je crois qu'elle est vraiment due pour une bonne explication. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 70 : **__**L'if du Canada**_

_-Sache mon cher Drago que parfois il nous faut aller à l'encontre de notre comportement habituel, pour servir un maître plus fort que nous. L'envie et la cupidité ont cautionnés bien des choses dont nous ne devons pas être fier. Toi même Drago tu sais vers quoi peut mener le désir de servir un maître._


	70. L'if du Canada

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR sauf ce que je m'amuse à faire faire à ses personnages et à ceux qui me reviennent (pour l'instant essentiellement des méchants)**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: Je suis en retard, je sais mais comme c'était fête nationale (St-Jean Baptiste) j'ai un peu (voir beaucoup) fêté. Non je n'ai pas été malade, je sais boire tout de même mais disons que j'étais passablement fatiguée lorsque je suis rentrée. Puis aujourd'hui j'ai rien fait, j'ai profité de se deuxième jour de vacance pour me reposer. Donc je n'ai absoluement aucune excuse si ce n'est ma paresse légendaire. **

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 70 : ****L'if du Canada**

Wickham arpente son salon de long en large, comment a-t-elle pu se gausser de lui ainsi? Il est en voie de devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, plus imposant et plus puissant que celui que ses adeptes appelaient le seigneur des ténèbres. Et elle, petite sang de bourbe se permet de se moquer de lui, elle se permet de le provoquer intentionnellement. Comment peut elle croire un seul instant qu'il va se laisser aller à son désir, il combat ce sentiment depuis le commencement. Depuis qu'il a découvert son identité, il a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'oublier, il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à elle à tout instants, seule sa possession lui permettrait de se l'ôter de l'esprit. Mais en même temps comment posséder cette fille sans aller à l'encontre de tous ses principes, principes qu'il prône et met en pratique. Il se permet de se déclarer supérieur à l'ancien mage noir puisqu'il est de sang pur alors que l'autre ne l'était pas mais s'il cède à ses pulsions il ne vaudra pas mieux que lui puisqu'il sera souillé par une sang de bourbe. Il est devant un cruel dilemme, peut être que sa mort pourra la lui faire oublier. C'est ça, c'est la seule solution envisageable, il doit la tuer, il évitera ainsi de céder à l'attrait irrésistible qu'elle exerce sur lui et en même temps cela servira d'exemple à tous ceux qui voudraient s'attaquer à lui. Elle a beau dire qu'elle n'a aucune valeur aux yeux des gens, il sait très bien qu'elle est très importante pour l'Ordre et que Potter ferait n'importe quoi pour son amie. Il l'a déjà prouvé auparavant, il s'est toujours porté à sa défense. Il s'arrête soudain devant la vitrine et regarde le paysage, il se sent un peu plus en paix au vu de la décision qu'il vient de prendre. Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration, il est heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il est dérangé dans sa contemplation par un coup frappé à la porte.

« -Vous pouvez entrer, la porte n'est pas fermée à clé. Dit-il en soupirant.

-Je suis surpris par le peu de protection qui t'entoure. Dit Viktor surpris en entrant.

-Personne ne sait où je me trouve, alors pourquoi me protéger, et puis même si elle ne sont pas visibles des protections entourent cette résidence, n'entre pas ici qui veut. Si tu est arrivé jusqu'à moi c'est que mes gardes du corps ont considérés que tu n'étais pas une menace.

-C'est une chance, je me demande bien ce qu'ils m'auraient fait s'il m'avaient considérés comme menaçant.

-Tu ne serais pas ici pour en parler, mais trêve de bavardage, que veux tu exactement? Pourquoi venir me déranger ici?

-Tu oses poser la question? Je te signale que tu tiens ma famille sous ta coupe, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, j'attends que tu remplisses la tienne en libérant les miens. Dit Viktor un peu moins sûr de lui.

-Tu crois avoir remplis ta mission et mériter que je libère ta famille? Demande Wickham sarcastique.

-Tu as Hermione, j'ai réussi à l'enlever et à l'amener ici sans attire l'attention de Potter. C'est ce que tu voulais non? Que pouvais-je faire de plus? Demande Viktor la voix commençant à trembler.

-L'attention de Potter n'a pas été attirée, mais celle de Malefoy oui. Je suis certain qu'il est à notre recherche.

-Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et Hermione, Weasley me l'a confirmé. Il est complètement sous le charme de cette vélane.

-Je souhaite que tu dises vrai, mais pour m'en assurer je crois que je vais continuer à profiter de la compagnie de ta femme.

-TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA! Hurle Viktor en se ruant sur Wickham.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS

-Merci Millicent. Comme je te l'ai dit Viktor, tant que tu n'es pas considéré comme une menace tu peux m'approcher mais dès que tes intentions deviennent malfaisantes, mes gardes du corps arrivent à ma rescousse. Dit Wickham qui se retourne tout en restant devant la vitrine.

-Tu sais bien que mon seul désir est de te protéger, que serait mon enfant sans son père. Réplique Millicent aguicheuse.

-Pauvre Viktor il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque, j'ai tout les atouts dans ma poche. Il vient de franchir le pas, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire, je crois que je vais le mettre au cachot. Tu peux l'amener avec la sang de bourbe, tu lui enlèveras le sortilège une fois qu'il sera enfermé. Dit Viktor en lui tournant le dos pour faire face à la vitrine une fois de plus.

-Mais ne risquent-ils pas de se sauver? Elle nous a déjà faussé compagnie une fois, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Dit Millicent soucieuse.

-Il ne pourra rien faire pour elle dans l'état où elle se trouve, et il est trop gentleman pour la laisser derrière lui. En plus je détient sa famille alors il n'essaiera pas de se sauver, c'est ma garantie! »

Harry, accompagné du médicomage, pénètre dans le salon; ce dernier regarde tour à tour les occupants avant de déclarer d'une voix tendue.

« -Ginny est une femme forte et cet enfant qu'elle porte semble décidé à vivre mais elle devra faire très attention tout le reste de sa grossesse.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne devra pas bouger sous peine de perdre le bébé? Demande Ron.

-Elle pourra bouger, son état n'est pas aussi dramatique mais elle devra éviter de se précipiter dans des situations critiques. Je dis cela car je la connais bien et je sais de quoi elle est capable. Dit le médicomage en échangeant un regard avec les jumeaux.

-Ce n'est pas évident pour nous en ce moment, la situation est précaire mais je crois que si elle reste ici, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Ma mère est très bonne dans le rôle d'infirmière et Severus est un expert en potion. Dit Drago.

-Je sais tout cela ce qui m'inquiète un peu c'est que j'ai peur qu'elle soit en danger, comme vous tous d'ailleurs.

-Comment cela? Demande Severus grave.

-Elle n'a pas eu cette réaction spontanément, Ginny est une fille très forte comme je l'ai déjà dit et une grossesse n'est pas une maladie. Je vais devoir procéder à des analyses mais tout me porte à croire qu'elle a été empoisonnée. Un poison lent aurait pu causer cette réaction, je pense en particulier à l'if du Canada dont on a déjà utilisé les décoctions comme abortif.

-Mais qui donc est assez cruel pour vouloir l'avortement de Ginny? Demande Ron livide.

-Elle n'était peut être pas visée personnellement, il se peut que le poison ait été destiné à quelqu'un d'autre et que ce soit elle qui l'ai consommé avec la conséquence que nous connaissons. Selon les études il faut de 50 à 100 aiguilles pour que le poison soit mortel, à petite dose la personne visée aurait peut être été malade mais il aurait fallu un certain temps avant de causer la mort.

-Mais si la personne ne visait pas Ginny pourquoi est-ce elle qui est malade? Qui était visé et pourquoi? Demande Severus.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, il va falloir interroger Ginny pour savoir ce qu'elle a consommé et en quelle quantité. Pour l'instant elle est trop faible, et je t'interdis d'aller la déranger Severus. Dit le médicoage devant le mouvement de retrait de Severus.

-Mais ce que tu dis est très grave Allistair. Il y aurait quelqu'un dans la maison même qui voudrait attenter à la vie de l'un d'entre nous. Dit Severus.

-À l'un ou à plusieurs d'entre vous, la consommation du breuvage aurait pu vous affecter tous si c'est quelque chose que vous étiez tous susceptible de boire. Conclue le médicomage,

-Il ne s'agit certainement pas de boisson, Ginny ne boit déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal alors je la voie mal se mette à boire en cachette dès que nous avons le dos tourné dans son état. Dit Harry qui avait gardé les lèvres serrées jusque là.

-Mais il s'agit forcément de quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le salon, puisque nous étions tous dans l'entrée. Rajoute Ron.

-Allistair! S'exclame Severus qui vient soudain d'avoir une idée. Tu as bien dit que c'était un poison fait à partir des épines de l'if du Canada? Un arbre qu'on retrouve au Canada non? Dit Severus en sortant sa baguette.

-Effectivement Severus, mais à quoi penses-tu?

-Il y a ici une personne qui arrive du Québec, et si je ne m'abuse le Québec fait partie du Canada non? Elle pourrait donc avoir ramené des ces épines avec elle pour en faire un breuvage pour empoisonner l'un de nous. Dit Severus en pointant de sa baguette Évangéline qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée du médicomage.

-Comment osez-vous m'accuser ainsi, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne et je ne me vois pas commencer à tuer à mon âge. Je ne suis peut être pas un ange mais, si j'accepte de reconnaître mes fautes, et elle son lourdes, jamais je n'accepterai de prendre le blâme pour cet attentat.

-Elle a raison, ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de tuer, toi mieux que quiconque tu devrais savoir le reconnaître Severus. Tu as côtoyé d'assez près les mangemorts pour savoir identifier quelqu'un qui a le tempérament de tueur.

-Sache mon cher Drago que parfois il nous faut aller à l'encontre de notre comportement habituel, pour servir un maître plus fort que nous. L'envie et la cupidité ont cautionnés bien des choses dont nous ne devons pas être fier. Toi même Drago tu sais vers quoi peut mener le désir de servir un maître.

-Je ne sers aucun maître, la seule personne qui peut m'amener à poser des gestes irréfléchis est moi même. S'exclame violemment Évangéline.

-J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu travaillais pour le compte de Wickham. Dit Drago.

-Non je travaille pour mon seul compte, mais j'ai parlé avec Wickham et j'ai accepté de suivre ses conseils puisqu'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie avec ce que je voulais faire, c'est à dire te reconquérir. Dit Évangéline en se rengorgeant.

-Alors là c'est à n'y rien comprendre, je crois que tu nous dois de plus amples explications. Dit Drago troublé »

Pendant ce temps Viktor est amené dans le même cachot que moi, une fois arrivé Millicent lui met des liens aux poignets et aux chevilles avant de lever l'enchantement. Il est furieux de s'être fait prendre et essaie désespérément de se défaire de ses liens. Si j'ai la chance d'être couchée sur un lit, il repose quant à lui par terre dans une position pour le moins inconfortable. Il n'a pas encore réalisé que je suis juste derrière lui, c'est étrange mais malgré sa trahison je suis heureuse de le voir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu se joindre à Wickham mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est maintenant aussi prisonnier que moi. Peut être a-t-il été obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. Drago dirait sûrement...oh Drago! Comme tu me manques, j'espère que tu vas accepter de faire équipe avec Harry et Ron pour me retrouver. Mais me cherchez vous vraiment? Que vous a dit Viktor une fois que j'ai eu disparue? L'avez-vous cru? Pensez-vous que je me cache de toi, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas peur de t'affronter, tu as certainement dû remarquer le regard que je t'ai lancé avant de traverser la porte. J'y ai mis tout mon amour pour toi, tu ne peux pas l'avoir manqué. Viktor cesse soudainement de gigoter et se laisse tomber la tête par en arrière, elle atterri sur ma cuisse, le contact avec moi semble lui faire réaliser qu'il n'est pas seul. Il tourne brusquement la tête et les yeux lui sortent de la tête lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

_À venir : __**Chapitre 71 : **__**J'aurais donné n'importe quoi...**_

_-Évidemment comme toujours tu cherches un coupable, mais cette fois tu as cogné à la mauvaise porte, POTTER. Je n'y suis pour rien dans l'agression de ta femme et encore moins dans la disparition d'Hermione. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air pour me calmer. ET TOI JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR D'ICI, TU VOULAIS Y VENIR, TU Y RESTES. Crie Drago devant le mouvement de repli d'Évangéline. _»


	71. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire que je fais vivre aux personnages et ces damnés personnages que je leur donne comme ennemis, notamment Wickham et Évangéline.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur: On prend une grande respiration. Hummmpf! Vous la sentez vous aussi, la fic de ma fic? Mais bon il reste encore 4 chapitres d'écrits et quelques autres à venir certainement pour boucler la boucle. J'ai pas mal planché sur Une aura de destinée depuis quelques jours mais je vous promet que suite à la correction du chapitre 72 (que je fais dès que j'ai fini de déblatérer ici) je me met à l'écriture du 76.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 71 : ****J'aurais donné n'importe quoi...**

Alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers Évangéline, Ginny entre dans le salon, soutenue par son mari. Severus et le médicomage se précipitent à leur rencontre pour soutenir la jeune femme.

« -Ginny, que fais-tu ici ? Tu aurais due rester couchée, et toi Potter quel manque de discernement de l'avoir fait se lever. Dit Severus sévèrement.

-Tu crois que j'aurais pu l'empêcher de venir ? Demande Harry vexé en regardant son ancien professeur. Tu sais bien qu'elle a la tête dure des Weasley, elle désirait entendre la confession d'Évangéline et espérait découvrir qui voulait ainsi la faire souffrir.

-Voyons Séverus, le médicomage a dit que je pouvais me lever mais que je devais faire attention à ne pas me fatiguer. Le stress de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe aurait été plus néfaste pour moi que cette petite marche. Dit Ginny en jetant un regard vers le médicomage.

-Si tu as l'accord d'Allistair, je ne peux que m'incliner mais j'aimerais que tu fasses attention, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur au futur petit Potter, après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour protéger son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je ne te croyais pas aussi papa poule. Quel dommage que tu n'ais jamais eu d'enfants. Dit Ginny en se caressant le ventre sans remarquer le regard que lui jette Narcissa.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense, vu la façon dont je vous ai traité à l'époque. Dit Rogue pince-sans-rire.

-Nous avions tous nos raisons pour agir comme nous l'avons fait, maintenant j'aimerais bien qu'Évangéline nous explique ses motivations quant à ses agissements. Dit Drago légèrement irrité.

-Je vois que tu tiens absolument à m'humilier. Dit Évangéline faisant mine de pleurer.

-Évangéline, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'humilier, maintenant sèche tes larmes de phénix et raconte nous tout. Depuis le début.

-Si tu y tiens. Dit Évangéline en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler au Ministère, je t'ai tout de suite remarqué. Mais contrairement à moi, tu ne semblais pas me voir, en fait tu me regardais sans me voir. Il a fallu que je déploie tout mon charme de vélane pour que tu t'intéresses à moi.

-Il ne devait pas te trouver digne de lui. Dit Ron sarcastique.

-Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour rester travailler avec toi et faire que tu me remarques, puis un soir nous sommes resté à travailler plus tard. Nous étions à la recherche d'un loup garou et tu croyais détenir une piste et nous avons fait le guet une partie de la nuit. Tes informations étaient fausses, malgré tout la nuit n'a pas été perdue puisque nous nous sommes rapprochés. Tu étais tellement épuisé que lorsque je t'ai regardé dans les yeux déployant tout mon charme, tu as cédé.

-Je me rappelle de ce matin là, lorsque tu es revenue me voir, j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était passé, tu n'agissait plus comme d'habitude. Tu n'avais pas trouvé ce loup-garou mais tu t'en fichais. Dit Rogue pensif.

-Par la suite, nous avons vécu une relation en dent de scie, passant de la passion la plus pure à une morne vie de couple. Nous ne sortions jamais, la vie avec toi ne correspondait pas à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu n'assistais à aucunes réceptions, tu passais ton temps à travailler. Je me suis bien vite ennuyée. Lorsque l'on m'a proposé ce travail au Québec, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de faire avancer ma carrière.

-Adieu bel adonis, bonjour le pouvoir. Dit Rogue.

-En fait, j'espérais qu'il me suivrait mais j'ai vite compris qu'il ne me rejoindrais pas. J'avais une vie bien remplie mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, si mystérieux, si morose et pourtant si fascinant. Quand j'ai su que tu étais revenu à la vie, si je puis dire, je me suis dit que la femme qui aurait la chance de partager ta vie serait bien heureuse. Elle t'aurait toi et la vie de château en plus.

-En fait, c'est un manoir et non pas un château Mais je comprend bien où tu veux en venir, tu as eu l'image de toi régnant en maîtresse des lieux. Organisant soupers et réceptions comme aux beaux jours des mangemorts. Dit Narcissa froidement.

-Effectivement, et je suis certaine que je réussirais à faire mieux que vous, cette demeure est sinistre et …

-ÉVANGÉLINE ! Je ne permets pas d'insulter ma mère, de plus tu t'éloignes du sujet. Maintenant que tu nous as fait part des tes sentiments à mon égard et envers le manoir j'aimerais bien que tu nous expliques ton lien avec Wickham. Dit Drago sentant la colère monter devant le peu d'empressement de la vélane à révéler ses secrets.

-On m'a offert le poste ici avant que Wickham ne prenne contact avec moi par le biais de Montague. Je ne sais pas comment il a su quelles étaient nos relations mais il m'a dit que tu entretenais une liaison avec une jeune femme qui n'était pas digne de toi et qui n'était pas de ton rang. Il voulait que je vienne ici et que je te reconquisse. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de persuasion j'était certaine que tu répondrais à mes attentes en te jetant à mes pieds dès mon retour. J'ai vu juste, dès que je suis apparue, tu n'as eu d'yeux que pour moi.

-En effet ton charme vélane opérait encore sur moi ! Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est malhonnête de se servir de ce pouvoir pour asservir un homme ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi lorsque je devais me cacher mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma place dans le monde tu veux te pavaner à mon bras.

-En amour, comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, pourquoi ne pas me servir de ce don que la nature m'a donné ?

-Par souci d'honnêteté, mais je crois que tu ignore la signification de ce mot. Dit Drago.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Marmonne Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette phrase signifie ? Demande Drago en fixant Harry d'un regard suspicieux.

-Ça signifie que je doute que toi le grand Drago Malefoy tu saches vraiment la signification du mot honnêteté. Dit Harry en se levant pour faire face à Drago.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne vous ai pas donné assez de preuve de mon honnêteté et de ma loyauté ? Demande Drago rouge de colère.

-Si tu avait été honnête avec Hermione, elle ne serait pas disparu et peut être que ma femme n'aurait pas été empoisonnée. Hurle Harry.

-Évidemment comme toujours tu cherches un coupable, mais cette fois tu as cogné à la mauvaise porte, POTTER. Je n'y suis pour rien dans l'agression de ta femme et encore moins dans la disparition d'Hermione. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air pour me calmer. ET TOI JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR D'ICI, TU VOULAIS Y VENIR, TU Y RESTES. Crie Drago devant le mouvement de repli d'Évangéline. »

Après le brusque transplanage de Drago, Évangéline s'apprête de nouveau à quitter discrètement la pièce. Elle est interpellée par Severus.

« -Drago a raison, je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas quitter le manoir. Vu la façon dont il est fâché je crois qu'il n'aurait de cesse de te chercher. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas plus avancés que nous ne l'étions avant tes confidences. La seule chose que nous savons maintenant c'est que tu es prêtes à tout pour atteindre les buts que tu te fixes. Je crois que tu peux aller attendre dans la chambre de Drago, nous avons des choses à discuter. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle sort finalement du salon la tête haute.

-Sa petite crise m'a rappelé le caractère de quelqu'un. Dit Neville en coulant un sourire du coté de Ron.

-Un certain professeur de potion tyrannique, non ? Rajoute Ron.

-Évidemment qu'il me ressemble un peu, c'est tout de même moi qui ait parfait son éducation. J'ai dû lui inculquer un tas de nouvelles valeurs que son père avait atrocement négligées. Dit Severus gêné.

-Je ne croyais pas dire cela un jour mais je crois que vous deviez être un père de substitution sévère mais juste. Dit Ginny en s'attirant un regard étrange de son mari et de son frère.

-Un compliment de la part d'une ancienne Gryffondor, cela me fait doublement plaisir. Dit Severus sans remarquer le regard de gêne que lui jette de nouveau Narcissa.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler seule à seule? Demande cette dernière à Severus, surpris.

-Ron, Neville et moi, allons discuter des possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. De toute façon, Ginny doit aller se reposer un peu et comme nous n'en savons pas plus aussi bien essayer de trouver une solution. Dit Harry en entraînant sa femme et ses deux amis en dehors du salon sous le regard intrigué de Severus.

-Tu voulais me parler ma chérie? Demande Severus en se tournant doucement vers la femme de sa vie.

-Oui, je me demandais si ...? Enfin il est peut être trop tard ... Mais la magie peut faire des miracles ... Et si tu y tiens vraiment ... Je crois que ça me ferais plaisir aussi. Bégaie Narcissa en rougissant

-Mais qu'essaies-tu de me dire, par Merlin?

-C'est que vue ta façon d'agir avec Ginny et les remarques que tu as faites, je me demandais si ...

-Si? Interroge Severus toujours aussi perdu.

-Si tu désirais avoir un enfant avec moi ? Demande finalement Narcissa en rougissant encore plus s'il est possible.

-Ba ... Be ... Je ... Tu ... Non ... Enfin oui ... Je ne sais pas ... Narcissa … Dit Rogue dans un souffle.

-Peut être n'es-tu pas assez certain de tes sentiments pour moi? Murmure Narcissa blêmissant brusquement.

-Narcissa, mon amour. Tu es la femme que j'ai attendue toute ma vie, s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain dans ce monde tourmenté, c'est de mon amour pour toi. Mais vois-tu je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants, sauf peut être lorsque j'étais très jeune. J'ai passé ma vie à jouer double jeu, comment aurais-je pu penser élever un enfant dans un tel climat, sans savoir ce qui me pendait au bout du nez. Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus au monde que d'avoir des enfants bien à nous. Mais tu nous vois parents à notre âge? J'ai plus l'âge d'être un papi gâteau qu'un père gâteux. Mais si tu le désires vraiment, je suis prêt à franchir le pas avec toi.

-J'ai toujours voulu une grosse famille mais Lucius était très occupé et ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir un autre enfant braillard alors qu'il avait un héritier. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de toute recommencer à mon âge. Mais toi qui n'as jamais eu d'enfants, ne désires-tu pas un héritier?

-Drago est un peu le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Je l'ai un peu élevé et j'ai pu lui donner une bonne éducation. Je ne désespère pas de faire du lui un parfait gentleman. Je suis peut être un peu égoïste mais j'aimerais profiter un peu de toi, il y a tellement longtemps que je t'attends.

-Avec tous les mariages qui ont eu lieu au sein de l'Ordre, nous pourrons câliner à notre guise je le crois. Et puis qui sait, si Drago et Hermione ne seront pas les prochains, nous serions alors de vrais grands-parents.

-Si j'avais su que la vie auprès de toi serait aussi merveilleuse, je crois que je t'aurais enlevé à ton mari il y a longtemps. Maintenant que tu partages ma vie, je désire te garder à jamais, si tu veux que je sois un vrai grand-père, il va te falloir devenir ma femme.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Dit Narcissa en l'embrassant. »

Ron, Neville et Harry entourent Ginny qui a accepté de se coucher pour se reposer à condition que la réunion se fasse autour du lit et qu'elle puisse y assister.

« -Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans moi, je vais rester auprès de Ginny pendant que vous irez avec Drago à la recherche de Mione. Dit Harry sous le regard surpris des trois autres.

-Tu n'y penses pas Harry, je n'ai pas besoin que tu restes ici à tourner autour de moi. Hermy est en danger et je veux que tout soit mis en oeuvre pour que vous la retrouviez. Dit Ginny en se redressant brusquement.

-Ma chérie, j'ai des responsabilités maintenant. Je vais quand même essayer de la retrouver mais je vais concentrer mes recherches plus localement, je vais interroger des gens, essayer de voir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose. Dit Harry en s'asseyant aux cotés de sa femme et en lui prenant la main.

-Tu n'y penses pas, tu vas devenir invivable si tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Toi qui est toujours le premier à monter aux barricades, tu vas te contenter de faire des recherches loin de l'action ?

-Ne te fatigue pas, petite soeur, je crois que je sais quel est son problème. Il ne veut pas venir avec Drago et nous, il préfère faire cavalier seul. Je ne sais vraiment pas quel est son problème, je croyais qu'il avait compris que nous devions faire front pour retrouver Mione. Je n'accepterais pas de risquer de la perdre sous prétexte qu'elle aime notre ancien ennemi. Il l'aime, je l'ai vue dans ses yeux, en plus il résiste à Évangéline. Il ne sera jamais mon meilleur ami mais qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps nous apprendrons à nous respecter. Il est arrivé tellement de choses ces derniers temps que nous sommes tous ébranlés, mais ne te laisse pas détourner du but premier. Retrouver Mione requiert toute notre attention, Merlin sait que j'aime ma soeur mais Narcissa peut très bien s'en occuper. Si tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons, tu dois nous le dire. Le temps n'est plus aux cachotteries.

-Ron a raison, si Hermione était ici, elle te dirait de ne pas te précipiter et de prendre le temps d'analyser ce que tu sais. Tu as des amis, profite donc de leurs conseils pour une fois. Rajoute Ginny

-En fait je ne sais rien de plus que vous mais j'ai reçu une lettre un peu plus tôt ... .

-Une lettre? Mais de qui? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? Parfois tu me fais sortir de mes gonds Harry. Dit Ginny

- Elle vient de la mère de Mione. La voici :

_Mon très cher Harry !  
Je me permets de te récrire puisque je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.  
Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour ma fille, elle n'a pas répondu à ma dernière lettre et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle est en danger.  
Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'ai quelques jours de congé, et je pensais venir les passer avec vous.  
Je prendrai le train samedi matin, pourrais-tu passer me chercher à la gare ?  
Ne dis rien à ma fille, je vais lui faire une surprise.  
Mignonette Granger_. »

Viktor réussit tant bien que mal à se retourner pour me regarder, il a les pieds et les mains liées mais il me pousse de la tête attendant que je réagisse. Comme j'aimerais lui faire signe, lui dire que tout va bien. Mais je ne peux pas parler et encore moins bouger. Je le vois se tortiller, il a réussi à défaire ses liens, il me prend dans ses bras et me parle doucement des sanglots dans la voix.

«-Hermione, que t'a-t-il fait ? Tu ne bouges plus, tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. Comment pouvais-je savoir ce qu'il allait faire? Je ne te voulais pas du mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Il détenait ma famille, je ne pouvais rien faire. Si seulement j'étais plus fort, j'aurais résisté à l'envie et tu ne serais pas ici. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu me parles, pour revoir ton sourire ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je dois trouver le moyen de te sauver, il ne t'a pas tué, tu respires encore. Mais que t'as-t-il fait? Si seulement j'avais ma baguette. «

Drago pendant ce temps se promène près du lac. Il espérait trouver le calme près de l'eau paisible mais les lieux lui rappellent douloureusement Hermione.

- « Mon amour, mon bel amour, pourquoi es-tu si loin de moi ? Est-ce par dépit que tu es allé voir Viktor ? Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que je t'aimais alors que je l'ignorais encore moi-même ? Si c'était à refaire, je ferais les choses autrement, je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas m'emporter contre Potter ou Weasley mais je promets de faire des efforts parce que je t'aime. Je suis même prêt à faire équipe avec eux si cela peut me permettre de te retrouver. Si tu veux encore de moi, je t'amène ici, et c'est ici que je ferai ma demande en mariage, j'effacerai de ta mémoire cette première demande si pitoyable. J'étais si sur de moi, si certain de ta réponse que j'ai ressenti ta réponse comme un affront personnel, je ne comprenais pas que tu puisses vouloir du temps. Je suis maintenant prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, car je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. »

_À venir : __**Chapitre 72 : **__**Prise ou reprise de conscience**_

_-Hermione, Hermione je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Je suis désolé...tellement désolé... Chuchote Viktor en me berçant doucement. »_


	72. Prise ou reprise de conscience

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi et quelques personnages dont Wickham, Évangéline et Mignonette.**

**Bla bla de l'auteur :Je vous annonce officiellement que le chapitre 76 est officiellement pondu. Dès que je me couche ce soir, je vais regarder le 77, en fait j'ai plusieurs versions et je dois décider laquelle prévilégier. Comme la nuit porte conseil, je vais décider de cela en me chouchant. Quelle façon merveilleuse de s'endormir, en rêvant à Drago. Petite précision, pour décider des sorts, je me suis servi d'un traducteur en ligne, mais comme je ne me rappelais plus un des sorts utilisé, j'ai fait le processus inverse. La traduction n'est pas parfaite, mais elle est ce qu'elle est et les deux sorts les plus importants sont tout de même correspondant. Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai mis deux petits extraits (quelle générosité penserez-vous) Mais leur lecture est à vos risques et périls.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Prise ou reprise de conscience**

Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione a disparu, nous n'avons rien pu soutirer à Évangéline puisqu'elle dit ne pas savoir l'endroit où se cache maintenant Wickham. Drago a interrogé tout les gens qu'il connaît tout en arpentant sans relâche le chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes espérant glaner à tout hasard des informations qui pourraient l'aider à retrouver sa belle. Harry a lui aussi essayé d'interroger les gens qu'il connaît, mais sans plus de succès. L'atmosphère du manoir est à couper au couteau, Harry est très heureux de pouvoir s'absenter un moment pour aller chercher la mère d'Hermione même s'il redoute de la revoir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il va pouvoir trouver à lui dire pour expliquer la situation. Pendant qu'il se rend à la gare pour attendre la mère de sa meilleure amie, Drago essaie une fois de plus d'interroger Évangéline.

« -Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, Évangéline tu dois bien savoir où il se trouve, tu n'entres jamais en communication avec lui? Demande Drago excédé.

-Drago chéri, je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que je ne sait pas où il se trouve, et avant que tu me poses une nouvelle fois la question, je ne sais pas non plus qui a empoisonné ton « amie ». Lui répond Évangéline sarcastique.

-Pourquoi prends-tu ce ton pour parler de Ginny? Demande Drago surpris.

-Je ne te reconnais plus, tu aimes une sang de bourbe, tu es ami avec ceux que tu as toujours considéré comme tes ennemis, tu as changé Drago et ce n'est pas pour le mieux.

-Oui, j'ai changé, contrairement à toi, qui es égale à toi même. Glaciale, calculatrice et narcissique, si je ressemblais à toi avant, je suis heureux d'avoir changé! Je me rend compte que je ne devait pas être facile à vivre, je devais même être carrément insupportable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des amis. Des gens qui ne sont pas avec moi seulement pour ce que je peux leur apporter, mais aussi parce qu'ils m'apprécient vraiment.

-C'est ce que tu crois, mais en es-tu certain? Si cette fille n'avait pas disparue, tes supposés amis ne resteraient pas ici, ils se dépêcheraient de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations loin de toi et de tout ce que tu représentes à leurs yeux. Je les ai entendus parler hier, ils disaient qu'ils avaient hâte de la retrouver pour pouvoir retourner chez eux. Susurre Évangéline savourant sa vengeance en regardant le sang se retirer du visage de son ancien amour.

-La jalousie te fait divaguer, tu projettes ta propre solitude sur moi, tu n'es jamais satisfaite de ce que tu as et c'est ce qui te blesse. En attendant j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes boniments, on se reparlera lorsque tu auras retrouvé la raison et que tu te décideras à me dire ce que tu sais. Dit Drago en relevant fièrement la tête et passant la porte de la chambre d'un pas décidé. »

Une fois le seuil franchi, Drago baisse la tête accablé, les paroles de la blonde créature l'ont plus affectées qu'il n'a bien voulu le laisser paraître devant elle. Il sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas complètement tord, jamais l'infernal trio ne serait devenu amis avec lui n'eut été de son rapprochement physique avec Hermione. Même Severus semble s'acclimater plus facilement que lui, est-ce son amour pour sa mère ou bien est-il simplement plus sociable que lui? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père lui a donné une éducation si stricte et lui a toujours appris à cacher ses sentiments sous peine de châtiment. Il doit aller voir ce qu'il en est vraiment, mais où peuvent-ils bien se cacher, on dirait que tout le monde le fuit. Personne à la bibliothèque, ni au salon et la cuisine est aussi vide que la tête d'Évangéline. Seraient-ils tous dans leurs chambres, mais non il n'a entendu aucun bruit venant de l'étage en descendant. Le sous-sol, mais que peuvent-ils bien y faire tous, et sans lui par dessus le marché, ils complotent contre lui c'est évident, il doit aller voir ce qui se passe.

Pendant ce temps je suis toujours inconsciente sur un lit froid dans le sous-sol lugubre d'une demeure sordide et loin de tout. Il semblerait que Wickam ait décidé de nous laisser poireauter, peut être s'est-il dit qu'en ne s'occupant pas de nous, il finirait par m'oublier. Malgré la faim qui le tenaille, Viktor est heureux de ne pas recevoir de visite, ce qui le laisse pratiquer des sorts avec ma baguette.

« -C'est une chance qu'ils ne m'aient pas fouillés, ils n'ont pas pensé que je pouvais avoir ta baguette sur moi. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas essayer aucun sort trop compliqué sur toi, je ne veux pas risquer de te tuer. Je suis heureux d'avoir ta baguette mais j'aimerais mieux avoir la mienne. Si au moins on pouvait transplaner, mais cet endroit est bien protégé, impossible de s'évader et à moins qu'un peu d'eau ne réussisse à te ressusciter je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Tu es certainement victime d'un sort de magie noir mais lequel? Finite incantatem n'est d'aucune utilité, si seulement je savais de quel sort tu es victime je pourrais plus facilement essayer de trouver le contre sort. Et si j'essayais ENDE DES ZAUBERSPRUCHES. »

Pauvre Viktor, si tu savais comme j'apprécie ta ténacité si je pouvais parler je me ferais un plaisir de te dire par quel affreux sort je me retrouve dans cet état. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ici? Je me sens de plus en plus faible, si ça continue Wickham va avoir gagné, je vais mourir, non pas de sa main mais tout de même à cause de lui. Évidemment qu'il a utilisé la magie noir mais tu devrais le savoir, où étais-tu pendant tes cours de sortilèges, avais-tu la tête uniquement concentrée sur le quidditch? Je me sens si lasse, j'aimerais tant me laisser emporter par la vague qui menace de m'engloutir. Mais je sais qu'il me faut résister, si je m'endors je risque de ne plus me réveiller mes facultés sont déjà à leur minimum si je ne lutte pas pour me maintenir en vie, celle-ci va me quitter doucement. Ne sent tu pas comme je m'éloigne?

« -LEBEN ZURÜCKNEHMEN

DEINEN PLATZ NEHMEN! Je pourrais ainsi prendre ta place et tu pourrais pratiquer le contre sort. Ça ne fonctionne pas... Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu respires de moins en moins. C'est comme si tu t'éloignais de moi, comme si la vie te quittait peu à peu.

GROßE LIEBE! Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose...

Mais tu n'es pas morte, tu es vivante, je le sais. Tu respires difficilement mais tu respires tout de même. En fait on dirait que tu dors. Bien sur pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, je sais quel sortilège il a utilisé mais quel est donc le contre sort?

-WACHE AUF! Non, trop facile, il faut être plus précis

-FALSCHEN SCHLAF BEENDEN »

J'ai subitement l'impression d'être sous l'eau et de ne plus arriver à respirer, tout tourne autour de moi, tout devient noir et j'entend ses paroles en sourdine, pendant un instant je crois qu'il a fini par me tuer à force de me jeter des sortilèges avec ma propre baguette. Puis subitement tout devient clair, les sons sont amplifiés, l'air entre enfin dans mes poumons compressés. Je réussis péniblement à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir Viktor penché au dessus de moi la larme à l'oeil.

« -Hermione ma chérie, j'ai cru t'avoir tué, pendant un instant tu ne respirais plus. Je suis si heureux de te voir ouvrir les yeux, pardonnes moi je suis un vrai lourdaud, je t'empêche de te lever. Doucement, la tête va peut être te tourner un peu, tu n'a pas bougé depuis deux jours et tu n'as rien mangé non plus. Tu veux un peu d'eau?

-Oui, dis-je dans un souffle.

-AGUAMENTI, voilà j'ai un peu d'eau dans ma main. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, on ne peut pas faire de très grands sorts, la place est bien protégée. Il est d'ailleurs surprenant que j'aie pu te sortir du coma dans lequel il t'avait plongé. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas fait plus vite, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ce n'est pas facile de se servir de la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'était pas très réceptive à moi. Et puis...

-Viktor, tu m'étourdis. Dis je prise d'un soudain vertige.

-Je suis désolé, tu es encore faible mais j'ai tellement peur que tu ne m'en veuille, que...

-Viktor! J'entendais tout ce que tu me disais, j'accepte tes excuses, mais je t'en prie, laisse moi un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Il va nous falloir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je crois bien que le but de Wickham est de me tuer, ainsi que toi et ta famille. Dis-je dans un souffle avant de perdre connaissance épuisée.

-Hermione, Hermione je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Je suis désolé...tellement désolé... Chuchote Viktor en me berçant doucement. »

Plus Drago se rapproche de la salle de réunion, plus les voix se font claires. Il a donc bien vu, ils conspirent contre lui, il s'approche doucement et reconnaît au milieu de toutes les autres la voix de Severus.

« -Nous avons demandé cette réunion spéciale parce que nous ne pouvons plus nous contenter de tourner en rond en espérant découvrir la cachette de Wickham. Les nouvelles informations que nous avons obtenues nous portent à croire qu'il est de plus en plus dangereux. Nous craignons que la vie d'Hermione ne soit en très grand danger et que plus le temps passe, plus nos chances de la retrouver vivantes diminuent.

-Mais comment savoir si elle est toujours vivante? Demande une voix que Drago n'identifie pas.

-Et comment savoir si il ne va pas la tuer si nous faisons quelque chose pour la retrouver? Demande ce qui semble être la voix de Ron.

-Nous n'avons aucun moyens de le savoir, elle est peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est mais...

-Elle est vivante! S'écrie Drago en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle ne peut pas être morte, pas après tout ce que j'ai traversé, nous venons à peine de nous découvrir, elle ne peut pas être morte. Pourquoi vous cachez vous de moi? Demande-t-il en regardant tour à tour Severus et sa mère.

-Mon chéri, nous ne nous cachons pas de toi mais d'Évangéline. L'oncle Phileas était chargé de nous aviser de son arrivée. Comme tu peux le constater tu es arrivé ici sans encombres, et tu as surpris notre conversation, donc ce n'est pas toi que nous craignons. Lui répond sa mère doucement.

-Peut être. Répond-t-il suspicieux. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avisé de cette petite réunion surprise.

-Tu étais sorti et Abelforth est arrivé pendant ce temps avec un journal moldu. Il y eu un attentat au Québec, ils ont détruit le stade Olympique et tué des centaines de moldus. Nous croyons que c'est un coup de Wickham. Nous avons cru bon de faire une réunion pour faire avancer les choses. Dit Severus.

-Le stade olympique? Les gens faisaient du patin? Demande Drago.

-Du quoi? Questionne sa mère.

-Hermione m'a parlé des olympiques et du patin alors je me demandais si les gens faisaient du patin lorsqu'ils ont étés attaqués? Demande encore Drago sous le regard surpris de tous.

-Non, en fait le stade avait été construit pour des olympiques d'été, donc il n'y avait pas de glace. Une équipe de baseball y a joué longtemps mais maintenant... Je vois qu'Hermione n'a pas été aussi loin dans ses explications olympiques. Répond sagement Abelforth à Drago qui le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Pour répondre simplement à ta question, les gens tué assistaient à une exposition de voiture. Je lis dans ton regard que tu te demandes qui je suis et si tu peux me faire confiance. Mon travail au sein de l'Ordre consiste à éplucher les journaux moldus à la recherche d'indice de magie. Lorsque j'ai lu la nouvelle, j'ai immédiatement compris ce qui ce passait et j'ai communiqué avec Remus qui m'a dit de venir ici. J'ai amené mon assistant qui va peut être pouvoir vous aider dans vos recherche.

-Il sait où se cache Wickham? Demande Ron

-Non mais il est chargé du développement des nouvelles technologies. Il est d'ascendance moldu et il allie le meilleur des deux mondes pour créer de nouvelles choses qui pourraient nous être utiles dans la traque des méchants. Dit Abelforth Dumbledore,

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. Dit le portrait de l'oncle Phileas.

-Que se passe-t-il? Évangéline vient-elle par ici? Demande Narcissa en se tournant vers la porte.

-Non, mais j'ai vu un jeune homme approcher et il est accompagné d'une dame qui ne cesse de jeter des regards surpris autour d'elle. Dit l'oncle Phileas.

-Il s'agit sans doute de Harry et de la mère d'Hermione, merci de nous avoir avisé.

-Toujours à votre service. Répond l'obséquieux portrait en se retirant dans son autre cadre.

-Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente Mignonette, la mère d'Hermione. Dit Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je vois que tu es revenu. Dit-il en regardant Drago.

-Tu as pris beaucoup de temps, nous nous demandions ce qui te retenait. Dit Ginny légèrement anxieuse.

-Il a pris la peine de me faire un topo. Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas gênée pour le bombarder de questions, alors il a préféré m'expliquer avant notre arrivée. J'imagine que vous êtes madame Malefoy. Dit la mère d'Hermione en tendant la main vers Narcissa.

-Je ne connais pas vôtre mari mais je constate qu'Hermione tient de vous sa formidable détermination. Je vous présente mon fils, Drago, vous en avez certainement entendu parler. Dit Narcissa malicieusement.

-Effectivement mais je ne peux pas dire que les informations fournies par ma fille à son sujet étaient à son avantage. Dit Mignonette en se tournant vers son gendre.

-Mais je...Essaie de dire Drago en rosissant légèrement.

-Mais Harry m'a aussi donné des explications à ce sujet. Elles n'étaient pas très claires, et je crois que ma fille devra me donner quelques détails supplémentaires mais je crois que j'ai compris le principe. D'ailleurs je comprends ce qui a pu la faire changer d'avis. Dit-elle en détaillant Drago de la tête aux pieds ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien amusant tout cela mais ne sommes nous pas réunis ici dans un but bien précis? Dit Leonard, l'assistant d'Abelforth.

-Vous avez bien raison jeune homme. Je ne sais pas quelles démarches vous avez entreprises mais je suis certaine que ma fille est toujours vivante. Dit-elle en jetant un regard entendu à Drago.

-Léonard s'apprêtait justement à nous présenter quelques une des ses inventions. J'ai bon espoir qu'elles nous aident à retrouver votre fille, le temps presse nous craignons de plus en plus pour sa vie. Dit Severus.

-Professeur Rogue j'imagine. Vous correspondez parfaitement bien à la description que ma fille m'a faite de vous à l'époque où vous lui enseigniez la potion. J'ai peut être moi aussi quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. Vous savez tous que je n'y connais rien en magie, si ce n'est ce que ma fille m'a raconté. Elle m'a jadis amené une boite, me disant que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose je pourrais toujours la retrouver grâce à celle-ci. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'en servir, de toute façon je n'aurais pas su comment, mais je crois que le moment est tout à fait choisi pour cela. Dit-elle en sortant une boite ouvragée de son grand sac à main.

_À venir : **Chapitre 73 : Le pouvoir des plantes** _

_-Irisé...Éolienne...Chemin de fer...Ka...route...Chemin...Voie...Jaune...Oeuf...Astre...Air...Aujourd'hui...  
_


	73. Le pouvoir des plantes

**Disclaimer**  
Que serait cette histoire sans les personnages de JKR, une suite sans fin de phrases sans queue ni tête...

Bla bla de l'auteur : Je publie ce soir bien qu'il soit très tard, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que je serai fidèle au poste demain car je m'en vais à La Ronde. (Amène nous à la Ronde, la Ronde, la Ronde, Amène nous à la Ronde, la Ronde de l'Expo) Les québécois sauront ce que c'est, pour les autres il s'agit d'un parc de manège. D'ailleurs cette années La Ronde a 40 ans (bâtie pour expo 67, les jeux olympiques, Nadia Commanecci) Bon ça suffit les leçon d'histoire et …

Place à l'histoire.

**Le pouvoir des plantes**

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, Viktor me tient toujours dans ses bras et je peux lire de la peur dans ses yeux ainsi que quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable pour mon esprit embrumé.

« -Hermione, tu reprends connaissance, je suis désolé, je vais essayer de moins parler, je crois que je t'étourdis.

-Effectivement je me sens un peu faible mais il faut faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi Wickham ne revient pas mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il ne me laissera pas la vie sauve.

-J'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu avec ta baguette, mais les sorts que j'ai pu exécuter sont limités, peut être sera-t-elle plus réceptive à toi. Mais je te préviens nous sommes très bien protégé, j'ai même essayé quelques trucs de magie noir. Rien ne semble fonctionner pour nous faire sortir d'ici. Soupire Viktor.

-Nous devons nous en sortir seuls, j'espère que mes amis ne tiendront pas compte de tout ce que tu as pu leur dire. Pour Drago, je suis certaine qu'il est heureux de ma disparition, cela lui simplifie la vie. Dis-je dans un souffle en retenant mes larmes.

-Ne pleures pas, je suis ici avec toi et je te promet de faire tout mon possible pour que nous nous en sortions. Je ne connais pas assez tes amis pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire mais si je ne m'abuse, les Gryffondors sont reconnus pour leur courage et leur persévérance.

-Viktor je me sens très lasse, mais il ne faut pas que je perde conscience de nouveau et il ne faut surtout pas que je m'endorme, j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller. J'ai un peu froid, je crois que je souffre d'un début d'hypothermie. Parle moi, met tes bras autour de moi et frictionne moi.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Demande Viktor gêné des idées qui lui viennent à l'esprit alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps pour essayer de me réchauffer.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Pourquoi t'être joint à Voldemort? Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Voldemort? Je n'ai jamais été un de ses partisans, en fait à cette époque là je rejetais tout ce que j'apprenais sur la magie noire, seul le quidditch comptait. C'est probablement pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à te réanimer si j'avais été un peu plus attentif lors de mes cours...

-Non! Dis-je un peu embêtée. Je te demandes pourquoi tu as rejoins Wickham? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Voldemort? Dis-je le cerveau embrumé.

-Mais...Tu...C'est une longue histoire. Dit-il finalement. Je crois que tout découle de notre rencontre au tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu as rejoint Wickram à cause de moi. Dis-je en essayant faiblement de le repousser.

-Non, un peu en fait. Bon... Puisqu'il le faut... J'étais fiancé à l'époque où l'on s'est rencontrés mais juste avant de partir pour le tournoi j'avais rompu. Je ne me trouvais pas de points communs avec ma fiancé et grand rêveur que j'étais j'imaginais trouver le grand amour. Je cachais mes sentiments sous un masque d'indifférence, après tout j'étais le joueur de quidditch le plus populaire de l'époque. J'ai beaucoup regretté que notre relation n'évolue pas plus, j'ai longtemps pensé à toi mais finalement sous la pression de mes parents j'ai épousé celle qu'ils avaient choisie pour moi. J'ai de l'affection pour ma femme mais il y a longtemps que le peu d'amour que j'ai eu pour elle a disparu.

-Mais...Mais pourquoi rester avec elle alors? Dis-je laconiquement.

-Pour les enfants. Me répond-il spontanément.

-Les enfants seraient certainement plus heureux si vous l'étiez vous même tous les deux, quitte à ne pas l'être ensemble. Mon père dit toujours que lorsqu'une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demande Viktor attentionné et me frictionnant toujours.

-Il serait idiot de rester planté bêtement devant une porte fermée, puisque ainsi on risque de manquer la porte qui s'ouvre dans notre dos.

-Tu crois que je dois quitter ma femme? Me demande-t-il les yeux ronds.

-C'est à toi de décider, je ne peux pas choisir pour toi.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de décision par moi-même j'ai toujours fait ce que me disaient les autres, mes parents, mon entraîneur et ensuite ma femme.

-Il est plus que temps que tu commences à décider par toi-même et surtout que tu fasses ce dont tu as vraiment envie. Dis-je les yeux lourds.

-Et toi? Me demande-t-il après un moment de silence.

-Quoi moi? Dis-je en réussissant à rouvrir les yeux.

-Voudrais-tu être ma porte ouverte? Me demande-t-il timidement.

-Viktor... Il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'aurais dit oui sans tergiverser, les souvenirs que j'avais de toi ont toujours été très doux, mais depuis j'ai rencontré Drago. Je lui ai donné mon coeur et même si je ne sais pas s'il a pris sa décision et si sa porte est toujours ouverte pour moi, la mienne restera fermée à toute autre personne tant que je ne saurais pas si la sienne est fermée à jamais pour moi. Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Je ne crois pas que cette porte là soit fermée, il est venu au magasin après ton départ et il était furieux, il te cherchait et il voulait absolument te parler. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, je serais mort sur le champ, il était furieux contre moi et n'a pas cru ce que je lui racontais à propos de ta prétendue fuite.

-J'espère que tu as raison, mais assez parlé de nous, je recommence à avoir un peu plus chaud, je me sens toujours un peu faible mais il nous faut penser à sortir d'ici avant que Wickham ou l'un de ses sbires ne se souviennent de nous. »

Pendant ce temps au manoir, tout le monde est réuni autour de la mystérieuse boite qu'à sorti la mère d'Hermione. Un peu plus grande qu'une boite à chaussure, elle est de couleur doré et des signes sont gravés sur le couvercle.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui est écrit, j'imagine qu'Hermione le sait, et j'espère que l'un d'entre vous sait déchiffrer ces symboles. Dit Mignonette gravement.

-Ce sont certes des dialectes très anciens et je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a suivi de cours aussi poussé. Dit Harry le regard penaud.

-J'ai déjà vu ces symboles! Il s'agit de Wakazaxien. S'exclame soudainement Neville, sortant tout le monde de sa fixation.

-Tu connais la signification de ces symboles? Questionne Ron surpris.

-Non, mais je me souviens les avoir vu, ça remonte à quelques années, nous avions trouvés de vieux documents relatant la guerre que ce sont livrés les Wakazien et les Azaxien. Ils ont finalement décidés de créer un seul clan et ont unis leurs langues pour former ce dialecte compliqué. Je ne sais pas par qui les documents ont étés déchiffrés à l'époque. Mais je peux essayer de me renseigner, si vous le voulez je pars immédiatement à la recherche de l'information.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je sais très bien qui a déchiffré ces textes. Dit Severus gravement en regardant Drago.

-Il n'y a qu'elle pour imaginer une chose pareille, quelle idée aussi de reprendre un aussi vieux dialecte, et comment le connaît-elle? Peste Drago en s'approchant du coffre. Je vais avoir besoin de concentration, ce n'est pas facile à déchiffrer et ce n'est pas frais à ma mémoire alors je vais aller dans la pièce à côté pour me concentrer. Severus, peux tu envoyer un hibou à Seamus, j'aurais peut être besoin de lui.

-Parfait fiston, pendant ce temps Leonard va nous montrer ces inventions. Dit Severus en accompagnant Drago d'un regard bienveillant lorsqu'il sort de la pièce en marmonnant. »

Je suis toujours enfermée avec Viktor et mon morale chute à vue d'oeil. Même armée de ma chère baguette, je ne puis rien faire, les possibilités de magie sont très limitées.

« -Par Merlin, cette baguette ne me sert à rien, les sorts que nous pouvons réaliser sont très variés et ne tiennent compte d'aucune logique. Je peux faire apparaître de l'eau mais pas de la nourriture, je peux allumer un feu. Très utile si nous désirons mourir asphyxiés. Tu as pourtant réussi à me sortir de mon coma, donc des sorts plus élaborés sont possibles. Peut être que seule la magie noire peut être utilisée ici. Mes connaissances en cette matière sont plutôt limitées et les tiennes ne semblent pas très élaborées non plus.

-Tu pourrais essayer Entrare hart, c'est un vieux sort de magie noir qui permet d'ouvrir des serrures magiquement fermées. Tu dois faire le mouvement de tourner une clé en prononçant la formule.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas, au contraire on dirait que quelque chose pousse sur la serrure. Dis-je interloquée, en m'approchant de la grille pour voir ce qui y pousse.

-Attention! Crie Viktor en me tirant vers l'arrière alors que je viens pour toucher la serrure.

-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? On dirait que c'est vivant. J'entends une voix. L'entends-tu? Elle me demande de m'approcher, c'est une plante et elle a besoin de caresses. Dis-je en m'approchant de nouveau.

-Non Hermione! Me dit de nouveau Viktor en m'éloignant une nouvelle fois de la grille. Il s'agit d'une Belladona snargalouf, une version encore plus dangereuse de la snargalouf. En plus de ces longues épines venimeuse, elle hallucine les gens en leur parlant et les prends au piège, elle pousse très rapidement, comme tu peux le constater. Elle est animée de très mauvais desseins, en fait son but est de nous tuer, et le plus rapidement est le mieux, c'est pour ça qu'elle essaie de nous attirer à elle.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est une très gentille plante, et regarde comme elle pointe une de ses épines vers moi pour se faire flatter, tu es très méchant de ne pas me laisser aller vers elle. En plus si elle était aussi mauvaise que tu le dis, toi aussi tu aurais envie d'y aller, et tu ne m'en empêcherais pas. Di-je avec une petite moue séductrice tout en caressant la joue de Viktor.

-Hermione, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, tu es très faible et c'est pourquoi la plante t'affecte énormément. Elle est habituellement plus redoutable pour les enfants sans défense et les vieillards ou les malades. Ton extrême faiblesse lui donne un avantage sur toi. Elle va tout faire pour t'attirer à elle, même te convaincre de me séduire, si cela sert ses desseins. Dit Viktor le souffle court alors que ma main parcourt son corps tendu. »

Dans une pièce lugubre du manoir Malefoy, Drago marmonne une litanie de mots sans liens, essayant de déchiffrer ce que mon esprit tordu à concocté pour protéger mon coffre.

-Irisé...Éolienne...Chemin de fer...Ka...route...Chemin...Voie...Jaune...Oeuf...Astre...Air...Aujourd'hui...

-Ça va Drago? Lui demande Neville timidement. Luna vient d'arriver, Severus l'a contacté. Elle a envoyé un message urgent à Seamus, il va probablement arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Ce dialecte n'est pas facile, on dirait des hiéroglyphes. Un dessin peut avoir plusieurs significations, il faut essayer de faire des phrases avec cela. Est-ce que ce Léonard a des objets intéressants? Demande Drago en se passant la main dans les cheveux en signe de découragement.

-Oui, je crois que nous pourrons les utiliser mais ils ne nous serviront pas à la retrouver, seulement à nous faciliter la vie. Je crois que son salut vient de ta facilité à déchiffrer ce coffre.

-Je fait mon possible, soit en conscient. Seamus, mon ami, viens ici et aide moi donc à comprendre ce signe, je suis totalement dans le noir. Dit Drago en se tournant vers son collègue qui vient d'arriver alors que Neville retourne avec les autres dans la salle de réunion.

Une heure plus tard, Seamus et Drago reviennent rejoindre les autres dans la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tous sont en train de regarder divers objets hétéroclites posés sur la table, et se retournent d'un seul mouvement à l'entrée des deux amis.

« -Je crois que j'ai réussi à décoder les phrases. Seamus m'a bien aidé avec un ou deux mots, on peut dire qu'elle a de drôles d'idées. Dit Drago en essayant de sourire.

-Ça, on savait! Après tout, elle sort avec toi. Dit Ron pince sans rire.

-Je vais passer outre, et mettre ton intervention sur le compte de ta peine face à la disparition de ta meilleure amie. Dit Drago l'oeil mauvais.

-Pouvez-vous cesser ces enfantillages? Je vous rappelle que la vie d'Hermione est en jeu et que plus nous perdons de temps, plus ses chances de survie s'amincissent. Dit Harry en regardant tour à tour son meilleur ami et son meilleur ennemi.

-Harry a raison, voici donc ce qui ressort des signes. J'espère que cela permettra au coffre de s'ouvrir. Cela ressemble à un poème mais je ne comprends pas sa signification. Dit Drago le sourcil levé.

Au delà de l'arc en ciel  
Soufflé par le vent  
Sous le regard du Ka  
Je déraille  
Sur la voie pavée d'or  
Vous reverrai-je un jour »

À peine le dernier mot sorti de la bouche de Drago, le coffre fait entendre une série de bruits étranges déclenchants le mécanisme de la serrure. Une fois le processus enclenché, le couvercle se soulève doucement nous laissant voir le trésor qui y est caché.

Inconsciente des efforts qui sont mis en oeuvre pour me retrouver, je suis sous le charme de Viktor qui semble pourtant tout mettre en oeuvre pour me résister. Il me traîne avec lui, pour m'empêcher de toucher à la plante et je n'ai d'autres choix que d'essayer de le convaincre de me laisser la retrouver. Mes mains s'insinuent doucement sous sa robe de sorcier, trouvant les boutons de sa chemise. Je lui susurre à l'oreille les mots qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

« -Viktor, mon amour, laisse toi faire, tu vas voir comme c'est bon. Pourquoi résister, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. Dis-je en caressant son torse.

-Her...mi..one... Non...Il...Ne faut pas...Drago...Pense à Drago...Tu l'aimes tu est sous...Par Merlin... Sous l'emprise de...de la plante. Tu vas le regretter plus tard! Bégaie Viktor alors que ma main s'insinue sous son pantalon.

_À venir: Lorsque Dorothy rencontre Rolland_

_-Je te conseille de parer au plus pressant, il te reste vingt secondes et je dois te dire que j'ai la baguette qui me démange alors le sort pourrait partir tout seul. Siffle Drago, sa baguette s'agitant dangereusement_.


	74. Lorsque Dortthy rencontre Rolland

Disclaimer, les persos sont à JKR sauf Wickham et Évangéline. L'Histoire n'appartient plus qu'à moi mais j'ai volé des brides d'informations à deux auteurs de talent. En fait ce n'est pas moi mais Hermione qui de son coté moldu a ramené dans le monde magique les histoires de Victor Fleming et Stephen King.

Place à la lecture.

« -Des souliers rouges! S'exclament en même temps tous ceux réunis autour de la boite.

-Par Merlin, comment une paire de souliers rouges peuvent-ils nous aider à la retrouver. Peste Drago en s'éloignant brusquement.

-Le magicien d'Oz. Murmure Mignonette.

-Que viens faire Oz dans l'histoire? Hermione serait-elle au palais d'Émeraude? Questionne Narcissa.

-En fait le magicien d'Oz est un conte pour enfants moldus. Dit Harry sous le regard surpris de Narcissa. Mais il existe vraiment dans notre monde. Poursuit-il cette fois-ci, sous le regard surpris de Mignonette. Je ne crois pas que le véritable magicien ait quelque chose à voir dans la disparition d'Hermione, je crois plutôt qu'elle s'est inspirée de l'histoire. C'est Dorothy qui mettait les souliers rouges n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement mon garçon. Elle chaussait les souliers rouges, claquait des talons trois fois et rentrait à la maison.

-Bravo, le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas les souliers avec elle, alors à quoi vont-ils nous servir? Demande Drago sarcastique.

-Elle a dit que je pourrais la retrouver grâce à ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite et non pas qu'elle pourrait retrouver le chemin de la maison. Dit Mignonette pensive.

-Si vous me permettez de vous interrompre, je crois que je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Magiquement elle a ensorcelé les souliers pour qu'ils viennent à elles si un rituel précis est réalisé, un genre de portoloin dirigé vers elle. Dit Leonard.

-Il suffit donc de claquer des talons trois fois. Dit Drago en s'emparant des souliers.

-Hermione est plus intelligente que cela, elle a certainement prévu des moyens de protection autour des souliers. Il est clair que toute seule sa mère n'aurait pu ouvrir la boite, et sans des moldus, des sorciers n'auraient pas compris le sens des souliers rouges. Je ne crois pas que cela soit aussi simple que de claquer des talons, il faut sûrement réciter quelque chose. Mais quoi? Se demande Harry songeur.

-Pendant que vous pensez à cela, me permettez vous de faire la démonstration des petits bijoux de technologie que j'ai apporté avec moi? Ils pourraient être très utiles à la personne qui partira à la recherche d'Hermione. Dit Leonard en souriant.

-Bien sur, nous allons continuer à essayer de trouver ce que pourrait être le mot de passe des souliers pendant que tu nous expliques quels sont tes gadgets. Soupire Harry.

-Ceci est un quaerereur Cette petite boule d'énergie à la même fonction qu'un GPS, il permet de localiser une personne grâce à l'énergie dégagée. L'énergie magique concentrée étant très forte, on peut localiser la personne n'importe où dans le monde. Il s'active avec la pensée, après une simple formule prononcée par le détenteur de l'appareil. Tant que la personne qui a prononcé la formule conserve le quaerereur, la simple pensée de la formule quaerere legimens l'activera. Défile d'un trait Leonard sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

-Mais à quoi est-ce que servent tous ces gadgets, il n'y a rien que ne puisse remplacer un bonne baguette magique. Dit Neville.

-Effectivement, mais ce qui fait le secret de mes inventions est justement le fait qu'elle puissent être utilisés sans l'apport d'une baguette magique. Si par malheur, la personne n'a pas sa baguette avec elle ou est dans l'impossibilité de s'en servir, elle peut tout de même utiliser mes gadgets. Ceci par exemple est un enfumagène. Il dégage, une fois lancé, une épaisse fumée hallucinogène qui permet de s'enfuir. Les personnes qui la respirent ont d'étranges hallucinations et cela laisse 10 bonnes minutes à celui qui l'a lancé pour se sauver. J'ai préparé une trousse de survie, j'y ai mis les gadgets, ainsi que deux potions ravigorantes, une fiole de véritasérum, un atomiser rempli de gaz paralysant. Ah j'y ai aussi mis quelques gommes explosives, vous mâchez et coller à l'endroit que vous voulez faire exploser. Vous pourrez faire un petit James Bond de vous et faire exploser des serrures ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de pareille dimension.

-Tout cela est bien intéressant mais il faudrait peut être se concentrer sur les chaussures, si nous voulons retrouver Hermione. S'impatiente Drago.

-Évidemment, mais la personne qui mettra les souliers pour aller à la recherche d'Hermione devrait porter cette trousse. Qui d'entre vous ira? Demande Leonard curieux.

-Moi évidemment! Répondent en même temps Drago, Harry et Ron en se lançant des regards incendiaires.

-Hermione est ma meilleure amie, elle s'attend à ce que j'aille la sauver, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné, j'ai toujours été là pour elle. S'empresse de se défendre Harry.

-Elle trouverait illogique que je n'aille pas à sa recherche, c'est aussi ma meilleure amie et nous sommes souvent restés derrière alors que tu montais aux barricades Harry. Elle sait que tu iras à la recherche de Wickham et que moi je vais m'occuper d'elle. Dit Ron rouge comme une pivoine.

-Vous avez raison tous les deux, elle s'attend à ce que vous réagissiez, mais c'est moi qui doit y aller. Vous viendrez me rejoindre dès que je l'aurai trouvé, j'aurai besoin de vous pour combattre Wickham. Je l'aime et quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'elle décide de faire, je dois le lui dire et si je ne venais pas à sa rescousse elle ne pourrait jamais plus me faire confiance. Je vais chausser les chaussures rouge et je vais la retrouver, c'est la partie la plus dangereuse, quand je serai assuré qu'il n'y a pas de danger je vous ferai venir. Si quelque un doit mourir, ce sera moi, c'est de ma faute si elle s'est enfuie, j'ai mis sa vie en danger, je dois la sauver.

-Je crois que Drago a raison. Approuve Ginny. Il partira le premier et vous serez tous en état d'alerte. Grâce au quaerereur vous serez en mesure de le localiser facilement et d'aller les retrouver. Bon maintenant si nous nous concentrions sur le poème pour découvrir la phrase à dire pour activer les chaussures.

-Elle ne fait pas référence seulement au magicien d'Oz. Je me rappelle de ce roman qu'elle a dévoré, un espèce d'auteur de livres d'horreur qui a mis des années à écrire une série de livres. Il me semble que cela parlait d'une tour. Dit Mignonette songeuse.

-La tour de Cristal? Essaie Drago.

-Idiot, elle parle d'un livre moldu. Héros de la tour? Demande à son tour Harry sans un regard pour Drago qui se retourne vexé.

-Elle parle de la tour sombre. De Stephen King. Un excellent roman, mais qui nous laisse des tonnes de possibilités pour trouver la formule permettant d'activer les souliers. Dit Leonard songeur.

-Oui, c'est ça, jeune homme vous m'impressionnez infiniment. Connaissez-vous ce roman? Demande la mère d'Hermione légèrement fébrile.

-Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, il existe plusieurs possibilité. Elle parle du Ka, cela pourrait référer au nom des protagonistes. Rolland, Jake, Ote, Odetta, Detta, Eddie, Susannah. Non, il y a trop de possibilités. Marmonne Léonard sans se rendre compte que Drago répète tout ce qu'il dit en claquant des talons.

-Je me rappelle qu'elle disait toujours une phrase, elle la répétait sans cesse et à tout moment. Surtout lorsqu'elle partait. Dit Mignonette.

-Que vos journées soient longues et vos nuits plaisantes. C'est ce que Rolland dit comme parole de courtoisie.

-Sans vouloir me mêler de ce que je ne connais pas, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a un lien avec le poème. Connaissant Mione, et sachant comme elle est organisée et ordonnée, l'indice se trouve certainement dedans. Dit Harry.

-En plus vous dites qu'il faut claquer trois fois des talons, il y a sûrement 3 phrases à dire avec un claquement de talon entre chaque. Poursuit Ginny.

-Ce qui m'intrigue avec le poème c'est pourquoi parler de folie? Questionne Ron.

-De folie? Répondent en coeur Drago et Harry.

-Oui, elle dit qu'elle déraille, elle perd les pédales, elle devient folle non?

-Non, ce n'est pas elle qui déraille, mais le train. Dans l'histoire Charlie le tchoutchou vire un peu fou, il veut tuer tout le katet. Bien sur, on retrouve l'allusion au Ka et le train qui déraille. Il répétait toujours la même phrase. Attendez que je me rappelle. À plus ma puce, à toute ma choute, oublie pas de m'écrire. Oui, c'est ça! S'exclame Léonard en se tournant vers Drago qui disparaît au même moment dans un nuage de fumée.

-Par tout les sorciers de ce monde! Vous avez réussi! S'exclame Ginny en sautant au cou de la mère d'Hermione.

-Pauvre de lui, il ne sait pas où il va arriver et ce qui l'attend. Murmure Léonard en secouant la tête.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, nous allons réunir d'urgence tous les membre de l'Ordre. Harry, tu vas aller à Poudlard, tu vas avertir Hagrid et Minerva de ce qui se passe. Tout le monde doit se tenir prêt, dès qu'il activera le querereur nous devons être prêt à partir. Narcissa ma chérie, je sais comme tu est inquiète, mais ce n'est pas sa première mission, il a plus d'une fois démontré ses compétences. Non Ronald je ne te permet pas d'en douter, ce n'est plus le garçon que vous avec connu, il a fait ses preuves, et j'ai parfaitement confiance en lui. Il saura trouver Hermione et la mettre en sécurité avant de nous appeler. Défile Severus d'une traite.

Drago qui répétait inlassablement tout ce que Léonard disait ne se rendit pas compte lorsque les souliers se mirent à scintiller lorsqu'il prononça la formule. C'est donc avec la plus grande surprise qu'il réalisa que tout tournait soudainement autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait par le nombril, il vit défier de nombreuses lumière, il eu l'impression de traverser des forets, des déserts puis finalement l'océan avant d'atterrir brusquement sur un sol de béton irrégulier. La lumière est faible et il faut un certain temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer après toutes les lumières auxquels ils ont étés confrontés pendant sa chute. Lorsque ses yeux arrivent à distinguer ce qui se trouve devant lui il est surpris de ne pas voir Hermione mais des barreaux sur lesquels grimpe une plante qui semble pousser à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« -Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici? Hermione? Demande Drago en essayant de voir au travers le rideau de branches et d'épines.

-Bella...donna snar...gal...ouf! Réussit à bredouiller Viktor en arrachant sa bouche à la mienne.

-REDUCTO WURZEL PFLANZE. Énonce Drago en comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passe. »

La plante rétrécit subitement laissant voir à l'ancien Serpentard ce qui se cache derrière. La plante en retournant à l'état de cadenas inoffensif émet une plainte aigue qui me fait de nouveau perdre conscience dans les bras de Viktor. C'est ainsi que nous voit Drago, à moitié dénudés et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« -Herr… Hermione? Bégaie-t-il visiblement sous le choc.

-Drago, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! S'empresse de dire Viktor.

-Évidemment j'imagine que vous parliez tricot. Lui répond Drago sarcastique le sourire mauvais.

-Non, tu ne vas pas me croire mais...

-Effectivement je ne te crois pas. Le coupe brusquement Drago la baguette pointée sur lui.

-Laisse moi le temps... Essaie de nouveau de dire Viktor.

-Tu as trente secondes avant que je ne te tue. Top Chrono.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Débute Viktor hésitant.

-Je te conseille de parer au plus pressant, il te reste vingt secondes et je dois te dire que j'ai la baguette qui me démange alors le sort pourrait partir tout seul. Siffle Drago, sa baguette s'agitant dangereusement.

-Hermione a été possédée par la plante et elle m'a sauté dessus à cause de son extrême faiblesse. J'ai été manipulé par Wickham, ma famille est en danger, ne me tue pas. Débite Viktor d'une seule traite.

-Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai réduit la taille de la Belladona alors qu'Hermione était sous son emprise. Dit Drago la voie blanche.

-Oui, mais elle allait nous étouffer alors tu devais agir vite. Dit Viktor sans prendre conscience du ton de Drago.

-Mon cher ami Viktor, connais tu les effets secondaires liés à la réduction de la belladona sur l'esprit d'une personne qui en est affecté ? Demande Drago toujours aussi calmement.

-Si je me fie à ce que je vois, je dirais perte de conscience. Vomissement peut être? S'empresse-t-il de rajouter devant le regard incendiaire de Drago.

-Non, cela serait un moindre mal. Les effets secondaires sont dans le meilleur des cas, une perte de mémoire momentanée et sélective et dans le pire une perte de mémoire totale et permanente. Donc pense bien à la réponse que tu vas me donner, Hermione était-elle sous l'emprise de la plante lorsque je l'ai réduite? Demande une fois de plus Drago la voix menaçante d'une rage contenue.

-Je...Oui. Dit simplement Viktor devant le regard menaçant de son vis à vis.

-Merdouille!!! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte des conséquences. Celles à long terme mais surtout celles immédiates. La première est que je vais devoir te faire confiance, Hermione n'étant pas là pour confirmer tes dires. La deuxième est que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller sans elle. Et probablement la porter pour couronner le tout. Maintenant, je vais te faire sortir de cette prison, pendant que je récite la formule, profites en pour te rhabiller. Dit Drago les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Schwarze Zauberei Alohomora Flucht Et la porte pivote sur ses gonds en grinçant doucement.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Se demande Viktor tout bas mais assez fort pour que Drago l'entende tout de même.

-Parce que tu es stupide et que cela nous aurait évité bien des problèmes. Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, je viens la chercher. Je vais d'abord activer cet engin, si nous voulons espérer avoir du secours. Donne moi sa baguette. Demande Drago en pénétrant derrière les barreaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Essaie de dire Viktor.

-Ma patience a des limites et elle est largement atteinte. La seule chose qui me retient de te frapper et de t'abandonner ici est que j'aurais peut être besoin de toi, puisque je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend de l'autre coté de la porte. Donc on ne pose pas de questions inutiles, on répond aux miennes et SURTOUT on ne touche pas à Hermione. Crache Drago. Première question, qui est chargé de vous surveiller?

-Vu personne depuis deux jours. Répond succinctement Viktor.

-As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils sont tous et combien ils sont en tout?

-Non, et il y a Wickham, Millicent Bullstrode, son mari une autre fille que je ne connais pas. 4 ou 5 hommes dans sa garde rapprochée. Mais il y en a certainement d'autres que je n'ai pas vus.

-Si nous sommes chanceux, et je dis bien si, nous allons peut être pouvoir nous en sortir sans trop de dommages. Non seulement elle ne peut pas se défendre mais comme je dois la porter, je ne peux pas me servir de ma baguette adéquatement. Siffle Drago.

-Je peux toujours... Essaie de dire Viktor.

-N'y pense surtout pas, tu ne poseras plus tes sales pattes sur elle dusse ai-je y laisser ma vie. Si tout se passe bien les renforts ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, mais encore faut-il que ces trucs de moldus fonctionnent. Marmonne Drago en se dirigeant vers l'escalier suivi de Viktor rouge comme une pivoine.

Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits et je sens que quelqu'un me porte sur son épaule. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de me porter et qui peut bien se charger de me porter sur son épaule. De ma position je ne puis que voir un dos musclé, et des cheveux fins et blonds qui viennent me chatouiller la joue. Qui donc de ma connaissance possède de tels cheveux, s'il pouvait parler je saurais dans les bras de qui je me trouve mais j'ai l'impression de reconnaître cette couleur de cheveux...

-MALEFOY! Veux-tu bien ôter tes sales pattes de fouines de sur moi et me poser par terre. Dis-je furieusement. »

_À venir : __Le Pitiwai_

_-Mais j'ai perdu la mémoire je te rappelle mon cher Malefoy. En l'occurrence je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se trouve de l'autre coté de la porte. Dis-je mutine._

-GRANGER! Hurle cette fois-ci Malefoy en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.


	75. Le Pitiwai

Disclaimer; Les persos sont à JKR, la seule chose qui m'appartient est ce que j'en fais.

Bla bla de l'auteur : Nous retrouvons ici un Drago plus Malefoy que jamais. Personnellement j'adore. En passant je m'attaque à l'écriture de chapitre 78.

Place à la lecture.

« -Hermione ma chérie! S'exclame Drago en déposant prestement son précieux fardeau sans relever le fait que je l'ai appelé par son nom de famille.

-Ma chérie? Mais je rêve, de quel droit te permet-tu de m'appeler ta chérie. Dis-je en lui retirant ma main qu'il gardait prisonnière.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je peux tout t'expliquer, dès que nous serons seuls. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Dit-il encore en essayant de reprendre ma main.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls? Viktor, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, il y a tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, mais que deviens-tu? Dis-je surprise de trouver Viktor derrière moi.

-Je...vais...bien...Tu...Tu devrais écouter ce qu'à à te dire Drago. Bégaie Viktor devant le regard incendiaire de son vis-à-vis.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'occuperais de ce que peux bien avoir à me dire Drago Malefoy? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui pendant sept ans et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Il aurait pu disparaître de la surface de la terre et ma vie n'en aurait pas été bouleversée. Dis-je brusquement en fixant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-D'accord, puisque c'est ainsi. Dit Drago les lèvres serrées. Granger, dit-moi quel est ton dernier souvenir?

-Mon dernier souvenir? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question? Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me poser des questions d'ailleurs?

-Tu peux me dire quel jour nous sommes? Questionne brusquement Drago.

-N...Non. Dis-je la tête haute.

-Et la date, tu peux me dire quelle date nous sommes alors?

-Nous sommes en juillet, le mariage de Harry et Ginny a lieu samedi prochain. Dis-je en le fixant intensément.

-Bien sur, et tu peux me dire ce que nous faisons ici? Pourquoi nous sommes tous les trois enfermés, et pourquoi tu te trouves avec Viktor et moi alors que tu ne nous as pas vu depuis si longtemps? Demande encore Drago en me saisissant par les bras. Me forçant à le regarder alors que j'essaie de lui tourner le dos, en réalisant que je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ses questions.

-Non, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis folle. Je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivé ici et pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que tu as tué Dumbledore, et que Viktor est mon ami alors je me demande pourquoi c'est toi qui décides de tout. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Nom d'un Serpentard! Viktor dit quelque chose. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut rien entendre de ce qui sort de ma bouche. Tu auras peut être plus de chance que moi. S'emporte Drago.

-Hermione, tu as perdu la mémoire, en fait tu as perdu une partie de ta mémoire, il te manque tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la semaine précédant le mariage de Potter. Malefoy est de ton côté. Drago laisse moi parler! Dit Viktor face au regard incendiaire du blond. Donc je disais qu'il est de ton côté, je sais que vu les souvenirs que tu gardes de lui tu n'as pas envie de lui faire confiance mais nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons sortir d'ici.

-Mais où sommes nous et pourquoi sommes nous ici? Dis-je en implorant Viktor du regard.

-Tu as été enlevée et...Commence Viktor.

-Et tu es venu à mon secours, comme c'est gentil, et lui pourquoi est-il ici? Es-tu certain qu'il n'est pas du côté des méchants. Dis-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de Viktor lorsque je vois les éclairs qui passent dans les yeux de Malefoy.

-En fait Drago est venu à ton secours, moi j'étais aussi prisonnier, tout comme ma famille que j'aimerais bien sauver par la même occasion.

-Notre priorité est de sortir d'ici vivant, je dois la ramener en lieu sûr si je ne veux pas que Potter m'arrache les doigts un par un. Dit Drago sarcastique. Granger, je sais bien que tu ne veux rien avoir affaire avec moi mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois me faire confiance, du moins jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

-Puisqu'il le faut, mais je reste sur mes gardes et à coté de Viktor. Dis-je froidement.

-Nous ne savons pas combien de personnes sont tapies dans l'obscurité attendant de nous voir arriver. En fait nous ne savons même pas qui sont tous nos ennemis. Il y a Millicent Bullstrode, tu te souviens d'elle?

-Une de tes condisciple, évidemment que je me souviens d'elle. J'imagine que tous ceux que nous aurons à affronter sont d'anciens Serpentards.

-Il y a aussi le beau George Wickham! J'imagine que tu te souviens aussi du beau Wickham? Susurre Drago excédé.

-Georges, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dis-je en me tournant vers Viktor.

-Tu dois le croire, il dit vrai. Georges est passé du mauvais côté, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'a enlevé dans le but de te tuer. Dit Viktor.

-Georges! Me tuer! J'y comprends vraiment rien, mais comme il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix... Alors que dois-je faire, je sais encore me servir de ma baguette et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer, quelque soit le côté pour lequel tu combat. Dis-je en regardant Drago fixement dans les yeux.

-Je constate qu'au moins tu as toujours ton esprit combatif. L'important est que tu le diriges vers les gens qui t'ont enlevés et non pas vers moi. J'ai activé cet engin qui va permettre à Harry et aux membres de l'ordre de nous retrouver plus facilement. Cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps il prendront pour nous rejoindre alors pour l'instant nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seuls, en plus Viktor n'a pas sa baguette. J'espère au moins que tu te souviens de la disposition des lieux Viktor car je n'ai pas eu la chance de visiter et Granger ne se souvient certainement pas de cela non plus. Je crois que la première chose à faire est de sortir d'ici. Je vais ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui se cache derrière et quels sont ces grondements que l'on entend. Granger, il faudrait que tu me couvres, tu sais encore faire des expelliarmus j'espère. Dit Drago sarcastique.

-Tu veux une démonstration? Dis-je vexée en pointant ma baguette sous son nez.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de diriger ta haine vers ce qui se trouve derrière la porte, pas vers moi Granger. Je vais ouvrir la porte, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, Viktor va rester derrière nous. Tiens prend cet atomiseur de gaz paralysant, ce n'est pas une baguette et je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps cela dure et quelle est son efficacité mais ça ne peut certainement pas nuire. Dit Drago en ouvrant doucement la porte. Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»

Pendant ce temps le manoir Malefoy est en effervescence. Le signal déclenché par Drago se répercute sur la sonde restée entre les mains de Léonard.

« -Ça fonctionne, il a activé le querereur, il doit donc avoir trouvé Hermione. S'exclame Severus ravie.

-J'envoie immédiatement un signal pour que tous les membres de l'ordre disponibles viennent ici immédiatement. Dit Remus. Nous allons partir en avant, le temps de repérer les lieux. Narcissa, tu restes ici pour diriger les gens.

-Je vais avec vous! S'exclame Ginny en se levant brusquement sous le regard ahuri de son mari.

-Je crois que ce serait mieux que tu restes ici avec Narcissa ma chérie. Murmure doucement son mari.

-J'en ai marre de rester ici sans rien faire alors qu'Hermione est peut être en danger de mort, je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder les autres faire tout le travail. S'exclame la rousse les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Ginny, je crois que dans ton état, il est plus prudent que tu restes ici. Je sais que tu es faites fortes mais après ce qui est arrivé, je serais plus rassuré de te savoir ici. De toute façon il faut que quelqu'un reste ici au cas où il y aurait des blessés. Nous apporterons quelques portoloins pour vous retourner les blessés, Allistair pourra les examiner et si leur état demande des soins plus prononcés tu pourras les accompagner à Ste Mangouste. Dit Severus doucement.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais l'inquiétude me pèse et j'ai hâte d'avoir des nouvelles.

-Nous sommes tous dans le même cas, et je te promets de te donner des nouvelles dès que possible. Je suis certain qu'elle va bien, tu la connais elle n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser abattre. Drago l'a retrouvée, nous la ramènerons saine et sauve. Dit Severus en prenant Ginny par les épaules.

-Merci! Allez-y et faites vites mais soyez prudent. Dit Ginny en essayant de sourire. »

Les embrassades sont très courtes, tout le monde étant impatient de partir pour me retrouver. Narcissa prend tout de même une minute pour embrasser Severus et le complimenter sur sa diplomatie et ce sous les regards gênés de tous les membres de l'Ordre présents.

Pendant ce temps Drago est figé la porte ouverte, avant qu'il ait le temps de refermer la porte j'aperçois ce qui l'a fait réagir.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ici? Dis-je surprise.

-Tu connais cette bestiole? Demande Drago ahuri en refermant brusquement la porte.

-Je ne la connais pas personnellement non, nous n'avons jamais été présentés. Dis-je malicieuse.

-Granger! Gronde Drago.

-Mais j'ai perdu la mémoire je te rappelle mon cher Malefoy. En l'occurrence je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se trouve de l'autre coté de la porte. Dis-je mutine.

-GRANGER! Hurle cette fois-ci Malefoy en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

-D'accord si tu y tiens. La princesse Clio avait demandé à la sorcière Allessandra la fabuleuse de trouver un moyen de repousser les ennemis loin de son château pendant les absences de son mari le prince Yorgan. Alessandra avait un assistant un peu gaffeur du nom de Pietrissimo de la Pampawai. Lorsque Alessandra a invoqué les dieux pour donner plus de pouvoir aux ours qui entouraient le château, Pietrissimo a causé une explosion et ce sont finalement les démons qui ont été invoqués. Il faut dire que si Alessandra maîtrisait parfaitement la magie blanche, elle avait quelques difficultés avec la magie noire.

-Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-on jamais entendu parler avant? Demande Viktor curieux.

-Elle n'a pas su maîtriser les bêtes qu'elle avait créées et a donc dues les détruire. Cependant comme son assistant a perdu la vie à essayer de retourner dans le néant ces monstres mi-ours mi-démon, elle a choisi de les appeler Pitiwai en son honneur.

-Merci pour cette leçon d'histoire maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'ils font dans cette pièce si ils ont été détruits et comment s'en débarrasser à notre tour. Dit Drago sarcastique.

-Quelqu'un les aura sûrement invoqué, il faut une admirable maîtrise de la magie noire pour invoquer des créatures mi-démon. Dis-je pensive.

-Maintenant qu'il est établi que Wickham est un grand sorcier, tu peux me dire comment me débarrasser de ces horreurs. Répond Drago caustique.

-Je suis surprise que le grand Drago Malefoy, celui qui connaît tout de la magie noire, ne connaisse pas les Pitiwai et comment s'en débarrasser. Dis-je rieuse.

-Granger, en ce moment tu joues sérieusement avec mes nerfs. Il est de notoriété publique que tu sais tout alors pour une fois soit fidèle à ta réputation et dit moi comment détruire ces bestioles. Poursuit Drago en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais plus il se rapproche et plus mon pouls s'accélère. Il me regarde fixement dans les yeux et mon cerveau semble soudainement vide. C'est comme si une force irrésistible me liait à lui, j'entrouvre doucement les lèvres. Je ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est au fait qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Il arrive à ma hauteur et je ferme les yeux dans l'attente, son souffle chaud se rapproche de mon oreille et j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier lorsque de sa voix rauque il susurre Granger.

« -C'est pas pour me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'entend un frottement de l'autre côté qui semble se rapprocher de la porte. Nous interrompt Viktor.

-Le…Le feu… Bredouille-je figée alors que Drago s'éloigne rapidement de moi. Il faut d'abord l'incendier, lorsqu'il ne sera plus que cendres prononcer l'incantation qui le retournera dans le monde des morts, sinon il renaîtra de ses cendres comme le phénix. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dans ces yeux brillent un feu que je n'ai jamais vu. Que ce serait-il passé si Viktor ne nous avait pas interrompu et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me fait pas plus peur que cela de savoir qu'il a failli m'embrasser? Il dit que j'ai perdu la notion du temps, selon ses dires, il me manque tous les souvenirs depuis la semaine avant le mariage d'Harry. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant tout ce temps pour que l'idée que Malefoy m'embrasse ne me cause pas des sueurs froides. Je ne suis pas la seule perdue dans mes pensées, l'esprit de Malefoy semble très loin de nous.

Cet idiot de Krum, peut être que si je l'avais embrassée, elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Le choc lui aurait peut être ouvert l'esprit, elle est tellement belle lorsqu'elle me défie et cette façon d'ouvrir les lèvres et de fermer les yeux à mon approche. C'est une tentation insoutenable. Ma présence la trouble c'est indéniable mais maintenant qu'elle a eu le temps de réfléchir elle va refuser un quelconque rapprochement, je vois d'ailleurs ses sourcils se froncer. Il me semble avoir déjà vécu cette situation, c'est un retour à la case départ. Mon désir face à sa haine, non que dis-je il ne s'agit plus d'un simple désir, c'est de l'amour. Cela fait d'autant plus mal, la voir ainsi face à moi et me résister ne fait que renforcer mon amour pour elle. J'aime tellement lorsqu'elle me résiste, cela fait ressortir mon instinct de chasseur et attise mon désir. Je dois arrêter d'y penser sinon je vais devenir fou, elle est si près de moi et pourtant si loin. Essayons de sortir d'ici ensuite je verrai ce que je peux faire.

« -Quelle est cette incantation? Demande Drago la voix rauque essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Heute wirst du niemals sterben, du wirst wieder aufleben, hat im limbes nomadisch niemals verloren. Dis-je sans le quitter des yeux. Je ne comprends cependant toujours pas ce qui se passe et d'où me vient cette soudaine envie d'être seule avec lui loin de tous.

- J'imagine qu'un mangemort tel que toi n'aura aucun mal à faire disparaître cette bestiole. Conclue-je finalement essayant d'avoir l'air méchante.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, me traiter de tous les noms, de vil Serpentard à sale fouine bondissante en passant par adepte de magie noire mais mangemort ça JAMAIS! Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul maître et c'est Drago Malefoy. Me dit-il les yeux furieux.

-Quelle arrogance! J'espère que tu feras preuve d'autant de courage face au Pitiwai.

-Si les Gryffondors sont reconnus pour leur courage, les Serpentards eux ne craignent pas la peur et affrontent l'ennemi avec confiance et prestance. Répond Drago arrogant.

-C'est pourquoi tu t'es sauvé de moi après la gifle que je t'ai donné en troisième année.

-Si tu continues à me provoquer ainsi tu pourrait découvrir bien assez tôt quel est le plus grand talent de ces fourbes de Serpentards, advenant un tel cas, tu me supplieras de partir. Dit-il enjôleur.

-Sache que tant que je serais moi, tant que tu seras toi et tant que la terre continuera de nous porter tous les deux jamais je ne céderai. J'en fait le serment. Dis-je piquée au vif.

-Viktor m'est témoin que je te ferai regretter ces paroles, avant longtemps tu me supplieras de te toucher. Je sais que tu n'est pas celle que je côtoie depuis le mariage de Potter mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te détester en ce moment même.

-C'est réciproque mon cher Serpentard. Si tu crois que je vais te supplier un jour tu prends te rêves pour des réalités.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je puisse rêver à toi? Demande Drago amusé.

-Mon instinct me dit que tu es plus troublé que tu ne le dis par ma simple présence à tes côtés.

-GRANGER! Menace Drago en se rapprochant une fois de plus de moi les yeux enflammés.

-IL APPROCHE IL ESSAIE D'ENFONCER LA PORTE! Crie Viktor.

-Granger, tu dois l'enflammer, je vais essayer de le faire disparaître. Dit Drago en se reculant brusquement. Nous reprendrons cette discussion lorsque tout danger sera écarté.

-J'y compte bien, Viktor ouvre la porte et prie Merlin pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une de ces bêtes.

-ATTEND! Dit Drago en pointant Viktor de sa baguette. Tu crois qu'il peut y en avoir d'autres?

-Comment le saurais-je? Je ne sais même pas ce que nous faisons ici. Dis-je faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Cesse d'essayer de jouer au plus malin, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Ont-ils l'habitude de se promener en troupeau?

-Habituellement non mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il y en ait à d'autres endroits dans la maison.

-Que se passerait-il si on leur envoyait un simple sortilège sans les brûler auparavant. Demande Drago anxieux.

-Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux, puisqu'ils sont entourés d'un bouclier que seul le feu peut détruire. Le sortilège lancé risquerait de rebondir et d'attaquer celui qui l'a lancé.

-Merdouille Potter! Grogne Drago.

-Quoi Potter? C'est vrai, il va venir ici! Mais on doit l'avertir! Et comment sait-il où me trouver? Et s'il sait où me trouver pourquoi c'est toi qui es à mes cotés? En plus qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes souliers? Tu as vu ma mère? Questionne-je dans un souffle.

-Est-ce vraiment essentiel toutes ces questions? Je te signale qu'une grosse bête féroce veut nous attaquer et que si les membres de l'Ordre arrivent ils ne sauront pas nécessairement comment réagir alors ont doit faire au plus vite. »

Au moment où il fini de dire ces mots, le grondement s'intensifie et la porte vole en éclat.


	76. Risque de perte

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf les aventures que je fais vivre à ses personnages et ces quelques amis que je leur ai trouvé.

Bla bla de l'auteur : Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais qui m'a fait suer (pas facile les scènes de bataille). Je crois m'en être sortie honorablement. Petit message spécial à Julie; Ce n'est pas encore la fin et celle-ci n'arrivera que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Je peux te garantir que tu le remarqueras, il suffira de suivre le chemin de mes larmes. (Mais non je suis une grande fille je vais pas pleurer pour la fin d'une tite fic). En passant je m'escuse, je ne sais pas pouquoi il n'y a pas eu d'extrait au dernier chapitre, il me semble pourtant bien l'avoir mis.

Place à la lecture

Comme lors de toute bataille, tout se passe très vite. Au moment où le Pitiwai défonce la porte, l'adrénaline me fait réagir. Il n'y a plus personne autour de moi, je ne me pose plus de questions, je réagis, je retrouve mes anciens réflexes. J'ai combattu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ce n'est pas un petit ours qui va me faire peur. Je ne fais qu'une avec ma baguette, si ma mémoire est défaillante concernant les derniers évènements, elle ne me fait pas défaut pour me battre.

INCENDIO

Immédiatement la bête s'enflamme, je me lance un sort de protection et je fonce, passant tout près de la bête pour me rendre dans l'autre pièce. En se consumant, le Pitiwai se débat et lorsque je passe à ses côtés, un coup de griffes perce mon bouclier. Je ne fais cependant pas attention à la douleur qui transperce mes côtes, je suis trop préoccupée par ce que je vois.

George est là, je le reconnais à peine tellement il a changé. Il a les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui a des soucis. Il me regarde cependant d'un sourire cruel et sur de lui. Il est entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes, je reconnais Millicent et Montague et je crois aussi apercevoir Linden Howard, un assistant médicomage. Je suis surprise un instant mais je me ressaisi vite lorsque je les vois tous la baguette levée vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe derrière moi, Malefoy a-t-il réussi à maîtriser le Pitiwai et Viktor que fait-il sans baguette pour se défendre?

« -Une fois encore nous nous retrouvons face à face. J'ai essayé de t'épargner en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais il semblerait que tu sois décidée à me pourrir la vie. Je vais donc t'éliminer une fois pour toute. Dit Wickham les yeux furieux.

-Vingt contre un. Tu crois que c'est juste? Demande Harry qui entre brusquement dans la pièce suivi de divers membre de l'Ordre.

-Tiens tiens! Quelle surprise! En fait non, ce n'est pas une surprise, je vous attendais. Vous avec juste été plus rapide que je ne le prévoyais. EXPELLIARMUS »

La suite se déroule très vite, les sorts volent de tous les côtés. J'aperçois Harry et Remus avec Tonks, curieusement Ron et Ginny ne sont pas là. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question puisque je dois éviter un sort de conjonctivite auquel je réplique immédiatement par un Oppungo. Malefoy non plus ne reviens pas et je ne l'entends pas lancer de sorts. Un doloris lancé par Wickham passe tout près de moi mais je réussi à l'éviter. Harry se précipite vers lui alors que tout naturellement Millicent m'attaque d'un Furunculus qui se heurte à mon bouclier. Elle ne peut pas éviter mon sort d'engorgement et se débat pour essayer de respirer, tout semble aller pour le mieux pour les membres de l'Ordre mais en un instant tout bascule. Remus est touché par un sort de confusion de la part de Linden et Tonks est frappée par un sectumsempra et s'effondre dans un cri. Il ne reste plus que Harry et moi acculé dans un coin de la pièce face à Wickham et Millicent qui a réussi à se défaire de son sortilège grâce à l'aide de son amant.

Je m'attends au pire, ils ne vont pas nous faire de cadeaux. J'ai un soupir de joie lorsque je vois entrer Seamus, Neville et Maugrey, leur arrivée distrait Wickham qui se laisse bêtement désarmer par Harry. J'ai alors le temps de me sortir du traquenard, lorsque je me retourne je tombe face à face avec Viktor qui soutient péniblement Malefoy.

« -Il a perdu beaucoup de force, le sort de magie noire qu'il a lancé était très puissant.

-Il a une potion revigorante dans sa trousse. Dit Harry en nous attirant derrière une statue de centaure. Pourquoi il a utilisé la magie noire? Demande-t-il en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeils par-dessus son épaule.

-Pour tuer le Pitiwai. Dis-je.

-Cet espèce d'ours qui renvoie les sorts? J'ai brûlé celui que nous avons rencontré en bas. Dit Harry. Il avait attaqué Ron avec son propre Petrificus Totallus.

-Il renaîtra de ses cendres, il fallait d'abord le brûler et ensuite le détruire avec une incantation de magie noire. Mais qu'avez-vous fait de Ron? Dis-je anxieuse.

-Nous…

-Potter! S'exclame Malefoy qui a retrouvé ses forces grâce à l'absorption de la potion. Nous devons y retourner, ils ont besoin de nous. »

Nous nous précipitons donc tous les trois dans la bataille lorsque je vois Rogue entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers Harry la baguette levée. Je m'apprête à jeter un sort lorsque j'entends Malefoy qui me crie qu'il est de notre côté. Surprise je vois Rogue attaquer Montague qui essayait d'attaquer Harry par derrière. Et ce dernier se retourne semblant heureux de voir notre ancien professeur de potion.

Je continue donc de lancer des sorts en me promettant d'essayer de démêler tout ça une fois la bataille gagnée. Car je sais que nous allons gagner, Remus semble reprendre ses esprits et intercepte un objet que lui lance Rogue. Sans doute un portoloin car je vois Tonks disparaître dès qu'elle le touche.

Lorsque je vois Parkinson entrer dans la pièce à son tour je m'empresse de demander à la personne la plus proche de moi, en l'occurrence Malefoy, si elle est de notre côté? Il semble très surpris de la voir ici et ne prend pas la peine de me répondre. En fait on dirait qu'elle-même ne sait pas très bien de quel côté elle se trouve. Son regard se promène entre Wickham et Malefoy puis accroche finalement celui de Viktor. Est-ce le fait de voir que ce dernier ce bat du même côté que Malefoy qui la fait prendre sa décision? Mais son moment d'hésitation a causé sa perte et un éclair de lumière verte se dirige vers elle. Je suis tellement occupée à la regarder que je ne vois pas celui qui se dirige vers moi. Je sens seulement Malefoy qui se précipite sur moi pour me jeter par terre tout en essayant de jeter un maléfice de bouclier vers Parkinson. Ma tête heurte brutalement le sol et je vois des étoiles, je n'ai pas le temps d'invectiver Malefoy qu'il se relève pour se diriger vers Parkinson en essayant d'éviter les éclairs de lumière rouges et verts qui passent autour de lui.

Viktor s'approche de moi pour m'aider à me relever et me demander si tout va bien. Je n'ai pas été touché par le sort lancé mais est-ce que je vais bien? Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à la sensation que j'ai ressenti lorsque son corps a touché le mien. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder à ces pensées, la bataille n'est pas terminée et il semble que Malefoy soit hors service pour quelques temps, il est penché au dessus de Parkinson et j'ai un léger pincement au cœur en les voyant si prés discuter si sérieusement.

« -Pansy mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Demande Drago en la rejoignant.

-Drago, j'ai mal!

-Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais essayer de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

-Non, tu dois rester et te battre de toute façon…Je suis perdue. Murmure Pansy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es un peu sonnée mais tu n'as aucune blessure. Ne joue pas les malades avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas aujourd'hui je sais que tu es forte. Dit Drago essayant de sourire.

-Cette fois c'est la fin! C'est un feu intérieur qui me ronge, je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps mais je t'en prie écoute-moi. Il faut absolument que je te parle. Tu… Tu est l'homme de ma vie, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a très longtemps et personne ne t'a ravi ce titre.

-Pansy…Murmure Drago.

-Non, laisse moi terminer, ne m'interrompt pas je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de te dire tout ce qui me ronge. Dit Pansy respirant difficilement.

-Je t'écoute. Dit Drago, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, inconscient de la bataille qui fait rage autour de lui.

-J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas un assassin. Tu n'aimais pas le vieux fou mais pas au point de le tuer. Tout comme moi tu n'avait pas l'âme d'un Mangemort, méchant ça oui mais pas complètement mauvais. J'ai longtemps attendu ton retour, je croyais que lorsque tu reviendrais tout serait comme avant. Je me suis rendue compte que tu avais changé. Non, n'ait pas honte, j'aime encore plus celui que tu es devenu. Toujours aussi Malefoy mais plus humain, je te sais maintenant capable de sentiments, ce dont tu aurais été incapable à l'époque. C'est… C'est moi qui ai emp… empoisonné Ginny. Je t'en prie ne m'interrompt pas, je vois bien dans ton regard que tu souffre de ce que je te dis mais il me reste trop peu de temps à vivre pour pouvoir mentir. En fait la personne visée était cette Év…Évangéline!

Si j'aime l'homme que tu es devenu, celui qui est en sa présence me fait horreur. Ce n'est plus toi, elle t'abrutis tu ne devient plus que l'ombre de toi-même. J'imagine que j'ai été assez bête pour croire que si elle disparaissait tu me reviendrais. Je vois bien qu'une autre a ravie ton co…cœur. Vous êtes pourtant si…si différents et nous l'avons tellement fait souffrir que je n'arrive pas à comprendre mais je vois dans ton regard lorsque je te parle d'elle que tu l'aimes vraiment. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé avec ces yeux là. J'espère que vous serez…heureux…Millicent…Tu dois viser Millicent…C'est le point faible de Wickham.

-Il est amoureux d'elle? Questionne Drago surpris.

-Non, mais elle porte son…son enfant donc il doit la protéger. L'armoire…L'armoire à disparaître, elle mène dans…dans une salle du ministère. Poursuit Pansy cherchant de plus en plus son souffle.

-Je sais! Mais toi, comment le sais-tu? Questionne Drago allant de surprise en surprise.

-Il y a une taupe au mini…ministère mais je ne sais pas… qui c'est.

-On s'en doutait mais je ne croyais pas qu'il connaissait l'existence de l'armoire. PANSY, garde les yeux ouverts! Je t'en prie! NON! »

La mort de Parkinson agit sur Malefoy comme un détonateur et il se met à se battre avec férocité jetant des sorts plus puissants que jamais. Il est face à un jeune homme lorsqu'il voit du coin de l'œil Wickham se diriger vers moi par derrière. Il tourne sur lui-même pour trouver sa cible et réalise qu'il s'est beaucoup rapproché et qu'elle est près de lui. Il la pointe donc de sa baguette en hélant Wickham.

« -Wickham! Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter sinon je la tue! Crie Drago en pointant Millicent de sa baguette.

-Tu n'oserais pas, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Ça prend du nerf, des tripes pour tuer de sang froid. Réplique Wickham la baguette pointée sur moi.

-Il y a trop de témoins, si tu la tue nous te tuerons. Non, cela serait trop facile, nous te jugerons pour meurtre et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à Azkaban. Enlèvements, séquestrations, meurtre, cela te fait une belle feuille de route Crois-tu que Millicent viendra te porter des oranges? Demande Harry sarcastique.

-Des oranges? Questionne Drago. Potter, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, mais malgré tout, je n'aurais pas cru dire cela un jour, je suis foutrement heureux de te voir.

-HARRY! Cris-je. Je t'en prie fais quelque chose. Dis-je la baguette de Wickham toujours pointée sur moi et n'ayant pas confiance en Malefoy.

-Nous sommes dans une impasse, je te propose un marché Malefoy. Tu laisses partir Millicent et je te laisse Hermione.

-NON! S'exclame Montague qui semble sortir de sa torpeur et repousse Remus qui le tient en joue de sa baguette »

Par la suite tout se passé très vite. Wickham déconcentré par le cri de Montague détourne les yeux de moi. Harry en profite pour me pousser derrière lui et se diriger vers Wickham. Il n'a cependant pas prévu ce que fait Montague.

« -Millicent, je n'en peux plus! Cet homme abuse de toi et de ma confiance en lui. Nous avions une famille unie et pour le bien de Thomas et Démonia je dois le faire.

-LLOYD NON! S'écrie Millicent alors que son mari prononce l'Avada Kedavra à l'encontre de son amant. »

Quelques expelliarmus sont encore jetés du côté des disciples de Wickham, les sorts sont facilement arrêtés par les membres de l'Ordre. La mort de leur meneur les laisse désemparés et ils ne se battent plus que par principe pour ne pas dire qu'ils se sont rendus sans opposer de résistance. Je n'ai que le temps de voir venir un rayon dans ma direction et Malefoy qui se précipite vers moi en hurlant et me jette par terre une nouvelle fois avant de perdre conscience de nouveau.

_À venir: Mémoire sensitive_

_« -Je vous en prie, calmez vous! Elle est peut être réveillée mais elle a besoin de repos, pas de deux idiots qui se disputent pour avoir son attention_.


	77. Mémoire sensitive

«-Hermione, Hermione ma chérie! Je t'en prie répond moi!

-Abruti tu l'as tué!

-NON! »

« -Elle a subi un stress énorme ces dernier temps et a perdu beaucoup de force, nous devons la mettre sous perfusion.

-Les prochaines heures seront critiques »

« -Nous la ramenons au Manoir! J'ai le meilleur médicomage du pays pour prendre soin d'elle

-Vous devez lui éviter les trop gros chocs.

-Alors elle fait mieux de ne pas aller au Manoir, si elle voit sa face en se réveillant elle risque d'avoir un choc. »

« -Pourquoi me contredire, tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas aller au Square, elle est inconsciente.

-Je vais rester au ici avec elle, de toute façon c'est mieux pour ma santé

-Mais Ginny!

-Harry cesse de faire l'enfant, nous restons ici toutes les deux. »

« -Évidemment que c'est ma chambre. Je n'essaie pas de forcer les choses mais où voulez-vous que je l'installe? Évangéline est dans la chambre qu'elle occupait

-OH! Elle a bougée, j'en suis certain. Hermione! Hermione est-ce que tu m'entends? C'est Harry.

-J'appelle Allistair »

« -Il se peut qu'elle ait des périodes de réveil, elle a peut être même connaissance de ce qui se passe et de ce que vous dites. Elle n'est pas dans le coma, mais les potions que nous lui donnons pour l'aider à se rétablir sont très fortes et son système étant très faibles, elle ne peut probablement pas réagir. Plus elle reprendra des forces, moins elle aura besoin de potions et plus grandes seront ses prises de consciences. »

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux, il fait noir. J'entend un léger frottement au pied de mon lit puis le pop caractéristique du transplanage. Quelqu'un était là à me surveiller, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai envie de me laisser aller mais je dois résister. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi très très longtemps. Je me redresse doucement sur les oreillers, je dois prendre de grandes respirations pour empêcher ma tête de tourner. Une faible lueur entre par la fenêtre, je ne reconnais pas la chambre. Je me lève doucement, j'essaie de faire un pas, mes jambes sont un peu ankylosées mais en m'appuyant sur le lit j'arrive à faire quelques pas. Ma baguette est sur la table de nuit, je m'en saisie et en profite pour allumer la bougie qui s'y trouve. La chambre a un aspect spectral, le lit moelleux est recouvert d'un édredon vert sombre et les murs gris me donnent l'impression d'être dans la chambre même de Malefoy. « Évidemment que c'est ma chambre » Je sursaute lorsque je vois la porte s'ouvrir, la lumière du couloir m'éblouie et je ne peux distinguer qu'une vague silhouette qui entre.

« -Hermione, ma chérie! Comme je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

-Ginny! Explique moi, que faisons-nous ici? Dis-je heureuse de voir mon amie.

-Une chose à la fois, commence par te recoucher, je vais appeler Allistair, il va t'examiner. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas déjà une de la visite. Dit Ginny songeuse.

-Qui est Allistair et quelle visite aurais-je du avoir?

-Allistair est le médicomage qui prend soin de nous, il va être très heureux de voir que tu as repris conscience. J'aurais cru que Harry ou Drago auraient été ici les premiers.

-Soin de nous? Drago? Mais?...

-Attend une petite minute, je crois bien qu'ils arrivent. Toujours en train de se chamailler, ils n'apprendront jamais. Attend moi une petite minute, je reviens. Dit Ginny en sortant sans prendre la peine de répondre à mes questions. »

Je me suis réinstallée sur le lit, appuyée sur les oreillers. J'entends Ginny qui houspille les deux hommes et ces derniers qui essaient de se défendre.

« -Je vous en prie, calmez vous! Elle est peut être réveillée mais elle a besoin de repos, pas de deux idiots qui se disputent pour avoir son attention.

-A-t-elle retrouvée la mémoire? Demande une voix qui me semble être celle de Malefoy quoique légèrement différent parce que anxieuse plutôt que railleuse.

-Je ne crois pas, mais Allistair a dit que c'était normal. Il a bien précisé que le choc pouvait lui faire retrouver la mémoire mais que ce n'était pas certain.

-Je peux la voir? Je promets de ne pas la brusquer, après tout je suis son meilleur ami. De plus si cet imbécile va la voir, elle va s'emporter et ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas? Demande Harry

-N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, vous ne pourrez pas la voir ni l'un ni l'autre tant qu'Allistair ne l'aura pas examinée. Le voilà justement qui arrive, allez ouste sinon je vous envoie un sort de chauve-furie. Ai-je besoin de préciser que je maîtrise très bien ce sort »

Je les entends s'éloigner en morigénant, puis la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'un certain âge mais possédant encore un certain charme. Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire et prend ma main pour tâter mon pouls.

« -Ma chère enfant, je suis heureux de vous voir enfin réveillée. Je commençais à croire que vous n'émergeriez jamais. Vôtre pouls est bon, je vais maintenant vous faire passer quelques tests, allongez-vous. Rien de bien dangereux ou que vous ne connaissez déjà, je veux simplement voir votre température et si les traces des potions que l'on vous a fait prendre son disparues.

-Merci, mais est-ce que ces potions auraient due me faire retrouver la mémoire? Dis-je en laissant le médicomage promener sa baguette au dessus de moi.

-Non, il n'existe aucune potion pour faire retrouver la mémoire. En fait, la potion _in memoriam_ permet de se rappeler de quelqu'un que l'on a oublié et celle de _memori universalis_ permet de se rappeler quelque chose que l'on a oublié mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont efficace dans un cas de perte de mémoire aussi importante que la vôtre.

-Que dois-je donc faire?

-Pour commencer, vous devez reprendre des forces, vous êtes en pleine santé mais malgré la perfusion vous manquez de force. Un bon banquet voilà ce qu'il vous faut. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'avec le mariage qui se prépare, vous allez êtes servies en matière de banquet.

-Un mariage, par Merlin, je dois reprendre des forces, je suis demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage Ginny. Mais dis-moi qui s'est occupé de tout finir de mettre en place pendant que je m'amusais à reprendre des forces. Dis-je sarcastique.

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de mon mariage, il a été célébré il y a 3 semaines de cela. Il était magnifique d'ailleurs et c'est toi qui as tout organisé avec brio.

-Mais qui donc se marie? Ron? Malefoy? Dis-je retenant un fou rire.

-En fait il s'agit de Severus et Narcissa. Ils attendaient que tu te réveilles, ils vont être fous de joie de savoir que tu vas bien et qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir se marier. Répond Ginny un peu gênée.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie d'assister à leur mariage! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici et je devrais me réjouir d'assister au mariage d'une Malefoy avec le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Dis-je en m'empourprant.

-Oh Hermione! J'oublie trop facilement que tu as perdu la mémoire. Tout a changé maintenant, Severus nous a tout expliqué, et Drago aussi. Narcissa est un amour, elle a pris soin de toi et de moi comme une mère, elle est venue à ton chevet tous les jours. Ils seraient très déçus si tu ne voulais pas assister à leur mariage, ils l'ont justement reporté pour que tu puisses y assister, comme tu ne te rappelles plus le mien ni celui de Luna. Dis Ginny en se retenant de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-Mes chères enfants, vous reprendrez cette discussion plus tard, Hermione a besoin de se reposer et toi ma chère tu dois faire attention après ce qui s'est passé. Dit Allistair paternaliste.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginny et pourquoi Narcissa a-t-elle pris soin de toi aussi? Tu as été blessée? Et avec qui s'est mariée Luna?

-Trop de questions ma chère enfant, buvez cette potion qui vous fera dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir, j'ai l'impression de dormir depuis une éternité. Je veux savoir, je veux retrouver la mémoire, c'est invivable de savoir que tout le monde sait plein de chose que j'ignore. Dis-je boudeuse.

-Je te reconnais bien là, en effet je comprend que la petite miss je sais tout peut trouver intolérable d'ignorer ce que les autres savent. Dit Ron qui est entré au moment où je dis ma dernière phrase.

-Ron, tu vas me dire tout ce que j'ai manqué n'est ce pas? Dis câline.

-N'essaie pas, ton charme dévastateur ne fonctionne plus avec moi, je suis amoureux maintenant. Me répond Ron faisant l'offensé.

-GRRR! Il n'y a personne d'assez aimable pour me dire tout ce que j'ai manqué?

-Allistair, Hermione a raison, peut-être pourrions nous lui montrer nos souvenirs? Cela pourrait aider sa mémoire non? Demande Narcissa en pénétrant à son tour dans la chambre.

-Merci madame Malefoy. Dis-je intimidée.

-Narcissa, ma chère Hermione. Nous en étions rendu là dans nos relations avant ta malencontreuse perte de mémoire. Mais s'il le faut je consens à être la première à teprésenter mes souvenirs. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde et j'aimerais bien que tu retrouve tes souvenirs des ces dernières semaines.

-J'ai de la difficulté à me faire à l'idée qu'il ait pu y avoir quoi que ce soit entre Malefoy et moi mais je suis toute disposée à me rappeler mes souvenirs.

-Je vais demander à Severus de me monter sa pensine, nous pourrons ainsi commencer avec mes souvenirs de toi. Par la suite si les autres veulent continuer ils pourront. Si Allistair considère que tu es assez forte évidemment. Dit Narcissa en se tournant vers le médicomage.

-De toute façon il semblerait que mon opinion soit de peu d'importance face à la détermination de cette jeune fille. Mais promettez moi que si cela vous fatigue trop d'arrêter et de reprendre demain. Termine Allistair faussement menaçant.

-Promis docteur! Dis-je en levant la main droite avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Pendant près de deux heures je suis submergée des souvenirs de tout un chacun. Le seul à ne pas venir me voir est Malefoy. Pourtant je vois bien dans les souvenirs de tout le monde qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre lui et moi. Même dans les souvenirs d'Harry j'ai l'air d'être heureuse avec Malefoy et pourtant il est évident que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir de me le montrer. Lorsque Luna entre dans ma chambre j'éclate en sanglots.

« -Je suis épuisée, je n'en peux plus, il n'y a rien à faire, je suis condamnée à ne pas me souvenir, condamnée à avoir un énorme trou noir dans mon esprit et cet ignoble de Serpentard qui n'ose même pas venir me voir.

-Doucement, calme toi! Me dit Luna en me prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que tu es à bout de nerfs, Allistair avait dit de ne pas trop te fatiguer non? Pour ce qui est de Drago, il est très occupé, je te signale que sa mère se marie ce soir.

-Il pourrait prendre une minute pour venir me voir. Dis-je en sanglotant toujours.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment, je vais lui dire de venir tout de suite, il peut certainement prendre quelques instants si tu lui manques. Me répond Luna indécise.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il me manque, mais peut être que si je vois ses souvenirs je vais découvrir ce qu'il y a vraiment eu entre lui et moi.

-Je crois que pour le moment tu en as assez vu. Ginny m'a envoyé pour que je t'aide à te préparer pour la noce. Narcissa aimerais vraiment que tu y assistes, ce sera très intime. Quelques proches et amis ainsi que certains membres de l'Ordre. »

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je me prépare pour assister à ce mariage qui me répugne légèrement. En fait je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver devant une foule de gens qui savent des choses que j'ignore. Mais en bonne Gryffondor que je suis-je prend mon courage à deux mains et je descends l'escalier accompagné de Luna. Nous nous dirigeons vers le par cet je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans toutes les pièces que nous traversons. Nous arrivons finalement dans le jardin décoré pour l'occasion. La première chose que je vois est Malefoy au premier rang une femme brune suspendue à son bras et lui chuchotant des choses à l'oreille. J'ai un mouvement de recul que Luna prend pour de la gêne face à la centaine de personnes présentes. Nous nous installons au dernier rang, je ne veux pas m'approcher plus, je me sens comme une intruse. Je le vois se lever en faisant un sourire radieux à cette femme et s'approcher du futur mari de sa mère. Il va lui servir de témoin, Tonks quant à elle se présente du coté de la mariée. J'assiste au mariage comme dans de la ouate, j'entend tout en sourdine. J'ai les yeux rivés sur lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne correspond plus à l'image que j'ai de lui, il sourit, parle avec Tonks et lance des sourires charmeurs à cette brunette. Il a l'air rayonnant, puis son regard croise le mien et il s'assombrit, il ne sourit plus on dirait même qu'une pointe de tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Puis soudainement il incline la tête, lève deux doigts à son front et me fait un petit salut militaire accompagné de son éternel sourire en coin. Je le déteste.

La noce est finalement finie, d'un coup de baguette, Severus change le décor, l'estrade sur la quelle ils se trouvaient laisse place à un magnifique buffet. Les chaises sont réparties autour des différentes tables rondes et une musique d'ambiance résonne. Severus et Narcissa sont enlacés au milieu des tables et semblent heureux d'exécuter leur première danse de couple marié. Seamus se lève pour inviter Luna, Harry lui emboîte le pas pour inviter sa femme. Je reste seule à la table avec Ron et Hannah.

« -Ne vous gênez pas, vous pouvez aller danser. Dis-je souriant difficilement.

-Fichu Gryffondor, vous faites toujours preuve de courage non? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Me dit Hannah en posant sa main sur la mienne.

-Merci Hannah! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peux rester toute seule le temps d'une danse. Dis-je en mettant sa main dans celle de Ron. »

Ils se lèvent finalement pour aller danser, Ron me lance un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner. Au moment où il commence à danser, je vois Malefoy et sa brune compagne se lever pour les rejoindre sur la piste de danser improvisée. J'en ai assez vu je me lève et me diriger vers ma chambre, ou plutôt vers sa chambre.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage et lorsque j'en ressors je tombe face à face avec le propriétaire de la chambre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi? Demande-je peu amène.

-Je t'ai vu te lever brusquement j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passe.

-J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, as-tu une objection à cela? Tu n'avais pas à laisser ta compagne, je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même.

-Serais-ce une pointe de jalousie que je distingue dans ta voix? Me demande Malefoy arrogant.

-De la jalousie quelle raison aurais-je d'être jalouse? Pour être jalouse, il faut avoir des sentiments, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ou plutôt si, tu me dégoûtes. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tout le monde peut bien te trouver, tu essayes de me faire croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous mais depuis que j'ai repris connaissance que tu m'évites. Dis-je furieuse.

-Aurais-tu des remords? Tu as envie que je vienne te voir? Je suis là pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que tu recule ainsi? Me demande-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir mais j'en ai marre de ne pas me souvenir, peut être que si tu me permettais de voir tes souvenirs je pourrais retrouver la mémoire.

-Mes souvenirs? Tu veux voir mes souvenirs? Est-tu prête à cela? Murmure-t-il de plus en plus près.

-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas prête? Dis-je en bredouillant.

-Parce que… Ce que tu pourrais y découvrir… Risque de te déplaire… Menace Drago en s'approchant un peu plus à chaque phrase. »

Il est rendu tout près de moi je suis acculé au mur, j'entend sa respiration qui s'accélère il lève la main, j'ai un mouvement de recul. Il hésite, caresse mon visage du bout des doigts, sa main glisse le long de mon bras, il s'empare de ma main gauche et relève mon bras au dessus de ma tête. J'ai la main droite sur sa poitrine dans une ultime tentative de le repousser, il la prend et caresse son visage avec ma main. Puis brusquement il la saisie et la soulève avec l'autre au dessus de ma tête, j'ai un mouvement de panique et je me tortille pour sortir de l'étau de ses mains. Il presse son bassin sur le mien et approche son visage du mien, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue et lorsque ses lèvres s'approche des miennes je tourne la tête. Il fait montre d'une grande expérience amoureuse et réussit tout de même à s'emparer de mes lèvres, tentant de résister je le mords. Il recule furieux, se passe une main dans les cheveux tout en retenant les miennes dans une seule main, il marmonne.

« -J'avais pourtant juré que tu m'implorerais à genoux avant que je te retouche.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu me démontres tes performances. Dis-je bravade.

-Mes quoi? Questionne-t-il brusquement.

-Tes performances. C'est ainsi que tu appelles tes brusques montées de testostérone non? Dis-je le provoquant.

-Qui est-ce qui? POTTER!

-Est-ce vraiment important de savoir par qui j'ai eu ce souvenir? L'important est de voir l'importance que tu accordes à notre soi-disant relation. Dis-je en me tortillant pour me déprendre de son emprise.

-Oui, c'est important ta perception peut être différente dépendamment de qui t'as dit cela. Si tu continues à gigoter comme cela tu courres à ta perte, je ne te promets pas de conserver mon sang froid.

-Mais voyons que se passe-t-il le froid Drago Malefoy aurait-il de la difficulté avec son self-control? Dis-je en bougeant de plus en plus les hanches pourtant consciente de l'effet que je lui fais.

-Hermione! Gronde-t-il.

-Malefoy! Dis-je pour le provoquer sans tenir compte de la chaleur qui commence à se propager dans mon corps.

-Que Merlin me pardonne! Dit il en saisissant brusquement ma tête. »

J'essaie de me débattre pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser mais il est plus fort que moi. Il saisie ma bouche avec avidité et malgré mon désir de lui résister et de garder les lèvres fermées il réussit à percer leur barrière. Sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour résister sa langue entre en contacte avec la mienne, il pousse un soupir et ses mains enlèvent les épingles qui retiennent mon chignon. J'ai toujours les mains sur son torse mais mes efforts pour le repousser sont de moins en moins intenses. Une fois mes cheveux défaits, il glisse ses doigts dans mes boucles et sans lâcher mes lèvres amènes une mèche à son visage pour la sentir. Il pousse un nouveau grognement et sa main trouve la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Avant même que j'ai le temps de réaliser quoi que se soit, sa main brûlante entre en contacte avec mon dos nus et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes refusent de me soutenir. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'amène vers le lit, ce faisant ses lèvres quittent les miennes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le provoquer une nouvelle fois.

« -Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais pris une femme contre son gré. Dis-je alors qu'il m'étend sur le lit.

-Hermione! Murmure-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

-Je pourrai toujours me targuer d'avoir fait perdre son sang froid au stoïque Drago Malefoy. Dis-je, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter. »

Je réalise trop tard que j'ai perdu le mince avantage que j'ai eu pendant un instant. Je l'ai rendu furieux et j'en réalise toute l'ampleur lorsque je l'entends prononcer INCARCEREM. Je suis étendu presque nue sur son lit et je le vois s'approcher les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il s'allonge à mes côtés et sa main glisse sur mon corps, se contentant de m'effleurer, je suis parcourue de frissons. J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est le froid ou le dégoût. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon corps frissonnant, puis ses lèvres chaudes qui parcourent mon corps déposant des baisers légers comme des plumes. Je pourrais crier me débattre, mais je n'en ai plus la force et je dois bien l'admettre l'envie non plus. Il semble décidé à me faire perdre la tête, j'ai beau essayer de me convaincre qu'il s'agit de mon pire ennemi mon esprit refuse de m'obéir et se laisse manipuler par les sensations qu'il procure à mon corps. Je suis tendue au possible lorsqu'il arrête brusquement de me prodiguer ses caresses et s'éloigne de moi. Je crois qu'il s'apprête à enlever ses vêtement mais il reste là à me regarder tendue, le souffle court. Il ne prononce pas un mot mais je lis dans son regard ce qu'il veut. Il veut que je l'implore, que je le supplie de terminer ce qu'il a commencé, mais mon orgueil m'empêche de prononcer les mots qui brûlent pourtant de franchir mes lèvres. Je le vois se relever et rajuster sa chemise, il va partir me laissant ainsi insatisfaite si je ne me plie pas à sa volonté. Je vais certainement me détester demain pour ce que je m'apprête à faire mais c'est mon corps et non mon esprit qui parle lorsque je lui dis dans un murmure implorant.

« -Malefoy, je t'en prie reste et fais moi l'amour. Au moment où je prononce ces paroles je vois une lueur triomphante dans ses yeux. Mais il ne se rapproche toujours pas de moi.

-C'est un bon départ mais je crois qu'au point où en sont rendues nos relations tu pourrais m'appeler Drago et non pas Malefoy. Dit-il en légèrement railleur.

-Pour le moment c'est tout ce que tu vas obtenir de moi, c'est à prendre où à laisser. Dis-je consciente du risque que je prends de le voir partir me laissant inassouvie.

-Bien. Dit-il en déglutissant. »

Il semble hésiter puis je le vois qui commence à se dévêtir, lentement me laissant savourer le plaisir de le voir se mettre nu devant moi. Il se glisse ensuite avec moi sur le lit et j'ai l'impression d'être enfin arrivé au port. Sans savoir comment au cours de nos ébats mes mains sont libérées et je peux caresser ce corps qu'il met à ma disposition. Au moment où mes mains touchent son corps, je l'entends qui gémit en prononçant mon nom. Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, je crie Drago au moment où la passion m'emporte et c'est avec un soupir d'aise que je me blottis dans ses bras lorsque la tempête se calme.


	78. Tremblement de coeur

Disclaimer : Voilà longtemps que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais rien ne m'appartient sauf les événements que je leur fais vivre et quelques personnages si sympathiques (Feu Wickham, Évangéline ainsi que Derek et Allisson)

Bla bla de l'auteur : Désolé de l'attente, le pire c'est qu'il est écrit depuis un moment déjà mais que je le trouvais fade comparé au dernier. Tellement que je me rappelais seulement qu'il était pourri et que je devrais le réécrire, finalement après relecture c'est pas si pire. En plus avec un 25e anniversaire de mariage à préparer je manque de temps. Voilà que je me cherche des excuses, aussi bien prendre de l'avance, après le 25e je vais avoir de faux ongles alors je pourrais pas aussi bien taper. Puis y a Noel aussi, faut commencer à y penser…Maintenant à Marie-Pier, si tu es rendue ici sache que malgré tout j'aimerais bien t'aider mais qu'il faut d'abord que tu le veuille vraiment.

Place à la lecture.

Je me réveille en sursaut, un bras est passé autour de ma taille. Je tourne doucement la tête, il est endormi à mes côtés. C'est vrai qu'il est beau lorsqu'il quitte ce sourire sarcastique qui semble accroché à son visage lorsqu'il me voit. Je ne dois pas le réveiller, je me glisse subrepticement hors du lit et je prends mes vêtements qui sont éparpillés par terre. Je dois trouver un endroit pour me rhabiller et me redonner un air convenable, la salle de bain est trop risquée, il risque de se réveiller. Je vois un peignoir suspendu à une chaise, je m'en revêtis et j'ouvre la porte doucement pour inspecter le couloir. Personne, parfait je sors tranquillement et j'en profite pour me glisser dans la chambre contiguë. Elle sera certainement vide, tout le monde est sensé être aux noces. Je jette un œil, je ne vois personne mais elle semble habitée, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre en conjoncture, je dois me rendre présentable et redescendre. Je m'apprête à enlever le peignoir lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter.

« -Tiens tiens, on a quitté la noce pour batifoler.

-Je…que…Qui êtes vous? Dis-je en me drapant dans le tissu.

-La rumeur était donc bien fondée, tu as perdu la mémoire. Intéressant, j'ai un avantage sur toi, je sais qui tu es et toi non.

-Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à discuter avec une inconnue alors que je suis à peine vêtue. Puis-je emprunter votre salle de bain. Dis-je.

-Évidemment, tu connais le chemin. Ah mais non! Tu ne le connais pas. Réplique ma vis-à-vis sarcastique.

-J'ai peut être perdue la mémoire, mais pas la raison, je sais donc différencier une salle de bain d'une penderie, je devrais donc me retrouver assez facilement. Dis-je caustique tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Elle était belle la noce? Me demande-t-elle au travers la porte que j'ai pris soin de refermer derrière moi.

-Très belle, vous n'avez pas été invitée? Demande-je curieuse.

-M'inviter au mariage, tu n'y penses pas. Qui donc irait inviter la pauvre Évangéline à faire la fête. Je suis consignée dans cette chambre, impossible d'en sortir. Personne ne me rend visite si ce n'est ce petit elfe de maison trop bavard. Il était bien heureux de m'apprendre que Drago s'était précipité à ton chevet dès ton réveil. Comme si cela pouvait signifier quelque chose. Je sais que si j'avais un peu de temps avec lui je pourrais le récupérer sans problème.

-Mais qui êtes vous par Merlin! Dis-je en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle de bain.

-Je suis..sa…sa fiancée. Bégaie la dénommée Évangéline.

-Sa… fiancée? Mais vous disiez pourtant…Dis-je en déglutissant.

-Méchante fille blonde. Dobby vous défend de mentir à Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger est l'amie de Harry Potter. Dobby va avertir Harry Potter et maître Malefoy que la méchante fille blonde ment à Hermione Granger.

-Maître Malefoy? Depuis quand es-tu redevenu l'elfe des Malefoy, Dobby? Et que fais-tu ici, tu ne travailles plus à Poudlard? Dis-je curieuse.

-Dobby travaille toujours pour Poudlard, mais lorsque Harry Potter lui a demandé de venir veiller sur sa grande amie Hermione Granger, Dobby s'est empressé d'accepter. Dobby n'a jamais cessé d'appeler maître Malefoy ainsi.

-Dobby est-ce toi qui étais dans ma chambre ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillée?

-Oui, Dobby a bien fait son travail, il a été avertir Harry Potter et maître Malefoy que Hermione Granger était réveillée.

-Évidemment lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, ce stupide elfe est tout sourire, mais pour moi…

-Méchante fille blonde. La coupe Dobby avant de transplaner.

-Voilà, il recommence, chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler il s'en va.

-Les elfes de maison sont une race étrange, Kreattur parlait tout seul, nous ignorait et parlait comme si nous ne l'entendions pas. Dobby n'a jamais manifesté de telles tendances mais peut être que cela vient en vieillissant.

-Mais non voyons! Dit Luna qui entre dans la chambre sans frapper. Hermione ma chérie, que fais-tu ici? Dobby nous a dit que tu étais aux prises avec Évangéline. Pourquoi as-tu quitté le jardin, il me semble d'ailleurs que cela fait un petit moment que tu es partie..

-J'étais un peu fatiguée, je suis montée faire une sieste, je suis rentrée ici par inadvertance. Dis-je en menaçant Évangéline, du regard, de me contredire.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Évangéline soit la mieux placée pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Quoiqu'elle t'ait dit, ne la croit surtout pas. Dis Luna en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Elle n'est donc pas la fiancée de Malefoy? Dis-je avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Sa fiancée? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Drago n'a aucune fiancée. Viens sortons, l'air est malsain ici. Me dit Luna en me prenant par le bras pour sortir de la chambre. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la porte de la chambre lorsque je passe devant, je me demande s'il est toujours là. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir inventer comme excuse pour expliquer son absence? Est-ce que les gens ont remarqués que nous avions disparus tout les deux? Non, Luna m'en aurait certainement fait la remarque, elle n'a habituellement pas la langue dans sa poche. Je dois cesser de tourner autour du pot, en fait la question que je me pose est pourquoi ai-je fait ça? J'ai des sueurs froide simplement à penser aux moment qui viennent de se passer, mais que faut-il en conclure? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui me rattache à lui? Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi sans savoir ce qui s'est passé vraiment avant ma fatidique perte de mémoire. Je croyais que cette communion de corps que nous avons eu m'aurait peut être fait retrouver la mémoire mais il me faut me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Il me faut trouver une solution ou m'éloigner. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas compte que nous sommes rendus à l'extérieur et que Narcissa Malefoy me fait de légers signes de la main. Elle se trouve en pleine discussion avec la jolie brune que j'ai vu parler à Malefoy. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour m'assurer qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les parages, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je vais les affronter.

« -Hermione, permet moi de te présenter Allisson Parker. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup en commun, j'espère que vous deviendrez des amies. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance tranquillement et partir à la recherche de mon cher fils qui semble avoir mystérieusement disparu. Me dit Narcissa en me serrant doucement la main.

-Il excelle dans les disparitions. Dit la dénommée Allisson en riant. Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa, je vais bien prendre soin d'elle et si je vois Drago, je vous l'envoie illico. Termine-t-elle en se tournant soudainement vers moi. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Tu permets que l'on se tutoie j'espère? Nous avons sensiblement le même âge et je crois que nous pourrions devenir de bonnes amies.

-Tu connais Drago depuis longtemps? Dis-je en choisissant d'attaquer la première.

-Franche et directe, Narcissa me l'avait bien dit. S'esclaffe-t-elle. Oui, je connais bien Drago, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est ce qu'elle disent toutes, je viens d'ailleurs d'en rencontrer une qui se disait sa fiancée. Si tu as parlé avec Narcissa tu sais que j'ai perdu la mémoire et ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi qui suis habituée à avoir réponse à tout. Je suis dans le brouillard à propos d'une quantité de sujet et comment savoir la vérité moi qui ait tout oublié des dernières semaines.

-Mais c'est là que je peux t'aider, je suis chercheuse, j'étudie le cerveau humain. En fait pour être vraiment précise je travaille sur la mémoire présentement.

-C'est étrange que tu travailles sur la mémoire au moment même où je perds la mienne non? Dis-je sceptique.

-En fait, je travaille sur la mémoire depuis cinq ans déjà. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que dans les monde sorcier, les maladies sont quasiment toutes éradiquées. Mais il reste les problèmes nerveux, bien qu'il existe des potions pour la mémoire, aucune ne fait effet dans les cas de perte de mémoire comme la tienne.

-Je sais on me l'a déjà expliqué.

-Mon but est de te faire revivre tes souvenirs grâce à ceux des autres et…

-Pendant près de deux heures je me suis promenées dans les souvenirs de tout le monde et cela n'a rien donné. Dis-je interrompant les explications de la jeune femme. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus et surtout dans quel but tu le ferais.

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de revivre les souvenirs des autres à l'aide d'une pensine. Ce que je propose est plus complexe, grâce à la légimencie, je vais sonder la mémoire des gens et je vais non seulement te les faire voir mais aussi te les faire ressentir. Les souvenirs ainsi que les sensations seront vivants dans ta mémoire.

-Cela fonctionne vraiment? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Dis-je de plus en plus sceptique.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je fais des recherches sur les pertes de mémoire depuis cinq ans. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire plusieurs tests mais je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais fait sur un laps de temps aussi long.

-Mais pourquoi faire ça pour moi? Dis-je curieuse.

-Pour commencer tu es un cas unique qui pourrait faire faire un bond considérable à mes recherches. Ensuite, j'apprécie énormément Narcissa et je crois qu'elle serait très heureuse de te voir retrouver la mémoire. C'est elle qui m'a parlée de toi lorsqu'elle a su sur quoi portaient mes recherches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Malefoy et toi?

-Pour une fille qui le déteste, je te trouve très prompte et jalouse Voilà deux fois que tu me demandes ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Drago est un très bon ami. Rien de plus.

-Je devrais te croire? Dis-je douteuse.

-Évidemment si je te racontais notre rencontre, tu serais plus apte à comprendre les liens qui nous unissent. Mais je n'en voie pas l'utilité si nous ne travaillons pas ensemble. Dit-elle malicieuse.

-Je suis d'accord, j'accepte de te servir de cobaye, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon j'ai déjà perdu la mémoire. Mais je refuse que tu le dises à Malefoy pour l'instant.

-Idéalement, si je me sers de ses souvenirs il faudrait qu'il soit sur place au cas où j'aurais besoin d'y référer mais je peux faire exception pour Drago. Je vois en toi que tu es incertaine de tes sentiments pour lui et je ne veux pas te forcer. Nous aurons besoin d'un endroit neutre pour faire cela. Tu dois pouvoir être totalement détendue et je vais te faire prendre des potions qui risquent de te mettre sur le carreau pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long alors nous devons nous trouver dans un endroit sécuritaire.

-Nous pourrions aller chez mes parents, ce sont des moldus et ils seront certainement très heureux de savoir que je vais bien. Mon père ignore tout de mes aventures et ma mère a due repartir avant mon réveil. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou mais ils seraient certainement plus rassurés de me voir passer quelques jours chez eux

-Ça me va parfaitement. Dans un univers moldu, il n'y aura aucun risque d'interférence. Je suis tellement heureuse, je sens vraiment que nous allons devenir de bonnes amies. Me dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules. Mais tu désire toujours savoir quel est le lien qui m'unit à Drago, je le sens, tu as une raideur dans les épaules.

-Oui, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité d'expliquer pourquoi cela me trouble autant de ne pas savoir quelles sont vos relations.

-Les souvenirs cherchent à remonter, je sens que je n'aurais pas beaucoup à faire pour que tu retrouves la mémoire. Parfois les sens savent avant l'esprit ce qui est bon pour nous.

-Peut être mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir quel sont vos liens. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

-Montons ensemble préparer tes bagages, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Non, partons immédiatement, je n'ai rien ici. Avant mon enlèvement je résidait au Square, de plus j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut chez mes parents. Je vais dire un mot à Ginny et je suis prête à partir.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi décidée. J'envoie un hibou et je te rejoins. »

Je suis heureuse de la décision que j'ai prise, je n'aime pas laisser mon avenir dans le brouillard. Je dois me fier à mon instinct et avoir confiance en cette fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vraiment entre Mal…Drago et moi. Après ce qui s'est passé je ne peux plus continuer à penser à lui en tant que Malefoy mais je ne peux pas me résigner à croire qu'il y a plus qu'une forte attirance sexuelle. Pendant que je me débats avec ma conscience, Drago se réveille seul dans sa chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, elle va me déteste. Je l'aurai bien mérité d'ailleurs, je ne suis qu'un goujat. Profiter d'elle alors qu'elle a perdue la mémoire c'est indigne d'un Malfoy, c'est une ruse de Serpentard de fond de cachot. Elle va me détester. Je me déteste. Par la grâce de Salazar je suis Drago Malefoy, pas un quelconque manant. Un peu de dignité mon vieux, elle n'au aucune raison de me détester, des tonnes de femmes vendraient leur âme au diable pour passer quelques heures avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées? J'ai des idées d'adolescent pré pubère! Je suis un Malefoy j'ai de la prestance et je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai décidé d'avoir des idées d'adolescent pré pubère c'est mon droit. C'est mon droit aussi d'ignorer ce hibou qui cogne à ma fenêtre pour me morfondre sur moi-même. Combien de temps un hibou peux-il s'acharner à cogner à cette fenêtre que j'ai prise le droit de ne pas ouvrir? Un hibou a-t-il le droit de me déranger pendant ma prise de conscience et…AHHH!

« -Maître Malefoy! Dit Dobby en se recroquevillant face au cri de Drago.

-MAIS QUELLE IDÉE DE VENIR ME DÉRANGER! PUIS VA OUVRIR À CE SATANÉ HIBOU, IL N'A PAS L'AIR DE COMPRENDRE QUE JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE LE VOIR.

-Maître Malefoy est furieux mais Dobby fait seulement le travail pour lequel il est payé. Poursuit Dobby en faisant entrer le hibou.

-Je sais, je sais Dobby. Je suis un peu sur les dents en ce moment. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me voir ainsi?

-Hermione Granger est partie maître Malefoy. Dit Dobby en regardant par terre.

-PARTIE? MAIS OÙ?

-Dobby a entendu Hermione Granger dire qu'elle s'en allait chez ses parents

-Elle est partie seule?

-Non mais je ne connais pas la jeune personne avec qui elle est partie.

-C'est une femme? Demande Drago anxieux.

-Oui mais Dobby n'en sait pas plus.

-Merci Dobby, tu peux partir. J'aimerais bien m'habiller, ma mère doit commencer à se demander ce que je fais.

-Ta mère s'inquiétais effectivement et elle est venue voir pourquoi tu as si subitement quitté sa noce. Dit Narcissa en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Mère! J'avais verrouillé la porte. Dit Drago rougissant en ramenant les couvertures sur lui.

-Mon cher fils, as-tu déjà vu une serrure du Manoir me résister. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai déjà vu nu. Dit Narcissa heureuse de l'embarras de son fils. J'espère que cela en a valu la peine pour quitter ainsi ma réception de mariage.

-Mère…Ne…Hermione. Murmure Drago visiblement gêné.

-Je m'en doutais je l'ai croisé en bas et elle semblait troublée et ses cheveux étaient défaits.

-Quelqu'un d'autre s'en est aperçu? Demande Drago en pensant au mauvais parti que risque de lui faire Potter s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé

-Je ne crois pas. Mais que peux bien vouloir ce hibou.

-Je ne sais pas il me semble bien décidé à livrer sa missive. C'est Derek, il veut me voir de toute urgence au ministère. Il me dit d'avertir Severus. Je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais devoir gâcher votre merveilleux voyage de noce.

-Mais je suis à même de comprendre que certaines choses sont inévitables et puis tu sais bien que je ne peux rien refuser à Derek. Je descends avertir Severus pendant que tu te rhabilles. »

À venir : Un chapitre rempli d'émotion, de rire et de larmes (j'extrapole je l'ai pas encore écrit…)


	79. Retour aux sources

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR rien à moi sauf ce que je fais vivre aux merveilleux personnages qu'elle a inventée.

Bla bla de l'auteur : Je crois bien que ce chapitre-ci est un de mes plus long j'espère que vous en profiterez. Aucun spoiler du tome 7.

Place à la lecture

Le soleil décline lentement, les lampadaires commencent à s'allumer, la rue est vide, sinistre. Seul un chat se promène, roi et maître de ce monde flou et gris. Même les couleurs pimpantes des maisons environnantes ne réussissent pas à égayer cette triste soirée de pluie. Triste comme mon cœur alors que je m'approche de la demeure de mon enfance. Je devrais pourtant être heureuse de revoir mes parents et de revenir dans cette maison où j'ai été aussi heureuse. Allisson qui m'accompagne a bon espoir de me faire retrouver la mémoire, pourquoi alors est-ce que j'ai l'impression de laisser une partie de moi au manoir?

« -Voilà la maison où je suis née! Dis-je en pointant une maison blanche avec des volets bleus. Ce n'est pas très grand mais nous avons une chambre d'amis qui a son propre boudoir, tu pourras donc t'y installer pour faire tes expérimentations. Mes parents ne semblent pas là, ils sont certainement à un cocktail. Nous allons pouvoir entrer et nous installer en attendant leur arrivée. Pendant ce temps tu pourras me parler de toi et de ta relation avec Drago.

-Il serait certainement heureux de savoir que tu t'intéresses autant à lui. Me dit Allisson un sourire en coin.

-J'aime toujours savoir à qui j'ai affaire et n'oublie pas que tu as promis de ne rien lui dire. Dis-je légèrement anxieuse.

-Je n'oublie pas et je serais très heureuse de tout te raconter, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, nous avons l'air étrange ainsi sur le perron. Me dit Allisson en me prenant par le bras. »

Aussitôt entrées, une bonne odeur de gâteau nous assaille. Je reconnais sans problème cette odeur qui me rappelle les jours de fête de mon enfance.

« -Ma mère a préparé le repas, des escalopes de veau aux champignons avec une sauce à la crème et au vin blanc, elle l'a mise dans le réchaud. Elle a aussi préparé un gâteau au chocolat avec un glaçage au beurre, des cerises et des triangles de chocolat.

-Ta mère fait de la grande cuisine. Me répond Allisson le nez dans le chaudron.

-En fait c'est mon repas préféré et je crois que ma mère voulait me faire plaisir après toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversé. Mes parents sont dentistes alors les gâteaux c'était les jours de fête seulement.

-Tes parents savaient que nous arrivions ce soir?

-Oui, contrairement à mon habitude je leur ai envoyé un hibou. Habituellement je communique avec eux par la bonne vieille poste mais je tenais à les aviser de notre arrivée. Ma mère a laissé une note.

_Ma chérie, j'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour te recevoir mais nous avions un cocktail chez les Greason que nous ne pouvions manquer. J'ai fait ton repas favoris ainsi que ce gâteaux que tu aimes tant. Vous pouvez manger sans nous mais j'aimerais bien que tu nous attendes pour le dessert, pendant ce temps installez vous confortablement, j'ai fait le ménage des deux chambres et du boudoir. J'ai hâte de te revoir pour m'assurer que tu vas bien._

_Ta mère qui t'aimes Mignonette xxx_

_Ton père qui t'aime tout autant Herman xxx »_

Pendant ce temps Severus et Drago se pressent dans un couloir sombre du ministère. Ce couloir ils l'ont arpenté des centaines de fois et ils savent que si on les a fait venir une journée aussi importante que le jour du mariage de Severus c'est que quelque chose de grave se prépare. Ils pénètrent dans une pièce sombre, un homme seul se tient au centre. Il est grand, les cheveux noirs, un peu trop longs ils bouclent sur ses épaules. Il est concentré dans la lecture d'un dossier mais son port de tête est décidé et il affiche un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il lève les yeux et aperçoit Severus et Drago.

« -Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu faire aussi vite. Ce hibou est d'une efficacité exemplaire, j'avais peur qu'il ne vous trouve pas. Dit l'homme en s'approchant de Severus les bras tendus.

-Passe encore que tu oublies de me féliciter pour mon mariage, mais si tu en as même oublié la date, je vais me sentir très vexé. Dit Severus en le tenant à distance.

-Évidemment où avais-je la tête? Mes sincères condoléances! Devenir le beau-père de ce blond décoloré est certainement la pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Dit Derek pince sans rire en tendant la main au nouveau marié.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le blond décoloré espère de pouilleux? Il te dit que tu as de la chance d'être fiancé car jamais une femme ne s'intéresserait à toi avec ta dégaine. Réplique Drago du tac au tac.

-Parce que évidemment tu es mieux que moi? Célibataire endurci, toujours seul ou mal accompagné.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu as fiancé la seule jeune fille de bonne famille qui reste. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se fatigue de toi car tu travailles trop ce qui ne saurait tarder si je me fie à ton allure. Dit Drago avec un grand sourire.

-Voilà qui ferait certainement le bonheur d'Hermione si elle t'entendait. Dit Severus sarcastique.

-Hermione? Mais qui est cette Hermione? Ne me dit pas que Drago s'est finalement décidé à laisser ma fiancée tranquille. Tu as de la chance que nous soyons pressé, sinon je t'aurais fait subir un interrogatoire en règle. Je veux tout savoir de cette jeune femme qui a finalement ravi ton cœur.

-Tu pourras demander à Allisson, c'est son nouveau cobaye. Elles ont l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Réplique Drago.

-Vous savez que je vous adore tous les deux et que vos querelles d'amoureux me font toujours rire mais j'ose espérer que si tu as dérangé ma nuit de noce ce n'est pas pour échanger des civilité avec mon charmant beau-fils.

-Ma joie de vous revoir était en train de me faire oublier la raison de votre venu ici ce soir. Nous sommes seulement trois car nous savons de source sure qu'il y a une taupe au niveau du ministère. Inutile donc de vous dire que les informations que je vais vous divulguer son hautement confidentielles. Nous avons finalement retrouvé la trace de Terry Boot. Il est sous haute surveillance et nous n'attendons plus que les nombreux témoignages dont tu as fait mention pour l'inculper sous différents chefs. Il a diversifié ses victimes, il ne s'attaque plus aux jeunes femmes mais aux femmes âgées. Idéalement si elles son veuves et avec des enfants éloignés, il se fait un plaisir de les dépouiller de quelques gallions. Nous allons avoir besoin de tes témoins.

-Bravo! Dit Drago mal à l'aise.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves a dire? Tu m'as transmis un dossier d'une épaisseur incroyable avec le mandat de retrouver un homme qui a la faculté de disparaître à volonté. Sais-tu le nombre d'identité qu'il a emprunté? Vous avec eu de la chance qu'il conserve son identité originale avec vous. Dit Derek vexé du peu d'enthousiasme de Drago.

-Il n'avait pas le choix de conserver son identité, nous avons fait notre scolarité avec lui. Mais avec le dossier que je t'ai donné, tu dois avoir de nombreux témoins à faire paraître, tu n'as pas besoin des miens. Dit Drago mal à l'aise.

-Il était à l'école avec nous? Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Il était dans quelle maison? Enfin c'est sans importance, ce qui m'importe c'est que tu contactes Pavarti Patil et Hermione Granger, ce sont les deux dernières victimes officielles.

-Granger est amnésique et Patil refuse de témoigner. Marmonne Drago en fixant le plancher.

-QUOI! Hurle Derek. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, j'ai 6 agents qui le surveillent jour et nuit et tu me dis que tes deux témoins si important ne peuvent pas témoigner.

-Calmes toi Derek! Allisson devrait nous sauver la mise. Dit Severus en l'attirant à l'écart.

-Que viens faire ma Allisson dans l'histoire?

-Granger est sa patiente, elle est en train de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

-Merveilleux, tout dépend maintenant des expériences de ma charmante fiancée. Réplique Derek sarcastique. Ne vous trompez pas, je l'adore et j'ai pleinement confiance en ses capacité mais combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre? Je ne peux pas laisser 6 agents indéfiniment sur le cas Terry Boot. De plus si cette Granger retrouve la mémoire cela ne fera pas témoigner Patil qui est, à moins que je ne m'abuse, la principale lésée par Boot.

-Hermione saura convaincre Parvati. Dit Drago confiant.

-Mais pour cela il faut qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Je lui donne une semaine et comme il n'est pas question que je me passe de 6 agents une semaine de plus, je te charge de la surveillance de Boot. Tu prends les hommes que tu veux avec toi mais il est maintenant sous ta charge. N'oublie surtout pas qu'il y a une taupe alors ne prend seulement que des hommes en qui tu as une totale confiance. Tu as une semaine après on laisse tomber le dossier et tu auras des comptes à rendre au ministre. Je suis désolé vieux mais j'ai des comptes à rendre moi aussi. On se revoit dans une semaine. Encore félicitation Severus Dit Derek qui dépose le dossier sur la table avant de s'en aller.

-Merdouille!! Voilà que mon avenir est entre les mains d'Allisson. Je dois aller la voir mais pour l'instant il me faut décider lesquels de mes hommes peuvent s'occuper de cette mission.

-Tu peux me compter avec toi S'empresse de répondre Severus.

-Tu n'y pense pas ma mère me tueras, votre voyage de noce.

-Ta mère comprendra, de toute façon tu as une semaine seulement. Moi je crois que nous sommes déjà quatre.

-Quatre?

-Toi, Seamus, Neville et moi, cela fait quatre non? Je ne peux pas croire que tu soupçonnerais l'un de nous quatre d'être la taupe.

-Effectivement! Je pourrais prendre Gayle aussi, depuis que son frère est mort elle s'implique beaucoup. Si je prends aussi Justin, je crois que nous avons le compte. Dit Drago soulagé.

-C'est parfait pour moi, si tu lisait le dossier maintenant pour savoir vers quel patelin nous allons nous exiler. »

Inconscientes du délai qui plane au dessus de nos têtes, nous finissons de manger tranquillement.

« -Ta mère est une excellente cuisinière, comme elle aimerais bien que nous l'attendions pour le dessert tu pourrais me faire visiter en attendant.

-Tu sais cela n'a pas l'envergure du Manoir Malefoy. Dis-je gênée.

-Je n'ai pas été élevée au Manoir Malefoy, et je n'habitais pas un manoir non plus.

-Je suis désolée, je sais que je suis agaçante mais je déteste ne pas savoir. Dis-je embarrassée.

-Je crois que je t'ai assez fait attendre si nous nous assoyions au salon pour discuter. Tu préfères que je te parle de moi ou tu as des questions à me poser en premier. Me demande Allisson en s'installant sur les récamier.

-Je te laisse raconter ton histoire mais si j'ai des questions je me permets de t'interrompre, est-ce que cela te va?

-Parfait! Comme m'a présenté Narcissa, je me nomme Allisson Parker, mon père est Allistair Parker.

-Le médicomage? M'exclame-je.

-Oui, le médicomage. Mon père et Severus sont de vieux amis, ils ont souvent collaborés ensembles, Severus est un très grand maître des potions. C'est aussi un excellent professeur malgré ce qu'en disent certaines personnes.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela?

-Mais il a été mon professeur à moi aussi. Ne me regarde pas ainsi j'ai été étudiante à Poudlard. J'étais déjà en 6e année lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Severus a toujours été un professeur sévère mais je crois que c'est l'arrivé à l'école du célèbre Harry Potter qui l'a fait un peu perdre les pédales. Il est devenu particulièrement horrible avec tous les Gryffondor.

-Toi aussi tu as eu à souffrir de ses excès. Dis-je compatissante.

-Mais non, j'étais à Serpentard. Les Parker sont une très noble famille de sorcier. Tu ne crois pas que Severus aurait été ami avec mon père sinon. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air apeuré. Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous de méchants garnements. En fait si la plupart des Serpentards prônent la supériorité de la race, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je dois dire que ta promotion a grandement accentuée le conflit entre les maisons. J'ai pourtant essayé de calmer Drago mais tu le connais il n'écoutait personne. Arrogant et sur de lui il nous traitait Derek et moi comme des illuminés.

-Derek?

-Oui, Derek. Mon fiancé, il ne l'était pas encore à l'époque mais nous nous fréquentions déjà. Malgré son lien de parenté avec Drago il n'a jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison à l'époque. Loin de là, il était un Black et malgré le fait que tout les Black aient été à Serpentard, pour Drago Black signifiait Sirius et Sirius le ramenait à Harry Potter. J'ai été bien heureuse de quitter l'école pour poursuivre mes études, avec l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets ma dernière année a été très mouvementée. De plus Voldemort me faisait peur mais comme toute bonne Serpentard, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Derek aurait bien aimé rencontrer son cousin Sirius mais quand il est revenu de ses études pour entrer au ministère il était mort. Nous n'avons jamais pris le parti de Voldemort et c'est en secret que Derek et moi avons commencé à travailler pour le ministère.

-Vous travaillez avec Drago?

-Derek oui, il a ses propres hommes sous son commandement mais il travaille en collaboration avec Drago, moi je suis sur la recherche. Je travaille surtout pour Ste Mangouste mais aussi pour le ministère. C'est quand Drago est venu travailler au ministère que nous l'avons retrouvé. Mon père était tellement heureux, il ne savait pas que Severus était encore vivant mais sachant ce que Drago avait fait, le retrouver vivant lui démontrait que Severus avait peut être eu des chances de s'en sortir.

-Donc si je résume, tu connais Drago depuis toujours car ton père était un ami de Severus et ton fiancé est un cousin lointain de Drago.

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous ces dernier temps mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que Drago ne changera jamais. Il a évolué j'en conviens, il ne méprise plus les sang mêlés mais il reste celui qu'il a toujours été. Il est très centré sur lui-même, il a toujours pris ce qu'il voulait sans s'inquiéter des gens autour de lui. Mais je crois aussi qu'il est d'une fidélité incroyable, et la femme qui brisera sa carapace deviendra certainement le centre de son univers.

-Tu crois que cette femme c'est moi? Demande-je curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais ce que je connais de toi me fait croire que tu serais la bonne personne pour lui. Tu as du caractère et tu saurais lui répondre en ne te pâmant pas à chacune de ses phrases. Si tu peux endurer son caractère évidemment. Rie Allisson.

-J'entend une voiture, je crois que mes parents reviennent. Dis-je en me levant brusquement, fébrile. »

Une heure plus tard, nous avons mangés le dessert, mes parents nous ont bombardés de questions. Je monte suivie d'Allisson pour lui montrer sa chambre, il se fait tard et la journée a été fertile en événements. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'amis que mes parents ont décorés dans un style japonais. Les murs rouges et les lourdes broderies pourraient donner une impression d'étouffement mais le tout est sauvé par la grande baie vitrée qui donne sur l'arrière de la maison et le petit jardin que ma mère entretient avec jalousie.

« -Voici ta chambre, le boudoir est à ta gauche, il y a aussi un porte pour y accéder directement. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, nous partageons la même. Ma chambre est en face de la tienne et celle de mes parents est face au boudoir, ils ont leur propre salle de bain.

-Cette chambre est magnifique, est-ce que ce sont des estampes japonaises? Me demande Allisson fascinée.

-Oui, mon père lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère lui a demandé si elle voulais voir sa collection d'estampes japonaise car il ne savait quoi dire pour l'inciter à monter chez lui. Il fut bien en peine lorsqu'elle a dit oui et qu'il a dû lui avouer n'en avoir aucune. Ils ont fait leur voyage de noce au Japon et c'est là que mon père s'est procuré sa première estampe. Ma mère a toujours dit que s'ils venaient un jour à divorcer, elle amènerait les estampes pour s'assurer que mon père n'ait pas d'excuse pour amener une autre femme chez lui.

-Tes parents sont merveilleux. Ils sont très gentils de m'accueillir ainsi, je vais te laisser aller les voir un peu dans l'intimité, je vais en profiter pour m'installer et commencer à préparer mes choses pour que nous puissions avoir notre première séance demain. »

Je redescends donc tenir compagnie à mes parents, aider ma mère à faire la vaisselle nous a toujours permis de communiquer. C'est autour d'un évier rempli de vaisselle sale que nous avons eu nos plus grandes discussions existentielles. Je prends un essuie main et j'attends que ma mère parle, je sais bien qu'elle a une foule de questions qui lui trottent dans la tête mais qu'elle attend le bon moment pour m'en parler.

« -Cette jeune fille a l'air très gentille mais un peu jeune. Dit finalement ma mère.

-Elle a six en de plus que moi, si je suis en mesure de pratiquer la médecine elle peut très bien le faire aussi non?

-Mais crois-tu qu'elle pourra t'aider? Ne serai-tu pas mieux d'aller consulter un spécialiste.

-Maman, Allisson est une spécialiste, j'ai perdu la mémoire à cause d'un phénomène magique, un médecin ordinaire ne pourrait rien faire. Si elle ne réussi pas, seul le temps le pourra et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Dis-je en souriant.

-Il est important pour toi ce garçon?

-Quel garçon? Dis-je fixant intensément le verre entre mes mains.

-Drago! J'ai rencontré sa mère, elle me semble quelqu'un de très bien son père est toujours vivant?

-NON! Pardon, son père n'était pas très recommandable. Sa mère vient de se remarier, son beau-père est… Un de mes anciens professeurs. Dis-je.

-Tu évites le sujet, tu parles des gens autour de lui mais tu ne me parles pas de lui. Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Me demande ma mère en me tournant vers elle pour me fixer dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas maman. J'aimerais bien te répondre, c'est aussi pour ça… Pour lui je veux dire, que je veux retrouver la mémoire. Les souvenirs que j'ai de lui remontent à ma scolarité et ils ne sont pas très bons. Dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

-Tu devrais laisser parler ton cœur, parfois la raison est bien mauvaise conseillère.

-Et si j'avais tort, nous sommes tellement différents, qu'est-ce qui peux m'assurer que nous sommes fait pour aller ensembles?

-En amour ma chérie, nous ne pouvons être sure de rien, il faut se laisser aller et se fier à ses instincts. Tu es trop cartésienne, tu essayes de tout planifier, l'amour ne se planifie pas.

-Tu as sans doute raison, je crois que je vais aller dormir là-dessus, demain est un autre jour. Tu as entendu ce bruit, on dirait que quelqu'un a transplané à l'étage. Dis-je anxieuse.

-Mais voyons tu es trop nerveuse, pourquoi quelqu'un transplanerais ici? Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et aller te mettre au lit, tu es épuisée.

-Tu as raison, bonne nuit! Dis-je en montant à l'étage. »

En passant devant la porte de la chambre d'amis je tend l'oreille mais je n'entend rien. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain, une douche chaude, voilà le remède à tous mes maux, si cela ne me fera pas retrouver la mémoire, au moins je serais plus détendue. Une demi heure plus tard, je me dirige vers ma chambre une serviette autour de mon corps et une autre sur ma tête pour essayer de dompter ma crinière. J'ouvre la porte et reste sur le seuil, il est assis sur ma chaise, le nez dans un livre de conte. Il lève doucement les yeux, je retiens mon souffle. C'est tellement étrange de le voir dans mon environnement, ma chambre encore décoré comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Les murs verts pâles qui m'ont vu grandir, mes poupées assises bien droites sur leur tablette, ma bibliothèque remplie, mon bureau en ordre, ma plume prête à écrire au cas où il me viendrait une idée pendant la nuit. Il ne parles pas il se contente de me regarder, je prend soudainement conscience de mon habillement, je me sens nue sous son regard qui me détaille de haut en bas. Ses yeux glissent sur mon corps, je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Il repose le livre sans me quitter des yeux, je ne respire toujours pas, combien de temps on peut rester sans respirer? Il se lève doucement, il prend ma robe de chambre sur mon lit, s'approche de moi et referme la porte. Il est tout près, me tend le vêtement, nos doigts se touchent un moment et un choc électrique me traverse. Il se recule avant que j'ai pu faire un geste vers lui, j'enfile mon peignoir par-dessus ma serviette. Il pousse un soupir, et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon il me regarde.

« -Drago? Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Hermione! Non, ne t'approche pas. Je suis venu voir Allisson, et j'ai décidé de venir te parler par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines entre elle et moi mais c'est sans importance. Non, laisse-moi parler! J'ai toujours pris ce que j'ai voulu sans vraiment m'occuper de ce que pensaient les autres. Encore une fois, je l'ai fait, je croyais que te pousser à bout allait t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je ne supportais pas de savoir que tu gardais de moi l'image que tu avais toujours eue, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi encore et toujours. J'ai joué avec toi et tes sentiments, je pourrais dire que je regrette mais ce serait faux. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que ça n'ait pas donné l'effet escompté. Pour la première fois de ma vie je vais penser à quelqu'un d'autre avant de penser à moi. Je dois partir en mission un certain temps, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me voir mais je suis venu donner les informations nécessaires à Allisson pour qu'elle t'aide à retrouver la mémoire. Tu peux lui faire confiance, si quelqu'un peux t'aider c'est elle. Je ne t'importunerai plus, je vais attendre que tu viennes à moi et si jamais ce moment ne vient jamais, je resterai avec ton souvenir. La balle est dans ton camp.»

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque ça cogne et que la porte s'ouvre laissant passage à Ron.

« -Hermione je… Malefoy? Je reviens si je dérange! Dit-il caustique.

-Non Weasley, je partais justement. Au revoir Hermione! Me dit Drago en franchissant le seuil de ma chambre sans même me lancer un dernier regard.

-Cela sonnait comme un adieu non? Questionne Ron.

-Drago! M'exclame-je en sortant de ma chambre pour me retrouver face à un couloir vide.

-Je suis désolé, ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais monter, que tu étais seule. Dit Ron rouge comme une pivoine.

-Ça va, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il était ici lorsque je suis revenue de la douche. Il est venu voir Allisson et désirais me parler par la même occasion.

-Moi aussi je dois te parler.

-C'est moi soirée on dirait! Quelque chose ne va pas? Dis-je le voyant se tordre les mains.

-Non, en fait tout va très bien. Je vais demander à Hannah de m'épouser.

-Ron mais c'est merveilleux! M'exclame-je en lui sautant au cou. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sur! Tu en doutes?

-Je… Non…

-Ron, il ne s'agit pas d'une tactique pour me rendre jalouse j'espère?

-Non mais il fallait que je te parle. Marmonne-t-il.

-Ron! Dis-je désespérée. Hannah est une fille bien, tu ne peux l'épouser par dépit. Si tu ne l'aimes pas tu dois attendre de rencontrer la bonne fille.

-Non, je l'aime vraiment mais si tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi, je suis prêt à tout abandonner. Je sais que Malefoy te cause des problèmes et…

-Ron j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il y a entre Drago et moi ou s'il pourra jamais y avoir quelque chose mais je dois prendre le risque. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que je croyais qu'entre toi et moi tout avait été clair.

-J'ai longtemps cru que tu serais la seule femme de ma vie. J'aurais tout donné pour toi, ma vie même. Quand tu m'as quitté j'ai joué les durs mais j'ai cru pendant un moment ne pas réussir à vivre sans toi. Harry m'a été d'un très grand secours, puis j'ai finalement compris que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours. Tu as une place particulière dans mon cœur, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je crois que je serais heureux avec Hannah mais s'il reste un quelconque espoir pour nous, je veux le saisir. Non laisse moi terminer, si tu peux me regarder en face et me dire que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment je vais sortir d'ici et aller rejoindre Hannah pour la demander en mariage. Pas par dépit mais parce que j'aurais le cœur en paix en sachant que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse et que ton bonheur ne dépend pas de moi. Dit Ron dans un souffle.

-Ron…Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Qui a dit que tu ne savais pas parler aux femmes?

-Toi, tu m'as accusé d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.

-Ron! Dis-je en souriant au travers mes larmes. Ton amitié est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, toi et Harry êtes mes deux plus fidèles amis et je te promet de tout faire pour essayer d'être heureuse

-Je vais donc partir le cœur en paix. Zut j'allais oublier, je suis passé à ton appartement, tu avais du courrier, je l'ai ramassé ce n'est certainement pas important sinon les hiboux t'auraient trouvés mais qui sait. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu as eu une journée épuisante je crois et moi je dois retrouver ma future femme.

-Merci. Je te redonne des nouvelles le plus tôt possible, de toute façon Allisson aura peut être besoin de te contacter pour de nouveaux souvenirs. »

Ron me laisse finalement seule avec moi-même, je regarde distraitement les quelques lettres qu'il m'a apporté. Divers prospectus et une lettre de médicomage sans frontières, il est trop tard et je suis trop fatiguée, je regarderai la lettre demain. Aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller je plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.


	80. Hautesurveillance

Le soleil entre dans la chambre et darde ses chauds rayons sur mon visage. Je m'étire, heureuse, jusqu'au moment où je me rappelle où je me trouve et pourquoi. J'ai un moment de découragement lorsque je pense à mes deux visiteurs nocturnes. Ron qui m'avoue qu'il aime Hannah mais que si je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui il est prêt à l'abandonner pour revenir avec moi et Drago… Drago qui vient me voir en me disant que la balle est dans mon camp, que c'est à moi de décider de notre avenir si avenir il y a pour nous. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi je dois reprendre mon passé en main. Pas question de me laisser aller, Allisson est la personne idéale pour m'aider à retrouver la mémoire et peut être l'amour aussi. Je me lève prestement et m'habille avec enthousiasme. Lorsque j'arrive à la cuisine Allisson est assise devant le journal et sirote son café.

« -Hermione, je suis heureuse de te voir de si bonne humeur. J'espère que tu est en forme on a beaucoup de travail.

-Oui, j'ai pris la décision de reprendre ma vie en main et ça commence par ma perte de mémoire. Une fois que ce petit problème sera réglé je vais pouvoir m'attaquer à mon autre problème, à savoir Drago Malefoy. Dis-je en souriant.

-C'est génial, rien de tel qu'une patiente motivée. Je ne suis pas certaine que Drago serait heureux de savoir que tu le classe dans les problèmes à régler mais étant donné son ego surdimensionné ça ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Dit Allisson en riant.

-Je suis très motivée et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça fonctionne. Dis-je de nouveau sérieuse.

-La motivation est très importante mais il faut aussi une bonne santé et un environnement sain. Pendant tu que tu déjeune je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste mon approche. »

Une fois mon déjeuner terminé nous nous dirigeons vers le boudoir attenant à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse me montrer ses installations.

« -Tu reconnais ceci? Me questionne-t-elle en me montrant une grande bassine en marbre. C'est ma pensine, je vais y mettre une bonne quantité de mes souvenirs personnels pour qu'ils n'entravent pas les tiens.

-Tu veux me cacher l'accès à tes souvenirs? Dis-je soupçonneuse.

-Non, mais je crois que tu auras assez de souvenirs à assimiler sans avoir, en plus, les miens qui ne te seraient d'aucun secours dans ta guérison. Les fioles ici correspondent aux souvenirs de tes amis, c'est d'eux dont je vais me servir pour faire revenir les tiens. Comme tu peux le constater il y en a assez pour que l'on ne s'ennuie pas.

-Effectivement, il s'en est passé des choses pendant les 3 semaines qui ont suivi le mariage.

-Il est très important que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour créer un climat favorable. J'ai un mélange de feuilles de mandragore, de poudre d'ellabore et de diverses épices. Cela va diffuser dans l'air des odeurs réconfortantes de cuisine, vanille, chocolat, pomme et cannelle. Comme fond musical j'ai choisi des morceaux de piano. Il est primordial que tu m'avise immédiatement si quelque chose t'agresse, si les odeurs te répugnent ou si la musique te fait l'effet d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'écoutais pendant les cours d'études des moldus. Me dit Allisson en riant devant mon air surpris. »

Pendant que je me penche sur mes souvenirs Drago fait le guet depuis deux jours dans un quartier moldu.

« -Drago assied-toi, tu m'étourdis!

-Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir une vie aussi ennuyeuse.

-Évidemment tu ne sors pas d'ici, tu sais que tu pourrais prendre des pauses il n'est pas nécessaire que tu couches ici.

-Puis tourner en rond au manoir et risquer de manquer quelque chose ici. Sans façon merci.

-Nous allons pouvoir sortir ce soir, il sort avec elle donc nous allons le suivre.

-Je suis de moins en moins certain que nous avons fait le bon choix en envoyant Gayle là bas. Dit Drago inquiet.

-Mais oui, elle a énormément de talent, elle saura le berner. Tu vois elle a déjà gagné sa confiance ils sortent ensemble ce soir.

-As-tu des nouvelles d'Allisson? Questionne Drago

-Pas plus qu'il y a une heure. S'impatiente Severus.

-Ça fait une heure seulement. Soupire Drago.

-Drago, tu m'épuise, va prendre une marche, va voir Hermione s'il le faut mais arrête de parler et de tourner en rond.

-C'est que je ne peux pas aller voir Hermione. Je lui ai dit que la balle était dans son camp donc je dois respecter son silence.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça si tu es si impatient? Questionne Severus.

-C'est bien ma veine, tu vas me reprocher de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour une fois.

-Non, mais continue sur ta lancée et pense aussi à moi et va prendre une marche. ET ARRANGES TOI POUR NE PAS TE FAIRE VOIR! Crie Severus alors que Drago s'en va en maugréant.

Voilà 3 jours que je suis assaillie par des tonnes de souvenirs de mes amis. Allisson, malgré son échéancier très serré, conserve son optimisme et me dit que tout peut me revenir d'un coup. Je commence cependant à désespérer de voir revenir mes souvenirs. Tout les jours je dois lui faire une rétrospective de ce qui m'a été implanté pour voir ce dont je peux me souvenir et voir si de nouveaux souvenirs refont surface.

« -Hermione! Ton souvenir! S'exclame Allisson

-Quel souvenir? Dis-je confuse.

-Celui que tu viens de me relater à l'instant. Me répond-t-elle fébrile.

-Il y en a tellement, tu parles duquel?

-Quand tu arrives au Square Grimmaurd et que tout le monde cherche Madame Black.

-Oui, Drago venait de me plaquer pour Évangéline. Dis-je lasse.

-Tu te souviens, tu commences à retrouver tes propres souvenirs. Dit Allisson en tapant des mains comme une enfant.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir si enthousiaste mais qu'est-ce qui te rend si gaie, Ginny ou Harry on pu t'en parler.

-Impossible je te dis, c'est vraiment un souvenir à toi!

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être si catégorique? Demande-je curieuse.

-C'est que je sais où est Madame Black! S'exclame Allisson joyeuse. Si Harry ou Ginny m'en avaient parlé quand ils m'ont racontés leurs souvenirs, j'aurais su qu'elle avait disparue. Comme je n'ai jamais entendue parler de cette disparition, je puis catégoriquement affirmer que c'est un de tes souvenirs.

-Quoi!

-Évidemment, si la Madame Black en question est Amphora Black, la mère de Sirius et Regulus.

-Oui, elle a son tableau dans l'entrée du Square et ne cesse de crier. Cette journée-là elle avait disparue. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je demande à Harry si elle est revenue.

-Non, elle est dans une pièce chez Derek avec des parents à elle. Je crois qu'elle est très heureuse.

-Évidemment, Derek est un sang pur et toi aussi, elle ne peut qu'être heureuse. Dis-je sarcastique.

-Comme elle se trouve dans une pièce du haut, elle ne voit pas qui vient à la maison.

-Harry va être fou de joie de savoir qu'il est probablement débarrassé de cette harpie. Elle préfère assurément rester chez vous. Mais pourquoi ce subit changement de tableau? Après toutes ces années, elle a enduré les réunions de l'ordre et insulté tout ces gens qui venaient chez elle alors qu'elle aurait simplement pu changer de tableau.

-Derek ne savait pas qu'il avait ce tableau, il l'a découvert il y a peu de temps sous une pile de couverture avec d'autre de la même famille. Il l'a ressorti et l'a mis dans cette pièce pour se faire un genre de mur de la famille.

-Tu viens certainement de faire le bonheur d'Harry. Dis-je souriante.

-Et toi tu viens de faire le mien.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Tu viens d'avoir un souvenir propre à toi, on va essayer de pousser l'exercice un peu plus loin. Alors dis-moi quels sont les sentiments que tu ressentais à ce moment là?

-J'étais désespérée, je venais de trouver Évangéline dans la douche de la chambre de Drago. J'avais décidé d'aller au Square pour lui laisser le temps de décider ce qu'il voulait faire. J'étais désespérée mais je me suis volontairement éloignée de lui car…car…je l'aime…je voulais l'épouser. Ohhh! Je me souviens du mariage de Luna, on a dansé ensemble Drago et moi, il me disait qu'il m'aimait mais…mais je suis partie. Dis-je des sanglots dans la voie.

-Alors tu te souviens de ton amour pour lui, c'est merveilleux. S'exclame Allisson en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas te presser mais est-ce que tu te souviens aussi de Boot et de ce qui s'est passé?

-Évidemment mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire? Dis-je un peu confuse.

-Son procès arrive à grand pas et Drago aurait besoin de toi pour convaincre Parvati de témoigner contre lui. Ils essaient de le coincer mais il se méfie.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais pour l'instant j'ai plutôt l'intention de fêter un peu, si on allait voir Harry et Ginny pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Pas Drago? Questionne Allisson.

-Non je crois que je vais essayer de régler le problème de Boot avant d'aller le voir. Il a attendu tout ce temps il peut bien patienter encore un peu. Je vais devoir essayer de convaincre Parvati et j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas facile. Elle a un peu honte de s'être laissée bernée par Boot et elle risque de ne pas vouloir voir s vie privée étalée sur la place publique.»

Après quatre jours de surveillance sans discontinuer sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve, un hibou pénètre par la fenêtre arrière et pose son journal devant un Drago taciturne.

« -Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y aller mollo avec les hiboux? Cela peut paraître louche dans ce quartier moldu.

-Non, il ne vient qu'une fois par jour, il passe par derrière et c'est un hibou très discret.

-Je sais mais…

-Je t'en prie Seamus, je suis ici depuis 4 jours sans discontinuer et l'on n'a toujours rien de nouveau à son sujet. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Hermione et encore moins de Parvati. C'est mon avenir qui se joue ici au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Évidemment que j'en suis conscient mais laisse moi te dire que cela paraît que tu passes ton temps ici. Tu es plus grognon que jamais. Si tu tiens tant que cela à avoir des ses nouvelles tu n'as qu'à…

-Seamus! As-tu lu les nouvelles?

-Non, je suis ici avec toi depuis minuit mon cher et c'est toi qui monopolise le journal. Réplique Seamus un peu vexé de s'être fait couper la parole.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui sera le procureur dans le procès de Millicent? Questionne Drago le regard mauvais.

-Heu…Oui…Je le sais…Depuis 2 jours en fait. Bredouille Seamus.

-2 jours et tu n'as pas pris la peine de m'en aviser.

-Mais en quoi cela te bouleverse autant? Demande Seamus surpris.

-Mais c'est une…

-Moldue je sais mais c'est la meilleure avocate monde sorcier et moldu confondu.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est une…

-Ancienne danseuse, je sais aussi. Mais depuis son mariage elle s'est reprise en main et magistralement par-dessus le marché.

- Parlons-en de son mari, qu'est ce qui lui a pris d'épouser une moldue.

-DRAGO! S'exclame Seamus offusqué.

-Non mais j'ai évolué mais tout de même, il dépasse les bornes. Comment a-t-il pu faire sa rencontre? Questionne Drago.

-T'es sérieux? C'est vrai que tu as un peu perdu contact pendant quelques années. Il ne voulait pas se joindre à Voldemort, il s'est donc caché au seul endroit où il était certain qu'il ne le chercherait pas… Chez les moldus. Un soir de déprime il est passé devant le bar L'ensorceleuse. Il n'a pas pu résister, il est entré sans savoir ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il a eu le coup de foudre dès le premier regard, il l'a épousé chez les moldus et lorsque la paix est revenue il l'a épousé chez les sorciers aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi heureux, il reste à la maison pour s'occuper de leurs 3 enfants Naira, Elliott et Asics.

-Si elle est si bonne et qu'elle travaille autant qui est-ce qui s'occupe des enfants? Demande Drago.

-Mais c'est lui voyons, avec l'argent qu'il a il n'a pas besoin de travailler. En fait elle pourrait elle aussi rester à la maison mais elle est passionnée par ce qu'elle fait.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est un peu le seul ami que j'avais. Crabbe et Goyle ne pouvait pas être considéré comme tel en fait c'était de stupides toutous accrochés à mes chaussures.

-Vous pourrez vous faire des petites sorties à 4, Hermione sera certainement contente de jaser avec madame Zambini, elles ont tout de même certaines points communs. S'esclaffe Seamus.

-Il faudrait d'abord qu'Hermione consente à me revoir. Allisson m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire hier mais elle ne m'a pas donné signe de vie. Comme la balle est dans son camp, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se décide, en espérant qu'elle décide qu'elle veut de moi.

-Elle a retrouvé la mémoire et tu ne le disais pas! Est-ce qu'elle a convaincu Parvati de témoigner? Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter cette fichue surveillance? On peut sortir Gayle de la maison de Boot et partir d'ici enfin?

-Calmes toi Seamus, elle travaille sur le cas de Parvati, elle n'est pas facile à convaincre. J'ai confiance en Hermione elle peut être très convaincante lorsqu'elle le veut. Pour Gayle, je crois que nous devrions effectivement la faire revenir ici, si Boot prend peur on ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir, il n'est pas reconnu pour être violent mais qui sait ce que peut faire un homme qui se sent pris au piège. De toute façon sa surveillance rapprochée n'a rien donné, il est fermé comme une huitre et elle n'a rien trouvé non plus dans la maison. Nous allons tout de même poursuivre la surveillance pour s'assurer qu'il ne se volatilise pas, c'est une de ses spécialités après tout. Une fois que Derek l'aura conduit devant le conseil pour lui fixer une audience de procès on pourra retourner à nos vies normales. Conclue Drago les yeux dans le vide.

-La vie normale pour toi est-ce qu'elle sera avec Hermione? Elle ne t'a pas contactée maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire. J'imagine qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Bredouille Seamus devant l'air déconfit de Drago.

-Je crois bien que mes espoirs sont tombés à l'eau. Si elle m'aimait vraiment elle se serait précipitée vers moi dès le retour de sa mémoire. De toute façon nous sommes tellement différents, je ne vois pas ce que nous avons en commun et ce qui pourrait nous rapprocher assez pour que nous envisagions de passer toute notre vie ensemble.

-Ne lui avais tu pas demandé de t'épouser? Questionne innocemment Seamus.

-Oui! Grommelle Drago. Mais j'ai fait ça sur le coup de l'émotion, je dois avouer qu'elle est très…Euh…Très…Enfin je ne crois pas qu'une bonne entente au lit soit le signe d'une relation vouée au succès. Voilà, je l'ai dit, nous nous entendons très bien sexuellement mais nous n'avons rien à nous dire, dès que nous essayons de parler ça se gâche. Conclue-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Mais…Si tu le dis. Termine Seamus devant le regard incendiaire que lui lance Drago. »


End file.
